Reading: Naruto the Huntsmen
by javalalo
Summary: Naruto is now in new a world where people have strange weapons and he is now a something called Faunus, what else could go wrong with his life? How about his family and friends watching him have all kind of new and exciting adventures in this world. This is what happens when someone gets to read Naruto the Huntsmen.
1. The challenge

A few days ago the author of one of my favorite stories publish that he was looking for someone to do a reading story of one of his stories that I follow, I like the idea of doing it so much that I took the opportunity to do it, so I'm starting this new project.

The story that I'm doing is Naruto the Huntsmen by fairy tail dragon slayer, it is a crossover of Naruto, obiously, and RWBY, it is a great and funny story that I strongly recommend.

But this will be not an ordinary reading story, for those that don't know what a reading story is it basically is having some characters of the cannon getting a book that contains the fic of the same name, it also includes their reactions and opinios, so you could say is an story inside a story (insert inception joke here).

But this reading story will have my personal twist that I will explain, but before I do it I need to warn you that if you have not read the original story stop reading because there will be spoilers ahead.

**SPOILER ALERT**

The story will place the characters of the Naruto universe _reading_ the story, but instead of reading a book they would be looking at it in a giant screen, this is because since the Naruto in this story is a reincarnation of the original Naruto I would place them in the afterlife looking at Nuaruto's life, much like some myths, religions and folk stories do.

I will also be including some OC with the people looking at Naruto's life since he has been reincarnating several times through time, these OC will be the people that have been part of one of Naruto previous reincarnations and that had been mention in the story.

**SPOILER END**

I will dedicate 2 of the week (about 3 to 6 hours of work productive work) to write this story and make constant updates, something that should be relatively easy since there are over a hundred chapters and each have between 3K to 6K words, which means that most of the work will be copying the story and the writing of original material will be a 30% at most, or so I think. So I hope you enjoy this story and that it makes you want to read the original story.


	2. Falling from the sky

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or RWBY, also I am not the author of **_Naruto the Huntsmen,_** that is a fic white by fairy tail dragon slayer, who gave me permission to make this reading story.

Before I start the story I must warn you that there are **SPOILERS** **AHEAD**, so if you haven't read the original story up to chapter 35 at least, then don't read this unless you don't mind the spoilers, I also strongly recomend you read the original story.

Also for the sake of the story everything that Naruto and every other person involve in his life thinks can be heard by the people watching his life.

* * *

><p>Story starts now:<p>

Somewhere in the afterlife Kushina and Minato were enjoying each other company cuddling while trying to take a nap, when suddenly an alarm startle them, Kushina grunt when she realize that it was the phone, "don't answer and stay here with me Minato!"

But Minato was too polite to ignore the phone so he answer it, Kushina couldn't hear who was at the other side or what he was saying to Minato, but for the frown that Minato did she knew that it was something serious.

Minato hang up and tell her "We have to go now, Naruto is in trouble."

This Make Kushina react immediately and in a second both were out of bed and Minato use his Haraishin to transport them. They arrive to a big auditorium where Hinata and her daughter Himawari were looking worried to the giant screen.

"Hinata! What is going on? Is Naruto in trouble?" Ask a worried Kushina while she was looking at the screen with a tied Naruto on it.

This auditorium was were the life of the current life of the reincarnate Naruto was shown in the afterlife, something that his family and friends have created soon after they discover that Naruto's soul was never going to be reunited with them and he was going to be reborn every time the world was going to be in danger and need to be save. At first all his family and friends have reunite here to watch him and remember the good times they had with him, even the friends and family that he made in his new lives have join through the years, making the auditory expand to hold thousands of peoples, but after thousands of years and several Naruto's resurrections most of them get bore and a little depress of looking at their friend's lives and being denied the opportunity to be reunite with them.

But despite this they didn't give up hope that one day they would be reunited, so they made a guard system so that at least one person was looking at his current life so he could tell the others if something important happen, but by this point many only would bother to come here if Naruto had found a way to finally pass away and return to them, or that he would have to fight Kaguya again. Despite this Kushina and Minato have left clear instructions to be call whenever Naruto was in danger, or was having an important event in his life, like getting married or having a child, they were his parents after all and having miss this events the first time make them bow to never miss it again.

It was Himawari who answer, "Tou-san was kidnaped Baa-chan, he is now being held captive and being transport in an airplane."

These cause that Kushina and Minato's anger explode, but before they could say something the image in the screen show that the kidnapers have thrown Naruto out of the plane without a parachute letting him fall to his death.

"NOOOOO!" all the women shout.

**Meanwhile with Naruto in the land of the living:**

**'Okay, falling out of the sky?' A man with blond hair and bright blue eyes thought as he looked at himself falling out of the sky itself, as the ground got closer. 'Check. The feeling of chakra going through my body?' The boy thought as he tried to sense if he could feel any chakra going through his body, and while he could feel an energy it wasn't chakra. That meant no chakra for some reason, so he didn't give that a check.**

"Wait, he has no chakra?" ask an alarm Kushina.

Hinata and Himawari didn't even bother to answer that, they were really worried looking at Naruto fall on the screen so Minato was the one who answer. "Don't you remember that humans have lost the ability to use chakra thousands of years ago?"

Kushina didn't say a thing and blush in embarrassment for forgetting something that important.

**This was Naruto Uzumaki, and moments before this happened he was suppose to have been dying of having Kurama extracted from him. Strange, because he didn't exactly remember what happened after that point. Naruto looked down at the forest bellow him, before he saw a group of people falling from the sky not far away. He felt pretty neutral towards everything actually, because he could tell for a fact that this was not his world.**

"He has his memory back!? When did that happen!?" Ask a surprise Kushina.

Hinata was the one who answer her, "He didn't show any signs of having recovered his memories a moment ago, and no one else has report this happen during their watch."

"But it appears that he didn't recover all his memory, just to the point when he died in the fourth shinobi war." Said Minato.

"Are you saying that he won't remember me or my brother Jiji?"

"Right now it seems that way, but it doesn't mean that he would not remember you latter on Himawari." Answer Minato while nobody stop looking at the screen.

**There wasn't any chakra in the air, and without chakra in the air or in his body that meant he couldn't use his jutsus. Also, not very big of a deal when his body itself was trained to be way passed civilian standards. Anyway, he still felt energy in him, just not chakra. That meant he still had a natural enhancer in him, so he could defend himself in this world. He trusted his friends to be able to defeat Madara, and eventually find a way to bring him back. They were his friends after all... and the ground was starting to look a lot closer than it had before!**

"He really can't remember anything beyond the fourth shinobi war, and what is worse is that he thinks he is in another world and that we are going to bring him back." Said Hinata repressing her tears.

"He trust you all Hinata, and you should remember that Sakura and Sasuke are still trying to find a way to let his soul rest in peace with all of us." Remember her Kushina.

**'I wonder?' Naruto thought for a moment as he braced himself to land in the trees, and he channelled whatever energy inside him through his body like he would have done with chakra. Naruto landed perfectly on the ground, and a small crater appeared where he landed. Naruto shivered as the shock of the landing went through his body, before he slowly stood back up and made sure that everything was in place.**

"Did Tou-san just use that aura thing to enhance his body as he would do with chakra? And did he land without getting hurt?" ask Himawari who couldn't believe what she had seen.

"Only an Uzumaki would have thought to do only that to survive that kind of fall." Said Minato and he was immediately punch in the face by Kushina.

**"... Fuck that hurt!" Naruto shouted as he cursed and rubbed his knees in annoyance, and his cursing was stopped when he heard a noise behind him and saw a black bear-like creature with spikes made from bone coming from its back. It also seemed to have a bear mask made of bone, with red veins running along it. Naruto stared at the bear for a moment, and it stared at him.**

**"... Well aren't you ugly." Naruto commented dryly to the curious bear, before he sweat dropped when it started growling at him and got on it's hind legs.**

**"Grrrrrrrr." The bear growled lowly, and Naruto raised his hands in surrender.**

**"Would it help if I said sorry?" Naruto asked, before he ducked under a paw strike from the bear and saw the tree that the bear did hit start to crack before falling down to the ground. "... I am going to take that as a no." Naruto said to himself with a smile, but he ended up cracking his knuckles in preparation for a good challenge anyway. The bear roared and charged at Naruto, before Naruto made the **_**bring it on**_** motion with his hands.**

At this Hinata giggle founding funny the fact that Naruto treat an Ursa as if he was a person.

**Naruto was about to hit the bear, before he looked behind the bear and started to sweat before he turned tail and started to run away. The bear was NOT alone, because right behind it were at least forty identical bears.**

**"Oh fucking Sage! Where the hell am I!?" Naruto yelled in panic as he ran with a comical expression on his face, and he winced with each step he took. Okay, so maybe he should have tried landing in a different position that what he had landed in. He also winced when he felt a pain where his seal should have been... and he also felt a pain coming out of his tailbone for some reason? His head also hurt a little, like something had pushed its way through his skull.**

_So he is smart enough to run when being outnumber fighting an unknown enemy in an unknown location, but I wonder when he is going to realize the source of those pains he is felling._ Wonder Minato.

**"Helloooo?"**

**Naruto blinked when he heard the sound of a woman's voice not far away from where he was, and just when he was about to burst through a set of bushes to escape from the strange bear things the bushes moved around and a girl with wave blonde hair and purple eyes stuck her head out.**

**"Ruby is that you?" She asked for a moment, before she saw Naruto running towards her... being chased by a large group of Ursa. She sweat dropped for a moment, and in a deadpan response she answered her own question. "Nope."**

**Naruto was so surprised that another person appeared that he forgot to change directions when running and ran right into her. The two of them were sent tumbling to the ground, before she ended up looking at the sky on her back while Naruto kept tripping over his feet before he face planted into a tree. She was pretty sure he heard a gasp of surprise coming from the trees when he entered the small clearing, before he shook his head and cleared the dust out of it. Naruto ran over to help the girl up, but he saw she was already standing and dusting herself off. She looked over to see him coming at her, before she grinned.**

**"Well hello tall, blonde, and foxy. I'm Yang Xiao Long, have you seen a girl wearing a red hood around here?" The girl named Yang stated just as the Ursa burst through the bushes and glared at Naruto, while ignoring Yang completely. She whistled in amazement at how he had already managed to piss off so many Ursa into chasing him around.**

"I don't like this girl, she is too flirtatious whit Naruto and she just meet him!" Said Hinata.

This make Kushina and Minato laugh while Himawari just face palm by her mother's comment, it was obvious that she was jealous, she has always have a jealousy problem with every girl that Naruto end up marrying or hooking up in his reincarnations, and while she understand that these was bound to happen and didn't want to negate Naruto a chance to be happy, every time one of these girls died she was the first one to greet them in the afterlife and make sure they realize that she is Naruto's number one wife and what their place was.

**"I haven't seen a red girl, just you and these ugly bears... Uzumaki Naruto by the way." Naruto said as he introduced himself with his last name first, before he was tackled to the ground by an Ursa. Naruto placed his feet on the bear's chest, before sending it flying into the air with an amount of strength that surprised even him. That was strength about equal to what he had when he used Sage Mode, and when he use that he was able to throw a creature the size of a small mountain around.**

**"What did you do to make these guys angry?" Yang asked as she watched the bear fly through the sky, before it came back down and broke its neck on impact. Now, being a 17 year old girl she had a good amount of appreciation for boys with good bodies, and the guy in front of her had a great one. His jacket and shirt were in tatters, so she was able to see just how muscled the tanned teen was.**

**"I might have called them ugly. Help... please." Naruto stated as he punched a bear in the face and knocked it's head right off it's body. He gave a palm thrust to one going at his side, and he sent off a burst of his new energy through. The whole creature expanded before it exploded, and Yang nodded to herself at the impressive display.**

**"Naw, you look like you have everything taken care of." Yang said in amusement, before she jerked her arms forward and her two yellow bracelets turned into the metal boxing gloves with a hole on the front. Despite what she said, she was still going to help out. Leaving a guy that was clearly exhausted from something before this, and letting him fight a group of Ursa was going to leave a stain on her conscious. She was about to start punching, before she sweat dropped when she saw that the bears were still ignoring her in favor of going after Naruto.**

"This is the first time I have seen a Grimm ignoring a person, I thought they were bend over destroying humanity so how is this happening?" Ask Himawari.

"That is because your father could be REALLY annoying when he wanted to be, you just never see it in person." Answer Hinata.

**That and he was already nearly done with most of the group. She still jumped in and punched one of the bears in the face, and her weapon fired an explosive bullets right into its head and sent it flying. These creatures were actually pretty durable, which made the fact Naruto was knocking their heads off even more impressive.**

**'Why is my body so slow?' Naruto thought after a moment when he realized he was barely moving at Genin speed. It was like all his speed had been turned into pure power, of course he was still moving way faster than a civilian, but compared to his usual Jonin speed it was why slower than what he was keeping used to. It felt like he was a new genin again... with super strength. He felt something bump against his back, and turned his head to see Yang standing back to back with him.**

_So he has super strength I wonder what will Tsunade think about this_. Thought Kushina.

**"You are a strange fighter foxy. Don't like weapons?" Yang asked with a smirk on her face as she unleashed a devastating five punch combo to another Ursa's chest, before knocking it through the trees.**

**"I like weapons, I just don't have any." Naruto said when he remembered that he didn't have any of his usual Kunai or Shuriken with him right now. He would have had them all taken care of by now if he had an actual weapon, but right now he was simply weaponless and the only person he had as back up was Yang... Naruto slapped his own forehead for forgetting something so important. Placing his hands in a plus sign he grinned when he activated his Shadow Clone Jutsu... only to frown when nothing happened. He twitched when he remembered that he had no chakra.**

"You have always been more of a brawler son, always preferring to use your fist and overpower jutsus than weapons." Comment Minato.

"But I always like when he use a sword, he has always have a talent for kenjutsu that he obviously inherit from me." Said Kushina.

**"I bet I could get my sister to make you the perfect weapon for you later." Yang said as the number of Ursa dwindled down until there was only one of them left, and Naruto sweat dropped when the bear just looked at him for a second. Then it yelped before fallen face first to the ground with some weird weapon sticking out of the back of its neck.**

**"... I could have taken it." Yang said after a moment when a girl wearing a large black ribbon on her head, with long black hair and yellow eyes came from behind the bear. Naruto thought for a moment that she looked a lot like a cat, before she turned her eyes to him and gave him an understanding look. She pulled her weapon out of the bear, before catching it in her hand.**

**"I didn't know that any Faunus was attending class this year. I'm Blake Belladonna." The black haired girl said, and one word she said stuck in Naruto's head.**

_He is going to discover the source of the pain he was felling before, I wonder how would hereact, I bet is going to be hilarious! _Thought Minato

**"Faunus? What the hell is that?" Naruto asked, and his question through both girls through a loop. How did this guy not know what he was, or even what a Faunus was in the first place? The proof was right on his head, and sticking from his tailbone for crying out loud!**

**"You... really don't know what a Faunus is do you?" Blake asked when she realized he was being completely serious, and Naruto nodded with a frustrated look. He still hafd no idea what was going on, and not only was he attacked by a weird group of bears but now he was being called a Faunus!**

**"No, I have absolutely no clue what that is." Naruto said before he saw Yang holding a long orange furred fox tail in her hands, one that looked just like Kurama's did. Naruto followed the path of the tail, before he turned his head and saw that the tail was coming out of his own tailbone. He started to sweat as he moved his hands up to the sore spots on his head, and when he touched two new objects sticking out of his skull he realized that something had truly gone wrong when he had come here. 'Calm down Naruto, you can figure this out. SO what if you have a long bushy fox tail, and so what if Kurama's freaky orange rabbit ears are sticking out of your head.' Naruto thought in panic.**

**"What the hell is happening!?"**

**Okay, maybe that wasn't handling the situation very well.**

"You know for a moment I thought Tou-san he was going to handle being a Faunus better." Said Himawari.

That is because in your eyes he can't make a mistake, at least not big ones, but if he has only awaken part of his memory and his personality has become as it was in the beginning then this is going to be fun to watch." Answer Minato

"I'm more concern with the fact that he has a fox tail and rabbit ears as Kurama did, and they are ORANGE TOO! What does this mean!?" shout Kushina.

This make everyone stop to reflect on this, finally it was Minato who spoke. "We better call someone to help us decipher this."

He was walking to the phone when Kushina ask, "who are you going to call?"

"Jiraiya-sensei and Tsunade-sama to start."


	3. PONY

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or RWBY, I am not the author of Naruto the Huntsmen, that is a fic white by fairy tail dragon slayer, who gave me permission to make this reading story.

* * *

><p>Minato, Kushina, Hinata and Himawari were watching Naruto walking behind Yang and Blake while they were waiting for Jiraiya and Tsunade, they had told them that they would be there in a moment.<p>

**"Why are you following us?" Yang asked as she looked back at Naruto, before she looked at his ears and tail again. Rabbit ears, and a long fox tail... how the hell does that even happen!? It made her brain fry just trying to figure out how a fox and rabbit would even think of getting together. Weren't they like natural enemies or something!?**

"Ha ha ha, why didn't I notice this, oh I how much I wish I could tell Kurama this so I could see him get all fluster, ha ha ha!" Said Kushina while laughing.

**"I am not following you... okay I am following you." Naruto corrected when he saw them both give him strange looks.**

**"Why?" Blake asked the Fox/Rabbit Faunus, because most Faunus were rather suspicious around humans.**

**"I may or may not know where I am, and I might be following you two because I have no place I might be able to go." Naruto said as he looked away from them to hide his amusement when Yang gave him a dull look. It was obvious that she had no idea what he had just said, before she seemed to perk up.**

"When did he become so evasive? Not that he is making a god job, but why wouldn't Tou-san be direct and blunt as always?" Ask Himawari.

"That maybe because he thinks that he comes from another world, so he doesn't want to tell anyone so they would not consider him to be crazy." Minato answer her

**"Well you are welcome to join our team!" Yang said with a cheesy thumbs up, while Blake gave a nod of approval to both the idea and how Yang was treating Naruto. Humans almost never treated Faunus like people, and more like the animals they looked like. Normally a person would be making a hunting joke about either the fox or rabbit parts of Naruto.**

**"Thanks Yang, I won't let you down!" Naruto said as he returned her thumbs up with one of his own. Naruto heard a ripping sound, before his jacket fell to pieces around his body. He looked down at his now revealed chest, and blinked a few times.**

**'Mama likes what she is seeing.' Yang thought as she looked at the pure definition that was Naruto's upper body, while even Blake had to look away from the Faunus that was now currently shirtless.**

Hinata blush when she saw the image of Naruto, and while she agree with Yang she still didn't like that she was direct and act without shame, but that was mostly jealous because Yang act like she always wanted to act around Naruto.

**"Well dang, that was my last shirt." Naruto said before shrugging, and acting like it didn't happen. He looked at Blake, the smart one of the group, and she tilted her head with a raised eyebrow. "So what are you two doing in the forest anyway?" Naruto asked, and Blake nodded her head once and looked up at the sun slightly.**

**"We are doing an initiation ceremony, and have to find artifacts that will decide what our teams are." Blake told him simply, and Naruto sniffed the air for a second when a weird smell drifted in his nose. He blinked for a second, before he twitched his nose and breathed strangely. His face scrunched up, and Yang started looking at him with a look that meant she was holding back a laugh.**

**"Ah-ah-ah-ACHOOOO!" Naruto sneezed violently, and Yang jumped out of the way when Naruto's tail swished and sent dozens of foot long orange needles at her at near bullet speed. She looked shocked though when each needle went THROUGH the trees, before impaling themselves in the ground. The needles were actually glowing orange too now that she looked at them.**

This was the scene that Jiraiya, saw when they enter the auditorium, and it was Jiraiya who said what everyone was thinking and announce his arrival, "Did he just shoot fur from his tail as if they were chakra coated senbons!?"

The rest turn to see Jaraiya with Tsunade and their sensei Hiruzen Sarutobi coming along, they were going to welcome them when Yang's voice interrupt them.

**"That... was... AWESOME!" Yang yelled as she ran up to Naruto and grabbed his tail and looked at it closely. She couldn't see a single fur missing from his tail, and it seemed like they grew back right after he fired them.**

**"That was pretty neat." Blake said as Naruto looked at Yang with an annoyed glare for grabbing his new, and still sore, tail. Yang grinned and pointed the fluffy tip of his tail at another tree, before she squeezed his tail and the hairs stood on end. Naruto yelped slightly from shock, and orange needles shot out of his tail by the dozens and started shooting like a machine gun as they put little holes in the tree until the tree started to fall down.**

**Yang grinned with stars in her eyes as she looked at Naruto.**

**"I didn't know you could use fox tails like guns." The blond haired girl stated, and Blake palmed her forehead when Naruto jerked his tail from her hands. Naruto looked at her with fire in his eyes, and she gulped and chuckled nervously.**

"That is an interesting ability this Naruto got." Said Hiruzen.

"Wait until you see him fighting, that is going to really pick your interest." Said Kushina with a grin.

But before he could ask her what did she mean Minato interrupt them, "what did Naruto said?"

**"Start running." Naruto warned her, and Blake chuckled lightly when Yang looked lost.**

**"Huh?" Yang asked, not having heard him talk properly the first time around. She didn't miss the glare though, and that spoke volumes about what he might have stated.**

**"Start. Running... Now." Naruto said slowly, and Yang turned tail and started running comically with Naruto chasing her in a mock rage. Blake shrugged before she started chasing after them hopping not to lose them. Sometimes she thought that she was the only mature person here. It made her wonder what kind of life these two have lived that turned them so care free in life.**

Everyone was looking at this with a giant sweat drop at the back of their heads and thinking the same: _Naruto you never change._

**"The Rabbit Fox is chasing me!" Yang yelled mockingly, before she stopped just before she could fall off the side of a cliff. She waved her arms around trying to maintain her balance and stop herself from falling, before she felt Naruto bump into her from behind and now they were both barely hanging off the side of the cliff.**

**"Oh crap." Naruto muttered when Blake burst from the bushes, and knocked all three of the off the side of the small cliff.**

At this Jiraiya start laughing, "ha ha ha, only the gaki could end in a situation like this with two stunning babes! GO NARUTO!"

And that coment grant him a punch of Tsunade who mumble something about corrupting Naruto.

**"I hate you two." Blake stated right before they started tumbling down the cliff and Naruto wrapped his tail around a fallen root before bouncing and changing his position so that he was running down the cliff instead. Blake used her weapon and dug it into the side of the cliff, before she started to run down safely as the extending wire on her weapon let her safely run. Yang activated her weapon, before punching the air under her and creating an explosion that slowed the speed she was falling. She then punched the side of the cliff, and she twirled and punch the air just before she hit the ground. She ended up landing nicely, while Naruto and Blake landed moments after her without injury.**

**"Yelp... that was fun." Naruto said, before Blake grabbed one of his Rabbit ears softly and gave it a careful tug. Naruto flinched slightly, before he saw her smiling lightly.**

"It seems that Naruto had found someone to keep him in cheek, I like that girl." Said Tsunade.

"You are right, that girl seems to be the type to punch him or at least hassle for all the idiotic thisgs that he will do without a doubt.

**"Hey Blake... is this the place?" Yang asked as they saw a small ruin with pedestals that each had chess pieces on them. Naruto looked at them strangely for a moment, before he looked at the one that looked like some kind of weird pony.**

**"What are these things anyway?" Naruto asked as he picked up the golden pony thing with his tail and tossed it up in the air a few times. He wanted to practice doing as much stuff with this new tail as possible, and Yang looked at his fluffy and deadly tail in jealousy for a moment. It was like having another arm for him, and Naruto was actually used to having extra hands from using Kurama's old chakra. This was actually a piece of cake for him to get used to, before he knew it Yang took the pony thing and showed it to Blake.**

The last thing that Naruto think made the recent arrivals to realize how similar where Naruto's Faunus traits to the ones of Kurama. None of the three have seen this reincarnation of Naruto, so they have no idea that he had been reborn a faunus with an orange fox tail and rabbit ears.

"Is this why you call us Minato, because Naruto's new appearance? Shouldn't you have call us earlier instead of waiting until now? Or is there something else?"

"There is something else." Said Minato and he then told them what had happen so far, Meanwhile Kushina, Hinata and Himawari were still watching the screen.

**"How about the pony?" Yang asked with a cheesy grin, and Blake rolled her eyes before walking over in Naruto's direction.**

**"Sure... Hey Naruto, I was wondering how you got here. Do you think you can tell us?" Blake asked, and Naruto shrugged. He himself had no clue how he got here, just that it was somebody elses fault.**

**"All I got is that I was falling from the sky... and that I hit the ground on my feet." Naruto told her simply, and she nodded to herself when her ears picked up no lying in his voice. He was being completely truthful, which would explain why he had no weapon... then again that tail of his was dangerous.**

That last comment got Hiruzen's attention who said "So he has really has awaken part of his old memories, but lost the ones of his reincarnation in the process?"

"That is why we call Jiraiya-sensei and Tsunade-sama, but I must said that I did not expect you to come along Hokage-sama." Answer Minato.

"That was mere luck, I was visiting my students when they got your call, and they mention they were going to see Naruto's reincarnation I decide to tag along."

They would continue to talk but where silence by the females of the room that weren't taking their eyes of the screen.

**"Do you mind if I... touch your tail?" Blake asked after a moment. There was something she wanted to test out, but she knew how some Faunus were about people touching their tails when they had them. She was surprised when Naruto moved his tail around so that it was in front of her, because now he was just looking at another one of the chess pieces. Blake put her hands on his tail, before gently running her hand over it.**

**'At least she has the sense not to yank on it.' Naruto thought to himself.**

**'Holy... This thing is like pure muscle, but it is still so amazingly fluffy and soft. That, and it gives off such a nice warmth to it.' Blake thought for a moment, before letting go of the tail.**

This make the ladies in the room think the same thing: _kawaii! I want to touch it too!_

**"Hey, it looks like some other pieces are missing." Yang said, and the others noticed that she was right. Other pieces were missing, which means that other people had already been here.**

**"Yeah, I can see what you mean." Blake said with a small frown on her face when she saw that both black knights had been taken. She wondered for a moment why they were placed like this, and wondered if they had something to do with the team placements before they all looked up into the air when they heard a loud high pitches scream of terror.**

***Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh***

**"Some girls in danger!" Yang said as she prepared to go see what was going on, before Naruto grabbed her arm when saw Blake's worried face.**

**"I don't think going to the sound of screaming is a good thing right now. That was a scream of fright, not one before dying... also that was a male scream." Naruto said in deadpan at the last part, and Yang looked at him with a surprised face. She was dead sure that had been a girls scream, and she was about to question him before she saw the twitching Rabbit ears on his head.**

That last comment make Kushina and Jiraiya burst in laugh, and it was Kushina who said, "a man that screams like a girl! That is hilarious! And if he was scare by something like a small spider or and insect is even funnier!"

To this Jiraiya comment, "if he sreams like a girl when frightened then I wonder if he also screams like a girl in the bed?"

That of course was the wrong thing to said because now not only hit in the head by Tsunade, but also kick in the gut by Kushina and even Hinata use a junken strike in his balls.

**"Really? Well I'll be darned... Hey Blake, how much you wanna bet that the scream was from that flirty blond boy... Jaune I think his name was?" Yang asked with a grin on her face, and Blake just looked away from her.**

**"No bet." The black haired girl responded with an even tone, even though she was worried for Jaune's safety. She was worried for everyone's safety, because they were all comrades here. She was also pretty sure that the only person that would scream in terror was the blond boy Jaune, so she wouldn't be stupid enough to make a bet about it.**

"Even I see that as a lousy bet, and I love gambling." Said Tsunade

"But you know that Naruto luck at gambling is unbeatable." Was the only thing that could say Hiruzen.

**"There are more people here?" Naruto asked in confusion and Yang hung one of her arms over his shoulder and grinned at him.**

**"Well first there are me and Blake here-" Yang started before being interupted by Blake.**

**"Blake and I is the correct way to say that." Blake told her without looking at them.**

**"Right, anyway. Then there is my little sister Ruby. She wears this red hood, and had a big foldable scythe that doubles as a sniper. Then there is that blond boy with the lame pick up lines Jaune. If you see a boy wearing green chinese clothes with black and pink hair, thats Lie Ren. There is this arrogant girl with a rapier, she is Weiss and beware of her. She has some serious anger issues." Yang started, and Naruto raised an eyebrow at some of the descriptions of these people, while Yang just continued. "Then there is this crazy orange haired girl Nora. She has this cannon that turns into a hammer, while still being a cannon. She never shuts up, and might be on drugs." Yang explained, and neither Naruto nor Blake could keep a comment out of their heads.**

**'You can't either.' Naruto and Blake thought in unison.**

And everyone watching in the auditory agree with them.

**"The last person I remember is Pyrrha. She has this awesome spear that turns into a rifle, and she wears read and gold armor to match her red hair... the girl has good fashion sense. You would like her, she has a feisty look to her. Nothing a stud like you can't handle." Yang teased as Naruto pushed her away, before he wrapped his tail around her and hung her upside down in the air.**

**"How long do you think it would take for the blood to rush to her head, and keep her quiet?" Naruto asked dryly and Blake played along lightly.**

**"Fifteen... Thirty minutes max." Blake said, and Yang grinned when Naruto put her back on her feet. Yang was liking these two already; they knew how to play the game and win. Worthy teasing opponents. Blake and Naruto both looked up at the sky when they heard something falling down.**

**What was that red thing getting closer?**

"This is getting interesting, and it looks like my son has make two good friends." Said Kushina with a happy tone in her voice.

"Well the gaki never have any problem to make friends, he even manage to befriend Nagato and Obito, and they were trying to kill him!" told her Tsunade to which everyone nod, even Jiraiya who was still in the floor graving his balls in extreme pain.

"That red thing is really getting closer, but what is it?" ask Himawari, and that make everyone to look at the screen once again.


	4. Did that just happen

First of all thanks for all your coments, I would like to say that i will be working on this story on mondays and tuesdays, so I can have time to continue the rest of my stories, so I will update whatever progress I made either tuesday night or wensday morning.

* * *

><p>Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or RWBY, I am not the author of Naruto the Huntsmen, that is a fic white by fairy tail dragon slayer, who gave me permission to make this reading story.<p>

* * *

><p>"That red thing is really getting closer, but what is it?" ask Himawari, and that make everyone to look at the screen once again expecting to found out what the red thing was.<p>

**"Hey, did you guys hear that?" Yang asked Naruto and Blake as they looked up at the sky with blank or surprised looks on their faces. Yang looked at Blake and saw her pointing up with her hand, while Naruto held his arms out to catch the falling girl... who by the red hood he would say is Ruby. Yang looked up, before she blinked when she saw her little sister falling out of the sky while waving her arms around.**

**"Heeeeaaaaaaads uuuuuuup!" The red hooded girl shouted in panic, before Naruto saw a blond haired boy crash right into her in mid-air and sends both of them flying into the branches of the nearest tree. Naruto blinked at how perfectly timed the two had collided, before lowering his arms when he realized that he didn't have to catch Ruby... she had been knocked out of the air and into a tree by a blond dude that he would assume was Jaune.**

"What had just happen?" ask an incredulous Tsunade but no one answer her since no one knew what happen.

"Isn't Jaune the guy that screams like a little girl?" Ask Jiraiya.

**"Did your sister just fall out of the sky?" Blake asked when the trio looked up into the tree and saw a dazed Ruby shaking her head. Jaune was hanging upside down, and not much longer later Ruby seemed to right herself.**

"Now that red thing incoming was Yang's sister, but from where did she fall from? Or is this a place where people drop their victims from plane?" ask Himawari.

Minato was the one that answer her. "No, Yang said they were doing some kind of initiation ceremony, as to where they come from I'm not sure."

**"Ug! What hit me?" Ruby asked, before she heard coughing and saw Jaune looking at her sheepishly.**

**"Hey Ruby." Jaune said in embarrassment, today was not his day... and neither was yesterday or the day before that. Now that he thought about it no day seemed to be his day. Naruto's tail stiffened and he turned his head to the forest to see an Ursa coming out of the woods. Naruto got into battle position, before he saw a small pink explosion behind the bear. The bear fell forward, and an orange haired gril rolled off the top of the girl.**

**"Aww... It's broken." She said with a pout, before she jumped on top of the dead animals head and started looking at it like it was a bunny. The trio raised their eyebrows in sync when a boy dressed in green chinese clothes came from behind the bear panting.**

Kushina finally snap and shout. "What the hell is happening! What is the problem with these peoples and their shenanigans!"

Again no one answer since no one was sure what was happening.

**"Nora... never do that again." Said Lei Ren and Naruto couldn't help but comment.**

**"She isn't there anymore!" Naruto shouted, and Lei Ren looked to see Nora wasn't on top of the Ursa anymore. Now she was looking at a golden rook piece, before she grinned and started singing after grabbing the rook.**

**"I'm queen of the ca-stle~! I'm queen of the ca-stle~!" Nora started singing while she played with the rook piece, and honestly Naruto was left speechless for a moment when he saw how cheerful this girl was. She started running back to her partner when he yelled her name though, and Naruto couldn't help himself anymore.**

**"I don't know what she is on... but I want some too." Naruto said with a grin, before Yang punched him in the arm for saying that. He was still grinning though.**

"No son of mine s going to use any kind of drugs! Shouted an angry Kushina while everyone think that they didn't want to be on the bad side of Kushina.

"He didn't mean it like that, he was just making a joke, besides the Gaki knows best to don't use drugs." Try Jiraiya to reassure her, which quite didn't result since Kushina look at him with furious eyes.

"And how do you know that?"

"You forget that I pass almost 3 years travelling with him while training him? And in all that time he neither drink alcohol, or gamble, or even refuse to have sex with any girl I send to him, so I'm sure that he is not going to use drugs in this or any other life." Answer Jiraiya who didn't realize what he had said until it was too late and Minato use his superior speed to grab him by the throat and look at him with eyes full of fury.

"You took my son to a whore house!? WITHOUT ME!?"

And that was the beginning of a legendary beat down that Tsunade and Kushina give to Jiraiya and Minato.

**"Did that girl just ride in on an Ursa?" Blake asked herself out loud before a red haired girl ran out of the forest and then trees fell behind her as a giant black scorpion covered in bone armor with a golden stinger burst through the trees after her. Naruto nodded his head as the red head jumped through the claws of the scorpion tried to gut her. She was skilled to be able to dodge that so narrowly without looking, and she had some endurance to since she wasn't even breathing hard.**

Those are some pretty good reflex she has, don't you think ka-san?" said Kimawari.

Hinata answer her, "yes she has, it is almost as if that girl have a byakugan."

"Well she could be a descendant of yours, with that white skin, buxom figure and long hair she resemble you two, and the red hair could be the Uzumaki genes in her, but we will search for that on a latter date, now lets continue watching." Add Hiruzen.

**"Yang!"**

**"Ruby!" Yang yelled as she prepared to hug her sister, and before the two of them could hug Nora popped up between them.**

**"Nora!" The orange haired girl yelled her own name, and ended up stopping the sisters from hugging.**

**"Naruto!" Naruto yelled, and Nora grinned at him for joining in on the fun. She didn't know that many people that would be willing to play along with her hyper activeness.**

Hinata, Himawari and Hiruzen laugh at seeing Naruto acting as the old same Naruto that they once knew.

**"Did that girl just run here with a Deathstalker on her tail?" Blake asked, and before Yang could explode she saw Naruto pointing up at the sky as a shadow passed over them.**

**"That is one big bird." Naruto commented, and everyone heard the sound of Weiss yelling something from the bird.**

**"How could you leave me!?"**

"She abandon that girl?" Said Hiruzen not liking the idea of someone abandoning their comrades.

**"I said jump." Ruby said with a shrug of her shoulder.**

**"She is gonna fall." Blake commented dryly, and Naruto chuckled lightly. This was all so much fun just listening to these people talk, but he yelped when he felt Nora pulled on his tail.**

**"She'll be fine." Ruby told Blake, before Lei Ren commented in a deadpan tone.**

**"She's falling."**

Hinata and Himawari gasp when they saw the girl with the white hair fall from the giant bird but Hiruzen reassure them that as long as Naruto was there nobody was going to die.

Meanwhile Tsunade and Kushina had stop beating Jiraiya and Minato.

**"Ten bucks that when Jaune jumps out of the tree to catch her that he forgets about gravity." Naruto said as he saw Jaune grin as he prepared to jump out of the tree to catch the white wearing girl, and Ren looked at him strangely.**

**"How can a person forget about gravity?" Ren asked, before Naruto and the group heard a thump and saw Jaune on the ground with Weiss sitting on top of him looking at her fingernails.**

"That kid reminds me a little of Naruto, always rushing into things without thinking." Said Tsunade

"Also the blonde hair and blue eyes help, I wonder if he may also be a descendant of Naruto?" comment Kushina.

**"Like that." Naruto told him, before Pyrra came crashing in front of them after she got knocked off the ground by the Deathstalker's claw.**

Seing this Hiruzen comment, "He really acts like Naruto, if he and that red hair girl are really is a descendants of Naruto what are the odds of that happening, but then stranger things have already happen in his reincarnations, like the time he became the father of his next reincarnation."

That comment leave everyone thinking of what could this mean, and all hopping that the looks of Jaune and Pyrra were only a coincidence and no something more.

**"Great, the gangs all here... now we can die togeth-" Yang started before trees in the forest started falling down as a small group of Ursa came crashing through the forest. They all glared at Naruto personally, and the Ursa in the group pointed at Naruto with one of its claws. Yang looked at Naruto with a raised eyebrow. "What did you do this time?" Yang asked, before Naruto shrugged and helped Pyrra back to her feet.**

**"No clue, but if anyone wants to fight them I will kill big ugly over there." Naruto said as he pointed at the Deathstalker coming closer to them. He was in the mood for some good one on one, and creepy over there was going to be a good test.**

**"You don't have a weapon... or a shirt." Ruby said as she spoke the obvious in a deadpan tone, before Naruto started running towards the Deathstalker at Genin speed. He may have Sage Level punching power, but his speed was seriously cut without chakra for some reason.**

**"You get um Foxy!" Yang yelled encouragingly, and Naruto turned his head to grin at her for a moment, before looking back at the scorpion. Naruto jumped up in the air to get over one of the claw, and twisting around he avoided the stinger. Still in mid-air Naruto put his feet on the bottom of the Deathstalker's extended tail before he used major leg strength and pushed off. Naruto landed in front of the creature, before doing a back flip to dodge its tail.**

**"Gotcha!" Naruto shouted in victory when he grabbed the oversized creatures tail and he started spinning his body around as he lifted the large creature off the ground. Naruto started spinning faster and faster until both he and the creature were both a blur of motion, and then he picked a spot in the sky and launched the Deathstalker straight up into the sky... until it collided with the giant black bird with a bone mask.**

Everyone that had seen were so impress that had their mouths open and couldn't say a thing until Jiraiya finally speak. "Holly shit, he is stronger than you Tsunade!"

Tsunade take that as an attack on her and respond, "hey, I have also thrown things as big as that scorpion, like Manda and that sword that Gamabunta carries in his back!"

**Naruto took a sinhgle step before falling straight to the ground out of dizziness.**

**"Did he just throw a Deathstalker into the sky and hit a giant bird?" Blake asked with actual amazement in her voice at the freaking amazing feat. Ren whistled as he watched both giant creatures start falling to the ground some distance away from them, while Nora started jumping and clapping in amusement.**

**"Do it again!" The happy girl shouted to Naruto.**

**'FUCK! I think that thing nicked me!' Naruto thought with a wince as he felt his vision start to fade, before he mentally forced his tired body to get up. Shaking his head, Naruto looked at his rips and saw a shallow cut with something black mixed in with his blood. Naruto ran up to the ground, and thankfully he seemed to have kept his super healing because the wound was already healed by the time he got back.**

"He not only manage to keep his healing factor but increase it, but who is that possible without the Kurama?" ask an intrigue Tsunade to which no one could give her an answer.

**"That was awesome Rabbit dude... Fox dude... Rabbit/Fox person?" Jaune said awkwardly as the Ursa ran back into the forest when they saw they were once again outnumbered. Naruto stuck his tongue out at them, before turning back to Jaune and holding his hand out.**

**"Uzumaki Naruto, but you can call me Naruto." Naruto greeted with a smile, before he was pat on the back roughly by Yang and her metal Gauntlet things.**

**"He's a Faunus." Weiss pointed out with a frown on her face, but she was the only one that seemed to even care about that fact. **

"Oh common! Why does his reincarnations have to be mistreat or discriminate! Have Naruto not suffer enough?" reclaim an irritate Hinata.

"I understand how you feel Hinata, we all do, but you have to understand that the world is not a place where people don't abandon their hatred and prejudice so easily." Tell he Hiruzen, to which she only nod.

**Pyrrus stepped forward and looked at Naruto with a keen eye, before she smiled at him and held her hand out.**

**"I'm Pyrrus, nice to meet you. That was some impressive lifting you did." The red haired girl complimented with a smile on her face, and Naruto took her hand in his own with a grin.**

**"Honestly, I have thrown bigger things than that puny punk before." Naruto said truthfully when he remembered throwing Kurama onto his back inside the seal, or the times he tossed summon creatures, or that time he threw the Satori when he had a hole in his stomach, or the time he lifted the Sage Toad statues for training. This thing may have been the size of a bus, but Naruto had still thrown way bigger.**

"I remember those statues, man they were heavy!" Said Jiraiya that had just recover from the beating.

**"Can you throw me into the air!?" Nora asked with a grin on her face as she invaded Naruto's bubble. Naruto looked at Yang with a pleading look to get this girl away from him, and she just sent him a mocking grin.**

**"Go ahead... she won't stop unless you do it." Ren told Naruto after a few moments, and with a shrug Naruto placed his hand at Nora's waist... and then he threw her straight up into the air. The group looked at her fly higher and higher... and higher, and again higher. Then when she was no longer visible to the human eye she started to come back down, and Jaune looked at Naruto with some fear. He did NOT want to get hit by one of Naruto's punches if he could throw a person that high.**

**"Whoops?" Naruto stated in a questioning voice when he realized he may have thrown her to hard, and he was about to panic about getting her into danger, before she started to fall slower as her Canon/Hammer ejected a parashoot from the tip and she came down safely. She was even standing on part of the Hammer!**

**"Wow... I never thought that would have come in handy." Ren said out loud as his friend touched down on the ground gently, and the parashoot was sucked back up into the Hammer/Canon.**

"That girl seems to be prepare for anything despite her hyperactive personality, I wish Naruto was a bit more like her when he was younger." Said Tsunade with a melancholic tone.

**"Did that girl have a parashoot in her weapon?" Blake asked once more using a monotone voice, and Naruto thought about it for a second before his brain hurt. He didn't want to think about weapons anymore, not until he figured out how to make his new energy work like chakra.**

**"You just love asking questions don't you?" Yang asked with a small grin on her face, before everyone noticed the trees falling again to reveal what was now a miniature army of Ursa glaring at their group, with the Ursa in the lead glaring at Naruto.**

**"No seriously, what did you do to make them so angry?" Ruby asked, before Weiss answered for him.**

"He obviously said or did something stupid to that bear like things, but what it was EXACTLY what he did Kushina?" ask Tsunade.

He call the first one he saw ugly, just before killing it in self-defense, as to why the rest of them are so angry at him I don't know." Answer Kushina.

"Perhaps one of them saw Tou-san kill his kind, or maybe they have something like a collective mind?" theorize Himawari.

"Whatever it is that makes them so eager to attack Naruto doesn't matter, we all have see him fight armies and be victorious." Said a proud Jiraiya and everyone else just nod at it.

**"He's a Faunus, he was likely just being annoying." Weiss said with a bitter tone to her voice, while Blake looked at her in disapproval at how she was talking.**

**"I was being annoying, but being a Fauna has nothing to do with it. I just called one of them ugly, and now this." Naruto said as he gestured towards the army of thirty or forty Ursa, and Jaune raised his hand.**

"I know that he can be annoying, but this is ridiculous, I mean I just hit him whenever he was being too annoying!" exclaim Tsunade.

"But you don't know how does things think hime, besides you also wanted to kill Naruto the first time he call you Baa-chan." Said Jiraiya with a smile and the rest could help but giggle while Tsunade just blush.

**"We have the treasures... so who is game for running away?" Jaune asked nervously, before his answer was most of the group running towards the Ursa. He lowered his arm when it seemed like his question would go unanswered. The only person that stayed behind was Ren, and that was because stamina was not his strong point. That and it looked like the group didn't need him in the sound of dying Ursa were anything to go by.**

**"What is up with all the crazy people here?" Ren muttered to himself as he looked at the massacre of the Ursa with a shudder.**

**"1,000 Years of Death Needle Style!"**

**"Did you just shove needles up an Ursa's butt?"**

"He use Kakashi's move? I can't wait to tell this to him!" Said Hiruzen with a grin.

**"Bwahaahahahaaa!"**

**"Slow down Ruby!"**

**"Kick some ass Ruby!"**

**"You got it Yang!"**

**"This has gotten out of hand."**

**'These people are all insane in their own ways.' Jaune thought as he saw multiple explosions, and needles flying everywhere. Ren next to his sighed before he started shooting Ursa from afar with his guns. He could help out at least a little. When the battle finished dead Ursa covered the field, and the small group walked back with satisfied smiles on their faces. Killing creatures with no souls was really good for anger management.**

"You know Tenten would have an orgasm seeing all those weapons and their abilities." Said Hinata and everyone agree with her.

"You are probably right, but you could only convince her to come here if you assure her that she is going to see a lot of these weapons in action, and that is something that right now doesn't seem possible." Answer Kushina, Tenten have spend almost all her time with Neji now, not that she could blame her, after all she spend almost all her time with Minato too.

**"I got eight and you got six." Ruby pointed out to Weiss, and said girl scoffed slightly even though what the red hooded girl said was true.**

**"So what do we all do now?" Naruto asked the group, and every one stopped and thought about it. They guessed that now was the point that they would be heading back to the academy... and for Naruto he hoped that he could find a new home that this school. It actually seemed like a pretty fun place if they got to fight monsters.**

This cause that Tsunade and Jiraiya burst out in laughs, unable to conceive the thought of Naruto willingly going to school, and when they said this to everyone else they also star to laugh with the exception of Himawari that didn't knew how much Naruto hate school and everything related to study when he was younger.

**They are about to answer his question, before the ground under Naruto exploded and a giant white snake with a bone mask shot out of the ground and swallowed him whole. The group was about to panic, before the snake suddenly twitched before collapsing on the ground as needles shot out of its body.**

"How many times has that happen to him already?" Ask Hiruzen.

"In his original life or including the others?" ask Jiraiya, to which Hiruzen ask for both cases.

"I honestly stop counting after the battle with Nagato, but I can say that almost all his reincarnations have been eaten by a giant creature at one time in their lifes."

"You keep a count of that!?" ask an amuse Hinata, to which Jiraiya just grin while nodding.

**"I hate snakes!"**

**The group watched as Naruto crawled back out of the snake's mouth with only a semi-disgusted look on his face.**

**"Are you okay Foxy?" Yang asked in amusement, before Naruto spat some red goop out of his mouth.**

**"In my life I have been eaten by two other snakes, some toads, a giant turtle, a giant monkey, and a giant chameleon... I am used to this. I just hate it more when I am eaten by a snake." Naruto said with a shiver as he remembered all the different times he had been eaten either on purpose or by accident.**

**Why was it always him that got eaten by random?**

"I would say that it was some kind of vengeance that Orochimaru plan if I didn't know that that was impossible." Said Jiraiya.

"Speaking of Orochimaru, what is my student doing this days?" ask Hiruzen.

"I don't know sensei, I have stop spying on him for a long time ago."


	5. Teams and MY PILLOW

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or RWBY, I am not the author of Naruto the Huntsmen, that is a fic white by fairy tail dragon slayer, who gave me permission to make this reading story.

* * *

><p>After Naruto and his new friends end their fight with the Ursas nothing important happen, which give them the opportunity to tell Tsunade, Jiraiya and Hiruzen what had happen and why they have call them. Hiruzen and Himawari have left going to search for someone more familiar with the world that Naruto live now, as well as someone that knew more about the reincarnation process and if the biju affect it, leaving everyone else to watch at Naruto.<p>

**'I can't believe they just let me in the school that easily.' Naruto thought as he remembered what he had to do to get accepted... which was just get his picture taking and have some basic information recorded for future reference. Right now they were all standing in the auditorium while everyone got their teams. Naruto was currently standing next to Ruby and Yang, while he wore new clothes. They had been provided for him, and they went with his general color scheme pretty well.**

Jiraiya was suspicious about that also and he made his concerns know. "I don't believe it is that simple to enroll someone in a school, it doesn't matter if you are the headmaster of it, he should have done more than ask for his name, he is planning something but I can't see what it is."

Everyone agree with Jiraiya, it was in their shinobi nature to be paranoid, and these situation made them all warry, they just wish that Naruto could be a little bit more distrustful so he would also realize this and be more wary of the headmaster.

**Now he was dressed in an orange 'hoodie' with short sleeves, and under it he had on a long blue shirt on to match his old color scheme. His pants were pitch black jeans, and his tail was waving behind him, while he kept the rabbit ears hid under the hoodie. He was completely bare footed though, not liking these tennis shoe things people had on. While everyone was distracted by the ceremony Naruto discreetly looked at his hand and channeled his new energy, and in his open hand was a miniature orange version of his Rasengan. It was only the size of a golf ball, but it would still pack a punch if he hit anybody with it.**

"He can do the rasengan with his new energy!?" exclaim Jiraiya.

Minato quickly answer, "since the Rasengan is only chakra form manipulation it is possible to do it with other energy form, although how strong this new Rasengan is yet to be seen.

**He was still trying to figure out how to do clones again, but progress was super slow. He couldn't even figure out how to get his energy to make the clone bodies.**

"He wants to recreate the shadow clone!? Is he insane!? There hasn't been anyone capable of doing a solid clone in more than a millennia." Said Jiraiya again really surprise of what Naruto was trying.

"Well he has always been a moron, he should know that chakra is the combination of physical and spiritual energies inside the body, that is why his clones can be solid, because they can transform the physical energy to become solid, and the energy that he has now doesn't seem to have the same make up." Said Tsunade.

**He quickly dispersed it before anyone could see it. He didn't need awkward questions right now, least of all from those that hadn't seen him throw a Deathstalker thousands of feet into the air and use it to kill a Nevermore that was flying at top speed. That was still a freaking epic shot by the way, which Yang had bragged about for him.**

"**Jaune Arc, Lei Ren, Pyrra Nikos, Nora Valkyrie"**

**At the mention of his new friends names Naruto looked up at the stage to see the four of them standing in front of the head of the school. Above them was a big TV screen with their four faces on it and the letters JNPR under their pictures.**

**"You four retrieved the white Rook pieces, so from this day forward you will be known as Team Juniper." The man said as the people in the room started clapping for them, before the man started talking again. "You will be lead by Jaune Arc!" The gray haired man said, and the only person that smiled for Jaune was Pyrra. Even Jaune himself looked surprised and confused about why he was being put into a position of power.**

"Wait, they leave the formation of teams to random, that is very irresponsible of the headmaster to do, if a team is unbalance or can work together it can end with everyone in the team dead." Reclaim an angry Minato since he didn't like the idea of teenagers losing their lives because they couldn't work well together.

**"Dead in week." Ruby whispered to Naruto jokingly, and Yang chuckled to herself lightly.**

**"That's rude, he has Pyrra and the others... five days before he gets himself injured." Naruto said after a moment when he saw Pyrra push Jaune playfully... and sent him to the ground on his ass. Naruto sweat dropped before he corrected himself. "Correction, now I say one days before self injury." Naruto said, and his joke even got Blake to laugh lightly.**

"Although what Naruto said was rude it is also truth, that boy seems really weak and incapable of fighting, unless he gets a rude wakeup he isn't going to survive." Said Hinata, she knew very well that in the battlefield an inexperience and doubtful person would only get kill.

**"Oh come on, I am pretty sure the others will stop him from getting hurt... three days." Yang said, before their names started to get called. They all went up to the stage when their five pictures were on the screen, and under their photos were the letters RUWBY.**

**"Now due to an odd number of students this year the last team will have five members. Those members are Blake Belladona, Ruby Rose, Weiss Schnee, Uzumaki Naruto, and Yang Xiao Long. You have got the white Knight pieces, so from this day forward you will work together as Team Ruby... led by Ruby Rose." **

"Wait, why isn't Naruto leading the team, he has already prove his strength early, and I doubt those girls are anywhere near his level even combining her strength." Reclaim Kushina as if Ozpin could hear her.

Minato get to her side and calm her, "Relax Kushina, he only show his strength and nothing more, you know that to be a leader you have to show more skills than pure strength."

This partially calm Kushina but she still wasn't convince. "Yeah you need more than strength to be a leader, but I still don't see why that girl Ruby was place as the leader, I mean what did she do during the initiation to gain the right to lead our son?"

No one could answer her because no one knew what did Ruby did to show she could be a good leader, but they just assume that the headmaster had a good reason to assign her as the leader.

**The headmaster of the school stated, and Naruto gave her a pat on the back, while Yang gave her a hug. Was Naruto upset about not being leader? Nope. He didn't really care about that, because most of his life as a ninja he had only been a squad leader a few times. The only true time he led though was when he was fighting Obito and Madara.**

"Well at least he isn't upset of not being the leader, but I agree with Kushina that he should be the team leader." Said Tsunade.

**"Good job Little Red." Naruto said with a grin, and Yang grinned like a loon next to him. With the ceremony done the small group met up with Team Juniper and they started looking for their room numbers.**

**"So are you guys happy with the teams?" Naruto asked as he looked at the painting on the wall, and he ignored the fact that Nora was sitting on his tail as he lifted her in the air as he walked.**

**"I might be a little... confused." Jaune said as they looked at the room numbers and saw that their rooms were right across from each other, but what confused him was that fact that there were only two doors.**

**"Don't you know that teams lives in the same room together." Weiss said in her naturally condescending tone, and both Naruto and Ren stopped and looked at who they would be rooming with.**

At this Jiraiya start to cheer, "way to go Naruto! Now make me proud and release your beastly urges with those four beautiful girls and make me proud!"

At this Tsunade Kushina and Hinata start to beat down Jiraiya telling him that Naruto wasn't like, to stop trying to corrupt Naruto or to stop being a pervert, at which ne only respond that he was a super pervert and get beat even more.

Minato just saw with pity as his sensei was being beat down but also grateful that he didn't join him in his cheers to Naruto.

**'Darn it.' Ren thought as he looked at Nora on top of Naruto's tail, giggling to herself.**

**'One guy... four girls... This is going to be utter chaos.' Naruto thought with a shiver, before Ruby unlocked the door to the room while Jaune unlocked the room for his team.**

To this Minato nodded completely agreeing with his son.

**"Here we are Team RUBY!" Ruby yelled in excitement as the five walked into the completely plain room with a open window and four beds… four beds.**

**"It's cozy..." Yang said helpfully as Ruby jumped on one of the beds with a happy sigh on her face, before Blake pointed out the obvious.**

**"There are four beds... and five of us." Blake said, and Naruto rubbed the back of his head sheepishly.**

**"This is the part where I offer up the chance for the bed and take the floor... isn't it?" Naruto asked, and Yang looked at him with a taunting grin. He looked at the ground with a sigh, and prepared for a cold night on the floor. Not that much different from usual actually since that was how he had been sleeping when he was training with Killer Bee.**

Hearing this Jiraiya get super strength and immediately stand up throwing the girls down.

"NOOOO NARUTO! Don't let yourself get force to sleep on the floor! As my apprentice I demand you to share a bed with one of the girls, specifically that buxom blond!"

This only infuriates even more the three ladies, specially Hinata, and they restart their beating towards Jiraiya who could only drop to the floor in fetal position.

**"Yep, and I thank you for your chivalry kind sir." Yang said with a mocking bow, while using a mocking voice to speak with.**

**"It will do for now." Weiss said, and Naruto looked at her in shock. This room alone was bigger than his entire apartment when he was in the Leaf Village, yet she acted like she was used to bigger than this! Yang was about to jump on her bed, before she saw Naruto take one of her pillow and one of the blankets from her bed.**

**"You can share a bed with me, I don't mind." Blake told him neutrally, before Naruto made a motion with his tail. His tail itself was long and fluffy enough so that it would be like three people or more on one bed, because he had little doubt it would move at night.**

Once again Jiraiya manage to get free form the women and shouted, "NOOO, why are you refusing to sleep with such a beautiful girl! You're not acting as my disciple should act surround by beautiful girls!"

And once again the betting start again, but even when they were more furious their punches were getting softer since they were starting to get tired.

**"Somebodies got a crush!" Yang teased, with Ruby already snoring away into dream land after a stressful day.**

**"I do not have a... crush, but making him sleep on the floor seemed to be a little wrong to me. Not to mention that having a team member that isn't at top condition would be bad for the team." Blake said, even though there was a small blush on her face at the accusation. Naruto was a handsome guy, and now that it was mentioned her mind had wondered for a second. The blush did vanish though when the logic of her words rang true.**

_She acts so much as Kushina when she was younger, of course she has a crush on my son, she just hasn't realize it._ Thought Minato

**"I'm not sleeping on the floor." Naruto said in a manner of fact voice, before he tossed the blanket into the air and swung his tail. Dozens of smaller and weaker needles shot out of his tail and pinned the blanket to the corner of the room. He swung his tail again quickly and more needles attached it fully to the wall. Naruto jumped into his makeshift hammock, and his body sank into it so that only his long ears were visible anymore.**

**"That is... AWESOME!" Yang yelled as she woke up Ruby so quickly after the girl had fallen asleep. She saw Naruto shift around a lot, but the hammock stayed firmly in place without budging an inch. The sheets here were made of some really strong stuff, and Naruto's Fur Needles were pretty amazing. They even glowed a light orange that filled the room with a comforting, maybe even romantic. The orange glow was like a very soft candle light.**

Yang's shout make the women stop hitting Jiraiya and look at the screen only to see Naruto on the hammock and they could help to think how cute he look.

Jiraiya use this distraction to crawl away from them and hide so he could start to nurse his injuries.

**'Maybe this Faunus isn't that bad.' Weiss thought as she went into the bathroom to get changed into her white nightgown, while Yang just changed into pajama's right in the room.**

**"Thanks for the reading light." Blake told Naruto as she got a book out and turned the pages of her book towards Naruto's hammock so that she would be able to use the orange light to read.**

**"Here." Naruto said from inside his hammock, and Blake raised her hand to catch a small number of glowing needles. They glowed slightly brighter than the ones Naruto had above his hammock, and she smiled before she stuck them above her bed so that she could lay down and read at the same time.**

"If I didn't know that it is in Naruto's nature to help everyone he considers a friend I would say he is trying to impress this girl." Tease Tsunade but she didn't get any reaction from Kushina and Hinata since they were looking for the missing Jiraiya, they were still so mad at him that Hinata had forget to use her byakugan. When Tsunade realize this she also start to look for the pervert.

**"Can I get so-" Yang started before Naruto's tail hovered out of his hammock and pointed at her with an orange glow. "Never mind, I'm just fine like this." Yang said, and Naruto's tail went back inside the hammock. Blake wanted some to help her read, but his tail was not going to be everyone's night light on request.**

**"Good night everyone." Ruby said as Weiss walked out of the bathroom, before going to the bed she would claim as her own.**

**"Good night Ruby, Weiss, Blake, and Foxy." Yang said with a small smile on her face when Naruto got what she was trying to do, and played along.**

"What are they doing?" ask Minato who had no idea what were they playing.

**"Sweet dreams Ruby, Weiss, Black, and Yang." Naruto said, and Blake rolled her eyes when she realized what they were doing.**

"I haven't hear or say this since Bolt and Himawari were little kids! Said Hinata recognize what they were saying and remembering the times when her children were little.

Jiraiya was thankful for this since Hinata was really close to him and took advantage of the situation and get as far away as he could without getting caught by Tsunade or Kushina.

**"See you in the morning Ruby, Weiss, Naruto, and Yang." Blake said even though she figured that Weiss wouldn't play alone with what they were doing, and she was right.**

**"Just go to bed already!" Weiss said abruptly, before she felt all four other teammates staring at her with expectant eyes. Eventually her will broke and she burried herself under the covers. "Fine! Don't let the bed bugs bite Ruby, Black, Yang, and Uzumaki! Now go to bed!" Weiss said in annoyance, and everyone grinned at having gotten to her.**

That outburst from Weiss make the three ladies look at the screen while wandering what was her problem.

Jiraiya use this distraction to get as close as he could to the door, but he didn't get the chance to get out since the distraction didn't last long enough.

**'Normal knees.' Ruby thought happily as listened to her friends start to fall asleep, before drifting off to sleep herself.**

**"GAAAH!"**

**Everyone's eyes widened when they heard Jaune scream like a girl from across the hall, before Naruto's voice was heard next.**

**"Not even one day... also I told you that girly scream in the forest was a boy." Naruto said in an 'I told you so' kind of voice.**

**Weiss just placed her pillow over her head to drown out the sound of idiots.**

**The first night was not off to a great start.**

Jiraiya decide to take a chance and go for a run to the exit of the auditorium but when he was about to open the door he was greeted by Shikamaru, Temari and Gaara.

"Hello Jiraiya-sama, are you leaving already?" ask Gaara casually without realizing what he had done.

Immediately Tsunade, Kushina and Hinata run to Jiraiya and start beating him again, to this Temari just nod in approval, knowing that whatever the pervert age has done he deserve it, and Shikamaru just say under his breath how troublesome this was.

* * *

><p>First of all I make Minato react like this because HE WAS TRAIN BY JIRAIYA! Don't you think that anyone would get corrupted by him if under those circunstances? Also I wanted to explore a side of him that no one heve ever write about, yes he is a serious and deadly warrior, but we barely see him in a more relax manner, I also make him react like this so I could keep going with the Jokes that Jiraiya start.<p> 


	6. Getting started

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or RWBY, I am not the author of Naruto the Huntsmen, that is a fic white by fairy tail dragon slayer, who gave me permission to make this reading story.

* * *

><p>Temari, Shikamaru and Gaara had come last night and have come guided by Hiruzen, after Jiraiya's beating was over and the women have calm they explain the new arrivals what had happen and why they call for their help.<p>

Shikamaru had spend during his time in the afterlife almost a century of time researching anything there was about the reincarnation, so he has become one of the few experts on the subject.

Temari have come because she had assisted Shikamaru during some time and she didn't want to let her husband drag into some worthless search again, besides she was bored.

And finally Gaara had come because of mere luck, it turns out that him and Kankuro were visiting her sister when Hiruzen ask for their help and he decide to tag along. It was also a plus that as an ex jinchuriki he had more knowledge about the bijus than almost anyone.

Himawari had gone to look for her brother Bolt, but he decline to go since it was already late, then she go to invite the one expert on the current world and faunus that she knew, but she told her that she already have plans for the next few days, but she would go to see her and everyone as soon as she was done with her commitments.

Everyone in the auditorium agree that it was already late and that nothing else was going to happen so they all go to their homes, but Hinata and Gaara stay in case something important happen, but nothing happen and the next morning everyone have return to see their favorite blond.

**The Next morning with Naruto**

**'What the hell is poking me?' Naruto thought as he was awoken from his sound sleep by the feeling of something poking him in the back. He ignored the feeling as he enjoyed the warmth of his tail coiled on top of his chest. He was starting to drift off to sleep again, before he felt something knock him up into the air and out of his hammock. Naruto landed on his feet expertly, and when he looked to see the culprits he saw Blake, Ruby, and Yang each holding up paper cards.**

**10 - 10 - 9.5**

"Where they scoring him? For what? And base on what?" Ask Tsunade.

To which Jiraiya answer with a grin, "I don't know but the gaki sure has them eating from his palm!"

**"Nice form... if you weren't a bunny I would say you were a cat." Yang teased, and Naruto's rabbit ears twitched in annoyance. His ears, as much as he didn't like it, were in fact bunny ears. His small DNA test the day before showed that Naruto was indeed a cross between a rabbit and a fox. That in itself was funny since his Dad was fast on his feet with good reaction time like a bunny, while his mother was the Kurama Jinchuriki before he was. His father had yellow hair, while his mother had red, making his orange ears and tail... the fact this all matched up with Kurama's old features was just annoying.**

This depress Minato babbling about being compare to a bunny was not manly while Kushina was laughing aloud because of the comparison and how it had affected Minato.

Everyone was looking at the couple's interaction with amazement until Gaara spoke, "so that is why you ask for my help, because Naruto's extra features resemble those of Kurama."

"That is correct Gaara-sama, since you were a jinchuriki, actually speak with Kurama and have a great knowledge of the biju we imagine that you could tell us what does this means, or if we have to start to worry." Said Tsunade to which Gaara nod but continue to look at the screen.

**"Totally a cat." Ruby said, while Blake twitched at the constant mentioning of cats. Looking at them with an annoyed face they shifted a little on their feet.**

**"Why did I have to wake me up?" Naruto asked, before Ruby grinned and pointed to the sleeping Weiss in her bed. Naruto raised an eye, before he saw her pointing at a whistle around her neck. Naruto grinned for a moment, before he went into the bathroom and filled up a cup full of cold water. Yang and Ruby grinned for a moment when they saw he was going along with freaking out Weiss first thing in the morning.**

***Splash***

**Ruby almost yelped when Naruto tossed the water in her with a deadpan expression on his face, while Blake smiled lightly when Naruto winked at her.**

"That's my son, always a gentleman incapable of disturbing a lady's sleep and protecting her!" shout a proud Kushina.

"But Kushina-san he prank all Konoha when he was a kid, and that include men, women, kids, old folks and even pets!" Said Hinata, to which Kushina immediately get depress just as Minato.

**"Why did you do that?" Ruby asked with a pout on her face, while Naruto crossed his arms and mildly noticed that they were already dressed in the school uniform. They each had made their own personal touches though. Ruby had her hood, while Yang and Blake had their scarf and bow respectively.**

**"Let the girl sleep. She seems to be having a good dream right now." Naruto stated dryly as he looked at Weiss sleeping. Ruby pouted, before she remembered what she was going to have them do today.**

"Naruto-kun should have splash the white haired girl" said Hinata surprising everyone in there with that comment, to which she said, "She deserves it after discriminating Naruto for being a faunus.

Tsunade was the first to recover and told Hinata "but Hinata, you know that Naruto would never be mad about stuff like that, in fact he would accept all the hatred that girl has toward faunus and would turn it into acceptance."

This make Hinata also depress and move along side with Kushina and Minato saying that she have soil Naruto's memory and that she didn't deserve to be his wife.

**"Hey Naruto... we are all unpacking today. Don't you have anything you need to unpack?" Ruby asked after a moment, and Naruto shook his head. Right now the only thing Naruto kind of own were the clothes he was wearing, but that didn't really bother him. His real problem was the fact he was back in school, otherwise known as hell for teens. Ruby's face fell at that fact, before she grinned when she got an idea.**

**"I don't need a weapon." Naruto said before she could get the chance to say what she wanted. Why did he even need one? Short range he was powerful enough to beat the shit out of nearly anything that got within arms distance of him, while he could take care of long range with his Piercing Needles. For explosive power he had the Rasengan, and if that didn't work then there was little a weapon could do that his own power couldn't. That and he was not very good at using any but the most basic weapons. He has never really had a need for them before, and he doesn't really need one now.**

"You should have teach him how to use a weapon when you train him Jiraiya! Or what was more important than training Naruto, and don't say anything pervert or I'm going to give you a beating even worse than yesterday." reclaim Tsunade to the sage and Jiraiya got depress like the others.

**"You might not need it now, but who knows when one could come in handy. I say just let her make you something, otherwise she will bug you about it until you do let her." Yang said with a smug look on her face, while Naruto palmed his face when he saw the look on Ruby's face. She was pouting in the way that all 15 year old girls knew how to, and he got the feeling that she and the other's had already made him a weapon when he had spent the whole weekend sleeping to recover from the damage that was left over from the war. That and he had wanted to mourn the loss of his friends alone, because without Kurama he felt surprisingly empty now.**

**"She already made me a weapon... didn't she?" Naruto asked, before Ruby started to literally shake with excitement. Naruto sighed, before he smiled at her. "Okay then, hit me with what ya got." Naruto told her, before Ruby ran over to her bed and reached under it before pulling out a long orange pool about seven or so feet long. She also seemed to be having trouble carrying it, before Naruto found out why when she handed it to him. The thing must weigh at least a few hundred pounds, even though it looked light.**

"I never picture Naruto as someone that use a weapon, other than Kunais and shurikens, but I imagine that they would give him something else than just a heavy staff considering that their weapons transform and can fire bullets made of dust." Said Temari.

"I doubt that is just a staff, she is probably going to explain to Naruto all what it can do." Said Shikamaru that had keep quiet the whole time until now.

**"It has a medium range mode, and is made of REALLY heavy metal. I figured with that freaky strength of yours, you would crush any other weapon you got your hands on." Ruby said as she reached out and twitched part of the staff for him and the staff separated into seven sections connected by black chains. Naruto twitched the same spot and all the chains lined back together to turn it back into a single staff again. Naruto looked at it before he noticed the small blades at the ends of the pole to add balance to it. All in all at first glance it would look like any ordinary double ended spear.**

**'This is pretty cool.' Naruto thought after a moment, before Ruby grinned and twitched the middle link to the whole thing. Naruto watched in amazement as the blades at the ends of the staff folded in on themselves and went inside the staff, before the middle section of the staff expanded from one inch in diameter to one and a half inches diameter. After that he other sections of the staff started to shrink before shooting into the middle segment. When it was finished the weapon was now just a small, but heavy, foot long pole.**

"Wow, that is an impressive weapon!" exclaim Temari.

"You know if Tenten have had a wepon like that during the chunin exams you would have had a harder time defeating her, not to mention that these girls weapons are something that even you would have problems dealing with even now." Talk again Shikamaru that didn't see his wife getting depress like the others and whispering about how unfair weapons are these days.

**"I made it so that it would be easy to carry, just squeeze the middle hard and it will expand to its full length. Then twist the middle and the blades will come out of the ends, and then twist the two sections on either side of the middle and it will separate into multiple sections connected by a chain." Ruby explained with stars in her eyes as she looked at one of her best creations... right next to her own weapon of course. Sniper/Scythe for the win!**

**"Thanks Ruby, I really appreciate this." Naruto said as he swung the small version of the weapon like a blundering tool. Yep, that would fit his style just fine. It was like beating the hell out of everything with a small pipe that was colored orange, but this pipe turned into a kick-ass spear. With a sigh Naruto put it into the front pocket of his hoodie, the one in front of his stomach, and he then rubbed her hair affectionately.**

**"You should get dressed in uniform, we have classes today." Blake advised when she saw that Naruto was still wearing what he had been sleeping in the last few days. Not that she could blame him, because she had been secretly avoiding Ruby and Yang by reading in here while they explored the campus. She had been able to HEAR just how pained he was when he was sleeping and not hiding it. She was pretty sure he hadn't even noticed she had been in the room, but he sounded hurt both emotionally and physically.**

"He really doesn't remember us." State Gaara with a monotonous but sad voice.

"This is really troublesome situation, normally a Naruto reincarnation awakes his past life memories only when he reaches certain power level, equivalent to when he use the kyubi cloak or that of sage mode, but while he has raw strength equivalent to sage mode he still lacks in speed and aura, that is the equivalent to chakra in this world. So why his memory awaken, even if it is only a part? And what does this means?" ask out loud Shikamaru that was already dreading all the work he was going to have to do in order to answer this.

Himawari look at him with a puzzle look and ask him, "didn't Jiraiya-sama tell you we need your help to discover that? since you are the expert in my father's reincarnations I thought that will be obvious."

She saw Shikamaru droop his head and was already expecting him to be depress as the rest but he only collapse in one of the seats and said that the troublesome blonde still give him so much work even after all this time and that he won't be able to relax in the future because this will consume all his time.

**"Screw that, Uzumaki naruto doesn't do school uniforms. They are so lame... they look good on you girls though." Naruto said quickly before he dug himself into a grave. In truth he just couldn't stand the thought of wearing the same thing as everyone else. He didn't like the thought of being like everyone else. That and he had learned that his hoodie had two holes on top so that his ears would go through it. That way the ears would look like they were part of the hoodie.**

**"She looks like she is waking up." Ruby started as Weiss sat up and yawned for a second, before Ruby blew the whistle right in Weiss' ear anyway. From the floor Weiss looked up at Ruby like she was stupid. "Good morning Team RUWBY!" Ruby yelled out happily, and Weiss looked at her bitterly.**

**"What is the WORLD is wrong with you!?" Weiss asked in annoyance, while Ruby just looked happy.**

**"Well now that you are awake we can start our first order of business!" Ruby said happily, and Weiss looked at her like she was insane, before she took up and dusted herself off. Naruto himself saw that at some point Yang had gotten a lot of random junk in her arms.**

**"What sort of business?" Weiss asked as she forced herself to calm down, while Naruto figured out where this was going.**

**"Decorating of course!" Yang said with a smile, while Naruto face palmed. They had told him that they would have classes today, and yet they were going to make themselves late on the first day. Now that was pretty funny in his opinion.**

Himawari couldn't belive it, they were planning to decorate NOW!? Haven't the girls realize that they were going to be late for classes? The proper Hyuga inside her was screaming that that was improper and it was not polite to be late for anything, but the Uzumaki inside her was expecting to see their reaction when they realize they were late for classes. She couldn't decide which side of her chose, and this was reflected on her face, but only Gaara noted it and he didn't say anything.

**"We still have to unpack too." Blake said as she held up her suitcase, before it opened on its own and spilled its contents onto the floor. "... and clean." Blake said when she looked at her stuff. Weiss on the other hand did NOT look as amused as the others did, while Naruto just raised an eyebrow at Ruby when she blew the whistle again right in Weiss' face and surprised her into falling on the ground again.**

**"Oh yeah! Weiss, Yang, Naruto, Blake, and their fearless leader Ruby have begun their first mission!" Ruby said with a toothy smirk, before she pumped her fist into the air. "Banzai!"**

**Naruto, Yang, and Blake all joined by Ruby's side and pumped their fists into the air as well.**

**"Banzai!" The three yelled right after her. They all wrapped arms around each other's waists, before they all tilted to the right slightly. Naruto was surprised that Blake had joined in on the fun, since normally she was more of the sarcastic and loner type. Then again she seemed to be bonding well with the rest of the team.**

_That girl acts a lot like I used to be, but she seems to be more open and doesn't want to kill everyone, still she has some secret that she doesn't want anyone to know._ Thought Gaara.

**'Idiots... I am surrounded by idiots.' Weiss thought before she went to the bathroom to change her clothes again. While she was in the bathroom the group had already started working on getting things up when she did come back out.**

**Yang was putting up the poster of a boy band group on the wall, before moving to putting some books on the shelves. Weiss sighed, before she joined in and put a graceful painting on another wall.**

**Blake was taking her books out of their boxes and putting them away, before he saw her blush slightly when she picked up a black book with red writing on it. She looked shocked for a moment, before she tried to put it back.**

**"Ninjas of Love?" Naruto asked her quietly so the others didn't hear, and she looked at him with wide eyes. Naruto looked at the rating on the book and saw the letter M with the number 21 next to it. She looked at him in shock as she tried to form words, but Naruto just took the book from her and placed it in the shelf backwards. She looked at her and put his finger to his lips. She nodded gratefully, and they both looked at the window when they heard a riping sound.**

This immediately took Jiraiya out of his depression and he start to said, "That book could never compare to my Icha Icha! Naruto as my apprentice I command you to bring back the Icha Icha to this world!"

This took out the rest of the depress people, and while Tsunade, Kushina, Hinata and Temari start to beat Jiraiya again while Minato was crying of happiness at the thought of his son continue the Icha Icha series .

**Ruby had apparently tried to hand the curtains... with her weapon and ended up ripping them. Naruto sighed and walked over there before pinching one of the furs on his tail and he pulled on it slowly as a long orange string with a sharp point came out. Grabbing the ends Naruto started to use his fur to sew the curtain back together, before he cut the fur and smiled at his handiwork.**

**When they were all done they stood in front of the door and looked at their handiwork. The room itself looked good except for one fact.**

**They had piled all the beds in the middle of the room. He was glad his hammock was in the corner, because right now he was the only one that had a place to sleep.**

**Hammock for the win!**

"That is product of Jiraiya's teachings." Said a proud Minato, one of the lessons that Jiraiya have drill in his training was to always carry an hammock since you never knew when you could need it, and he was sure that Jiraiya have teach this to Naruto also.

**"This won't work." Weiss poointed out as she looked at the mess, while Blake looked at Naruto's hammock in jealousy for a moment. It was like he had know that the beds would become a bigger problem. Then she looked at the beds again.**

**"This is going to be cramped... Can you...?" Blake trailed off as she looked at Naruto, and he shook his head no in amusement.**

"You shouldn't negate your teammates the experience of the Hammock my son!" exclaim Minato and once again Jiraiya get some hidden strength to free himself from the beating nad comment something, most likely perverted, but at this point Tsunade was expecting something like this and she manage to beat him before he could say anything.

**"We might have to ditch some of our stuff." Yang pointed out, before Ruby looked like she had an idea forming. Naruto leaned against the wall as he waited to hear what she had to say.**

**"We could just ditch the beds... and replace them with BUNK BEDS!" She shouted as she threw her arms up in the air. **

"Not a bad idea, but unless they can acquire them before tonight they still have a problem, unless they don't mind sleeping all in the floor." Comment Gaara

**Naruto face palmed questioning his leader's sanity right at that moment, before Weiss put her two cents in.**

**"I am not sure that is a good idea." She stated, before Naruto chipped in when he saw the faces of everyone in the room.**

**"Don't worry, I can build it and made it safe." Naruto told her as he lifted one of the beds into the air, before he placed it back on the ground. Weiss and the others watched as he lifted another bed, before he carefully placed the wooden parts on top of each other.**

**"Still not very safe." Weiss commented dryly, before everyone saw when Naruto wrapped his tail around where the wood was touching. They all heard the sound of something piercing the wood multiple times, before Naruto took his tail off to show that his Tail Needles were acting as nails to keep the beds in place. Naruto did it three more times on these two beds until the first bunk bed was finished.**

**Naruto jumped up and landed on the top bunk, and nothing bad happened. He looked at the girls with a nod, before he got started on building the next one. Doing the same thing as before, Naruto finished rather quickly now that he knew that it would work.**

**"Hey Blake, you want me to put some glowing needles into the bottom of the top bunk so that you have some light to read with?" Naruto asked, and she nodded gratefully. Naruto ejected a few dozen more of his orange glowing needles before he got on her bed and started to carefully attack them to the bottom of the bed above hers.**

**"Could you do mine too?" Weiss asked, so with a sigh Naruto walked over to hers and added a few dimly glowing needles as well. As it turned out he could control how brightly his needles glowed, so with a mental command he stopped the needles from glowing before standing up and looking at his handy work. Yang nudges him in the side.**

**"Good looking, strong, funny, and good around the house. You sure got it going on don't you Foxy?" Yang said with a teasing wink, while Naruto rolled his eyes at her teasing. He was still feeling the male pride kick in as he looked at the newly built bunk beds.**

"That's right my son has the whole package and any girl would want to be his girlfriend!" shout a proud Kushina and Minato.

**"Hey Naruto, can you add a curtain around mine?" Ruby asked, and Naruto looked at her with a raised eyebrow for a moment before shrugging.**

**"Sure, but it will have to wait till later." Naruto told her, and she pouted at him. Naruto ignored it though in favor if reminding everyone what he had learned. He looked Ruby dead in the eye and grinned. "Guess what."**

**"What?" Ruby asked, and Naruto pointed to the clock on the wall that said 9:07.**

**"Class started seven minutes ago." Naruto said, and everyone in the froze at his words. Oh yes, letting Weiss wake up on her own was the biggest reason they were late to class now. They all looked between him and the clock, before they started running out of the room in an effort to not be too much later than they already were. Naruto just walked behind him as he watched them get some impressive distance covered.**

**"Where are they headed to in a hurry?" Jaune asked as he and his team walked out of their room next, and Naruto raised an eyebrow at them.**

"Is he serious? Hasn't he or his team realize that they are ALSO late? He is the worst team leader EVER!" Exclaim an irritated Himawari that had gone completely hyuga by now.

**"You do know that you all are late for class... right?" Naruto asked, and they froze next when they realized that they were late. They could blame that one on not having a clock for their room yet, but soon they started running for the classrooms as well. Naruto chuckled before he felt Nora jump onto his tail and looked up at him expectantly.**

**"Pwease?" She asked in her cutest voice, so with a sigh Naruto started to walk with her on top of his tail... grinning like an idiot as he lifted his tail up so that she was nearly floating above the ground.**

**Naruto had a problem saying no to cute girls.**

By this time Jiraiya was lying in the floor completely beaten, the women have threaten him to stop saying perverted things or the beatings will get worse, but they knew deep inside them that this was something impossible and that Jiraiya would always be a huge pervert, they also were glad with that because they secretly like to punch him, since they didn't even spar anymore.

And while all this happen Minato and Gaara were looking at Shikamaru that had fall sleep and was now snoring quietly, but they didn't wake him up since this would be probably the last time he would get to nap in a long time once he start to analyze this Naruto reincarnation.


	7. Detention or not

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or RWBY, I am not the author of Naruto the Huntsmen, that is a fic white by fairy tail dragon slayer, who gave me permission to make this reading story.

* * *

><p>The rest of the day was really boring, the classes that Naruto had were more theory than practice, the only highlight of the day was when Weiss try to show off her skills, only to be humiliate when she get distract and was about to be run over by a grimm only to be save when Naruto kill it with a hail of his needles.<p>

It was until the end of the day that things get more interesting when Naruto and his team along with team Juniper where call by Professor Ozpin.

**"I believe you all know why you are here?" Ozpin, the headmaster of the school, stated as he looked at Team Juniper and Team Ruwby. The only two teams that had been late for their first days of school. Currently the were all standing at the bottom of a canyon, and only Ruby and Jaune had their weapons on them. Nearby their was a helicopter that Ozpin had used to bring them here.**

**"Because we are more awesome than the other teams?" Naruto asked, and Yang standing next to him gave him a quick fist bump without having to look at each other. Ozpin looked at the all for a second, before he took a sip of his coffee mug.**

"That gaki still has no respect for the authority." Said Tsunade still a little bit sour because Naruto almost never show her any respect when she was Hokage, but deep inside her she was glad that he hadn't change at all.

**"Not the reason I brought you here. No, as punishment for being late to class on the first day I have decided that a teamwork training exercise is needed to motivate you all into learning to show up... on time." Ozpin said as he paused for a moment as he let that information sink in, and seeing as he had nobody commenting on his words he decided to continue. "Anyway, on top of them cliff is a single blue relic. The team that first climbs up to the top of the cliff and grabs the relic will not be getting detention." Ozpin said neutrally.**

"That doesn't seem as a difficult exercise." Comment Himawari but was immediately correct by her mother.

"You have to remember that they cannot stick their feet to the side of the canyon and climb it like you would do with chakra, so they would have to climb the canyon the old way."

"I also believe that he hasn't finish explaining the exercise to them, he probably is going to add some crazy rules to make it harder on them." Added Minato and everyone nod.

**"... Sorry Jaune, but it looks like you are getting detention." Yang said out loud, before a cough from Ozpin reminded her that he was still there. She felt Naruto nudge her side with a grin, and she huffed slightly at him mocking her for getting in trouble. Jaune was pouting when he realized that they would likely be getting the detention.**

**"The rules are simple, the first FULL team to get to the top and grab the relic win. Only the leader of the team may use their weapon." Ozpin started before he was interrupted by Naruto running past him before the ground cracked when he jumped high into the air, and the groups watched as Naruto got most of the way up the cliff before he eventually went over the top of the cliff.**

"Why does that troublesome blonde has to always rush into things without thinking." exclaim a bore Shikamaru, he was still there because he need to collect a little bit more of intel before going to search for an explanation of Naruto's Memories returning only partially.

**"Did we just win?" Ruby asked, before they all heard a shout and saw an orange shape jumping back off the cliff and start falling towards the ground. Naruto hit the ground with a thumb, and he thanked his increased durability for the fact he only got a bruised chest for hitting the ground. **

"That had to hurt." Simply comment Jiraiya and everyone agree with him.

"You would know since I have hit you even harder since we were kids." Comment with a bit of humor Tsunade making everyone laugh.

**"Was your journey enlightening?" Ozpin asked after a moment and Naruto raised his hand and flipped the man off. The man brushed the finger off before going to back to his explanation. "If the entire team doesn't reach the top at the same time, then there are some surprises at the top that will be waiting to send them back down." Ozpin said, Naruto Naruto's eyes twitched.**

"I seriously doubt that Naruto would ever get over that bad habit of always rushing into things." Said an exasperate Hinata.

"Yeah but then he wouldn't de idiotic blonde that you love." Comment Temari.

**"You okay?" Ren asked as he helped Naruto stand back up and the blond boy just nodded his head.**

**"The leader of the team must be the one to collect the relic, and make the plan to climb up the side of the cliff. To make things more interesting though..." Ozpin said as he pressed a button on his cane and everybody was jerked from where they were standing as some strange handcuff-like device attached to their hands and pulled them to somebody else.**

**Naruto and Blake were attached together.**

**Ruby, Weiss, and Yang were connected.**

**Jaune and Nora were stuff together.**

**Finally, Ren and Pyrrha were connected at the wrist.**

"Those are some interesting pairings." Said Minato.

"I felt sorry for that Ren guy, being with pair with that girl can't be easy for someone like him." Said Tsunade.

"I actually think they are a cute couple, it kind of reminds me of Naruto and Hinata." Objected Temari.

"I'm More worried about that Pyrrha girl being paired with that Jaune guy, they are too many levels apart." Said a worried Kushina.

It was Himawari who respond her. "You just said that because you identify yourself with her Baa-chan."

Although everyone think that was funny nobody laugh fearing they would incur Kushina's wrath, meanwhile Jiraiya had discreetly took out his note pad and was writing in it.

**"You will travel up the cliffs while attached to somebody else." Ozpin said before he walked away and got on his chopper, before all their hair was blown back by the wind the thing created as it started to fly away. "You may begin." Ozpin said just before he got out of hearing distance.**

**"I can work with this." Ren said after a moment, before he and Pyrrha went over to Jaune and the singing Nora to talk about how they were going to climb up the cliff.**

**"Team Ruby huddle up!" Ruby shouted quickly, and the five grouped together in a circle with their heads nearly touching as the lowered themselves to her level. Ruby looked at them all for a second, before she took a deep breath. "... Any ideas?" She asked sheepishly, and Yang looked at Naruto.**

Everyone face palm when Ruby said that while they were thinking how does she manage to be chosen as team leader.

**"How about Foxy throws us all up, before jumping up himself?" Yang suggested in a questioning tone, and Naruto shook his head and held up his and Blake's linked arms.**

**"Can't do that. Throwing you, or jumping with these would only hurt one of us in the end." Naruto told her after a moment, because if he did do it the end result would be one of the girls losing and arm or worse. The girls gulped slightly when they heard that, before Weiss thought of something.**

**"Maybe we can use your weapon, and having somebody carry the rest of us up the way." Weiss said as she looked directly at Naruto, and he looked at Ruby's weapon for a second before shaking his head.**

**"I have no idea how to use it, so no go... also, would you STOP making me do all the work!?" Naruto shouted when he realized that so far the only plans that had been made involved him doing all the work. The girls looked sheepish for a moment at his accusation, before Blake brightened up when she had an idea.**

"What is wrong with girls now days! Are they really that weak that they are giving Naruto all the physical work?" ask an irritate Tsunade internally cursing this girls for being so weak and neglecting her physical training.

"They should come with a plan quickly or the other teams is going to beat them." Simply said Gaara and everybody saw that the other team already have a heads up against Naruto's team.

**"Naruto and I will climb up the cliff first and you three hold onto Naruto's tail as we climb." Blake suggested, and she saw Naruto's deadpan expression before she looked at his tail and saw his had wrapped it around his own torso to keep it from being grabbed. She wanted to face palm when she remembered that his tail was very fuzzy, and the chance of them falling off was pretty high.**

**"Seriously... what is with your girls?" Naruto asked with a twitching eye, and Ruby pouted at him slightly.**

**"Oh come on Mr. Fuzzy, you know that you like helping us." Ruby said in a cutie voice, before she got an idea of her own. "Oh! I got something! How about this!" Ruby said as she jerked forward to grab Naruto's tail, before she yanked on the handcuffs and sent all five members of the team into the dirt. Ruby blushed when she realized that her face was in Naruto's neck... and that both Yang and Weiss were at his sides. She felt something under his gut and saw that Blake was smooched between herself and Naruto.**

"That's my apprentice! Now Naruto make all those girls part of your harem!" Shouted Jiraiya only to be beaten again by every women in the room.

**"Lucky!"**

**"Shut up Jaune!" Naruto shouted up as he saw Jaune and his team had already started climbing you the mountain. They were just using Jaune's sword to make grooves for themselves to grab onto and gain leverage over the cliff.**

**Naruto looked at the cliff for a second as the girls got off him, before he lightly pulled Blake along with his towards the cliff's stone surface.**

**"You have an idea?" Blake asked, and Naruto put his free hand on the wall of the canyon and he applied pressure to the wall. Naruto used his other hand and grabbed Blake's before placing it on the wall.**

"What is he doing?" ask Temari, she and the rest of the ladies have stop hitting Jiraiya in order to prevent being toss around like yesterday.

It was Shikamaru who answer her. "I don't know, but I have a bad feeling about this."

**"You feel that?" Naruto asked, and Yang decided it was time for her to speak up.**

**"I'll bite, why are you fondling the wall?" Yang with a purr to her voice as she teased the two of them.**

**"The wall is moist, so there is water on the other side of the cliff seeping through." Blake to Yang before Naruto decided to pitch in for the explanation.**

**"Not just water, on the other side of the cliff there is some sort of pocket full of water. We have to be careful with this wall or else-" Naruto started before he heard something. Looking up at Jaune's team he saw they all stopped moving up the wall as Jaune's sword stuck a bit deeper than it had before. Small amounts of water leaked out, before cracks started to form all over the walls of the canyon.**

"I hate when I'm right about this things!" said Shikamaru who had a displease face.

"I would say that you jinx them by your early comment if it wasn't for the fact that problems always seems to follow Naruto." Said Tsunade.

**"Jaune! Nora!" Ruby shouted as Team Juniper was blasted off the side of the cliff when it burst open and warm waters started flooding the canyon. Naruto and Blake jumped into action as the ran to catch the four that were falling. Naruto looked at his tail for a second, before unwrapping it from his torso and waving it at the team.**

**"I got you guys!" Naruto explained as he caught and wrapped his tail around Jaune and Nora before they hit the ground with his extra limp. Blake and he shared a single glance, before the turned face to face and started to hold hands as the ran under the falling Ren and Pyrrha. The boy and girl landed in their arms, before they safely slid to the ground on their feet. Naruto used his tail to safely place Nora and Jaune on the ground right after.**

"Those two work really well together even though they just meet." Said Kushina.

To which Minato answer. "Apparently that Ozpin knew that they would get to work together or he would disband the team."

"Not necesarly Minato-sama, he could just let the team assignation be like that out of tradition and just hope that the teams will eventually get to work together." Said Gaara.

Those comments make everyone think that Ozpin was a calculating and wiser man than what he show, or that he was an idealistic fool that rely on luck too much, just like Naruto use to be in his early years as Holage, something that those who live it didn't want to repeat.

**"Thanks for the save. I thought I saw a bright light for a second." Jaune said as more cracks appeared on the wall and more water gushed into the closed canyon. Naruto was the first to notice that the water was already up to their knees and continuing to rise.**

"I never saw a bright light when I died, did you?" ask Minato.

"Well to be fair your soul was seal inside the shinigami, so your case doesn't count dear, but you aare right I never saw a light when I die." Said Kushina.

"But I did Kushina-san." Said Hinata.

"That may be because dad was at your side when you die kaa-san, and you know that tou-san's chakra is as bright as a sun." exclaim Himawari.

Finally Jiraiya throw his two cents. "Everybody experience death in different ways, for me I saw the most important things of my life flashing through my eyes, being the last thing that I saw was Naruto's face."

Everybody was shock by this, not only because Jiraiya had told them how were his final moments on earth, but also because in all these years no one have talk about their deaths, something that was personal to everyone, they reflected on this a little bit while returning to look at the screen.

**"Thank goodness you guys are safe!" Ruby shouted as she and the ones she was chained to went over to them, and Weiss looked at the rising water levels.**

**"Great, now we get to all drown." Weiss told them sarcastically, before they all froze when they felt the ground shake and the water ripple. The wall of the canyon shook, and rocks started to fall from the cliff and land in the water as more liquid started to gush out of the canyon wall.**

**"Anyone knows how to swim?" Ren asked, and everyone raised their hands as the water level went up to their necks. Ruby and Wiess, the shortest of the group, were already being forced to swim to breath. Ruby noticed she felt lighter, before she saw that Naruto was holding her weapon so that she wasn't weighed down by it.**

"A gentleman should always help a lady in need." Comment Jiraiya shocking everyone that he said something that wasn't perverted, only to be ruin by his next words. "So that he can win his way to her heart and do all kind of ero things with her!"

And in a second he was being beat by every woman in the room while the other men just pity him for not knowing when to shut up.

**"I don't like this very much." Blake commented to herself as now most of the group was floating while Naruto seemed to be having trouble holding Ruby's weapon and swim at the same time. Metal and water doesn't normal mix together well,**

**The all felt the water ripple again as the cracks grew larger, and the walls of the canyon shook even more.**

**"That doesn't sound normal." Said Pyrrha the red haired Juniper member said as they looked at the wall of the canyon.**

**"I don't see how this could get much worse." Jaune stated, before he saw everyone glaring at him besides Nora. She was just happily floating on her back, but he sweat dropped when he realized he may have made things worse.**

Everyone else in the afterlife was also glaring at Jaune for what he had said until Temari finally said what everybody was thinking.

"If that kid doesn't pull his act together and change his attitude he is going to end dead pretty soon, and not necessarily kill by the enemy."

**"Jaune... shut up." Yang said neutrally as they all floated up higher and higher, while Naruto had to use his tail just to keep himself afloat. With a great throw he tossed Ruby's weapon to the top of the cliff, and he sighed in relief as his load got lighter.**

**"Hey, at least we are floating up to the top." Ren pointed out and everyone nodded in agreement before the canyon wall shook again and more cracks appeared along the surface. Not only that, but everyone got the feeling that something bad was going to happen.**

And again everyone was either mentally cursing Naruto's luck to attract problems and the universe twist sense of humor for making his live a lot more complicate any time it have a chance.

***Crack***

**"That didn't sound good." Weiss said, before everyone looked as the canyon wall burst open to show a small group of seven black sharks with white masks on their faces. Each shark was about the size of a truck, and they were all swimming towards them slowly.**

**"Crap! Everyone stay near the edge of the wall, and try to climb up!" Ruby shouted after a moment when her leader side seemed to kick in, and without a moment to waist most of the group did as she said. The sharks passed under them just as they got out of the water and started climbing, but the water was quickly catching up to them.**

"Holy shit! Grimm also have aquatic types!?" and a shark of all thing!" exclaim Kushina.

"Why does it have to be sharks of all things! He have enough bad experience with sharks with Kisame and his attempts to kidnap him!" exclaim the Hinata with a sad tone.

"I'm actually glad that he has a chance to fight Grimm sharks so he can discharge all his pent up anger he has against Kisame and the Akatsuki." Said Jiraiya.

But no one understand what he mean so Minato ask "What do you mean sensie?"

"Well since he hasn't recover his complete memory he still thinks that the war against the Akatsuki is still going, so he needs to release his frustration of not being able to help his friends in the war, even though all this has already happen and that the war had been over for years."

And that make everyone realize that Naruto would be devastated once he found out that he wasn't in another world but that he was trap in a reincarnation endless cycle and that he could not be reunited with them.

**"Take this!" Naruto shouted as he waved his tail as shot needles at the sharks, only for them to start floating in the water before they reached the sharks.**

**"I know this isn't the right time to say this, but I think this is the first time your tail didn't solve the problem right away." Yang commented, and Naruto twitched in annoyance. She was right, now wasn't the time for her to bring this up. He couldn't help that his tail needles floated just like clumps of fur would.**

**"Gah!"**

**Everyone looked at Naruto shouted in pain when one of the sharks jumped out of the water and chomped down onto his tail. Naruto was jerked off the cliff, as he and Blake were yanked into the water by the shark that was biting onto Naruto's tail.**

"Nooooo!" almost everyone watching shout before Jiraiya calm them saying that Naruto had face even direst situations and that no doubt he would emerge victorious from this one too.

**"Blake! Naruto!" A good number of the group yelled as the water turned red around where the sank into the filling canyon.**

**"Everyone keep climbing! We can't do anything for them by going into the water! Those two have a better chance of getting out if we don't get in their way!" Pyrrha shouted when she saw that Ruby was about to jump off the cliff and go into the water. She had a few tears at the edges of her eyes as well, since even she knew that the chances of helping them were as slim as the chances of them coming back out of the water.**

"You should not abandon you comrades! NEVER!" Shouted Kushina worried for the wellbeing of her son.

It was Minato who try to calm her, "there isn't much they can do about it, none of them seem to have experience with fighting aquatic foes, so they would only put themselves in danger."

But before Kushina could shout to Minato for not carrying for his son Gaara interrupt them. "What is that?"

**'You two better come back up.' Yang thought in anger as she looked at the other sharks swimming around. Seconds later bubbles formed before Blake popped out of the water and landed on the cliff wall, and she quickly caught herself and became steady again. Yet, there was no Naruto with her everyone gasped when they saw that severed chain.**

**"You FOOL!" Blake shouted at the water in rage, and honestly it wasn't hard to figure out what Naruto had done.**

**He had ripped his handcuff off, to save Blake from going down with him.**

"Why did he do that?! He should be looking for a way to also escape, not become a martyr!" said an even more alarm Kushina

**All the sharks swam towards the same spot, before everyone saw the water glow a bright orange color. Everyone waited for something to happen, and before they knew it the water became completely red in that one spot. Shark body parts started to float to the surface, and everyone turned their heads away sadly.**

But the shinobi have a different reaction, instead of being sad they were mad that they didn't see what Naruto had done to those sharks.

**"FUCK THAT HURT!"**

**They all whipped their heads towards the water as saw a very wet Naruto swimming towards them with a smile on his face.**

**"I'm going to punch you when I get my hands on you." Blake warned him, and Naruto stopped swimming towards them.**

"That is not something you should say to the person who save you!" reproached Hinata, only to be questioned by Kushina.

"You shouldn't say something like that Hinata, after all you would have reacted the same way!"

Hinata get her face down and blush because what Kushina say was true.

**"I'm good right here then." Naruto said quickly as he started floating up to the top of the cliff as they climbed up the old fashion way. Jumping out of the water just as they reached the top, Naruto and Team Ruby started to run for it just as Team Juniper got over the edge.**

"That isn't what you shoul be doing Naruto! Just accept the rightful feminine fury!" exclaim Jiraiya surprising everyone, so Tsunade get to him and start to check him.

"Jiraiya do you feel okay, do you have the flu or something? What make you say something like that?"

"I'm fine Tsunade-hime, I just say that because it is better to accept the feminine fury right away than to try to run for it, which would only make it worse." Said Jiraiya acting like the sage that he was.

Of course this surprise every men and women that were there, they never thought that Jiraiya willingly accept every beating so he could calm the women that he wrong and to prevent make things worse, but Shikamaru saw a flaw in his reasoning.

"But Jiraiya-sama then why did you always run when you were discover peeping on the women bath?"

"Ah, that is because I wanted them to chase me so they would do some more exercise and maintain her magnificent figures!"

This make Tsunade, Kushina, Minato and Hiruzen look at Jiraiya with incredulous looks, Jiraiya everybody knew that Jiraiya peep to do research for his books, but they never thought that he have other agenda.

**"Naruto! Yang!" Ruby yelled, and with a nod they both caught one of her feet just as she jumped into the air. One mighty throw later sent Ruby flying towards a small blue item hanging from a tree.**

**Victory Team Ruby.**

**Slap***

**"Ow!"**

**Naruto learned something today, and that was apparently girls didn't like it when you risked your own life to make sure they were safe... or at least that was what he thought the lesson was as a blushing Blake held her palm in pain from hitting Naruto's toughened skin.**

"He should have seen that coming after all the ladies he have rescue." Said Shikamaru.

"Well Naruto has always put the wellbeing of his friends above his own, that is why seal love him so much." Said Hinata.

**"Yeah! We won!" Ruby shouted, as the Team Juniper looked down and collapsed on their knees when they realized they would have to do detention.**

**"Hey Foxy, how's your tail?" Yang questioned, and Naruto looked at his own tail to see that it was perfectly fine right now. His advanced healing having already taken care of the puncture marks.**

**"Just fine, but the next time anyone says things can't get worse... I am going to punch them." Naruto said with a twitching eyes at the jinx phrase.**

**He hated the saying.**

"As we all do Naruto." Said Hiruzen and everybody just nod in agreement.


	8. Fox and Cat

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or RWBY, I am not the author of Naruto the Huntsmen, that is a fic white by fairy tail dragon slayer, who gave me permission to make this reading story.

* * *

><p>It have been almost week since Naruto and his team have face the grim sharks, and during that period of time Naruto's life in school seem to be really boring. Most of his classes consist in him sit at a desk and pay attention to some boring lecture.<p>

Most of Naruto's friends and family were really bore after just a few hours of this and decide to do something more productive with their time, so Shikamaru and Temari went to their home to start researching the reincarnation process and what does it mean that Naruto just recover part of his memories.

Hinata and Himawari went to see Bolt and the rest of the family and try to convince them of visit the auditorium sometime in the future. They were also going to see if they could convince the Faunus expert to come sooner.

Kushina and Minato go to look for some of Naruto's closest friends and invite them to see his new life, a difficult task since most of them weren't interest anymore in watching Naruto's life since it reminds them that the blonde may never come back to them. This was going to be specially hard for Sasuke and Sakura who have spend almost all their time looking for a way to free Naruto's soul and give him the eternal rest that he deserve.

Tsunade had pass the last days beating Jiraiya for his shameful conduct, then she would heal him to perfect health only to beat him again with even more force. Jiraiya was glad that he was already dead or he would have died for sure the first day Tsunade start beating him.

Finally Hiruzen and Gaara stay at the auditorium watching just in case something interesting happen, it turns out nothing happen, but they call them all back when it was the weekend in hopes that things would get interesting now that they didn't have more class for the week. Only Temari and Shikamaru were missing since they have already started to do some research, while Sarutobi bring Konohamaru with him this time.

**"Come on Naruto! We are all going to the forest together for some team training!" Ruby shouted up to Naruto as she smacked his form in his hammock a few times to try and wake him up, and she saw some movement... before her face twitched she saw him flipping her off before pulling his body back into the hammock. She jumped at the middle finger, before she pouted at him even though he couldn't see it.**

"NARUTO! That is not a way to treat a young girl like her!" Lecture Kushina as if Naruto could gear her, but nobody stop her not wanting to receive her anger.

**"I am NOT feeling good right now Ruby!"**

**'I wonder what the heck is wrong with Foxy?' Yang thought as she watched Ruby try and swing Naruto out of the bed, before Blake next to her sighed in slight annoyance. If it was at Ruby or Naruto was unknown, but she could tell that she was about to fix this problem one way or another.**

"Wait, Naruto is sick?" How and when did that happen?" Ask Tsunade worried for the blond.

"I don't know Tsunade-sama, he seem fine last night." Answer Gaara with a tone that barely indicate he was worried, even after all these years he still have problems to show his emotions.

"Are you sure about that?" ask a worried Hinata to which Gaara and Hiruzen only nod.

**"Is he still not out of bed?" Weiss said as she came out of the bathroom in her fighting clothes, which would normally be called fancy clothes because of the 'battle skirt' that Ruby and Weiss both had on. Naruto, Yang, and Blake were confused on why they thought wearing a skirt into battle was smart... then again Ruby and Weiss didn't understand why Naruto never wore any shoes.**

"That maybe a faunus thing? Maybe him not feeling alright is also a faunus thing." Said Minato trying to cheer up everyone and failing miserable.

"Wait, is Narruto nii-san a faunus now? What kind of faunus?" ask curiously Konohamaru and Hiruzen told him that he was a fox rabbit hybrid.

**"WHY aren't you feeling good?" Ruby asked as she touched one of the bigger lumps in the hammack that was normally the tail, but when she poked it everyone covered their ears when they heard a LOUD as hell yelp come from Naruto. His head was seen a moment later from the top of the hammock, and he was a sweating and his skin looked pale. Over all, he looked like he hadn't been able to get a good night sleep for awhile now. The pained look on his face didn't help his image right now.**

"Oh Kami, he is not only sick, he looks terrible! Those girls better take him to the hospital as fast as they can or I will make their afterlife a living hell if something more happens to my son!" exclaim a furious Kushina that was join by Minato, Tsunade, Hinata, Himawari and even Hiruzen.

**"My tail is killing me okay!?" Naruto shouted at Ruby in frustration, but mostly out of genuine pain. His tail had been KILLING him ever since it had been bitten by the Grim Shark, and the pain has been getting worse. During day one it had just been a sore feeling, but now it was five days later and it felt like his tail was on fire! He couldn't even shoot a single needle if he wanted to simply because that caused him even more pain.**

"Did he just say his tail is hurting him? What does this mean Tsunade-sama?" ask an even more worried Hinata.

"Why are you asking me?" I'm a doctor not a vet! Tails are not something I'm experience with." She answer.

"Sorry Tsunade-sama, but you were his doctor for many years, I just thought that you may have an idea what was wrong with him." Apologize Hinata.

Tsunade just let out a sigh understanding that Hinata was worried and didn't mean any harm.

**"Your... tail?" Ruby asked after a moment that she needed to process that information, and the girls saw as Naruto lifted his tail out of the hammock. Blake winced when she saw that the fur was a bit off color and it lacked the life it normally had. It was shaking like he was having trouble moving it. And that was true, he had been having a lot of trouble.**

"For Kami's sake, his tail is in a really bad shape, should we call Hana or Tsume and ask them what could this mean?" Ask Kushina even more worried that before.

"I don't think they could help either, Hana is an amazing vet, but she doesn't have any knowledge of faunus anatomy so they have the same problem as Tsunade." Said Hiruzen.

"Not to mention that trying to do a diagnosis with only seeing him and not been able to physically examine the gaki would be almost impossible." Comment Tsunade.

**"Yes, my tail. Now please leave me alone." Naruto said as he went back into the hammock, but he left his tail out of the hammock and it fell limply.**

**"How long has your tail been hurting you?" Yang asked out loud, since with his tail killing him he was pretty much out of commission with this kind of weakness. His tail was longer than his body, and nearly as thick. That made it a HUGE target if somebody wanted to attack it, and the fact his tail was swelling up didn't say anything good either.**

**"Ever since I was bitten by the shark." Naruto answered, before he jumped out of the hammock with a yelp when Yang smacked his tail lightly. She whistled innocently down at his glaring form, before she winced when she saw he was in genuine pain. He wasn't trying to get out of training with them, and Blake was giving her a silent death glare for causing unneeded pain. Not many Faunus actually had tails, and the ones that did took immense pride in that feature. They would never joke about a hurt tail, since to them that would be like saying their tails were weak.**

**"I think we should get you to the nurses office." Blake said as she helped Naruto stand up with a groan, as the effort in moving his tail just caused it to hurt that much worse. Ruby sighed for a moment in depression, before she gained a determined look on her face and raised her hand in the air.**

"Finally someone shows some common sense! They should do that instead of just questioning him!" Say Hinata that was getting a little angry at the fact that these girls haven't take Naruto to see a doctor or nurse right away.

"But why are they taking him to a nurse, shouldn't they take him to a doctor or a hospital?" ask Kushina almost crying, she had always been worried for Naruto's reincarnations when they were only babies, almost as if she was actually there and taking care of them. Minato have once explain some of them that this was because she never got the chance to look out for Naruto when he was a baby so she was compensating for that, but always thought that if Kushina had really take care of Naruto when he was her baby then right now she wouldn't come and see all his reincarnations crying because they were hungry or need a new diaper.

"Relax Kushina, I'm sure the nurse is just as competent as any doctor, she has to be to be put in charge of the wellbeing of all the students in the academy, for all we know she could be a doctor but they just call her school nurse out of tradition." Reassure her Tsunade.

**"Okay girls... and Naruto! Team Ruby's next mission is getting Naruto to the nurse office! Lets GO!" Ruby shouted cheerfuly, only to receive either glares (Naruto and Blake) or amused smiles (Yang and Weiss). She was surprised that Weiss was smiling, and Naruto was glaring. Usually he smiled when she said something like that, and with Blake it was just that a friend's safety came above amusement. Of course, normally Naruto didn't feel like his tail was being ripped to shreds, so that may be the reason he wasn't finding very much joy from her words.**

"He is in so much pain!" we have to do something!" shout at the same time Kushina and Hinata, Everyone else was also worried but they knew that it doesn't matter how much they wanted to help, they couldn't do it, or not at least without scarring Naruto to death.

They remember the first time that a Naruto's reincarnation recover his whole memory and Minato and Kushina went to see him in the form of ghost, only to almost kill him of a heart attack when he saw them, apparently Naruto's fear of ghosts was something that he has never get over it, and as a result every time someone from his past try to talk to him he would always freak out and either run away or faint, so they decide to stop trying to contact him until they find a way to make him get over his fear of ghosts.

**"Actually, I think it would be better if we got him to the Faunus Nurse since she knows more about Faunus than the regular nurse." Weiss actually said as she attempted to help Naruto out, before they heard a rustle and saw Naruto back in his hammock.**

**"Hell NO! I don't do nurses!" Naruto shouted as the memory of all the times he had been smacked by the nurses (Sakura) or the doctors (Tsunade) replayed in his head. Since those were the only people that Tsunade allowed to help him besides Shizune, he had a good reason not to think well of doctors. He was used to his doctors being short tempered people with violent streaks.**

Everybody in the room fell a chill run down their spines, so carefully they turn their heads only to see a furious Kushina, the back of her hair move as if it have life of their own while her face was darkened by the front part but her eyes were glowing with so much killer intent which was direct at Tsunade.

"YOU! You scare my son so much that now he is AFRAID of all doctors and nurses! Do you REALIZE how much troubles can this cause him!?"

Tsunade could only muster a half smile before sincerely apologize to Kushina, she was really afraid of her not only because she had mistreat Naruto, granted it was with no bad intentioned and most of the time it was because he did something stupid or irritated her, but because how much Kushina resemblance her grandmother Mito, and the Uzumaki women are really scary.

**"Blake... go get Jaune and his team." Ruby said after a moment, and Blake caught onto what she was planning. Naruto was going to that nurse, one way or another. If they had to force him to the nurses office, then that was what they were going to have to do. Ruby watched as Blake left the room, and less than a minute later Nora burst through the open door with a grin on her face. Ren was next with Jaune, and finally Blake with Pyrrha coming in.**

**"Okay Foxy, we can do this the easy way... or the painful way." Yang told Naruto just as Nora jumped into the air, and landed in Naruto hammock with a grin on her face. The room was in total silence for exactly three seconds.**

Everyone watching was stuck at what the orange hair have done, it was finally Konohamaru who speak. "Why did she do that!"

**"GAAAAAAH! Get off my tail Nora!"**

**The group saw movement in the hammock, and limbs were moving around at a fast pace and both grunts of pain from both male and female were heard before the entire hammock ripped and they both fell through the bottom. Naruto winced when they both landed on his tail, and Blake noticed the smell of blood. Looking at Naruto's tail, she noticed that the fur was spotted with growing red stains.**

**"You're blee...ding?" Blake asked when she noticed some white sticking out of his tail. Something that was both sharp and pointed, and Jaune saw it too after a moment and bent down to look at it. This motion alerted Pyrrha to the item, and everyone winced when they saw what was causing him so much pain.**

**There was a shark tooth digging deeply into his tail, possibly multiple shark teeth.**

"A shark teeth? When did a shark bite him? Is this some evil revenge Kisame plot against him?" Ask Konohamaru really confuse by what was happening.

"A few days ago Naruto have to fight some shark grims in order to save the people that are around him, as Kisame's involment in all this I seriously doubt it since it was something too random to be planed." Answer him Jiraiya.

"Still Konohamaru's comment make me realize that those teeth should have disappear once the grims were kill." Analyze Minato making all wonder who that was possible.

**"This is going to hurt." Jaune said as he quickly grabbed the shark tooth and ripped it out, and a bit of blood escaped the wound before it healed up right away. Naruto grit his teeth, before he noticed his tail was feeling a little better.**

**"What the hell did you just do!?" Naruto shouted, before he saw the three inch long shark tooth in his hand, and everyone whistled at how much pain something like that could have caused. No wonder he was in pain if that thing was trying to push itself out of his tail, and if he was in that much pain it was only natural he would be irritable... and maybe feel a little sick as well.**

"I think I may know what happen, if those teeth didn't disappear and instead seem to attach themselves to Naruto's tail it may be because they were using his energy to maintain his form and keep existing, but that makes me wonder how is that possible, and if that is the reason that grim attack human and faunus." Said Hiruzen

All of them reflect on what he have say, but the thought of grims feeding of the energy of humans was a scary one. Finally Minato interrupt their thoughts when he say that they should get a grim expert and discus this with them.

**"Oh yeah, we ARE taking you to the nurse." Ruby said, before they saw that Naruto was giving them all a look of defiance. So as one unit, the eight people jumped at Naruto to try and supdue him long enough to drag him to the nurse... that plan ended with everyone besides Naruto moaning on the ground in pain holding various body parts that he accidently hit when they had jumped him.**

**'We forgot he has super strength.' Ren thought before he covered his now bleeding nose, and he thanked god that he didn't end up like Jaune covering his balls in pain. Nora and Ruby were bouncing on one legs holding their knees, while Pyrrha was holding her left breast in pain. Yang was just knocked out with a red mark on her forehead, while Blake was curled up into AND holding both her stomach and butt. She got hit twice.**

"Now you see why I have to so strict with him? He never do as I say or stay still even when I was just exanimating him! Tell me how am I supposed to heal him if he struggles all the time!" exclaim Tsunade to Kushina who only sigh in defeat knowing that she was right and it was her son's fault.

**"Did you have to use me as a shield?" Ruby yelled at Weiss, and the girl just pointed to everyone with an elegant wave of her hand.**

"That is so something really low to do, especially to a teammate! That girl is also going to get in a lot of troubles if she doesn't change her attitude." State Hiruzen and everybody agree with him, after all in Konoha was famous for its teamwork.

**"Rather that than ending up like all of you." Weiss said with a small smirk on her face, before she yelped when she felt something kick her in the butt. At that same moment Jaune started to stand up, and time seemed to slow down and Weiss looked on in horror as she fell straight towards Jaune.**

**'This is going to be good.' Nora thought with devious smile on her face, even as she bounced on one leg.**

**'Nooooo!' Weiss thouught before she and Jaune collided.**

**Lips to lips.**

_That reminds me of the day we were assign to our genin teams._ Thought Hinata remembering that disgraceful day as the day that the teme of Sasuke stole Naruto's first kiss, a kiss that should have been hers.

**Jaune's eyes lit up in joy, before he saw the hatred in Weiss' eyes and jumped back as fast as possible. He completely missed the fact that Blake was behind him, and ended up tripping over her and everyone winced when Naruto froze as the blond haired team leader landed on his tail. His eyes were open, and unmoving.**

**"Yoho!" Nora shouted as she waved her hand in front of his face, and Jaune covered his face and nuts to keep them safe from Naruto rage.**

**'I'm going to die, and it is... why aren't I dead yet?' Jaune thought before he started to stand up, and Naruto's eyes blinked. Ruby figured out what had happened, and she quickly pushed Jaune out of the way and jumped on top of Naruto's tail in the exact same spot. Naruto froze again, and Ruby winced at both causing him pain and the fact another shark took was now also poking the back of her thigh.**

"That little girl shouldn't be causing my Tou-san more pain!" shouted Himawari surprising everyone except Hinata, who knew that to her family was something really important and hated seeing her dad in pain.

**"Somebody quickly pick us up and take him to the nurse." Ruby said as she kept Naruto still by pressing against something pointed in his tail. Blake stood up with a wince, and with an impressive show of strength and hefted Naruto's frozen form over her shoulder while the newly awakened Yang picked up both Naruto's tail and ruby on top of it.**

**"We got it from here." Blake told Team Juniper, so with a nod the Teams separated and went their separate ways.**

**Two Hours Later**

**"That should be the last of them." A nurse with bear ears sticking out of the top of her head said as she placed the last shark tooth inside of a jar filled with teeth. The only people in the room at the moment were the nurse (Ms. Shizuko), Blake, and Naruto. The others had been told to wait outside.**

"He have so many teeth in his tail and only until today he show signs of been ill? That is some high tolerance to pain he has got!" Said a surprise Tsunade.

"Well it shouldn't surprise you Tsunade-sama after all the injuries he have sustain during his battles and he still keep fighting, the only thing that seem to slow him down is when he lost his arm at the end of the war." Answer Hinata that was well aware of every injury that Naruto have suffered in his life.

**"What about the swelling?" Blake asked when Naruto tails, while a healthier color again, was still slightly swollen from something. The nurse held up a vial of green liquid, before she took a shot out and quickly injected the liquid into Naruto's tail before he could notice what was happening. He barely noticed it really, but that was mostly because a small needled compared to two dozen shark teeth was nothing.**

**"Are we done here?" Naruto asked, before Shizuko pulled out a needle with a blue liquid in it, but this time she looked at Blake.**

**"Not quite. Ms. Belladona is overdue for some of her shots, so why don't we take care of that now." Shizuko said, and Blake froze up when she saw the confused look in Naruto's eyes.**

"So that was what she was hiding." Said Gaara.

What do you mean Gaara-kun?" Ask Hinata.

"That Blake girl was hiding the fact that she is also a faunus since the first day she meet Naruto and the others, why she did it I still don't understand it, but maybe now she would explain this to Naruto." And with that final comment the continue to watch the screen.

**"I thought you were a doctor for Faunus?" Naruto asked, and the nurse looked at Blake with a raised eyebrow. Blake looked at the floor with an ashamed look on her face, before realization hit Naruto and his eyes widened when he figured it out. Frankly, he should have noticed this before now. Blake had amazing knowledge of Faunus, compassion towards Faunus, she didn't like when people made fun of him or other Faunus.**

**Blake Belladona was a Faunus!**

**"I have been meaning to tell this to you for a while now Naruto." Blake said as she reached up and took her black bow off her head, and Naruto was able to see two small cat ears sticking out of the top of her head. She twitched when she saw him stand up and walk to her, before her eyes widened when he scratched her behind the ear. She blinked a few times, before she blushed lightly when she saw him grin at her.**

**"You know... I think you look a lot better like this. It feels like I am meeting the real you for the first time. He my names Uzumaki Naruto, a Fox/Rabbit Faunus." Naruto said with a grin on his face, and her eyes widened before they closed and she smiled. When they opened they had an emotion Naruto couldn't really describe in them.**

**"Nice to meet you Naruto, my name is Blake Belladona, and I am a Cat Faunus." Black said, and never before had those words felt as good to say as they did at that moment. She then twitched when she felt something poke her in the thigh. She turned her head and looked at the nurse injecting her with whatever was in the needle.**

"And there is the Uzumaki charm that we all know and love." Said in a proud tone Jiraiya.

"I think his charm is more a Naruto thing than an Uzumaki trait, no offense Himawari." Said Konohamaru.

"None taken, in fact I agree with you that Tou-san have a especial charm that was exclusive of him." Himawari told him

**"Did I ruin something?" The nurse asked, and both students looked at her like she was crazy. Shizuko gave Blake a small wink, before tilting her head towards Naruto in a suggestive way. Blake blushed and put her bow back in her hair, before she grabbed Naruto by the arm and pull him along with her out of the office in a huff. Naruto just looked confused at the sudden movement. He saw the blush on Blake's face, just before it faded away to a mild blush.**

**Was Blake sick?**

"And he is as oblivious as always, somethings never change." Said Tsunade looking at Hinata while she say it.

Hinata didn't say anything and just drop his head while blushing, but in the inside she was already planning how to break that Blake cat girl when she died so she wouldn't try to steal her place at Naruto's heart as the number one wife as she has done with all the girls that have come after her, she didn't mind anymore sharing Naruto, but she would not relinquish her place as his first wife and number one love.

* * *

><p>First of all an apology for only updating 2 chapters, I have too much work to do and I could only spare enough time to write and update this.<p>

As you can see I'm going to have the people watching Naruto's live change frequently, only having Kushina, Minato and Hinata stay all the time for obious reasons, and Jiraiya because he is a personal favorite. But i'm having the rest come and go depending on the story since it would be too hard to have 30 or more characters and give them all a reaction at each chapter.

I already have some ideas of who and when I'm going to use certain characters, but if anyone want to see someone of the Naruto universe let me know who and I would see in which chapter I can put him in, also if you already know where in the original story I can use it tell me so it can be easier.

As a last note I require the help of someone that can imitate Bee's raping style, since I suck with rymes, and I mean that I can't make things ryme even if my life depend on it, so if anyone could help me please send me a PM.


	9. Bonding

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or RWBY, I am not the author of Naruto the Huntsmen, that is a fic white by fairy tail dragon slayer, who gave me permission to make this reading story.

* * *

><p>After Naruto's visit to the nurse and her extracting the grim sharks' from his tail everyone in the auditorium continue to see his life.<p>

**"Nice day outside." Blake said in a controlled voice as she and the rest of Team Ruby sat together closely outside the school gym. They were each wearing their usual clothes, and Ruby had on a face that was showing she was having fun. Yang was looking down at something in amusement, while Weiss looked like she would rather be doing something else.**

**"993... 994... 995... 996... 997... 998... 999... 1000."**

"It's good to see that the gaki still takes his training seriously even after getting such humongous strength." Commented Jiraiya.

"Naruto-kun always take his training seriously even after becoming Hokage he always took time to keep training and became stronger, he always say that it didn't matter if the world was at peace, you never knew when someone would try to end it or hurt his love ones." Said Hinata remembering the time that she and Naruto were married.

"Yeah but now that Tou-san strength is at a point that is comparable to Tsunade-sama's, and he is doing without any kind of energy reinforcement or manipulation, so how much stronger could he get?" ask Himawari

"He is doing it mostly to keep that level of strength rather than getting stronger, but since he is a faunus his body could get stronger, we may have to ask it to someone that knows more about faunus than us." Answer Tsunade.

"I have talk to my friend Vanilla and her mother and they going to join us tomorrow." Said Himawari concluding the conversation.

**Yang licked her lips when she looked under them, and saw Naruto doing push-ups with one hand while standing upside down on said hand. That was actually what brought them to what they were doing right now. They were all sitting on Naruto's tail, being held up in mid air so that he could at least attempt to get a good work out. This academy's gym didn't have anything he could use to work out with... and get any real results. Nothing went to the weight he needed to actually feel the burn, and even now he wasn't feeling the burn.**

**"Maybe I should call you Muscles instead of Foxy, because you have some wicked abs baby." Yang said in her usual teasing tone, before she nudged her little sister in the ribs with that same teasing smile on her face when she saw Ruby's blush. The girl had never really had much experience with hot guys, so seeing Naruto without a shirt on with a light sheen of sweat was certainly... new for her. Yeah, she had seen the same image when he had been in pain, but that was more of a sickly sweat with his pained expression.**

"That girl is too flirtiest with Naruto and she only seems to want his body, at least that Blake girl is concern with Naruto's wellbeing and have share her secret with him, even if it was the nurse that blow her cover." Said Hinata wirh some discontent in her voice.

"Are you jealous Hinata?" ask her Kushina.

Hinata couldn't stop herself and she blush before answering. "I-I'm not je-jealo-ous Ku-kushina-sama!"

Of course Kushina didn't believe her and she start to tease her more, the rest of the group could only pity Hinata because once Kushina start to tease someone she doesn't stop, so they left them alone while they continue to look at Naruto's live.

**"You seriously have some freakish arm strength." Weiss commented dryly when Naruto increased the difficulty and started doing his work out with only his index finger. He chuckled dryly at her before he started all over again, before he looked up at them.**

**"Yeah, and you girls don't have freaky powers either. Like Ruby's speed power." Naruto started and said girl chuckled to herself and scratched the back of her head. She still didn't know how Naruto was able to move as fast her. At her full speed she was able to outdo a car, and he had little trouble keeping up with her. Of course at the age of 12 he had outstripped a train before, so going that fast wasn't a problem for him. He did miss his lightning fast speed, but he was glad he had kept his lightning fast reflexes. That didn't seem to stop him from getting eaten twice since coming here though.**

**Fucking snake, fucking shark.**

You know hime it's a shame that Orochiaru isn't here to hear how much Naruto hates his snakes!" said Jiraiya in a cheerful tone.

"Yeah his face would be priceless! Too bad he chose to keep using immortality jutsu, but at least he is trying to do something good with his life now instead of trying to learn every jutsu it existed." She answer.

"Yes he has change a lot, it is still a shame he isn't here with us so we could talk about the old times." Said Jiraiya with a melancholic tone.

**"Yeah, I am pretty fast. Blake has some pretty awesome reflexes though." Ruby said and Blake shrugged. She still hadn't told the rest of the girls about her being a Faunus, and Naruto had respected her choice. Her reflexes were simply because she was both a Faunus, and she had the instincts of a cat. She could react to things without looking, so of course she would have impressive reflexes. That wasn't her special power though, and the others have yet to have gotten the chance to see her power.**

**"Weiss has her Glyphs, and she is pretty fast as well." Blake admitted neutrally, and Weiss huffed lightly in pride of her Semblance. Her special power to create Glyphs to aid her in battle covered for her lack of endurance in a fight.**

"Are those the kind of powers that that aura thing gives people now days? They seem to be very limited." Said Konohamaru.

"At first sight they seem limited, but you shouldn't underestimate them for that grandson." Said Hiruzen.

"Yeah, after all you are a ninja and as such you should see underneath the underneath." Add Minato.

Konohamaru agree with them but deep inside he still thought that chakra was superior to aura and was cursing that people have become so weak that Naruto have to reincarnate every time the world was in danger! He really miss Naruto!"

**"You really like going all out with your training, don't you Foxy?" Yang asked with an impressed look at the sheer physical strength Naruto had. She had always known that she was strong, way stronger than most people, but Naruto blew her out of the water. Now that she thought about it she wondered where he got the ideas to train this way. Maybe she could practice with him some time, get in a few sparring sessions. It had been a few weeks since she had been in a good fight.**

**"You haven't seen nothing yet." Naruto said as he stuck his tongue out, and lowered himself so that the tip of his tongue was touching the concrete. He winced at the taste, while the girls looked impressed... or disgusted in Weiss' case, when he started to do push-ups with his tongue.**

**"So who wants to go get some snacks after this?" Ruby asked with a few playful spins on Naruto's tail, which caused him to lose his balance and send them all tumbling to the ground. They all end landing on their feet, besides Ruby who landed on her butt on top of Naruto's back. She gave his back a few pats, before standing up and dusting herself off.**

This of course cause that Kushina stop teasing Hinata and start ranting about Ruby not being careful enough and hurting her son.

**"Holy crap are you okay?" Yang asked when she saw blood gushing out of Naruto's mouth, and a chunk of his tongue missing from when he bit it. They were about to start worrying, before Naruto's super healing kicked in and he grew most of his tongue back. The piece of tongue on the ground started to glow orange, before it vanished as well.**

And that not only cause that Kushina's rage increase but now she was accompanied by Hinata and Himawari and none of the men in the room try to stop them. Meanwhile Tsunade watch fascinated how Naruto's tongue grew back immediately.

**'That is still freaky.' Weiss thought, and she promised herself not to be surprised by how advanced his healing seemed to be. He seemed to heal from everything a few seconds after it happened.**

**"My mouth tastes like blood... some snacks would be great right now." Naruto said when Blake handed him his hoodie back, and Yang pouted at seeing his abs vanished behind the clothes. What, she was a teenage girl that was very open with the fact she liked cute boys. It wasn't in her personality to hide things, and she liked to take the direct approach whenever possible. Naruto was a hottie, so of course she would enjoy admiring him.**

**"Onward to get ice cream!" Ruby shouted as she started running towards the direction of one of the school's cafeteria, where they each got the snack of their choice. Yang and Ruby both got ice cream, flavored mint for Yang, and chocolate for Ruby. Blake got a tuna fish sandwich... which was secretly hilarious to Naruto who knew that she was a Cat Faunus. She blushed when she saw his amused look, and looked away from him. Weiss got simple salad to tide her over until lunch, and finally Naruto got seven large bowls of ramen... five of which he was balancing on his tail until they sat down at a table.**

**"Hey Snow Angel."**

"That boy never learns!" groan Jiraiya.

Minato couldn't help it and with a grin he answer to him. "Neither could you sensei!"

This make everyone burst out in laughs while Jiraiya try to defend himself only to fail miserable every time and make everyone laugh even harder, he finally stop when almost all of them have fall to the floor still laughing.

**Weiss groaned in annoyance when Jaune and the rest of his team joined them at their table moments later. Only Jaune had the idiocy to call her that, and she was about to lay into him over it before she was beaten to the punch by Naruto.**

**"You know, that name doesn't fit her at all." Naruto told Jaune after he failed to woo Weiss... again.**

"He certainly reminds me of you sensei whenever you try to ask Tsunade-sama out, are you sure that you never have…" Minato never got to finish that sentence because he became really pale and look at Jiraiya dumbstruck.

"What is the matter Minato-kun?" ask a worried Kushina.

"I was just wondering if Jiraiya-sensei did ever have kids, after all he was always visiting the women of bars and brothels." He said still in a calm voice but he was scare to the core with that idea.

Everybody else also froze at that idea of Jiraiya having kids that nobody knew, that is until Jiraiya answer their question. "For your information I always have someone to keep an eye on every woman I have ever sleep with, that is actually how my spy network was born actually."

That surprise even more everyone in the room that never thought that Jiraiya's legendary spy network original purpose was to keep tabs on women that he have sleep with in order to know if they got pregnant and gave birth to his child.

**"Then what does fit her?" Jaune asked as he tried to play the part of the cool guy, while winking at the annoyed Weiss.**

**"How should I know?" Naruto himself asked, and Jaune sat at the table with a dejected look on his face, while Nora had her hand slapped away from Naruto's ramen bowl. She gave him a puppy look, and his response was ignoring her and eating his ramen. The group exchanged very light conversation while they ate, until Yang brought up a topic that made Naruto grit his teeth for a split second.**

**"So... who here has had their first kiss?" Yang asked with a playful smile when she saw Naruto, Weiss, Jaune, and Pyrrha react slightly to the question.**

_Oh this is going to be good!_ Thought everyone that knew the story of Naruto's first kiss and were expecting to see his reaction, except for Hinata for obvious reasons.

**"My first one doesn't count." Wiess said with a glare at Jaune, and he looked like he just had something important taken away from him. Jaune then looked at his strawberry soda with a kicked puppy look, since Weiss had a point. It was an accident, so he wasn't going to count it.**

**"I have, but it wasn't really anything special. It was more of a dare than anything romantic." Pyrrha said with a smile, and Yang looked at Naruto to see him looking away. She grinned and nudged him in the ribs, and his eyes twitched.**

"Oh don't you dare to ask him that or you will have to face my wrath when you die! And I will make you regret to be death!" shout Hinata that always consider this topic taboo.

**"So how about you Foxy, did you ever have a special little vixen?" Yang asked as she used yet another fox reference, and he gave her a deadpan look. That was why he just ignored her in favor of using two long glowing tail needles like chopsticks to eat his ramen. Oh yeah, his tail needles could now be labeled as an eating utensil. Was their nothing this tail couldn't do... besides help him in an underwater fight that is. Wet fur wasn't very affective.**

**"Who was she?" Ruby asked with a smile on her face, before she started to pout at Naruto to try and coax the answer out of him. Nora leaned in closer as well and gave him a goofy grin.**

"Stop trying to coerce him into answer you girls or you will also have to deal with me when you die!" Hinata continue to treat the girls and everyone take a step away from her.

**"Come of Fuzzy, you know you want to tell us." Nora said with a wiggle of her eyebrow, and Ren smacked his own forehead. This subject was so stupid, but then again the girls did outnumber the boys by six to three, so most topics usually ended up being a little girly in nature.**

**"Please?" Jaune said with a pout, before Yang and Weiss both smacked their foreheads at the teenage boy.**

By this time Hinata's anger was almost palpable, but she was also join by Tsunade and Kushina that were mostly glaring at Jaune for asking something too girly.

**"I really don't like remembering it." Naruto said with a shiver at the memory of not only that damned kiss, but also the beating he got from said kiss. Some things were better left forgotten. He was about to continue eating, before he saw Blake holding one of his ramen bowls with a small smile on her face. In her hands was a bottle of hot sauce, and his face took on an expression of pure horror.**

"Don't you dare to use ramen as a hostage!" shout Kushina who was also horrified that someone would even try to ruin a perfectly good bowl of ramen.

Minato could only pity Blake since he has experience firsthand the wrath of Kushina when he try to use Ramen as a bride, so using as a hostage could only result in her wrath been even worse.

**"I admit to being curious as well. You wouldn't want anything to happen to your ramen would you?" Blake asked, and Naruto slammed his head into the table and a long crack appeared on it. It was either humiliation, or ruined ramen.**

**Dam mitt.**

**"Okay okay, don't do anything rash-" Naruto started, before being interrupted by Jaune.**

**"Says the man that threw a Deathstalker at a Nevermore." Jaune said, before he gulped at the look Naruto was sending him, with the general vibe causing others to shiver as well. Naruto took a breath, before he glared lightly at everyone.**

"It's a shame that they can see or feel the glares that the girls are also throwing at them or they would have stop the moment they ask." Jiraiya whisper to Hiruizen and make him to snicker.

**"Anyone who laughs will find their clothes mysteriously missing in the morning." Naruto threatened, and while the threat didn't really get to the guys, the girls gulped. This had just gotten serious. At seeing their looks, he nodded to himself. "Okay, first of I would like to say that my kiss was completely accidental and meant absolutely nothing. I would also like to point out that I like girls." Naruto said and before he could tell them Ruby and Jaune both heard their weird phone, pad, thing go off.**

"I hope this would make them drop off the theme of Haruto nii-san first kiss." Comment Konohamaru.

"It won't happen, girls don't let things like this get by, hell I even want to hear this too." Said Himawari receiving approving nods from all the men in the room since the women were still glaring at the girls and Jaune.

**"Dang, it looks like Mister Ozpin wants to see us." Ruby said with a pout, and with that distraction Naruto quickly took his ramen from Blake and ate it all. Naruto sighed in relief for a moment, when only Ruby and Jaune stood up and started to walk away. Apparently all the Team Leaders were being called away for something.**

**"... So who did you kiss?" Yang asked again, and Naruto cursed in his head.**

"Told you so!" Said Himawari to Konohamaru.

**"Wouldn't you rather wait until Ru-"**

**"No." All the girls answered as one, and Naruto shrank back slightly from shock. Who know that girls could be so pushy?**

"He should have known this after having Sakura as a teammate, she was really bossy with him." Said Konohamaru and he make everyone laugh with the exception of Himawari who had never seen Sakura boss her dad and couldn't imagine it, and Hinata who always have a little resent against Sakura for mistreating Naruto when they were younger.

**"Okay, when I was twelve I was pushed and my lips may have touched somebodies lips." Naruto said with a shiver, and before the girls could ask who they saw his twitching rabbit ears and figured that maybe asking who was going a bit too far. Naruto turned to Yang with a grin of his own. "How about you Yang?" Naruto asked, and she grinned andf pounded a fist to her chest proudly.**

**"Never been kissed before in my life!" Yang said proudly, and for some reason she could see that nobody believed her on that. She was still grinning though, even when she sat back down.**

**Naruto shook his head, before his eyes narrowed.**

**He wondered why Ozpin wanted to see Ruby and Jaune?**

"Does anyone else has a bad felling about Ruby and Jaune being call to Ozpin office?"" Ask Gaara but nobody answer him because they all have the same feeling.


	10. Mysterious creature

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or RWBY, I am not the author of Naruto the Huntsmen, that is a fic white by fairy tail dragon slayer, who gave me permission to make this reading story.

* * *

><p>It turns out that the bad feeling that everyone have was that team RUWBY was going to be send to a mission, something that everybody didn't agree and say they weren't ready for it.<p>

They were now also join by Vanilla Scarlatina, Himawari's friend, and her mother as the experts on faunus biology and history, they both were rabbit faunus that look a lot alike except for their hair color, Honey have short straight hair in a golden brown tone almost as honey, that was why she got her name, while Vanilla have light blonde long hair that was a little bit spike at the end.

Honey was the wife of a previous Naruto toad faunus reincarnation and Vanilla was their daughter, that Naruto reincarnation have been one of the strongest reincarnations so far and have also awaken all his past memories, unfortunately they have live in a turbulent time were faunus were treated as little more than intelligent animals, so he organize a revolution to get the faunus the respect and freedom that they deserve, but he never got to see his dreams come true when he died protecting Honey when she was giving birth to their daughter.

But it was this sad story that made Naruto's family get along with them so well, in fact Himawari and Vanilla had become not only best friends but also sisters and have spent a lot of time talking about their father and families.

Right now they all were seeing team RUWBY were in a forest tracking a new kind of grim.

**"I wonder what could have done this?" Yang asked with a whistle, as she and the rest of Team Ruby looked at the destroyed forest around them. Opzin had decided to send Ruby and her team out to investigate the appearance of a new breed of Grimm. There were huge slash marks in the ground, and craters covering the place.**

"What kind of creature are they tracking! And why did they were sent alone! Ask an alarm Kushina.

**"It is human sized." Blake said as she looked at the tracks around the ground, and saw that there were both hand prints with claws, and paw prints for feet. On each side of the print were secondary prints with a bone-like appearance to them. The tracks went into the nearby lake, and she could see that the water near the lake looked tinted.**

"What kind of creature is this? Or could it be a scam and those marks were made by a person?" Ask now Minato.

"That is highly unlikely Minato-san, faking a grim attack would only attrack the attention of hunters and huntress that would put an end to whatever they were planning." Answer Honey who have studied vastly the haunters organization and how they react to the enemy when her Naruto was leading the faunus revolution.

**"These are oversized fox tracks... a relative of yours?" Weiss commented, before she asked the second part to Naruto with a slight superior tone to her voice. Naruto's eye twitched slightly, before he pointed at some shoe prints.**

**"Hey, some human prints. You related somehow?" Naruto asked sarcastically, and she shut up when she thought about how rude she must have been. He had been nothing but nice and helpful to them when he could be, and here she was snaking at him. He really hadn't done anything to deserve the treatment he had been getting, and even when people tried to pick on him he just ignored it and continued to smile and laugh with them.**

**"So we have a big fox covered in bones, with people hands?" Ruby asked as she imagined a cute fluffy fox holding onto a baby bottle, while giving them a cute look. **

When Ruby said that description Tsunade recognize it from the some reports she have read when she was Hokage, she turn to ask Jiraiya but seeing that he was pale almost confirm her fears, despite this she still ask him. "Jiraiya those that description sounds like..."

But Tsunade never got to finish that sentence when Jiraiya answer. "Yes it does, it is too similar to Naruto's transformation when he use too much of the Kyubi's chakra and he couldn't control it."

"WHAT?!" Everyone else exclaim.

"I mean that the description that Ruby said matches with the form that Naruto took in his fight against Pain, just after he had stabbed Hinata." Answer Tsunade.

"Which is a matter of great concern because that form is something that Naruto only use to turn before he befriend Kurama and even then he only transform when he was really angry at someone." Complement Jiraiya.

"It's more concerning the fact that Kurama has been confuse with a grim, is he the creature they are tracking the real Kurama or just a grim creature that seems like him? And what happen to Kurama to look like a grim or what happen to this grim to seem like Kurama." Said Gaara making everyone dread even more how the incoming confrontation would proceed.

**Naruto on the other hand looked at the slightly melted scratch marks on the ground. He knew what made these marks, but he couldn't really remember. It was like the memory was there, but hard to reach. Yang seemed to notice his look, and got down next to him and looked over his shoulder to look at the marks.**

**"What can you smell?" Yang asked, and Naruto winced.**

**"Blood. This things scent is so covered in blood I can't get a match, or track it. The whole area is reeking of the scent." Naruto admitted out loud, and Blake herself was mentally groaning from the repulsive scent coating the land. To think that they had accepted this mission, without really thinking about if they were suited for it. She and Naruto were the only ones that had any real tracking abilities, or experience.**

"This is seeing more grave by the minute, I really hope that we are just worrying for nothing." Said Kushina and she was hug by Minato who try to comfort her.

**"I don't smell anything." Ruby said with a slight unconcerned tone to her voice, and Naruto frowned for a moment when he looked at the marks on the ground again. He went over to the handprints next to Ruby, before he placed his own hand in them... and fond that they were a perfect fit. Ruby noticed, and tilted her head in confusion. "Okay, so maybe this is a Faunus we are dealing with." Ruby said lightly, and Blake was about to defend the Faunus before Naruto interrupted her.**

**"That might actually be a possibility right now, but that doesn't explain to bone prints." Naruto said with a frown, and he knew that he had seen these marks somewhere before. He trailed the prints into the water, but he also noticed something the others missed. "The bones prints vanish halfway to the water, leaving on just normal tracks." Naruto pointed out, and Blake went to his side to confirm what he said.**

"This is looking more like Naruto's kyubi transformation." Said Tsunade knowing how Naruto's transformation work.

"The bright side is that the creature responsible seem to power down if the bones disappear." Add Jiraiya.

**"So it may or may not be a Faunus with some kind of strange Semblance. The creature is Fox-like, can create some kind of bone armor, smells like blood, and it really powerful if the craters and slashes in the ground mean anything." Weiss said as she put everything together, and still couldn't come up with anything that may help them passed that. Weiss was knocked out of her thought when she was pushed to the ground by Yang, while Ruby was pushed down by Blake.**

**Naruto ducked as a red beam of aura shot out of the water and if it hadn't been for Yang and Blake both Weiss and Ruby would have been beheaded by the beam of energy. **

"What was THAT!" Everyone shout really worried for Naruto's security.

**The beam stopped, and they all quickly stood up and looked at the water. Water exploded as a red orb shot out of the water, before splitting into dozens of red orbs. Ruby used her speed and grabbed Blake just in time when the red orbs exploded on the ground where she was. Yang punched the ground, and the recoil from her own attack sent her into the air long enough for the orbs to pass under her and explode. A black Glyph appeared next to Weiss and she jumped on it and used it to propel herself away from the explosive orbs.**

**"I think we found our culprit!" Yang shouted over the sound of rocks shattered and hitting the ground, and then other girls looked at the water. They quickly regrouped, right next to Naruto. His eyes wide, and face written in horror. Slowly a red figure came out of the water, and Blake gasped when she saw blood red rabbit ears come from the water first.**

**'I was wondering why I only had one tail!' Naruto thought in shock when deep blood colored spiky hair started to come out of the water, and Weiss noticed that the hair was the same shape as Naruto's like the ears were. The figure continued to walk out of the water, and then its face and shoulders could be seen. Its full body was just that single color, and it was looking Naruto right in the face.**

"Oh no! It really is Kurama!" Shout Hinata and Hushina only to be correct by Jiraiya.

"That is not the Kurama that we know, he look almost as Naruto looked when he try to use his chakra.

"But what does this means Jiraiya-sensei." Ask Minato.

"I don't know, what do you think Gaara, after all you were a jinchuriki too." Said Jiraiya.

"I'm not sure Jiraija-sama, I always wonder what happen to the bijus after chakra disappear from the world, but what I can tell you is that I'm almost certain that he really is Kurama, I can feel it."

This make everyone get conflicted emotions, they were glad to see Naruto's old companion alive, but they were worried why he was looking like that and what he was going to do.

**"That looks a lot like you do Foxy." Yang said when they saw the long single fox tail coming from the base of this things spine. She looked at Naruto when she didn't get an answer, and she finally saw the horror on his face. Okay, now even SHE was worried. If something was enough to put a scare face in NARUTO of all people, then she had a good reason to be afraid.**

**"Ruby. Get everyone out of here." Naruto said as he crouched down on all fours at the same time as the one tailed creature in front of him. Ruby looked at him like he was insane, before she noticed that Blake looked like she wanted to run away. The amount of blood this thing reached of was enough to make her gag, and the utter despair it radiated made her feel like the situation was hopeless.**

**"No! We fight together." Ruby shouted to him as she pulled out her weapon in its sniper form, before switching it to scythe mode and pointing it at the creature that seemed to be just happy with ignoring them and just staring at Naruto, waiting for him to look away just once, before pouncing.**

"What the HELL do you think you're doing girl! Do as Naruto tells you and RUN AWAY!" Shout Tsunade completely upset that Ruby didn't do as Naruto told her, everyone else agree with her but were also impress loyalty and valor of no abandoning her teammates no matter what, but it could also be the fact that Ruby didn't knew how strong Kurama really was.

**"Ruby! I am NOT asking you! This thing is too dangerous for you guys to handle. It might be too dangerous for ME to handle right now." Naruto yelled without looking at her, but she stayed firm on her stance. She did take a moment to think over his words, and in this moment the other girls got ready to fight.**

**"I am all for running away, but if it is as strong as you say even if we run it will only catch us after you die." Weiss admitted, and Naruto grimaced when he realized them all fighting together really was the only option. If they ran they would be killed, but here at least he could somewhat keep it focused on him. He was thankful that it only had a single tail, because if it was his four tailed state he would be freaking out. With his current power limit decreased as much as it was, he would have some real trouble.**

"Don't fight him Naruto-kun/Tou-san! Just run away if you can't beat him!" Shouted an equally worried Hinata, Himawari and Kushina.

**"Sorry Foxy, but you aren't fighting alone." Yang said as she punched the air in front of her, and sent a shot at the creature in front of them. She blinked though when it didn't even try to dodge, and instead of her attack killing it... it ended up doing nothing to even cause the smallest amount of damage. Blake felt a small tremor in the ground before she pulled Yang out of the way just as a red claw shot out of the ground and impaled the air where she was.**

**"Don't touch my sister!" Ruby yelled and she started firing rounds of her weapon at the creature, but it was unaffected by them as it pulled its hand from the ground. Ice covered the creature when Weiss stapped her rapier into the ground, and they were about to cheer... before the ice shattered and the creature turned its head to Weiss and growled. Its round white eyes narrowed into ovals, and it's sharp teeth showed it's glowing white mouth. They were all blasted back when it roared at them, and they skid across the ground in different directions.**

"Damn Naruto run away and take those girls with you! You can't face Kurama even with your ridiculous strength! RUN AND SAVE YOUR LIFE! Said a desperate Jiraiya that was remembering his encounter with a kyubi powered Naruto and how he barely survive it

**'Damn!' Naruto thought as he corrected himself as pointed his tail and sent a barrage of needles at the creature. He blinked when the creature's face became panicked for a second, before it ran around the needles and went straight for Naruto. It stood up straight, and Naruto copied its movements and in unison they both sent bone shattering punches at each other's face.**

***Crack***

"Hinata tell me how do you know that grim and why does it resemblance Naruto!" Demand Honey.

"We believe that that creature is Kurama, also known as the Kyubi who was seal inside Naruto since he was born, he is a sentient mass of chakra that once was a part of the Jubi." Answer Hinata and Honey and Vanilla immediately knew the trouble that Naruto and the girls were in, after all they have hear all about Naruto's original life.

**The sound of their thunderous attacks boomed, and Naruto's burnt face quickly healed. The creatures face deformed, before reforming just as quickly as Naruto healed. Naruto heard the sound of Blake sending a round of bullets at the creature, even though it wasn't effective. Both Naruto and his dark copy pulled their arms back, before it punched him in the chest and he got it in the neck. A wave of air pressure from their hits blew back his hair, and the girls now standing up saw the ground cracking around them. The burn on his chest healed, but the claw marks stayed for awhile longer before healing. The creature quickly healed, and they both placed their hands together before smashing them into the others ribs in sync.**

No one in the room say anything more, they were all worried for Naruto but no one could look away from the fight in the screen.

***Crack***

**Naruto grunted in pain and the creature's body bulged on its other side before they both healed from the attacked. He jerked his head forward, and he gave the creature a head butt. He knocked the creature back, and in that split second he noticed something.**

**'This thing isn't made of chakra! It is made of aura!' Naruto thought in shock before he was winded by a punch to the neck, and sent flying from the hit that he just suffered in his shock. The aura creature rushed him, and he waved his tail and sent a needle at the creature. It wasn't able to dodge before it was pierced by the needle.**

**"NOW!" Ruby shouted as she pointed her weapon at the point his needle struck, and she blew a hole in the creature's chest.**

"That's it! Naruto can hurt him with his tail needles." Shouted Konohamaru.

"But if that creature is made of aura instead of chakra then it shouldn't be Kurama, or even look as him!" State Minato making everyone wonder that themselves.

It was Gaara that said what everyone was fearing to hear. "No, it would be too much coincidence that a grim would evolve to look as Kurama, but what happened to him that now he is made of aura instead of chakra?"

**"Not so tough now are... you?" Yang starting yelling, before the creature bulged again and its chest hole filled up with red energy, before becoming a deep blood color again. The blood drained from her face, before her gray eyes turned red and she ran next to Naruto and rushed the monster with them. "I go high, you go low!" She yelled, and with a nod Naruto ran in front of her and parried a blow for the monster, before punching it in the chin with boulder smashing force. It was sent up into the air, and Yang used his shoulder to boost herself into the air.**

**Yang saw Naruto send a few more needles at the creature, and when they hit she picked her targets and she sent an explosive punch that blew their creature's head off its body and put several more holes in it. It quickly filled again, before it seen a creepy grin at her and charged up a red orb in its mouth. Her face was bathed in a red glow, and just as the creature fired the orb at her she felt Naruto's Fur Wire wrap around her body and pull her out of the way. She ended up landing in his arms, and the fur wire unwrapped from her and went back into his tail. He glared up at the monster in front of them, and Yang blushed lightly at her hero before getting out of his arms and standing on her own.**

"Hinata's anger was about to resurface again when she saw that scene but it was quickly extinguish with the worried thoughts of Naruto.

**"I was right, my needles weaken the area around where they hit." Naruto commented lowly to himself, as he pulled his weapon out and twisted it until he was its full seven feet. The monster landed on the ground, and when it did it extended its claw and the hand grew until it was the size of a bus. Naruto and Yang ran out of the way as it crushed where they were standing.**

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON! Why is Kurama trying to kill my son, doesn't the damn fox recognize him!" Shout a desperate Kushina that was at the verge of crying as well as all the women in the room.

**"Fire needles at it!" Weiss yelled as she jumped into the air, and prepared to stab the hand. Naruro nodded and sent some needles into the creatures hand, just as Weiss stabbed it and froze the hand and the arm leading to the main body. She pointed her hand at the main body, and under it a blue Glysh appeared. The creature broke the ice, but its eyes glared at Weiss when it noticed it couldn't move from that spot. It growled, and the glyph under it vanished when it was destroyed.**

**Blake ran at the monster, and just when it noticed her a second Blake formed instantly right next to her and they both slash at the creature. It punched Blake right in the face, before the Blake it punched faded away into a shadow. Picking up a needle next to the ground, another copy of Blake form next to her. She stabbed the creature with the needle while it was confused, and her coby stabbed right next to the needle before vanishing. Blake formed another clone, and before the creature could finish healing they both stabbed it again and the Blade copy turned into shadow and vanished again.**

**Blake formed another copy of herself right in front of her just as the creature punched at her, and in the split second before the clone faded away she was able to duck under the blow and stab the creature again. He was blown of her feet though when it roared at her, and she winced in pain when she felt her back slam into the hard ground. The creature pounced into the air and was about to land on her, before it was knocked out of the air by Ruby shooting it. The bullet didn't do any damage, but the force behind the shot itself knocked it away long enough to give Blake time to get up and run back to the group.**

"They are fighting really well as a team, maybe they will be okay after all." Said Konohamaru with hope, and while the younger ones believe that, or at least wanted to believe it, the older ones were less optimistic since they knew first handed the power that the Kyubi have.

**"Cool ability." Yang said when Blake got next to them.**

**"My Semblance is Shadow, but the clones don't last too long and aren't very durable. They can't go very far from me either." Blake answered when she saw the looks she was getting, before they all felt their air shaking around them when blue and red orbs filled the air around them. They looked to see the creature's tail pointing in front of its mouth, and the orbs shot in front of it and turned into a dark purplish black orb. The orb then became tiny and the ground became a crater under it, before it gnashed again the teeth of the creature as it ate the orb.**

"RUN AWAY NARUTO!" shouted Minato who have seen Kurama do the same thing the day Naruto was born.

**"It... ate it?" Ruby said in confusion, before they all jumped in shock when the creature whole body bloated to unreal levels.**

**"I don't think it can move like that." Weiss reasoned, before steam came out of the creature's mouth. Then it shot the small ball out of its mouth, and the girls were blinded by the bright light for a moment. Naruto jumped in front of the girls, and in a second he quickly formed a rasengan in his hand. Holding it in front of him the attacked collided, before the girls were blown on their butts and explosion right in front of them. Naruto was shot out of the smoke, before he rolled on the ground in front of them.**

**"Naruto!" Ruby shouted as she got on her butt and ran to him, and the others went after her and the gasped when they saw the condition he was in. Most of his skin was burned off, and he was bleeding quickly. His healing factor wasn't helping him as much as it should, and he was knocked out. Yang and Blake stood in front of her and Weiss as they tried to wake up Naruto. They stared at the creature, but it only turned around and started walking back to the water again.**

**It turned its head one last time and looked at Naruto being carried away in a hurry, before it fully sank beneath the waves.**

**Naruto wasn't ready to defeat it just yet. **

"You idiot! Why did you do that!" shout Hinata and Honey at the same time while crying when they saw Naruto's condition.

Their respective daughter went to comfort each of them telling them that it was in their father's nature to protect the people even at cost of his wellbeing and that that was something that they love about him.

The rest of the room keep quiet looking worried as the girls took the injure Naruto away, but some of them were also wondering how Kurama become a grim and if this was the reason why Naruto have reincarnate this time.


	11. Hospital

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or RWBY, I am not the author of Naruto the Huntsmen, that is a fic white by fairy tail dragon slayer, who gave me permission to make this reading story.

* * *

><p>It have been some stressful hours after Naruto have battle Kurama? The fake Kurama? His grim copy? They were still uncertain who or what that thing was, and right now they didn't care, all the care was if Naruto was okay and if he would recover, it has been a long time since they have seen Naruto so badly injure and they were really worried.<p>

**"I can't stand this waiting!" Yang shouted after a moment as she and the other non-injured members of team Ruby waited inside the waiting room of the nurse office. They had actually tried the hospitals in the cities on the way before coming here, and Naruto had been turned away as soon as his tail was seen. It just made things more complicated when the injured party was a Faunus. Blake seemed to be in a horrible mood because of this fact, and you could tell that she was on a hair trigger. She was an anger bomb just waiting to be set off**

"That is terrible! They shouldn't negate to treat him for been a faunus, especially in his condition." Said a worried Hinata.

"Unfortunately most humans despise faunus and refuse to attend faunus and no one cares, and in my times it was worse, he could have been kill for only getting near a human population." Answer Honey.

"That is terrible, why do people do that!" Ask a concern Himawari.

"Probably for the same reason that people discriminate jinchuriki, they fear what is different and don't want to understand it." Answer Tsunade knowing that Himawari wasn't use to people treating others in such harsh ways.

"It also doesn't help that that grims resemble in different animals and there isn't one that have a human form." Add Vanilla.

Every else understand this and were really sad that despite Naruto archiving peace in his original life the world always seem to be full of hatred.

**'You idiot... Why do you have to hurt yourself to save us?' Blake thought with anger in her eyes. She knew that the only reason he had taken that attack was because he knew they couldn't dodge it, so he used himself to block it. She knew that if he hadn't then they wouldn't have survived, but this waiting was killing her. No matter what, Naruto had always seemed... invincible. The guy had never been fazed by injuries before, not counting the shark teeth in the tail, and he had always just got back up on his feet. Seeing him put into critical condition to save them really made her want to cry out in anger.**

**'What was that thing, and why did it look so much like Naruto?' Weiss thought with narrowed eyes as she mentally compared the features of the two. They were the same height, same rabbit ears, same fox tail, same general muscle structure, and the spiked 'hair' of the creature greatly resembled Naruto's messy mop of hair. She was the least affected by this whole thing, and looked at it with a more critical eye. The thing had only appeared when Naruto went close to the water, and once Naruto had been defeated it went back into the water. It only ever attacked those that had been able to do damage. Her mind remembered that only Naruto's needles seemed to do any damage, and when they did anything it healed right away.**

**'This is all my fault. If I was a better leader, then maybe Naruto would be okay.' Ruby thought as a few tears leaked out of the corners of her eyes, and she wiped them away quickly. When Ozpin had given her the choice to go on this mission, she had accepted without a second thought. She thought that there was nothing that the cool Blake, the smart Weiss, the fearless Ruby, the strong Yang, and the invincible Naruto couldn't do when they came together. On their first mission, she had goofed around at the beginning when she should have been serious. Her hands started to shake as her sorrow got the better of her.**

**She had no idea why Ozpin had even picked her to be the leader, when somebody like Blake or Naruto would be much better suited for the position. The image of that creature appeared in her head, and she shivered just like she did when she had been asked to tell Ozpin everything that had happened. Even she noticed how after the fight the creature hadn't considered any of them a threat, and turned its back to them.**

Kushina, Hinata and Honey were blaming Ruby for not running when Naruto have told her. Others like Minato, Hiruzen, Tsunade and Jiraiya were also trying to figure out why she was made the leader of the team. Finally Himawari, Vanilla and Konohamaru were only wanting to know if Naruto was going to be okay.

**"You okay Ruby?" Yang asked as she sat next to her sister, and placed a hand on her back. Ruby looked at her sister with a depressed sigh, before shaking her head.**

**"I didn't think anyone would get hurt... how are you holding up?" Ruby asked in an attempt to keep the question off of her mind. **

"That only shows that you are not ready to handle the responsibility of leading a team girl." Comment Tsunade and everyone agree with her, being a leader was more than just commanding your subordinates, you were responsible for their lives.

**Yang shrugged and looked at the door to Naruto's room with a small sigh, before she gave Ruby a grin.**

**"Foxy is a tough guy, this isn't going to keep him down for long. Next time we face that thing, we can each take our pound of flesh out of it's hide to get payback. Foxy is no doubt going to want a rematch." Yang said, and Ruby shook her head. She wasn't about to let any of them go back and face that thing again, because as long as it stayed away from people nothing had to be done about it. Yang was surprised though when Blake stood up and grabbed her by the shirt and lifted her into the air, before pushing her against the wall. Rage clear in her eyes.**

"OH NO! I forbid you to fight that thing again Naruto! Command Kushina.

"Yeah we forbid you to fight!" second Hinata and Honey. The rest have the same opinion as them but knew that Naruto couldn't hear them so they stay silent with the exception of Konohamaru.

"Naruto nii-san isn't going to do that, once he recovers he is going to train really hard so he can fight Kurama again and defeat him."

This horrify Kushina, Hinata and Honey, but neither could argue with him since they knew perfectly well that it was true.

**"He just SAVED us from that monster, and now you want to go against it again!? You moron! Naruto was the most powerful among us, and he might DIE! How are you going to hold up against it, when we can't even hurt it without Naruto's needles!?" Blake shouted right in her face, and Ruby moved to stop the fighting before she saw Yang wave her hand at her. Yang glared back at Blake, and her eyes turned red.**

**"Foxy will live, or don't you have any faith in him? I didn't know that you didn't have faith in his will to live, because if it were one of us in there he would have faith in us to survive. This just goes to show that you don't believe in him." Yang said coldly in contrast to the red rage burning in her eyes, and Blake's yellow eyes widened and she let go of Yang when those words hit her deeply. Did she really doubt Naruto's ability to pull out of this alive? After a moment of thinking, she sat back down and put her face in her hands when she realized that she had already written Naruto off as dead.**

"She is truly Naruto's friend and knows him the best." Said Gaara making Hinata and Honey flinch with the idea that this girl could become serious love rival once she pass away.

**"That would have been a more impressive speech if you hadn't been using your nickname for him." Weiss said neutrally, and Yang calmed herself down. She just didn't want anyone thinking any less of Naruto, because she was positive that if he had been on his own he would have been able to win that fight. They had held him back, and she didn't want them to think he lost just because he was weak. Yes, he would have gotten himself hurt anyway, but it was their fault he was hurt this bad. If they had just run away, then he wouldn't have had to take that hit for them.**

**They all stood back up when the nurse came out of the room, and she looked at Ruby.**

"Finally we are going to hear how he's doing." Said Tsunade

**"I need to speak with you." Shizuko said as she looked directly at Ruby, and she nodded sadly and walked into the room with the Bear Faunus. She winced when she saw Naruto laying on the bed with his skin wrapped in bandages, and with a mask on his face to help him breath. His arm was in a cast, and he had an IV in his arm.**

"Oh no!" said almost everyone in the room with the exception of Tsunade, Jiraiya and Hinata who have seen him in similar situations after some of his biggest and hardest fights and been completely okay after a couple of days.

"Daddy!/Tou-san!" Shout Vanilla and Himawari shout almost crying never seeing Naruto in such bad condition.

Finally Honey have collapse and was now fully crying since seeing Naruto like this bring back the painful memories of when she saw her Naruto die, but she was being comforted by Kushina and Minato who assure her that he was going to be okay.

**"Is he going to be okay?" Ruby asked with a few tears rolling down her cheeks. A Naruto that wasn't making fun of something, or grinning just didn't seem like Naruto. She wanted him to be awake, and comforting her about something... while making a hidden insult that she wouldn't pick up until they were done talking.**

**"Yeah, with his current healing rate he should be alright soon. You are lucky you got him to me when you did, because if you hadn't he would have died. He is suffering from heavy loss of blood, nearly all his muscles are torn, most of his skin seemed to have been peeled away, he had seven broken ribs, his leg is cracked, his arm is broken, his skull is cracked, his lungs are stressed, and there could be some... a lot of pain when he wakes up." Shizuko said with a look of pity towards Naruto, and Ruby winced with each added problem. She already felt like she had caused this, and the list of problems wasn't helping. Ruby walked over to Naruto's side, and she took his hand in her own.**

"Wow he hasn't been in such a bad condition since his battle with Sasuke at the end of the war! And that time he ended losing his right arm!" exclaim Tsunade.

This make Hinata remember that Tsunade was one of the best medic ninjas that in history so she quickly get in front of her and beg her for go and help Naruto.

Tsunade just sigh and tell her that that was impossible since she has no longer chakra to cure him, and even if she could cure him she would never be able to do it since Naruto would be so scare that he would run away despite his injuries.

HInata get even more depress and she start to cry, in just a few moments the atmosphere have turn really depress and sad.

**"When will he wake up?" Ruby asked, and she didn't know if it was a good sign, or an instinct but she could swear that she felt Naruto hold her hand tighter than before. Like he was trying to make her feel better, even when he was drugged out.**

**"In a few days, until then I wouldn't suggest any visitors. His body is extremely injured right now." Shizuko said, before a groan was heard and the nurse gasped in shock when Naruto opened his eyes. He tried to move, before his back arched when agonizing pain filled his system. Naruto raised his left arm up, and Ruby gasped when he bite down on his hand to calm himself down from the pain.**

"What is the gaki doing!" he shouldn't be moving! He needs to rest so he can heal!" rant out Tsunade but was stop by Hiruzen

"Calm down Tsunade, he probably just wants to ease Ruby by telling her that none of this was her fault despite whatever the girls think." He said being not wrong at all.

**"How are you feeling Naruto!?" Ruby asked quickly, and Naruto groaned after a moment. He looked at her for a moment, before seeing her tears.**

**"Stop crying Red, stuff happens. I won't have my Leader crying over me." Naruto said with his usual grin, before the nurse placed a hand on his chest and forced him back into the bed. He groaned in pain again, and Ruby couldn't help the giggle that escaped her throat. Even in pain he was still both making fun of her, and helping her at the same time.**

**"You need to sleep and heal Uzumaki." The nurse said with authority in her voice, and Naruto ignored her and looked at the cast on his arm. Flexing his arm the cast shattered, and Naruto closed his eyes before a light orange glow appeared around his body as his aura used its healing properties to heal his skin the rest of the way. He didn't take the mask off his mouth yet, but not long after he was finished healing for the most part. He would still be worn out and sore, but at least he could get out of here.**

"That is even a more impressive healing factor than what e use to have!" Said Jiraiya who knew pretty well how fast the original Naruto could heal.

Everyone was relieve that he was going to be okay and even some of them wish that he could heal like that in his first life.

**Naruto was about to stand up, before the Bear Faunus used a needle and injected him with something storng enough to knock even him out. Ruby looked at the Faunus in fear for a moment, before she saw that he was just sleeping.**

**"Can you help me out here? Now I have to redo his bandages." Shizuko asked with a grimace as she started to undo Naruto's wrap. Ruby nodded and started help out, before they both gasped when they saw the perfectly normal skin. Shizuko was marveled by the healing factor, and she threw Naruto's cover off of his. Ruby squeaked out loud and covered her blushing face when she saw something he had never seen before. She turned around and tried to get the image out of her mind, and she thanked whoever was watching that Yang wasn't in here to make fun of her reaction.**

Everyone in the room face palm at Ruby's reaction and couldn't believe that she was so innocent considering that Yang was her sister and she have some pretty colorful vocabulary.

**'I just saw Naruto's p-p-p-p-pe...!' Ruby thought and the nurse rolled her eyes.**

**"Girl, it's just a body part... admittedly it is much larger than average, but it is just a penis. It doesn't bite, nor is it something to be embarrassed of." Shizuko said with an airy chuckle when she heard Ruby start muttering to herself with her hands over her ears. You would think that at 15 the girl would have seen a picture of one before, or seen one in person. Apparently this girl was as innocent as they come, or she was sheltered from this kind of topic... never mind, with a sister like hers there was no way she hadn't heard her sister talking about boys in that way before.**

While everyone laugh seeing Ruby's reaction Hinata and Honey were almost drooling after seeing Narutos penis and remembering all those nights and occasional days of mind blowing sex they have with him. They were the only ones who see the other reaction and immediately blush seeing that they were discover.

They didn't talk about this until later that night which turn to be a recollection of their sexual encounters with Naruto that make them too horny to keep repressing their sexual desires, of course the next morning they got so embarrassed that they couldn't look at each others face for a meek.

**"He's my... teammate!" Ruby yelled after a moment.**

**"Whatever girl, but are you going to help out or not?" Shizuko asked as she moved Naruto into the sitting position, and Ruby closed her eyes and turned around while trying to help without looking. Shizuko giggled lightly when she saw how shy Ruby was being when it came to this. "I didn't know there was such a pure girl at the academy. You two live in the same room and you haven't had any accidents... strange." Shizuko said shrug, and the ruby red blush on Ruby's face was priceless.**

**"Naruto is usually kind about waiting for us to finish dressing and showering before he gets ready for the day. The only one that he has seen change is Yang, and that was because she changed in front of him to tease him." Ruby said quickly to defend herself, and the nurse just rolled her eyes. This girl was such a spaz it felt slightly bad to tease her... only slightly though.**

"That's right my son is a complete gentleman." Said a proud Kushina.

Jiraiya was going to say that it was most likely that he had peek without anyone seeing him, but he never got a chance when Minato discreetly stop him and just shake his head telling him to shut up.

**"You sure he has never peeked before, he is a guy?" The awake Faunus in the room teased, and Ruby's eyes widened at not having thought of that before. Steam seemed to come out of her head, and her blush extended from just her face to her whole body.**

**"Naruto wouldn't do that." Ruby said more to assure herself than anything. All her troubles from earlier forgotten with the recent teasing. The nurse looked at Naruto's sleeping face, before smirking lightly.**

**'You have good friends kid. You got lucky with this crazy bunch.' The nurse thought as she finished wrapping Naruto, and Ruby opened her eyes again when she felt Naruto get put back on his back. With a smile she sat next to his bed, and started to hold his hand again. Seeking the same comfort from earlier, before she had to go back in the hallway.**

**If Jiraiya could see Naruto now... he would be laughing his ass off.**

Of course Jiraiya was not laughing at all, he was jealous his student's luck for being assign to the same thing as four beautiful young girls, and that one seem to be sexually open buxom beauty, and another one being a closet pervert, but he was also cursing him for not taking advantage of the situation. And finally he was getting really anxious for repressing his perverted comments and not having the support of his sensei and student who were two of his greatest fans when he was the author of Icha Icha.

Oh how much does he miss working on his Icha Icha, specially the research he use to do, but since he start to formally go out with Tsunade she have make him promise to never go back to his old vices and stop writing the Icha Icha books that he have continue even after his death, who would have guess that dead people were so big perverts.

Jiraiya did stop pepping at women or flirting with them, as well as stopping to write the Icha Icha series, but unknown to Tsunade he create a new series of erotic novels call the immortal lover that was base on Naruto's lives, and despite being distribute by underground means it really was popular and highly demand.


	12. Embarrassed yet?

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or RWBY, I am not the author of Naruto the Huntsmen, that is a fic white by fairy tail dragon slayer, who gave me permission to make this reading story.

* * *

><p>No one has leave the auditorium since Naruto's fight with Kurama, all of them were so worried about his condition that none of them eat or sleep since then.<p>

After several hours of just watching Naruto sleep Jiraiya have finally get enough and said "After all we have seen him do and achieve trough all his lives we shouldn't be so worried about him getting his ass kicked."

This was not well reciebe by all the women in the room but especialy by Hinata and Himawari whobl were going to beat him but stop when they hear a slaping sound.

***Smack***

**"That is for risking your life for us." Blake told the recently awake Naruto with her hand extended in the slapping position, with a darkening red mark in the shape of her hand on his cheek. He rubbed his cheek out of reflex, while he looked at Blake with a confused look. By risking himself he had saved their lifes from being wiped from the face of the planet. He didn't mind though, because the emotion in her eyes was a combination of anger and pride.**

"Hey that is my job!" Shouted at the same tine Tsunade, Kushina, Hinata, Himawari, Honey and Vanilla not realizing that everuone else said the same thing.

**"Look, you don't know what that thing can do. That little ball it blasted at us could wipe out entire cities if I hadn't cancelled most of it out. I was just protecting you all, because if I didn't we might all have been dead." Naruto agrued back to her. He was in the right this time, so while he understood that she would be a little angry at his lack of self-preservation, he was annoyed that he was being punished though. Now that he thought about it, he could see the broken moon in the sky outside the window so why was Blake even here?**

**"Do you know how worried I... the team has been since you got hurt saving us? Ruby is doubting her skills as a leader, and Yang's temper has been thinner than ever." Blake said, not mentioning that Weiss was taking it the least hard. She didn't seem to really care, knowing that Naruto was alive told her that worrying over him was pointless. Why worry about a person that was going to make a full recovery? Blake herself couldn't even enjoy reading without her mind going back to Naruto, and not just because she was attracted to him in a way. She herself was feeling that all her training had amounted to nothing during that battle. The feeling that she had been holding back somebody during a fight grate on her nerves.**

"I call that bullshit! She clearly has a crush on Naruto. If only my apprentice wasn't so dense and realize it, he would have a pussy to fuck that senseless!" This make Tsunade beat the crap out of him while everybody just roll their eyes with the exception of Hinata and Honey that were glaring at her.

**"Hey, it was either risk my life or let you all die. **_**Forgive**_** me if I placed my friends lives above my own. Who am I to not want my friends to get wiped from existance just because I was to much of a coward to take the blow myself. How do you think I would feel if I had to watch you all die, but at least you all have each other for comfort. I wouldn't have any of you anymore." Naruto told her with an annoyed tone. AT first he had been understanding, but Blake had forgotten to acount for how Naruto woulf have felt if he hadn't had saved them. He would be in a depression right now, but he would have them to comfort him. All he would have was a room without anyone else in it to return to at the end of each day. The saving grave of having people with you to mourn, was that at least you had somebody to mourn with.**

**Sure, Team Juniper would be there for him, but it wasn't the same.**

"He is rigth that would have been worse not only because the girls would be dead and Naruto would be really depress, but also because he could be branded as someone that doesn't care about his teammates and let them die." Said Hiruzen knowing several cases when something like that happen.

"What do you mean jiji?" Ask Konohamaru who didn't knew any case like that since he live in a time of peace with the exception of the fourth shinobi war in which he didn't fight.

Minato was the one who answer him. "What he means is that when there is a sole survivor in a mission people tend to talk if he just left his teammates died just to save himself, even if this is no true the rumors can harm someone reputation and make cause others to distrust him and isolate him, leading him to an early death in the field."

And with that Konohamaru understood how bad that could be and respecting Naruto even more than before.

**"You need to at least think about your own life from time to time. First with the Nevermore and Deathstalker, then the sharks, and now with this creature. You always put the safety of others above your own." Blake told Naruto with her anger rising at him, but there agrument was cut short when they saw the door open and saw figures dressed like imitation ninja sneak into the room. One with a red hood, while the other had long wavy blonde hair. Naruto and Blake face palmed when they saw Yang and Ruby sneaking into the room, before they both saw that they were being stared at.**

Everyone that once was a shinobi face palm when they saw that and realize who were them while thinking is that how people now days think shinobis are? Of course many shinobis wore flashy clothes, especially Naruto with his orange jumpsuit, but were capable of great stealth when needed, just like Naruto who have prank all Konoha, including the ANBU headquarters and only getting caught because he always claim he did it.

**"We see you." Naruto said neutrally, so with that the girls looked at Naruto and saw that he was actually awake again. They tossed of their 'ninja' clothes to reveal they were wearing their normal clothes under them, before they jumped at Naruto with grins on their faces. Naruto's tail caught the light Ruby, while Yang ended up landing right on top off him.**

**"Foxy! You're awake!" Yang shouted in joy, while Ruby squirmed around in his tail trying to get free so she could hug Naruto like her sister was. Naruto maybe freshly healed, but he was still rather tender from growing back most of his skin.**

"That girl is too close and is too clinging of MY Naruto!" exclaim Honey ina an annoy tone only to be stop when Hinata put a hand on her shoulder and give her a murderous glare, Honey got really anxious and try to save her ass. "Our Naruto? ... no I mean YOUR Naruto!"

But that didn't seem to calm Hinata, but before she said or do something Kushina spoke. "You know Honey you just react exactly as Hinata did when you were going out with Naruto."

This make Hinata and Honey madly blush and they both shout at the same time. Kushina-san!"

Everyone laugh and Hinata and Honey blush even harder realizing that they have been trick by Kushina who was laughing like a mad woman.

**"I want to hug as too!" Ruby said loudly, before Naruto brought her closer with a small smile and layed her on the bed. Then he turned his head towards Blake with a grin on his face, while her eye twitched.**

**"You see Blake, this is how you greet a person that woke up from an injury." Naruto said, before both of his cheeks were slapped by the worried girls. Then each got off his bed, and Naruto sent them a betrayed look. Yang then grinned and leaned forward and gave Naruto a peck on the cheek.**

"That girl moods are always changing, I wonder if she is bipolar?" ask Gaara with little amuse on his voice and getting a lot of astonish looks from everyone.

**"The first was for getting hurt, and the peck was for saving our lives." Yang said with a goofy grin on her face. Ruby saw where Yangs other hand was going, so with a push she forced the cover over Naruto's lower body to stay down. Naruto looked alarmed for a second, before he saw Yang trying to lift the cover up and look at his junk.**

**"What the hell is wrong wioth you perverted girl!?" Naruto asked with an annoyed look on his face, and Yang pointed at Ruby childishly.**

"She can't look at his junk yet, I haven't approve her to date Naruto!" exclaim Hinata not carrying how freaky that sound or how useless it was since she couldn't do much to prevent who Naruto date or fuck.

Jiraiya saw an opportunity to tease Hinata and took it. "I didn't know you were so possessive of my apprentice Hinata, I bet that you got yourself a dominatrix outfit and treat Naruto as your sex slave several times in your marriage."

He was about to laugh when Hinata faint with a massive nose bleed and a perverted expression in her face which surprise everyone and was looking at her really surprise that Jiraiya's comment was truth.

"It's always the quiet ones that are the wildest and friskiest in the bed, isn't that right Honey?" Jiraiya comment and make everyone look at her.

And while Honey was blushing she didn't faint and jus answer as calmly as she could. "It's not my fault that strong men look for someone that dominates them sexually. And as you know Naruto is one of the strongest presences in the universe."

And with that Vanilla and Himawari faint hearing too much information about their parents sex live.

**"She saw your second tail, so I want to see it too. She blushed when I asked, so it must be impressive." Yang said neutrally, despite how childish she was acting. Naruto blushed when he looked at the blushing Ruby, before he face palmed. Now he learned why they had been trying to sneak in, or at least why in Yang's case. Blake no doubt felt his aura flare when he woke up, and came to check it out. She was sensative to stuff like that, but these two were stranger. Yang was no doubt trying to catch a peek, but that left him wonderung why Rupy was here.**

**"I only saw for a second." Ruby said, before she covered her mouth with her hands in humiliation. Naruto chuckled lightly, getting something else he could use to tease her.**

"That girl is really innocent and naïve, that could become an obstacle when she leads the team into future missions." Analyze Gaara and receive nods from everyone who was still conscious.

"Then is up to my apprentice to take that girl innocence and make her a woman!" shout Jiraiya trying to break the tension by being… Jiraiya, which only result in Tsunade and Kushina beating him.

**"Aren't you guys angry that he keeps risking his life?" Blake asked the girls, and neither of them really had an answer for her. Yeah, they were mad about him having little value for his own life, but it wasn't like he was going out of his way to die. Every single time he risked his life, he did so with the intent to save them. Getting angry at him was kind of like spitting in the face of his personality. The slaps were just to let him know they weren't happy with him getting hurt.**

**"Girl, of course I am upset, but Foxy here is the type to do stupid crap every chance he gets. He is tough enough to survive almost anything, right Foxy?" Yang asked with grin, and Naruto looked at her with a smirk of his own. **

Again everyone conscious in the room have the same thought _you have no idea._

**Blake sighed, before shaking her head and walking out of the room. She wanted to talk to Naruto about a bit of her past, but with these two girls here now she couldn't do that without being judged.**

**"So you really came here, in the dead of night, to look at my penis?" Naruto asked with a raised eyebrow, and Yang shrugged before tried to peek under the cover again comically. Naruto smacked her on the head with the side of his hand in a chopping motion, and she grinned.**

**"What is a little nudity between teammates?" Yang asked, much to Ruby's embarrassment. Naruto hummed lightly, before he thought of a way to get this idea out of her. This was without a doubt going to get him slapped, but at least she wouldn't bug him about trying to see his penis anymore. It was bad enough that Ruby saw it without him knowing... not really, as long as he didn't know about a person seeing it he was fine with it. That didn't mean that he would just let somebody see it though.**

**"If nudity isn't bad between teammates, then why doesn't the team take a bath together as a group?" Naruto asked mockingly, and Yang shrugged lightly. **

That comment reenergize Jiraiya who start to south how proud he was of Naruto for suggesting such an erotic idea and ordering him to take it to the ultimate level and hava a full orgy with the girls, but he was beaten again by Tsunade, Kushina and surprisingly Honey have also join them, although her punches were nothing compare to the other two females.

**It wasn't like she was against the idea, already knowing that sometimes on a hard mission there might not be time for seperate bathing. It wasn't like she was embarrassed over what she had, not with the clothing she wore that showed off a fair amount of her body.**

**"Ruby is childish, Blake doesn't like water, and Weiss is a prude." Yang answered, much to Ruby's shock.**

**"I am not childish! I just don't think that seeing a pe-pe-penis at our ages is right." Ruby defended herself, and both blond teens looked at her with a raised eyebrow. The fact that she had trouble saying penis without blushing showed how childish she was.**

"That girl needs to mature really fast if she wants to be an effective leader in the future." Said Hiruzen but once again Konohamaru was looking at him confuse.

"But how is she any diferent from me or other shinobis when we were genins?" he ask.

"While she seem quite capable of fighting and her weapon looks impressive, the biggest differences are that she was train to fight those grims while you and every kid that went to a shinobi academy knew that eventually they will have to kill other human beings, also while many genins act as children when they finish the academy it is the duty of their sensei to make sure they realize the burdens of our world and profession before they receive their first C rank mission." Answer the ex Hokage having years of experience in those kind of things.

**"Ruby isn't childish, she is just small chested." Naruto teased when he saw the look Yang was sending him to play along. Ruby gasped and covered her chest with her hands, before she looked at Yang chuckling.**

"Not cool Naruto, not cool at all son!" Said Kushina with a disappointed tone, she knew well what it was that other kids make fun of you, and although Kushina beat them for ridiculing her hair and head shape or her dream, she perfectly knew how much it hurt.

**"Aren't they the same thing though?" Yang teased in a serious tone, while Ruby fell the the ground with her hands touching the floor before getting into the fetal position.**

**"Childsh... small chested... small chested = childish." Ruby muttered to herself from the floor, before she felt herself get lifted intot he air by Naruto's tail again and stood up on her feet.**

That child takes everything too serious or not serious enough, that is going to get her in a lot of troubles in the future." Said Gaara and again everyone agree with him.

**"We were just teasing Ruby, and I thought you were suppose to be the fearless leader of Team Ruby. If you are scared of having a flat chest, well then that is the least of your problems. You don't need a big chest to be mature. One of my best friends was completely flat chested, and people still considered her to be womanly." Naruto said with a comforting grin, not mentioning that if anyone called Sakura flat they usually ended up in the hospital. Yang scoffed lightly next to him at the thought that a flat chested woman was considered womanly. Yeah, flat chests could be pretty, but not womanly. Womanly was what you called a sexy girl with good hips and breasts.**

When Jiraiya hear that a powerful dark aura surround him that make the women stop beating him and even woke up the ones that were pass out. "That is not ture! You obviously don't know the power that the loli posses, one day the loli army will rise and conquer the world with its cuteness and unrivaled sexiness!"

Everyone get the surprise of their lives when they hear him, to think that Jiraiya was not only a super pervert, but a huge lolicon was something that nobody expected. But of course this was not well receive by Tsunade.

"So you considere kids to be sexy than me? Then let's put that theory to the test." She said in a clam but cold tone and drag Jiraiya out of the room who was pale as a ghost when he realize that he have make Tsunade angrier than the time he peek at her in the hot springs.

"May your soul rest in peace sensei." Minato pray and then return to see the screen while everyone was still too shock to move.

**"Ye-yeah!" Yang agreed when she saw the hopeful look on Ruby's face, before she decided to change the subject before it gave her to much confidence in her looks. Being confident was fine, but being overconfident was just unneeded. For some reason she felt as if she had just made fun of herself with that thought.**

**"Hey Ruby, you mind helping me escape this place?" Naruto asked with a grin on his face as his tail slipped under the sheets and wrapped around his waist s few times so Yang wouldn't be able to take advantage of the situation.**

**"You're still hurt." Ruby pointed out, and Naruto scoffed and gestured at his uninjured body. He didn't know how long he had been knocked out, but obviously he was healed now. He was just tender, which was normal when you have been sleeping after regrowing skin.**

**"Red, if I was hurt I would be able to do this." Naruto said as he jumped out of the bed, while also knocking Yang off the bed. Then he landed on his feet, and spun around. His tail keeping his modesty intact.**

_That son of mine is an idiot, I wonder how different he would have turn out if Kushina and I did have the opportunity to raise him?_ Wonder Minato since everyone was still in shock.

**'This hurts.' Naruto thought to himself, before he ignored the pain. Now that he was 100 percent sure he could stand, he decided that he would just walk back to their room. Screw if he passed anyone in the halls, because he had his modesty covered. He was safe. That was why when Naruto opened the door leading out of the nurses office, he was surprised to see Jaune standing there with his mouth open. He was about to scream like a girl, before Naruto swiftly moved and copvered his mouth.**

**"Scream, and your headstone will say you were killed by a naked man." Naruto threatened, and Yang chuckled at the threat, while Ruby pouted at how easily he got people to shut up. She wished she could get people to listen to her, but then again a guy that could crush rock bare handed was scarier than she was. Jaune nodded quickly, and Naruot let go of him.**

Gaara also chuckled at the comment surprising Minato. "Weren't you also shock by Jiraiya's comment before?" he ask him.

"I spend enough time around your son to be only slightly surprise when something like this happens, besides why aren't you more surprise Minato-sama?" Gaara answer and retort at the same time.

"That is because Jiraiya was my sensei so I'm use to him being a pervert."

This took Kushina out of her stunt state and look at Minato with murderous eyes that demand one thing only _explain._

Minato try his best to calm her down but that seem an impossible task, so Gaara continue to watch the screen while those two discuss and everyone else keep frozen in their places.

**"Snow Princess sent us to go find Ruby and Yang, and I thought they would be here... hey Ruby and Yang." Jaune said awkwardly, still very aware of the mostly naked guy standing in the same room as him.**

**"Hi Jaune." Ruby said with a wavel, while Yang just saluted him.**

**"With that, I take my leave." Naruto said as he left the room, and the sounds of footsteps walking away let them know that he was actually going to do it. He was going to walk back to their room, completely naked with only his tail hiding what needed to be hidden.**

**'Once more that tail solves a problem.' Yang thought in amusement. Now she could add clothes to the list of things his tail could do. It was like there was nothing it couldn't do to help solve peoples problems. She had to admit, that tail was somethin g she was jealous of. Now oif only she could get Naruto to take it off his waist to that she could sate her curiousity.**

**She just HAD to know what had caused Ruby to blush!**


	13. Awkward

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or RWBY, I am not the author of Naruto the Huntsmen, that is a fic white by fairy tail dragon slayer, who gave me permission to make this reading story.

* * *

><p><strong>'It just now occurred to me that I am walking all the way across school in the buff.' Naruto thought with a light blush on his face when he realized that he only had his tail wrapped around his waist keeping his modesty hidden. He had not thought this through well enough, and now that he was walking the halls he realized just how nude he was. He was lucky it was later or this might have become a bigger problem than it already was... not that he was ashamed of himself or anything.<strong>

_After being tease and insult by Ino nad Sai it is only natural that you have almost no shame by now._ Gaara thought.

**Naruto looked down at himself for a second, before he flexed his muscles. It would seem that his body was still more injured than he thought. Nothing a good amount of training won't fix, or at least get him on the right track to healing. Naruto blinked when he noticed something he had never really paid attention to before. Something that he wished he had noticed earlier, because now he was looking at something that he was pretty sure was missing. Naruto looked at his belly and saw that he was missing his belly button. He wasn't sure what the importance of this was, but now that he was nude he finally noticed this fact.**

Gaara was also wandering this but decide to wait until Honey and Vanilla wake up so he could ask them.

**Naruto noticed a few people talking in the hallway, before their jaws dropped when they noticed him walking by with only his tail wrapped around his waist to keep his modesty hidden from the world. Naruto was sure that Yang would be laughing her ass off right now if she could get a look at the girl's and guys faces as they looked at him pass by, too shocked to even form words as they all simply looked on with either an impressed look or a major blush on their face. Some girls even pulled out their PDA's and took pictures of him as he passed by, so giving a small show as he walked he ever so slightly flexed his muscles by exaggerating his movements.**

Honey was facing the screen and the flashes wake her up only to realize what was happening, so she got enrage and shout at the girls. "Stop taking pictures of MY NARUTO!"

This wake up Hinata who immediately give Honey a death glare that make her apologize over and over again, while Gaara didn't even bother to react to them.

**Naruto looked around and saw that he was still slightly lost, so not knowing where to go from this point of the school he went up to a girl that looked like she was in her third year here. The fact most people started this school at age 17 meant she was either 19 or 20, and he was proud of himself when she blushed at seeing him stroll up to her despite his status as the only nude male in the hallways at this moment.**

**"Can you tell me which way I go to get to the dorms from here, I wasn't paying attention and got slightly lost?" Naruto asked with an awkward smile on his face, feeling rather weird to be talking like this with somebody while naked. **

"What is going on here? Why is Naruto using a line so similar to mine?" Ask Kakashi who was standing at the entrance

"I didn't expect you to see you here Hatake-san, after all it still isn't your turn to stand guard." Said Gaara in a neutral tone.

"Well I was just bore and went out for a walk and… why is Naruto naked? And cover with… his own tail?" ask a confuse Kakashi.

"Well it's a long story that I can tell you, but I suggest that you ask your sensei once his wife calms down." And in that moment Kushina seem to tranquilize, only to sucker punch Minato out of the building. "Or you could ask Kushina-sama, just be careful with what you say to her." Finish Gaara after seeing that Minato would not come back soon, of course Kakashi didn't ask a thing to Kushina nad just greet her once she realize he was there, fortunately for him Kushina just greet him back and return to see the screen not even carrying that Naruto was naked.

**This was a first for him as well, not counting talking to people while in a hot springs. She coughed into her hands and looked away from Naruto for a moment to collect herself, before she looked right back at him and almost gasped when she got a direct look at his face. In her own mind Naruto was nearly sparkling with dozens of rainbow sparkles that enhanced his looks. His face had taken on a more seductive grin in her eyes, and she had her breath taken away by her own imagination.**

"I always wonder how he never consider himself attractive, he is obviously the perfect combination between Minato-sensei handsome looks and Kushina-san beautiful face." Said Kakashi also wanting to appease her.

"I blame the village for that! Seriously how blind could they be to not realize that he is Minato's son! He was almost identical to Minato!"

"Hatred is a despicable emotion that can blind even the smartest and more cunning minds." Add Gaara and both just nod at him.

**"The n-next hallway on the right." The girl said with a blush, before she took off in a run towards anywhere but that spot. Naruto grinned and started to walk towards where she said, and he sweat dropped at having asked for directions when he was so close to the dorms. Naruto turned the corner soon, before he felt like more of an idiot when he saw that his room with the girl's was so close.**

**"Mr. Fuzzy! It's so good to see you up and at it again, even if you are naked! Why are you naked by the way, oh, did you escape from the nurse in such a hurry that you were forced to leave your clothes behind or face the wrath of the doctor!? That would be so COOL, just like a character from a romantic hero movie that I watched with Ren once. He was really hurt, but he had to get to his date so he shrugged off his injuries and went on his date... are you on a date? Kind of risky to go while naked, but I totally approve!" Nora's voice shouted out when she jumped on Naruto's back and wrapped her legs around his torso to keep herself from falling from him. Naruto looked behind himself and saw Team Juniper standing there without Jaune, who was most likely back with Ruby and Yang at the moment.**

"Wow, and I thought that Naruto was a hyperactive and mouthful kid, but this girl outdone him by far, he is probably going to get along with her really fast since they are so alike, and she also has orange hair so that is a plus." Gaara was going to tell him that that already happen but was beaten when Hinata and Honey were all over Kakashi in a second.

"Don't you dare to tell us that that girl could be romantically involved with Naruto Kakashi-san!" said a worried Hinata not wanting even more girls trying to gain Naruto's heart, while Honey was just glad that something make Hinata forget about her.

**"Nora... I don't think he is on a date." Ren pointed out blandly as he and Pyrrha walked out of their room in their normal clothes. Normal for them that is when you considered they were wearing clothes that made it look like they were going to battle.**

**"... That is PERFECT! That means he hasn't decided who he wants to date yet. So who are the girls you are deciding between Mr. Fuzzy, because I can help you pick. I bet she is really pretty, you and Ren are handsome so any girl that you date has GOT to be pretty." Nora started another long winded speech, and Ren sighed while giving Naruto a look of pity for being the current victim of Nora's rambling. The girl just didn't know the meaning of the words shut up, but it wasn't like it was a bad thing. It was part of her charm after all, but if only she knew the meaning of the phrase awkward.**

"I actually pity him right now." Said Gaara only to hear Kakashi laugh.

"I think this is perfect! That girl can actually make him realize how annoying he can be with his hyper activeness attitude." Said Kakashi.

They would have got into a discussion but were interrupted when Pyrrha talk.

**"This raises the question on why he is naked in halls when he should be in the nurse office right now." Pyrrha pointed out with a small smile on her face, she was clearly enjoying the funny moment that was going on. Naruto looked away bitterly at the thought of being in the nurse office, with his body as healed as it was he could easily go back to fighting now once he got the rust off his skills.**

**"I am healed now, so I left. Yelp, see you all later. I am going to get some clothes and go train... yes, Jaune is at the nurses office the last time I checked." Naruto said before Pyrrha could ask where their teams leader was. Despite the fact that they have yet to actually do anything that would make him worthy of the title leader. She looked thankful for a moment, before Naruto went to the door of his room and knocked on it. He didn't have his key card with him, having left it in the pile of his stuff that he left under his hammock. He also had his spare set of clothes in that pile, so he would need to get those before he went out and trained.**

**He waited for a moment before the door was opened by an irritated Weiss wearing only her white sleeping gown. Naruto scratched the back of his head awkwardly, before he got the door slammed into his face a moment later when she noticed he was naked. Naruto sweat dropped at this, before he started to knock on the door again. Naruto started to tap his foot on the ground while Pyrrha and Ren chuckled lightly before they dragged Nora away with them to go and get Jaune so that they could begin the days team exercises.**

"That was really rude of her!" Said Honey really annoy with her attitude.

"Yes she has no reason to be so rude to him!" add Hinata.

"In her defense she was barely dress, so unless you want to see Naruto beat for being naked in front of a girl wearing almost nothing she did the right thing." Said Kakashi only to get glares from Hinata and Honey for correcting them, and Kakashi mentally kick himself for correcting these two.

**They had decided that they would go on group runs in the morning to try and get into better shape, this being both Jaune and Ren's problem. They both had lower endurance than Nora and Pyrrha, both being only able to run about half as much before collapsing out of exhaustion. That was kind of the opposite of their teams problem. Their problem was that the only one that lacked high stamina was Weiss, and that was because she didn't have a high enough amount of calories in her system to support that energy half of the time. She was a classic case of trying to look her best, so she didn't eat as much as she should. The stuff she did eat were high in nutrition, but low in the amount of energy they gave you.**

Kakashi took this opportunity to regain some good points with Naruto's wives and said. "someone should give a sandwich to that white hair girl." But Honey and Hinata ignore him and keep looking, and drooling at the picture of a Naked Naruto, and Kushina hitting him on the head for being so rude.

**Seconds later the door opened to reveal Blake, and her eyes widened when she saw the state he was in before she moved aside to allow him back into the room.**

**"You're naked... please put something on." Blake managed to say as he went over to his pile of clothes, noticing that his hammock was back on the wall. He first grapped his underwear and pulled it up without showing anything, before he got his pants on and grabbed his hoodie. Naruto finished by placing the hood over his head when his rabbit ears went through the holes in the top of it.**

This make Honey and Hinata get disappointed but also glad that Naruto would mot expose his godly body to any more girls and possible make them fall in love, or at least lust after him. At least this school didn't seem to have any fangirls or he would be in a lot of troubles.

**"Where are you going in such a hurry, you still need to explain what that creature was?" Weiss asked when she noticed that Naruto looked like he wanted to go do something. She brought up a good point though, something that Blake noticed seconds later when she realized that he had yet to truly explain what that creature was.**

Kakashi turn was about to ask Kushina what creature she Weiss was talking about, but before he could ask her she just gave him a look that told him _I will tell you latter._

**"I don't know much, but I did see something like it before. This seems like a more dangerous version of what I saw though, and it can only be hurt by something that has a connection to it. It didn't seem to want to attack any of you until you started to use my needles as focus points to attack. I need to train to get stronger so I can beat it the next time I face off with it." Naruto said with a feral grin. He had to admit that his blood was pumping through his veins like white hot fire when he thought about fighting that thing again now that he knew what to do to hurt it. This line of thought was quickly squashed when Blake smacked the back of his head with an irritated look.**

**"You JUST left the nurse, you aren't in any condition to train or fight. Let alone get ready to fight that Grimm Creature again so soon." Blake reasoned with him, being worried about something like this was her job as the one that was the closest to him in the group. She trusted him with her secret, so that pretty much made Naruto her best friend. Not to mention that she didn't want him to get hurt fighting that thing on his own. If he went alone and got hurt, then he would be long dead before he got to anyone that could help him heal up from the fight. That thing has shown that it could pretty much slow down Naruto's healing to the bare minimum.**

**"I agree with Blake, you aren't ready yet. Just get over the fact that you lost, because that thing isn't causing trouble now. You might as well forget about it until later, and then you can get help when we get more experience as well." Weiss pointed out while laying on her bed, ignoring Naruto now that she said her piece. Naruto grumbled to himself at being teamed up against, before he sat down on the floor and gave up on training for the day. He was still pretty sore, so he might as well put the training off until tomorrow. Tomorrow was a free day, so maybe the entire team could work together or something.**

"Listen to them Naruto, you are in no condition to train now." Said Kushina in a maternally voice and reciebe the approval of Hinata and Honey while Kakashi just look even more confuse.

**"Fine then 'Snow Angel' I will wait to train. That doesn't mean that I have to...?" Naruto started before he noticed something strange about how Blake was smiling. She seemed to be happy about something, before she wiped the smile from her face when she noticed he was looking at her again. Naruto shrugged before he used his tail to catch something that Weiss tossed to him, and looking at it he saw that it was a bottle of pills.**

**"You are feeling sore most likely, so those will help ease the pain." The scarred girl said with a hand tracing her scarred eye lightly. She had never gone into detail on how she had gotten the scar over her eye, and Naruto wasn't going to pry. Weiss was a bit of a mystery in how she came to be the person she was. He did want to know about it though, but he knew that girls weren't as proud of their scars as guys were.**

"Nice battle scar." Comment Kakashi getting growls from everyone, it was no surpride to anyone that he always like scars on the eyes since they remind him of his own.

**"Thanks, but no thanks. A real man doesn't take meds over pain, we deal with it and move on. You might want to save these for when Jaune hurts himself though, girlfriends should look after their boyfriends after all." Naruto teased as he tossed the bottle back to the girl, and she looked like she wanted to rip his head off for bringing up the kiss again. She was about to bring out her sword, before she sighed and shook her head. Getting mad over this was useless, because Naruto would just be getting the perfect material to tease her with if she reacted to what he was doing.**

**"Go ahead and train Uzumaki, but I won't drag you back if you snap your legs." Weiss stated coldly, while Naruto shivered lightly the chill to her tone. Who knew that she could subdue her anger and come up with such cold words at the same time. He was rather impressed by that actually.**

**Naruto sighed, before he jumped into his hammock and decided that he would enjoy the quiet before Yang and Ruby came back.**

**Why did he feel that he was forgetting about something though?**

"That is strange, I also feel like I'm forgetting something." Said Kushina. But while everyone knew that what she was forgetting was probably that she had send Minato flying through a wall with one punch nobody dare to tell her or they would receive the same punishment.

Nobody said nothing and leave Kushina think but it was an awkward silence that nobody dare to break until Konohamaru and Hiruzen finally get out of their shock and ask what have they miss and were was Jiraiya.

* * *

><p>And that is another chapter of this story. As you can see I'm going to keep changing the people that will be watching the story and try not to use many of them at once since it will be difficult to make them all react and write all those, not to mention that even with the once I already have I tend to cast out some or simply forget if they are in the chapter or not.<p>

On another note I'm updating this chapter and the one before right now because I the next two chapters need to be together, or at least I have that impression, so I will update this and update the next two, which I have almost finish number 13, as soon as I finish them, which will be tomorrow morning most likely, so stay tune for another update soon.


	14. The note

Sorry to update so late but I have too much work today and just right now I got the time to update this story, but it is worth it since it is the first apparition of Velvet! so enjoy the story.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or RWBY, I am not the author of Naruto the Huntsmen, that is a fic white by fairy tail dragon slayer, who gave me permission to make this reading story.

* * *

><p>It have pass a day since Naruto get out of the infirmary, since then Hiruzen and Konohamaru have awaken, as well as Himawari and Vanilla, Minato was also present but it took him a few hours to crawl his way back after that punch.<p>

Gaara wasn't present since he have gone to see if he could find someone that have an idea of why Naruto's features resemble so much the ones of Kurama, Tsunade and Jiraiya haven't return yet so Hiruzen have gone to search for them.

Right now the people watching Naruto's life were: Kushina, Minato, Hinata, Himawari, Honey, Vanilla and Konohamaru.

**'Idiots.' Weiss thought as she listened to her the moronic early morning actions of her teammates, or more specifically Yang in today's case as she tried to be overdramatically sneaky while sneaking over to Naruto's hammock where his tail could be seen hanging out of the top and wrapping around the hammock itself. His tail was acting as a blanket, and at this point they wouldn't be surprised if his tail could be used for anything else.**

**'Does she really think that he is going to let his guard down that easy?' Blake thought as she finished pulling up her high thigh socks while watching Yang try to once again peek at Naruto's junk. It had become sort of a routine in the last few days, the team would wake up and get dressed while Yang would try and get a peek at Naruto's hidden package. This had become so routine that every time Yang failed nobody would bat an eyelash anymore at how Naruto would reject her viewing attempts. Today Yang was attempting to take the ninja approach, but it wasn't working very well for her it would seem when Naruto jumped out of his hammock and landed on the ground with his clothes on all the way.**

"That girl truly is a pervert! And an IDIOT! How many times does she have to fail in trying to see Naruto's junk before she gives up!" comment an irritated Hinata that have seen enough of the girl's failing attempts.

"Since she acts so much as Naruto nii-san I would say that she won't stop until she sees it." Answer Konohamaru getting only an exasperate sigh from Hinata as an answer.

**"... Show me your package Foxy." Yang tried to nice way of asking as possible, and her response was not what she wanted it to be. Naruto smacked her in the side of the head hard enough to daze her for a few moments, while Ruby blew on her whistle loud enough to stun everyone else into a shocked state as well.**

"She deserves that hit, unfortunately I also think she won't stop any time soon." Said a depress Honey not liking the idea of other women, or in this case teens, watching Naruto's penis.

Once again it was Konohamaru who answer. "Unless nii-san founds something to blackmail her, or a treat that she can refuse she won't stop." This depress Honey and Hinata alike.

**"Good morning Team Ruby! Today we... have nothing to do at all." Ruby said as she collapsed right next to Weiss on the white haired girl's bed with a sigh. Naruto was shaking his head back and forth to get that annoying ringing noise out of his ears, while Blake had her pinky in her ear to try and help the situation for herself.**

**"We could go to the city... training today seems like such a waste. Not to mention that every time we go into the forest we get attacked by Ursa. Thanks a lot for that Uzumaki." Weiss said with a light glare towards Naruto for the fact that whenever he went into the forest they would be attacked by a group of Ursa. Naruto didn't even bother to say he was sorry, if those Ursa wanted to hold a grudge against him then that was their problem. He would gladly kill every single one that he crossed if they were dumb enough to cross him, which was also a form of training.**

"One would think that they have learn their lesson by now, they always get massacred when they attack my son." Said Kushina not worried about her son's health since those were one side fights but she was getting tired of seeing them happen the same way over and over again, how dumb were those grims for always attack the same way.

"Well that may have happen if they left a few survivors, unfortunately Naruto and the girls never left any survivors and those grims never back down, so there aren't any survivors that keep the others from keep attacking them." Said Minato analyzing the situation.

**"Not my fault the ugly fuc... jerks hold a grudge." Naruto said when he noticed Yang about to cut him off when he was going to curse in front of Ruby. Normally he would curse anyway, but Ruby was such an innocent girl he was going to save his cursing for the moment when he could tease her the greatest. **

"That is not cool dad!" exclaim Himawari knowing well what Naruto tease was like and not wishing the poor Ruby suffer it.

**Naruto's rabbit ears twitched just as the door was knocked on, and everyone quickly touched their noses to see who was going to be the one to answer the door. Ruby sat up and looked at everyone in confusion, before she quickly put her finger on her nose as well... after everyone else.**

**"Dang it! I guess I have it." Ruby stated with a pout as she walked over to the door. With the door open she blinked when she saw that nobody was even there, she was about to close the door before she noticed that there was a note addressed to Naruto taped to the door. She plucked it from the door and walked back to Naruto, with him looking at her strangely when he was given the letter addressed to him.**

"Oh no! a love letter! Our worst fears are becoming true!" shout Hinata and Honey while hugging with each other, while they have accepted that every reincarnation of Naruto could develop a romantic relation with a girl they still feel jealous of the girl. The only cases that they were okay was when Naruto reincarnate as a girl, when he die too young to have a wife or kids, or the unique case where a male Naruto turn out to be gay.

**'A love letter... this is kind of annoying me.' Blake thought with narrowed eyes when she looked at the heart covered paper. She wasn't the only one showing emotion, but with Weiss it was simply curiosity over the fact that Naruto had gotten a love letter. Yang was grinning like a lunatic over the fact that the blond heartthrob was finally getting attention, while Ruby had a deep pout on her face. Just when she was finally admitting to herself that the man in front of her was somebody she had a crush on, he gets a love letter from another girl. Naruto held the letter above his head out of curiosity, wondering what the hell it was.**

"Son you have become quite a player, having a sexual maniac trying to see your package, a kitty cat that doesn't realize her feelings for you yet, an innocent girl that has a crush on you and a secret admire! You have really grown up so much!" said Minato, only to regret it after he feel the glare of his wife.

"What do you mean MINATO!" demand Kushina and Minato answer in the only way he could think that would get him out of trouble.

"Look they are going to read the letter!"

**"Well Foxy, aren't you going to READ it and find out who sent it to you?" Yang questioned teasingly, and she drapped herself over his shoulders so that she would be able to read it as well. Ruby leaned over his other shoulder to read as well, while Blake joined in a few moments later in a more discreet way so that it wouldn't be as obvious that she was getting into his business.**

_**Dear Naruto,**_

_**I know that you don't know who I am personally, but ever since I laid my eyes on you at the team assigning ceremony I couldn't keep you off my mind. I have been too shy to tell you this in person, but the last few weeks I have been watching you and I have come to love how confident you are around people despite being different. I also love your cute rabbit ears!**_

_**I had thought of countless ways of confessing my feelings to you, but I think that I have come to fall into a deep attraction to you. That is why tonight I will be at the the Beacon Cliffs, and I am not forcing you to show up, but if you have any interest in me please come tonight before 11:30 PM. I might not be forcing you to come, but I really hope that you do come and respond to my feelings.**_

_**From, your Secret Admirier.**_

"You know mom that sounds a lot like you on the stories you told me of your youth with dad." Said Himawari to her mother who was blushing when she realize the similarities.

"Yeah it also sounds a lot like the stories of you mom." Add Vanilla looking at her mom who was also blushing.

At the same time Hinata and Honey where thinking the same thing. _Oh no! a shy girl type, if she is cute Naruto won't be able to reject her confession! We are so doom!_

**"Yikes, somebody has a stalker. Crazy people do invite the crazy types to follow them after all, isn't that right Ruby... Ruby?" Yang questioned when she saw that Ruby had a slightly sore look on her face, her smile strained lightly from the effort it was taking not to frown. Her head was twitching lightly, and Yang almost gushed over how cute Ruby was being. Weiss was smirking, barely managing to restrain herself from making a sarcastic comment about either the letter of Ruby's face.**

**"I don't think you should go... this may be a trick by somebody that dislikes Faunus." Blake suggested simply, knowing that her reason given was completely possible, but not as likely. She would admit to herself that she just didn't want Naruto to go to somebody that they didn't even know about, not when the meeting time was so late at night where nobody would hear the sounds of battle. It could just as easily be a trap as it could be a real confession.**

"Oh common girl! Just accept that you have feelings for my soon and make a move before someone snatch him away from you!" Said an exasperate Kushina knowing well what it was to be in love of someone that receive so much attention from the opposite sex.

**"Yeah, what Blake says! I mean... it might be a trap." Ruby said with a smile at the excuse, but she could understand what this girl saw in Naruto. She herself had seen the confidence that he had, and the way he was nearly fearless in the face of danger. The strange creature being the one time he showed even a hint of fear... completely justified fear.**

"And that girl should be more discreet, it is rather obvious that she wants Naruto just for herself." Said an amuse Konohamaru.

**"... I don't see what people like in you, but if this girl wants to date the idiot then you should at least show up and give your answer in person." Weiss commented with a neutral look on her face, even she understood the lengths this girl must have gone to get work up the courage to make this letter was to be respected. Blake and Ruby seemed to not agree with her argument, but they didn't say anything simply because she did have a point. The handwriting was very neat and girly, with little hearts in places a guy wouldn't put a heart. Even the note smelled very much like perfume with a light pumpkin scent to it, something that Naruto could get with.**

"Son do the right thing and go see that girl so you can give her a honest answer!" order Minato not carrying that Naruto couldn't hear him.

"He is going to go, Naruto nii-san is not so dense as to not realize a girl's feelings when they are so blunt." Said Konohamaru

**"... Ah?" Naruto barely managed to say after reading the first love letter he had ever gotten in his life, with the only thing more confusing about this being what he was going to do about it. Naruto's tail was stick straight up in the air, while his rabbit ears pointed to the sides out of confusion. He had no idea what he was going to do about this, but there was only one question going through his mind over the entire thing.**

**Should he meet the maker of this letter?**

"NOOO! Absolutely no!" shout in unison Hinata and Honey fearing the apparition of a new love rival.

Himawari and Hinata roll their eyes at their mothers behavior. "you two realize that even if he doesn't go that would probably don't change the way she feels about Tou-san, right?" said Himawari.

"You are also forgetting the girls of his team that have already fallen for him." Add Honey.

Hinata and Honey just glare at their daughter before sighting in defeat, after all they were right.


	15. The brave shy girl

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or RWBY, I am not the author of Naruto the Huntsmen, that is a fic white by fairy tail dragon slayer, who gave me permission to make this reading story.

* * *

><p>The night have come and everyone was really anxious, Hinata and Himawari were fearing that Naruto would fall in love with her, while the rest were exited to see Naruto been happy, Even Kushina and Minato were already thinking in their son's weading and kids.<p>

What nobody expect is that once Naruto exit the room of team RUWBY the image change to show a girl.

**"I hope he shows up." A pretty young girl stated to herself in little more than a wishful whisper, and the look on her face showed hope as she looked up at the shattered moon floating up in the sky. She really did want for the object of her admiration to show up and make a response to her feelings in person, because it would be nice to be able to have a friend that was like her... maybe something more than a friend if everything goes well for her this night. That was why the girl was playing with her skirt as her instincts to flee from her embarrassment needed to be ignored for the time being as she looked forward to her first personal meeting with the Fox/Rabbit Faunus.**

"So the image change to the girl that wrote the letter instead of following him to the meeting." Analyze Minato getting nods from everyone except from Honey and Vanilla that were quite shock with her appearance.

**In response to her thoughts the brown rabbit ears on the top of her head twitched a little, because like Naruto she herself was indeed a Faunus from the Rabbit species... making her a Bunny Girl in a way. Not only that, but to match her ears her eyes and hair were both the same milk chocolate brown color as her ears. Her hair was long enough to reach the top of her waist of her back, and she kept her hair cut in a way similar to that of the princess cut, but with her bangs a bit messier so that she could keep a bit more of her face hidden from view most of the time. **

Konohamaru seeing her look ask Honey and Vanilla, "that girl looks really similar to you two, do you think she is one of your descendants?"

"While she resemble us rabbit faunus is one of the species where we all look similar to each other, so we would have to wait and see." Answer Honey.

**She wondered how Naruto would think of her hair, with the various long haired girls the same team with him it must be a rather miniscule difference from what he was used to... but maybe he found long hair to be appealing... if she remembered right the only member of Team RUWBY that didn't have long hair, and was female, was the leader Ruby. The little girl was the leader of the team with some of the bigger names, yet she was the leader?**

"We are also wondering the same thing." Said Kushina.

"there has to be a reason for that, after all we only have seen them go to one mission, and that was doom to fail since they have to face Kurama." Answer Minato to his wife.

**That confused her to no end when the blonde haired girl was powerful enough, and seemed to be a quick learner in the field of battle.**

**Then there was the Heiress to the Schnee Company, a well-bred girl made for killing monsters and coming up with battle plans if needed. She had to admit that she was conflicted on her views of the Schnee girl because of the questionable ways the Schnee treat the Faunus, but she did admit that the girl was leader material.**

"It is a real shame that things have change so little since I was alive." Said Honey in a sad tone and she was comfort by her daughter.

**After that was her fellow Faunus Blake... it wasn't that hard for a Faunus to spot another Faunus, not when they knew what signs to look for. Blake's way of hiding the animal ears on her head was original for their kind, but not very smart when considering that occasionally Blake's ears would twitch and make the ribbon move around as well. Blake was LUCKY that nobody but she seemed to notice that she was also a Faunus... rabbit ears were so much harder to hide because they stood up over a foot on her head. On a shorter girl like her, having ears stand up about a foot on her head was almost impossible to hide.**

**Finally, there was Naruto, whose feats of strength and skill were already becoming the stuff of legend arounf the school... seriously killing a Nevermore that was flying through the sky by throwing a large Deathstalker at it was just freakish level strength, and his frequent fights with the Ursa were both hilarious and a good way to show that he was a skilled fighter. Something that should have put him at the top of the list for becoming the leader of the team... what did the small 15 year old have that the other more experienced members of the team didn't?**

"Well since Naruto never did anything to attract the attention of the world before he got his memories back it is understandable that he was not chose as team leader." Said Himawari who have been watching this Naruto's life for a long time before he awakened his memories, after all she have a soft spot for bunnies and cute little animals.

"Not to mention that at that period of his life Naruto haven't had a lot of real experience as a leader." Continue Hinata.

"Still Naruto Nii-chan is a natural leader so they should give him a chance." Konohamaru defend Naruto.

**Ruby, the small girl that wore clothes that weren't suited for the battle field, and had a childish attitude even in a fight. She didn't mean to sound arrogant, but even she would be a better person in a fight just by how she dressed alone.**

**When not in her school uniform, she wore a small brown top that covered her neck, breasts, arms, and went down to a few inches below her moderately well sized chest. Not too big, but bigger than some of the other girls around. Her top was kind of tight of her body, and it left her stomach uncovered, but thankfully she had on a tight black secondary shirt on under her top so that she could cover her stomach. On each shoulder going down to almost her elbow her yellow metal armor, and on her wrists were yellow forearm protectors. Her overall color scheme was so that she could divert attention away from herself, and move around swiftly and without wasted energy or sound to cause her to raise alarm in her opponents. She also liked to look cute, as shown by her top and matching bottom... which consisted of brown short shorts with yellow linings on the top and bottom of the extremely short shorts. She kept from showing her legs by wearing black stockings with small yellow bits of armor on her heels and toes... much like Naruto she wasn't a fan of shoes in combat, so the armor on her heels and toes were the only parts of real covering on her feet other than the black stockings.**

**Despite all of this, and the fact her clothes were almost skin tight, and in some cases were skin tight, but the only placed that actually had visible skin were her face and hands. Everything else had cloth covering it, or armor.**

**She was actually wearing this outfit, because she thought it would be better to show up in something cute instead of the school uniform... that she remembered never seeing Naruto wearing. She could already picture his face, that handsome whiskered face, already as he walked... walked... walked... he was currently walking in her direction at this very moment.**

**...**

**He came!**

"There he is!" exclaim an excite Kushina making Hinata and Honey mentaly curse.

**Oh god he came, what was she actually going to say to him now that he had actually shown up before the time she had said she would be leaving? She had thought he just wouldn't come at all, and now that he was here she had no idea what sort of plan of action she should be taking. Should she try and impress him by using her skill as a mage to impress upon him her power as a potential life partner, or maybe she should start to recite some sort of romantic speech about how she could get lost in his blue eyes? Oh Rabbit Goddess could she get lost in those charming blue eyes of his, and with that sun brightened blond hair that screamed bad boy to go with it she had a blush on her face just thinking of the way to greet him.**

"She really has a big crush on Tou-san." Comment Honey and everyone agree with her.

**Maybe she could try that thing that the other blond guy that hung around with Naruto did, just compliment the object of her affection with as many pet names and compliments as she could, and then hope for the best... wait, that never worked for the blonde boy either.**

"Yeah that is a lame strategy that only Jiraiya-sensei would try to use." Said Minato telling what everyone else was thinking.

**'Quick girl, think. What do you know about-' The girl started to think of the best way to approach this current issue she was having, before the rugged sound of Naruto's voice was heard greeting her in the middle of her thoughts.**

**"So, you are the on that wrote this?" Naruto questioned the girl with a raised eyebrow when he looked over her, her body, and her clothes on her body. Now that Naruto could put a face to the letter, he had to say that this girl seemed very familiar to him... the rabbit ears. She was one of the very few other Faunus at the school.**

"That was kind of rude!" said Kushina.

"That is how Naruto-kun has always been." Hinata defend Naruto for being so blunt.

**'So blunt.' The girl thought, before she looked down at the ground and started to run the tip of her foot into the dirt to try and steady her on edge nerves. "Yes, I am Velvet Scarletina, and I wrote this letter to you. I really admire how you can ignore all the talk and insults, but still smile." The now named Velvet stated without looking Naruto in the eyes, before he held a hand on her shoulder and saw him grinning down at her.**

"WAIT! Her name is Velvet!" exclaim Vanilla.

"What's the matter Vanilla, does that name mean anything to you." Ask Himawari while everybody look at Vanilla waiting for an explanation.

"As you know I die almost twenty years ago because a disease that worsen when I didn't get any treatment, but before that my daughter was already pregnant and was thinking of naming her child Velvet if it was a girl."

"Wait, are you saying that…" trail Honey already knowing what her daughter was implying.

"Yes, she looks to have the right age and her looks are really similar to just be a coincidence." She answer.

"Wait! Wouldn't that be some kind of incest if Naruto gets together with her?" Ask a really confuse and a little bit gross Konohamaru.

Everyone face became pale at that thought, but it was Vanilla who answer calmly. "Whole they may share some common DNA, it is not enough to make any kids they have get sick, also while Tou-san soul's reincarnate in this new body Velvet and him don't share an emotional connection that would make this situation consider incest, and finally they are never going to learn this fact until Velvet dies and comes here, at which point nobody would really care if them end up together."

This tranquilize everyone but they still have a lingering sensation that this was wrong.

**Velvet blushed scarlet, before she started to look at Naruto directly in the eyes with wide eyes of her own. She started to play with her own foot at an even faster pace than before, now she was tapping her toes against the ground at least six times per second to keep herself as calm as she possibly could. She started to blush even more when Naruto started to get closer and closer to her as he got down lower and lower so that their faces were only inches apart, and just as she closed her eyes and tried to lean forward to kiss him, with her foot hitting the ground at twelve times per second, she was surprised when she felt something press against her forehead. She opened her eyes in shock when she saw Naruto moving her hair up, and pressing his forehead against hers with a confused look on his face.**

Everyone in the room face palm when they saw what Naruto was doing and it was Hinata who said. "Only Naruto-kun can be this dense."

**"You don't feel sick... are you okay? Your face is really red?" Naruto asked with genuine curiosity in his tone, and her eyes widened in horror when she came to the startling realization that her object of admiration was inflicted with one of the worst sicknesses to hit men... for females that is. A certain sickness called... obliviousness. Naruto was oblivious to the romantic feelings of girls when they were directed at him, even when the signs were so obvious that even the most clueless of idiots would be able to spot them from a mile away.**

"Yeah, I remember how that feels." Said Honey remembering that she live something similar when she try to confess her feelings to Naruto.

**'Okay okay, calm down calm down CALM DOWN! Just because he is oblivious, doesn't mean that he isn't aware that you have some kind of fee... what is he doing?' Velvet thought as she saw Naruto reach behind himself and pulled out a small object, before he twisted it and it extended into an orange pole with blades at each end. She was surprised when he turned around and threw it towards the woods nearby, before the sound of a dying animals was heard when a large Ursa stumbled into the clearing and fell to the ground with a dead thump.**

"Only my son could have such bad luck when a cute girl confess to him." Said an irritated Kushina, seriously what was the matter with those Ursas!

"It is more worrying the fact that our son is too oblivious to girls feelings." Comment Minato.

**"I so hate those things, you call one ugly and they all seem to know about it... why am I here again?" Naruto questioned as he tried to remember the reason he was even here as he rubbed his hand into his chin with a thoughtful expression of wonder. As much as Velvet found that expression cute, right now his ignorance of her budding feelings was REALLY starting to get unamusing.**

**A person could only handle so much stupid before they snapped.**

**"The... the letter I sent you... I want to tell you how I feel." Velvet said as her foot began to hit the ground over and over again as fast as possible, and for the very first time Naruto noticed that this girl had an accent of some sort. He had no idea about these counties so he couldn't place her accent, but it really did fit her.**

**"Yelp, no better time than the present. So, you hate me or something, because if this was an attempt to kill me then you picked the perfect spot. A nice dark night, lit up by only the broken moon... next to a cliff and far enough away from the school so nobody would hear me scream in terror... with nobody around for miles to know you did it you might get away scott free." Naruto stated with a small, but teasing, smile on his face as he spoke of his own death with a carefree attitude, knowing that this girl wasn't going to call him all the way out here just to murder him. She seemed to be horrified at the very idea of how he was speaking of an attempt on his life so carelessly, so she wasn't going to try and kill him... what was up with her foot?**

"WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU NARUTO-KUN!" shout every women in the room almost deafening the men.

**"I'm not here to murder you!" Velvet shouted out in mortification at the very idea of trying to kill the one she respected for being himself.**

**"Hahaha, your face was priceless!" Naruto shouted out as he pointed at her, before her face went completely blank when she realized that he had went into all that detail just to mess with her a bit. Her foot stopped tapping against the ground as her eye began to twitch, and the sides of her mouth started to twitch with her eye. Her ears were sticking straight up into the air when her nerves began to get tested even more than when she was teased over being a Faunus... getting bullied was one thing, but having somebody this ignorant of her feelings for them was just so frustrating that even her shy nature was being overcome by her annoyance at how hard this was turning out to be.**

"WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU NARUTO-KUN! THAT IS NOT THE WAY YOU SHOULD TREAT A LADY!" shout again all the women, by this point the men have gone to the farther place of the auditorium in hopes of not becoming deaf.

**"..." Velvet muttered so low that not even his Faunus hearing let him properly pick her words up, so he leaned in closer and pointed to his ears to hint at thge fact that he didn't hear her without using words. Her hair shadowed over her eyes, helped by the fact that it was dark out, and Naruto had to lean closer still when he saw her lips moving but no words come out of her mouth.**

**"Could you speak up?" Naruto asked with a small frown on his face at how she was being awfully quiet... he hoped he hadn't pushed her too far by laughing at her reaction. Naruto was taken by surprise though when Velvet grabbed his wrist and pulled him as close as possible so that she could do the onloy thing that she knew for a fact would make things as clear to him as possible without a thing being misunderstood.**

**She kissed him full on the lips... painfully.**

"You show him girl!" exclaim Kushina.

"There is no way he cannot understand how she feel now!" exclaim Hinata.

"That is my granddaughter!" Shout Honey.

Himawari and Vanilla were just cheering her for being so decisive.

**They both pulled back moments later and held their lips in pain over the fact that Velvet had practically slammed their faces together with her move. Naruto was holding his mouth and moaning in pain for a few moment as some blood started to dribble down his chin. Her kissing him had caused him to bite his lip and it would take a few more moments to heal it before he could talk again without spewing blood everywhere.**

**'Owowowowow... worth it, but OW!?' Velvet thought as she held her hands over her mouth in pain... that always worked in movies, so why the hell did that have to hurt so much. She did what they did in the movies, pull the ignorant party close and kiss them with all of the feeling you have... did she pull him in to hard into the... kiss.**

**Kiss... Kiss?... Kiss!... KISS!**

**She slowly stood up to her feet, before she ran full speed right away to escape from this situation as quickly as possible while Naruto was bleeding into his own hand. As she ran away from Naruto in embarrassment, she noticed fours colors in a bush nearby that she hadn't noticed before when she was consumed in her own thoughts.**

**Red, white, black, and yellow.**

**Tonight... had not gone as planned.**

"And she ruins it by running away!" Said an exasperate Kushina not liking at all that Velvet have no spine.

"Well at least he now knows how she feels." Add Honey not knowing how wrong she was.


	16. Cardin

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or RWBY, I am not the author of Naruto the Huntsmen, that is a fic white by fairy tail dragon slayer, who gave me permission to make this reading story.

* * *

><p>It have pass a few days after Velvet have confess to Naruto, a confession that have gone terribly wrong and end with her fleeing withpout getting an answer, and to make it worse Naruto haven't go to find her and answer her.<p>

**"I'm about to bitch slap you." Naruto commented as he stood away from his opponent in today's classroom sparing session. These kinds of classes were required to be taken every once and awhile, and today his opponent had asked the teacher to make Naruto and him fight it out. Not that Naruto really cared very much, he was just glad that he could fight somebody and take his frustrations out on a bully.**

"I know that he is not an opponent that can make him use _even_ half of his powers, but Naruto Nii-chan needs to take this fight more seriously." Said Konohamaru.

"Well Naruto-kun was always really laidback when it was not an live or dead situation." Answer Hinata knowing that Naruto almost never take anything serious before he became Hokage.

**"Like you stand a chance freak." Cardin Winchester, the leader of Team Cardinal (CRDL) said with a sneer on his face as he swung his wicked looking mace in his hand and rushed towards Naruto with it already pulled back. Naruto twisted his head out of the way of the mace, before he put his hands in his pockets and started to dodge these blows without even having to try hard in the slightest. Cardin may be fast by HUMAN standards in this world, but even compared to the slowest member of Team Ruby (RUWBY) he was amazingly slow. With speed heads like Ruby, Blake, Weiss, and even Yang when she was boosting herself with her weapon, this guy was barely fast enough to warrant Naruto having to pay attention to him while they fought.**

"I'm glad that Naruto-kun is fighting that guy, maybe after a humiliating defeat he is going to give him and faunus the respect that we deserve." Said an irritate Honey and everyone was thinking something similar.

"Unfortunately that kind of people will never learn their lesson from a defeat against a faunus, the only thing that _maybe_ could change his opinion is if a faunus save his life, and that is a big maybe." Said Vanilla with a sad voice knowing that even the greatest actions or sacrifices of faunus could never be enough for the people to get past their hatred.

**'Freak... like I haven't heard that one before.' Naruto thought with a roll of his eyes. He had been hearing that one his whole life, so hearing it from a bully didn't affect him very much. People have said worse than this, and he had heard it from a lot more people. He could feel the eyes on the students around him, since this was an official class duel it would be taking place in front of the class. Naruto could feel both Team Ruby and Team Juniper cheering Naruto on for a win.**

**"Kick his butt Foxy!" Yang shouted with an excited tone to her voice. She was still rather excited from the view she had gotten last night, but she was more excited to see Naruto beating up on a bully like Cardin.**

**"Break his legs!" Nora shouted, and both Jaune and Pyrrha looked at their teammate like she was a completely different person. Despite the smile on her face when she said it, the others found it strange that her first comment would be to break legs. Ren was face palming, before smiling lightly.**

"It is good to see that Naruto have make some good friends that support him, not that there is any doubt that he is going to win." Said Kushina.

"Our son is to win without a doubt, the question is how is he going to win, is he going to end this quickly or is he going to prolong the fight and humiliate him?" said Minato.

**"Don't you lose to this dirty animal Cardin!" One of the other students yelled towards Cardin, of course there would be people that wanted to see Naruto hurt. He was still a part of the most hated species in the world, so it made sense that he wouldn't be overly popular with the others no matter how hard he tried. Weiss only got along with him because he was a good person, and didn't do anything to her that was overly annoying. She was just annoyed that Naruto was so happy all the time, similar to how Ruby was almost always happy.**

**"I won't lose to a stinking Faunus." Cardin said with a smirk at Naruto, before he started to rush Naruto again. Naruto took a step to the right and ducked under the mace, before he stuck his leg out and tripped Cardin so that the tall boy fell to the ground in a heap with his weapon skidding across the ground. Naruto raised his arm, before he smelled his own pit and pulled away.**

"And people still wonder why the last war between faunus and humans start in the first place. Or why the white fang is getting violent." Said Honey even more irritated.

"It is because people like that that faunus have to resort to violent acts to gain some equality." Continue Vanilla.

"As we said before is almost impossible for people to forget their hatred and live in peace, but Naruto have achieve that in his first live and do an amazing job in all the other ones, so I have no doubt that." Said Minato with an unbreakable faith in his son.

"Yeah, the question is not _if_ Naruto is going to achieve a lasting peace, is a matter of _when_." Said Kushina displaying the same kind of faith.

When Minato and Kushina said this everyone feel the same kind of faith in Naruto and continue to watch the screen.

**"Yeah, I forgot to shower this morning. Weiss was taking forever." Naruto commented, and he could feel Weiss blushing from her eat his blunt statement. He didn't have enough time to take a shower this morning, not when he shared a room with FOUR girls. No offence to the female gender, but his roommates could be stereotypical girls when they wanted to be. They took forever in the bathroom, with more so in the cases of Weiss and Yang, who had to have their hair and make-up be completely perfect. Ruby and Blake didn't take much longer than Naruto himself, but that might be because Ruby let her hair stay a rather short mess, and Blake knew what she had to do and saved herself the time in the morning so that she could read.**

"You know if Jiraiya-sama was here he would have said some dirty comment about the girls showering or order Naruto to take a shower with the to save time." Said Konohamaru only to regret what he have said immediately after receiving the death glares of all the women in the room while Minato was mentally laughing at his comment but not showing it in fear of been beaten again.

**"Mister Uzumaki, please take this duel seriously." Glenda Goodwitch stated with narrowed eyes towards the laziest student in the school when it came to attending class. Naruto rubbed the back of his head nervously, with his huge drop in power Naruto had discovered that he wasn't the strongest person in this world. Well, physically he could beat the stuff out of people, but there were people that used Aura and Dust, or even magic like Glenda to her advantage against a close range fighters like him. He had been close range expert his whole life, with only a few non-close range moves.**

**Right now, Glenda was one the those people that could beat him fairly in a one on one fight, even with his war experience helping him, she seemed to have years of war experience against the Grimm helping her.**

**All Naruto had going for him was that if he actually punch her, he could break through the aura barrier that hunters and huntresses could surround themselves with to protect them from damage. His speed was a little faster than Ruby's speed, so his best skill was his super strength and healing ability, as well as his tail.**

"He is underestimating himself, even if he doesn't have the same abilities that he use to have the fact that he has partially awaken his memories is a sign that he can become incredible powerful." Said Hinata not liking the fact that Naruto was thinking less of himself.

"It's not that he underestimate himself, is that he knows his weakness and knows what kind of opponents can hurt or defeat him." Answer Minato after analyzing the situation.

"That maybe true but he never get into a fight thinking that he could lose, hell he was always fighting the strongest opponents in life or death situations." Add Kushina who was sure that her son would win any fight no matter who his opponent was.

**"I AM taking it seriously, but my opponent is weaker than me. I would have rather fought Pyrrha or Ruby, maybe even Blake. They would have been a MUCH better challenge for me." Naruto admit with a sheepish smile, while Cardin stood up with a hateful glare on his face that he was being called weaker than a bunch of girls. Naruto's tail came up and blocked a straight punch from Cardin without much issue, and Naruto wasn't even looking at the angry teen.**

"He could always enrage his opponents quite easily, even if he didn't try it!" said Konohamaru after seeing Cardin charge blindly.

"Well that kind of guy is a clear example of machismo, he can believe that a girl is stronger than him." Said Honey disliking him even more with each passing moment.

"So he hates faunus and is believes that he is best than women, how the hell did he get accepted in Beacon in the first place? I mean aren't hunters and huntresses suppose to help everyone in need?" Ask Himawari with a lot of curiosity.

"Yes they do, but the exam that they do to enter Beacon is made to test if they have the physical abilities to become hunters and huntresses, the psychological part of that is evaluate trough their years in the school, and if they fail to show the will to protect everyone despite race or gender then they are kick out of the school." Answer Vanilla who knew well the system.

**"What about me Foxy!?" Yang shouted form the side lines when her name wasn't called for people that would be a challenge to him, and Naruto was able to see her even in the low lighting of the room.**

**Night vision for the win.**

**"Because, you and I are a bad fighting match up. You are a close range brute force fighter with good hand to hand. My healing, durability, and strength are just your natural enemy. I can tank whatever you throw, and then return it with greater force." Naruto explained as he raised a hand and used the top of his fist to block a fist from Cardin. He was trying to take this fight as seriously as he could, but when his opponent was so easy to enrage and predict it made it hard for him to even need to try at this point.**

**"Fight back you wimp!" Cardin ordered with fury in his voice, and Naruto looked at him and bitch slapped him across the face hard enough to send him flying to the other end of the battle zone. Literally, Naruto bitch slapped Cardin without a care in the world, and it was with such force that Naruto broke through the aura barrier protecting Cardin and put a big bruise right on the left side of his face.**

"Oh Kami! He did bitch slap him!" Exclaim Konohamaru.

"Of course he did! When my son says he is going to do something it's because he is going to do it!" Said Kushina really proud of her son.

Yeah I know, it's just that I never expect him to end the fight with that move, it's going to be such a blow for this guy's ego." Continue Konohamaru.

"He deserves it!" said in unison Himawari and Honey.

**"Sorry, but I was a bit busy thinking about what guys my age think about. Cute girls, good food, and a nice spot to rest and be lazy at. You might want to try being an actual guy, instead of just being a kid in a guys body. The good hotties don't like a guy that looks down on them, and picks on the weak." Naruto commented dryly, both calling Cardin a bully and kid in the same sentence. Cardin got on his feet, and he grabbed the weapon that he had landed next to, before he rushed Naruto again in his anger. He wasn't thinking straight with how he was fighting now that Naruto was openly mocking him.**

**"I'm not here for girls, but I can get them if I want to!" Cardin argued back, even though Naruto wasn't arguing with him. Just stating a fact of the matter. **

Everyone in the room knew that it was over for Cardin since he chose Naruto as his opponent, but what he had said have seal his fate.

**Naruto stepped back and let the mace pass in front of his face, before he stepped forward and placed his hand in a gun position and stuck the 'barrel' of the 'gun' inside of Cardin's mouth.**

**"Boom, dead." Naruto commented as he took his hand out of the other guy's mouth and flicked him in the forehead so that he was sent flying again. He shook his hand to get the spit from it, regretting what he had just done to prove a point. At least this wasn't like the time that Naruto had bite Kiba after turning into Akamaru to fool the guy. That had been a HORRIBLE taste, so a little spit wasn't going to bother him.**

"Oh I remember that fight, it was his preliminary round in our first chunin exams!" Hinata told them since she was the only one of them that was there to see the fight.

**"Hahaha, was it slimy!?" Jaune shouted with a laugh, and both Naruto and Cardin surprisingly glared in Jaune's direction.**

**"Your headstone will now read that you were killed by a foxy bastard with your own spit." Naruto threatened, just like the time he had threatened Jaune the time that Naruto had been naked. This time though, Naruto made the threat that he would kill Jaune with his own spit. Something that would be even more pathetic than being killed by a naked man.**

"Why is Tou-san being so mean to that boy?" ask Himawari not understanding how his loving and carrying that could be mean to anyone without a good reason.

"He is doing it to help him develop his courage, he doesn't mean it." Said Minato knowing what his son was doing.

"No he means it!" Said Konohamaru knowing that when Naruto Uzumaki threatened you he mean it and would always deliver what he threatened you with, no matter how ridiculous it may seem.

**"I am tired of being ignored!" Cardin growled out as he jumped to Naruto and tried to smash his brains in with as much power as he could muster into his next attack. Naruto unfolded his staff from his waist, before he blocked the mace easily. Then Naruto separated the sections of the staff into the chained form and hit Cardin in the face, gut, legs, arms, and chest all at the same time by using the chains and separate sections of the multi-part nun chuck as a weapon. Cardin was sent flying, and Naruto turned his weapon back into a staff before he tapped the ground with it just as Cardin hit the ground with a groan of pain.**

It was about time that he end the match, it took Tou-san forever to put that bully in his place." Said Himawari glad that Naruto have humiliate Cardin but exasperate that it took him so long.

"He took his time to teach him a lesson, although I'm not sure that he is going to learn it." Said Hinata to her daughter.

**"Okay, stop the match!" Glenda demanded, and the lights in the room started to turn themselves on. Naruto walked over to his friends with smile on his face, while Cardin's teammates went over to him and helped him stand up to his feet again.**

**On the wall opposite to them was a screen that had Naruto and Cardin's faces on it, with two meters under each of them like in a video game. The meter under Naruto was in the green, without missing a single bit of 'health' while Cardin's was in the red. Very red, with only a small sliver left.**

**"Good job Naruto, nice to see somebody put him in his place." Blake said lowly to Naruto, and he grinned and started to rub the back of his head lightly. Rub ran up in front of Naruto with an excited look on her face.**

**"Yeah, totally AWESOME! You were all like Hyua, and hacha, and bam slap to the face!" Ruby said as she tried to imitate some of the things that Naruto did during his 'fight' with Cardin. She moved her arms around in sort of karate positions, while Yang gave Naruto a good rough pat on the back, a bit harder than intended because she was still a little miffed about how they would be a bad sparring match up.**

"I really like this girl's attitude, but if she really likes so much my son's martial arts she should just ask him to teach her, I'm sure he would agree without any objection." Said Kushina with a huge grin.

**"... You should have been taking the fight seriously the entire time, and won that right away. You wasted time when you should have taken the enemy out right away before they can come up with a strategy against you." Weiss lectured with a stern expression, and Naruto started to pout lightly at how she was denying his badass display. Weiss did look away from him moments later with a small smile on her face. "Though, despite that, you did a pretty good job. It shows you aren't all talk, keep up the good work... but you better not slack off." Weiss finished with her stern tone again.**

"And there is the party crasher." Said Honey disliking Weiss even more.

"While she has a point you have to remember that she barely knows Naruto and only have seen him fight seriously once." Answer Minato.

"Still that girl should show more support for our son even if he doesn't need it." Said an irritate Kushina.

**"As you can all see, Cardin's aura is in the red. In a tournament style duel, the match would have been called at this point, and the victory decided. Despite his strange methods, Mister Uzumaki never once dropped his guard. Mister Winchester, you can learn from his example. Class is dismissed." Glenda said after a few moments, and the class started to file out of the room so that they could go get something to eat at lunch.**

**"Ramen, here I come!" Naruto shouted with a large smile on his face, and the others around him all sighed at him eating the same food for lunch yet again.**

**Food first, and THEN he would think about the girl that headbutt him in the face!**

Everyone face palm, not because Naruto's obsession with ramen, they were all use to it, but because only him would mistake a kiss with a headbutt, granted the kiss was a force one and have a little bit more force than needed, but it was LEARLY a kiss! They also feel pity for Velvet who may never get the valor to confess again.


	17. Anger

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or RWBY, I am not the author of Naruto the Huntsmen, that is a fic white by fairy tail dragon slayer, who gave me permission to make this reading story.

* * *

><p>Naruto and company were in the cafeteria now eating lunch after Naruto's match against Cardin.<p>

**"So... there we were... in the middle of the night." Nora started when everyone sat down for lunch. Naruto leaned forward and started to listen to her as she began her story, while the others started to do their own thing. Yang was listening in with interest on her face as well, while Blade ignored Nora and started to read a book about history they would be needing to know for their next class. Weiss... well Weiss was grooming her nails carefully to make sure they had the perfect shape to them. The only person that was actually eating anything besides Naruto was Jaune, and he seemed to be distracted by something. Ren had a cup of coffee, but besides that he just wasn't hungry it would seem. No, wait, Ruby had a plate of cookies while Yang and Pyrrha had salads. Not really food in Naruto's opinions though.**

**"It was day." Ren corrected Nora, and Naruto snorted at this. He found it hilarious that he could correct her without even changing his tone of voice.**

**"We were surrounded by Ursia." Nora continued despite being interrupted by her dear friends, using the plural version of Ursa.**

**"They were Beowolves." Ren corrected with a twitch of annoyance in his tone, and Naruto chuckled when Nora stood up and slammed her hands on the table. Yang and Naruto jumped lightly at the unexpected action, but were still listening carefully to the story.**

**"Dozens of them!" Nora went on with a grin on her face.**

**"Two of them." Ren corrected again, and Nora completely ignored him in favor of continuing the story.**

"That girl likes to exaggerate things, doesn't she?" Said Kushina with a rise eyebrow.

"With how much she resemblance Naruto it shouldn't surprise us." Said Hinata.

**"But they were no match, and in the end Ren and I took them down and made a boat load of lein selling Ursa skin rugs." Nora said with satisfactions as she sat back down with her arms crossed, a bright smile on her face. Ren sighed, before he looked at Yang and Naruto with a small sorry expression on her face.**

**"She has been having this recurring dream for nearly a month now." Ren admit, and both Naruto and Yang blinked when they realized that the entire story was just a dream of Nora's and not a real story. Then they blinked when they realized that Ren knew enough about the dream that he could correct Nora by memory. Naruto looked over at the other blond at the table, expecting him to start laughing as well, before he noticed something wrong with the boy.**

"Was that all a dream?" ask a surprise Himawari.

"It appears that way, but what interest me more is what cause her to have the same dream for so long." Said Vanilla.

"It's probably the emotion that she feels from being accepted in Beacon and start taking classes there, the surprising thing is that it last that long!" add Honey.

"Well Naruto was overly excited when he become a genin and he stay that way despite the D-rank missions that he have to do." Finalize Hinata.

**"Hey Jaune, something wrong. You look like somebody kicked your puppy." Naruto commented, and all eyes went to Jaune, and for the first time seeing something was wrong with the boy. Jaune was surprised that he was addressed, and almost jumped, before he smiled sheepishly and started to rub the back of his head.**

**"Sorry, I was just still impressed at how you handled Cardin. I was just wondering if I could do that one day." Jaune admit with an awkward tone, while the others frowned lightly. Cardin had been this year's bully for a while now, and because Jaune was rather weak he had selected Jaune as the target of his bullying whenever one of them wasn't around to stop Cardin. Whenever they were around the boy wouldn't touch Jaune, but when they weren't it was hell for the goofy boy.**

"That boy should get some guts and face that bully instead of always hang around others, just like I use to do with everyone that make fun of my hair!" Said Kushina remembering her childhood.

"He could get any of his friends or Naruto to train him if he just ask them." Add Hinata.

"I'm more concern with how he manage to enter Beacon, from what Vanilla told us the entrance exam was to see if they are physical fit to be hunters and huntresses, and kid seems to lack everything in the physical department." Said Minato.

"Are you thinking he is a spy Minato-sama? He doesn't look like one, he seems to be too clumsy and dumb to be one." Konohamaru ask what everyone was thinking.

"But neither Jiraiya and he use to be an spy master that could infiltrate countries under the disguise of an author of erotic novels and pepping on women, so we can discard him as a spy so easily." Said Kushina being well aware of the achievements of Jiraiya.

"It's always the ones that you never suspect to be dangerous that can cast the greatest covers, after all you would never suspect an idiot to be an spy or something like that." said Minato.

"It's almost certainly that he falsified his information in order to enter the school, but with what purpose I don't know." Said Vanilla with some concern.

"Guess we are going to have to wait until he reveals the truth or makes a mistake that give us some clue for what he is doing here." Said Honey with an annoyed tone.

**"Are you okay?" Pyrrha asked kindly, a concerned look on her face, while Jaune tried to make himself look like he was actually okay.**

**"Huh!? Yeah, I'm fine, just fine. COMPLETELY fine. You know... fine." Jaune finished a little awkwardly at how many times he said fine. He was even giving an awkward thumb up with a fake smile, Naruto hated fake smiles.**

"It is obvious that he is lying, but why lie about something as insignificant as that?" ask Konohamaru.

"He probably doesn't want to make a big deal of this, after all if he is a spy he would want to keep the attention of everyone as far from him as he can get." Answer Minato well aware of the spying world and methods.

**"You don't look... well fine to me." Ruby commented without looking at him in the face, while Naruto looked at Jaune with a critical eye.**

**"Yeah, he needs more... OH! You were referring to his state of mind, yeah, he doesn't seem fine like that either." Naruto teased, picking on Jaune in a good natured way by saying he wasn't physically fine, in the more good looking sense.**

"He shouldn't be telling jokes of this kid, he should be weary of him and try to see if he is a treat." Said Honey who was starting to distrust this boy.

"But that is what Tou-san has always been, beside is better that he keeps treating him as always and just keep a watching eye on him." Said Himawari getting an agreeing nod from all the ninjas.

**"Like I said, I'm fine." Jaune said without looking at them, and Naruto looked where he was looking before he gained a disgusted look when he saw Team Cardinal messing with Velvet, but at the moment they were just laughing at her and imitating animal ears on their heads. She did NOT seem to like it very much, or at all, and was trying to make herself seem as small as possible.**

Honey was angry seeing this and was actually leaking powerful killer intent, which was an incredible feat consider that rabbits lack killer intent since they are preys in nature. It was her daughter that come to calm her and make her remember that she could take revenge in them once they die, which everyone was thinking would be sooner since they were really cocky and idiots.

**"Jaune, if Cardin bullies you again punch the fucker in the face... OW!?" Naruto shouted when Yang nailed him in the side of the head for cursing like that in front of Ruby, even though she was more concerned about Jaune at this point than Naruto's language.**

**"He HAS been picking on you since the first week of school. You can come to us if you ever need any help." Pyrrha said as she placed her hand on Jaune's shoulder, and some of the others nodded, while Jaune wanted to interrupt and deny the fact that he was being bullied. Then he saw Naruto glare at him slightly, because denying this would only hurt Jaune even more.**

**"It isn't that bad." Jaune tried to reason, only for Yang to lean forward and give him a hard look.**

"Don't deny it boy! Just grow a pair and face him!" Said Kushina getting really annoy with Jaune attitude and everyone having a similar opinions.

**"He shoved you in your rocket powered locker, and then activated it and sent it flying with you in it. He's a bully." Yang stated as fact, and Jaune looked down at the table at remembering the incident.**

**"To be fair, I also did the same thing to him. That was pretty funny." Naruto admit, and everyone looked at him with a twitching eye. He was NOT helping Jaune's case.**

"That is awful Naruto-kun, why did you do that!? You use to hate bullies, why did you become one!" reclaim Hinata who dislike the idea of being a bully.

"Relax Kaa-chan, I'm sure Tou-san has a good reason to do that to his friend, besides you told me that he was a mayor prankster when he was young, wasn't him?" try to reassure her Himawari.

**"Well YOU and Jaune are friends, but Cardin is just a bully that does it to be mean." Ruby said the difference. Pranks between friends were one thing, but being bullied by somebody that wants to hurt you is another thing.**

"Is more likely that Naruto does it to toughen the blond boy instead of been mean, it is a safe way to make him stronger without angage in actual combat." Said Minato after analyzing his son's actions.

**"Why don't we break his legs!" Nora shouted with a grin, a serious grin, as she stood up and clenched her fists.**

**"What is up with you and breaking legs today, seriously?" Naruto asked, but he was looking at Ren for the answer, and the boy looked back at Naruto.**

**"In the recurring dream she has been having, she broke the Beowolves' legs before killing them. I think her dream is messing with her head a little." Ren explained to the rabbit eared, fox tailed, boy. Naruto nodded, before he frowned and stood up so that he could leave the table.**

**He had enough of this!**

"Oh now that boy is going to get what he deserve and more!" Said Honey really anxious to see Naruto put the bully in his place.

"I just hope that dad have enough restrain to not do something that could end with him being expel." Said Vanilla.

"Don't worry, while Naruto-kun maybe very protective of his precious people but he also knows that he shouldn't kill someone just for being a bully, although I can guaranty that he will not injure him badly." Said Hinata trying to reassure them only to sabotage her argument at the end.

**"I can handle it guys... but it isn't like he is just an as... a jerk to me. He is a jerk to everyone." Jaune said as he gestured to how Cardin was treating Velvet. He was yanking on her rabbit ears, and his friends were just sitting there laughing with him. Yang looked to see how Naruto was reacting, only to not find him sitting next to her.**

**"I hate people like him." Pyrrha said with hate clear in her eyes, even though she wasn't really doing anything to stop Cardin from picking on Velvet, a girl that she had no personal connections with, and no real reason to honestly help. Well, she didn't NEED to help the girl when she noticed that Naruto had dumped his ramen in the trash and was storming over to Cardin with anger.**

**Naruto had just dumped perfectly good ramen out of his own free will... she could tell that shit had just hit the fan for Cardin.**

"OH KAM/GODI! NARUTO DROP HIS RAMEN!" shout everyone in unison when they saw Naruto throw away his ramen, they knew that for him to do that mean that he was really angry with Cardin and he was going to seriously hurt him, or at least scare him until he shit his pants.

**"He isn't the only one." Blake said with anger at how the Faunus was being treated in her eyes. It was in her instincts to go help Velvet, but if she actually did something then her own Faunus heritage would be made crystal clear. Faunus could naturally detect other Faunus, it was in their scent. Humans couldn't tell naturally, which was why all it took for Blake to hide among humans was the black bow on her head that covered her cat ears.**

**"It hurts! Please stop!" Velvet begged, and Yang winced at that.**

At this sight everyone was really piss at the Cardin for mistreating Velvet and by now Honey and Vanilla were both leaking killer intent and nobody could blame them or even bother stop them.

**"It has got to be a hard life for a Faunus." Yang admit, knowing that most Faunus lived bad lives, or lived in fear of being treated different.**

**There was a loud flesh smacking flesh sound, and then the sound of Cardin crashing into the floor and his metal armor skidding across the ground. Velvet look up at her savior, to see that his fist was still extended, while Cardin's team went over to help out their hurt leader before anymore damage could come to him.**

**"Make fun of me all you want to, but if you even DARE touch my friends again. I am going to do a whole lot worse than this." Naruto said with a snarl on his face. His protective instincts playing a big part in him helping Velvet out so quickly, and then labeling her as a friend because of their shared rabbit ears.**

"That's rightNaruto-kun! Show them that faunus stick together!" Shout Honey while her daughter nod frenetically in approval.

"I told you that he would just put him in his place without doing something harsh." Said Hinata being more relieve that Naruto just punch Cardin.

"I just hope that that guy will change and stop bullying everyone, or at least that he would be expel from the school." Wish Konohamaru but he and everyone else knew that that wouldn't probably happen unless he did something even worse than just bullying a few students.

**"Fr-friend!?" Velvet muttered loudly in shock. She thought after what happened last night, that Naruto would want nothing to do with her at all. Naruto looked down at her with a small smile, and her face lot up with a blush.**

"That's right girl! You still have a chance with him, so take this opportunity and make a move!" Encourage Vanilla to her granddaughter while Honey agree with her.

Everyone else agree that this was the best moment for her to make a move, everyone except Hinata who knew how oblivious Naruto could be and suspecting the worse for Velvet, surprisingly she wasn't cheering for this result, but instead she was feeling sad for Velvet.

**"Well, yeah, I was hoping to make things up to you. I don't know what I did to make you angry at me enough to headbutt me, but I was hoping that we could be friends. A lot of my friends started out as enemies." Naruto said while rubbing the back of his head awkwardly. Velvet's jaw dropped, and she couldn't believe that he was misunderstood the kiss for her attacking him... then again, she had kind of messed up the kiss well enough that she might have also smacked her forehead into his face when their lips touched.**

Everybody except Hinata face palm after hearing that, who was already expecting this situation and was internally cursing Naruto's obliviousness.

**"I didn't headbutt you... you are wrong about that." Velvet admit, not wanting to allow him to think for even a second longer that she hated him. Embarrassing as it was to admit, she was going to try and be more filled with courage so that she could actually get her feelings across.**

**"Oh yeah! Foxy gets a Bunny girl, it is like the hunting channel! The fox hunts the rabbit, but in this case the rabbit is hunting the fox for a whole new reason!" Yang said with excitement, while Blake twitched and closed her book, before she got up and saw Ruby stand up with puffed up cheeks and both of them started to walk over to Naruto. Yang's words seemed to have gotten to them both in some way.**

"Oh No! don't even think of interfering! This is my great granddaughter's / granddaughter's chance so go away!" Shout in unison Honey and Vanilla.

**"Come on **_**loverboy**_**." Blake said with a twitching face, and even her ears were twitching under her bow in annoyance when she and Ruby grabbed Naruto by the arms and started to drag him away from Velvet.**

**"Yeah, lunch is almost over." Ruby commented, not noticing Velvet looking at them with a sour expression.**

"You do you dare to cockblock my great granddaughter's / granddaughter's!" Shout once again Honey and Vanilla.

**Blake glanced at Velvet with narrowed eyes for a moment, while Velvet narrowed her eyes at Blake as well.**

**'Sorry, but I don't know you well enough to trust my teammate with you.' Blake thought as she glanced at Velvet, before she turned her eyes away from the annoyed bunny girl.**

**Yes, that was her only reason, and nothing else.**

**Nope, she didn't have any feelings for Naruto at all.**

**Right?**

Honey and Vanilla were furious by what have happen, they couldn't believe that their descendant have been shut down by a couple of jealous girls that didn't realize their own feelings.

Hinata was feeling sad for Velvet but she also was worried that a new rival for Naruto's heart has appear, at this rate she fear that Naruto would end alone not getting into any relation with any girl in order to not hurt their feelings, or even worse getting a huge harem!

Konohamaru and Himawari were discussing Naruto's love life and even considering starting a bet on who Naruto would end with.

And finally Kushina and Minato were wondering where Tsunade and Jiraiya have gone and what take them so long to return.


	18. YangCycling

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or RWBY, I am not the author of Naruto the Huntsmen, that is a fic white by fairy tail dragon slayer, who gave me permission to make this reading story.

* * *

><p>After a couple of days of looking Naruto and company go to school the weekend have finally come and they were glad about that since seeing Naruto don't pay attention on classes or even sleeping through them was really boring.<p>

In fact it was so boring that Konohamaru, Himawari and Honey have gone to start a bet on who will Naruto would end hooking up. Honey have gone to research her family tree and the one of Naruto, she was also going to look out for what Naruto's faunus meant for him.

Hiruzen have also come but the rutine of Naruto's life bore himself quickly and he decide to go and help Gaara in his work.

Finally Tsunade and Jiraiya have return, and while Tsunade look fine and happy, Jiraiya look like he have not eat, drink or sleep in a week. It turns out that Tsunade have taken him to their home, lock up them and put a lot of privacy seals around them and have nonstop sex with Jiraiya, she have sex with him in every position she could think, use all kinds of foreplay and role play she knew, and even turn to use some fetish Jiraiya have, she even transform in her teenager form so Jiraiya could see that she was the only one for him and no other woman or loli could replace her, and while Jiraiya enjoy every moment of it he wasn't going to try and repeat it any time soon.

**"I feel like we have done this before." Weiss said with a twitching eye as she and the rest of Team Ruby were sitting on Naruto's tail for balance once more while he did his morning workout. She could understand the need to train, but she didn't understand why Naruto couldn't just by training weights so that he could work out like every normal person without super strength. Something she still didn't understand since it obviously wasn't his special power. Passive skills like super strength weren't counted as a semblance, meaning that Naruto might have a hidden ability he could be using this time as a chance to train on something useful, instead of his brute strength.**

**"I know we have... and I don't care. Yang likes what she sees." Yang said with a grin and a lick of her lips when she looked down at Naruto's bare torso. She was surely enjoying the view of his well built body. The only other person that she could view like this would be Ren or Jaune, and neither of them were as well built as the guy she nicknamed both Foxy and Muscles.**

"They should learn from him and also train their bodies instead of just relying in their semblance." Show Kushina her displeasure to the situation.

"It would not only keep them healty but will also benefit them greatly in increasing their base stats and making the powerups that their semblance grant them." Add Minato.

"Unfortunately that doesn't seem likely to happen unless this girls got to face an opponent that completely outclass them in the physical department and their semblance doesn't help them to defeat them." Comment Tsunade.

"But Tsunade-sama haven't that happen already when they fight that creature that look like Kurama?" ask Hinata only for everyone to realize that she was right and that the girls haven't do anything to correct that.

**"I have to do this is if I want to actually feel the burn." Naruto told Weiss while rolling his eyes, and it wasn't like Weiss was just sitting there doing nothing. She was cleaning and refilling her sword with Dust, so she was making sure that she wasn't completely bored out of her mind. She was already going to be doing something she had to do, so why not help him train his body at the same time. Cleaning and refilling her sword was a bit time consuming, so she had the time to waste.**

**Honestly, it wasn't like her sitting on his tail and bathing in the sunlight was the worst thing he could ask her to do.**

"No that would be to have nonstop sex for days!" Said Jiraiya without raising his voice showing how tired he was, nobody even try to beat him since they actually pity him in his current condition.

**"Zzzzzzz."**

**Naruto gazed up when he heard the sound of snoring, before he twitched when he saw Ruby hugging the end of his tail with her arms and legs hugging the orange fur. Naruto smiled and started to move the tip of his tail around to wrap around face to form a soft pillow for her to rest on. Naruto then continued to walk forward on his hand to train his balance and increase his skill in fighting without the use of his legs. Who knew what would happen if his legs were ever chopped off, and he didn't have enough time to grow them back before he had to start fighting again. If he could grow his tongue, and a hole in his chest, back then it only made sense that if given enough time and energy he could even grow his legs back.**

**"Daw! Isn't that just so SWEET!" Yang teased with a grin on her face as she tapped on the back of Naruto's leg with her boots, and he raised an eyebrow at her but didn't say anything. Blake huffed lightly, before she turned a page in her book and started to continue reading it like she wasn't with her team.**

"I agree with her, that is sweet, but that is how Naruto is." Said Hinata knowing that Naruto will always seek the happiness of others before his own.

**'She pushed herself when studying.' Weiss thought with a small smile as she looked towards the leader of their team, and the youngest member of the team. Naruto, Weiss, Blake, and Yang were all the required age to go to Beacon, which was 17, while Ruby was two years too young to normally attend at 15 years old. Weiss had to respect Ruby actually trying to be a good leader, even if she hadn't done anything to prove that she deserved the position. True, their only mission they ever took together had been a complete and devastating failure, but that wasn't truly Ruby's fault. That monster had been way to powerful for any of them to take one on one, or even as a team. They would have all died if it actually cared about killing them, instead of just beating Naruto to a bloody pulp.**

This put a sour look on everyone in the room at the memory of that fight and the fact that they still didn't know if that creature was really Kurama or why it only fight against Naruto, the only thing that calm them is that it doesn't seem to want to kill Naruto for some reason.

**"Hey Naruto-" Yang started, before Naruto cut her off.**

**"No, I won't show you my goods when I am done training." Naruto deadpanned with a slight smirk, and her jaw dropped at how he was just assuming that she was going to bring that up again. She had failed enough times now, every morning in fact, that she was starting to run out of ideas to look at what he was packing.**

**She HAD to know, she just HAD to!**

"Why can she just let it go! Why does this girl wants so badly to see Naruto's junk! That is mine and mine alone!" exclaim an irritate Hinata.

Of course Kushina take this opportunity to tease her. "You know Hinata you have been acting a lot more jealous than usual, is there something bothering you? Perhaps you have spent too much time without a man's touch?"

This make Hinata face turn completely red, she was so mortify by what Kushina have said to her that she couldn't even respond, she didn't even react despite Kushina and Tsunade's laughter.

**"That wasn't what I was going to ask, but how would you like to go shopping with me later today?" Yang questioned, and she certainly surprised Naruto. He had not been expecting her to ask that question, mostly because no girl had ever asked him to go shopping with her before. This would most likely be a whole new thing than going shopping alone.**

**"Shopping?" Weiss muttered, her interest was not peaked as well by the question. Being the type of girl she was, she would never say no to an organized activity like shopping at the mall in Vale.**

"No son run! Don't become a pack mule for the girls and their shops!" Said a frenetic Minato getting the hateful glare of Kushina and Tsunade who have stop laughing.

**'Shopping? Is she an idiot?' Blake thought with a twitching eye. Most of the shops in Vale would NEVER willingly allow an open Faunus like Naruto to go inside of them. Faunus were bad for business, so even if the owners had nothing against Faunus, it was still a bad business move to allow them to shop in their stores. If people that hated Faunus, which had higher numbers than the ones that didn't, saw that a Faunus was in the store then they would take their money somewhere else. Vale was better at equal treatment than other places, but even they had shops that wouldn't allow Faunus to enter.**

**Of course, the treatment went both ways. There were also Faunus only shops that would only serve somebody that had animal body parts as well, meaning that normal humans wouldn't be allowed to enter.**

_So much hatred, why can it just all disappear and never return to the world, what would be necessary to make the world a truly peaceful place?_ Wonder Jiraiya from his seat.

**Blake didn't say her thoughts out loud, mostly because she had full plans on going with them. By going with them, she mostly meant following from a good distance to make sure that Yang didn't try anything she didn't like with Naruto.**

**"How are we getting to Vale?" Naruto asked, seeing as the academy was a good ways away from Vale, or so he was told. The only time Naruto had been to other areas outside of the academy in this world involved him getting his ass kicked, so forgive him if he didn't know the layout of the land very much.**

**"Leave that to me." Yang said with a sly grin, and Naruto started to think about some crazy way like how they might be riding Ursa into the city.**

"I wonder from where my son gets such weird ideas." Said Kushina and nobody said anything since they all have ask themselves the same thing at one point.

_**-Later that Day-**_

**'This is CRAZY!' Naruto thought with wide eyes as he wrapped his arms around Yang's waist while they rode on a two wheeled horror going at least 120 miles per hour at this moment. He had been told by Yang this was called a motorcycle, something that he did NOT have back in his own world. This was his first time even seeing a motorcycle, and yet here was Yang making him ride on top of one with her.**

"Wow! That is really fast! Said Kushina while elbowing Minato, who only said that his Haraishin was faster.

**"Yeah! I was surprised they let him bring this baby to school!" Yang yelled over the sound of rushing wind fondly. She had put a good amount of money into painting the black and orange flames on this thing, not to mention that it was modified by she herself to go even faster than they were currently going. She loved her motorcycle almost as much as she did her own hair, mostly because her vehicle was just so awesome! She loved riding around on it and letting the wind rush by her hair, even if she risked her safety by NOT wearing a helmet and only wearing goggles to protect her eyes.**

**"Hey! Why did you want to take me shopping anyway!?" Naruto asked, the wind was KILLING his ears right now. They were sensitive, and the chill of the wind was making him have to put them inside of his hoodie to keep them from being irritated. He needed to yell just to hear himself over the wind, but seeing as he had his head right next to Yang's ear that might not be needed to make sure she heard him.**

"Yeah I'm wondering the same thing." Said Hinata truly curious of why Yang have suggest going shopping.

It was Minato who answer with a serious tone. "As I said before she want him to carry all the things that she is going buy, that is what happens always when a woman ask a man to go with her for shopping."

This cause Kushina to glare at him but since he think that he was right said what was probably the worst thing to say. "Or maybe she wants to make a move on him by modeling some lingerie in front of him."

This cause that Hinata and Kushina start beating him calling him a pervert, meanwhile Jiraiya have a small smile that only Tsunade saw.

"If I didn't know that it was imposible I would have said that you somehow posses Minato to said that." She said.

Jiraiya just chuckle and said, "while I admit that that is something I would have said I didn't have anything to do with it, I think is the fact that Minato was my pupil that make him being a closet pervert, also the fact that I'm here makes his perverted side to be able to rise since I would receive the beatings for saying the most perverted things, although that isn't happening right now since I'm too tired to even try."

This horrorize Tsunade thinking that anyone who have been train by Jiraiya have become a pervert, but then she remember that Naruto didn't turn into a pervert and decide to forget the last comment from Jiraiya.

**"No need to shout... Just wanted to spend time with my favorite fox! You and Blake have that mystery thing about you two. You and Ruby just have regular fun together! Weiss is stubborn, but she totally likes having you around!" Yang explained. It made sense as well, seeing as the two of them didn't really do anything together with just the two of them. Sure, he didn't really do anything with the others either, besides Blake that is, but she did have a point. He had some kind of thing going with each girl, not counting Yang always trying to take a peek at his package.**

**"Shopping is going to be our things then?" Naruto asked, hoping that wouldn't be the case. He was roomed with four girls. That didn't mean that he had the same interests as the girls.**

Minato and Jiraiya get pale at just hearing that and both have the same thought, _RUN!_

**"Naw! Maybe we could find out thing while shopping, and I need to get some stuff." Yang denied, hearing Naruto let out a sigh of relief when she started to slow down when they entered the city of Vale. They had been going way over the speed limit because nobody ever really travelled on the road to Vale very often, and the bus didn't come and pick up Beacon students that wanted to go to the city until later.**

**They pulled over rather forcefully a few minutes later when Yang stopped by the first place of the day. The sudden stop forced Naruto to scoot up even further so that there was no space between Naruto and Yang. She grinned and looked behind at him, and he groaned at her being given more teasing information than she already had. Naruto and Yang got off of the cycle, before Naruto groaned again when he saw what kind of store she was taking him to first.**

**A clothing store... just great.**

At this Hinata and Kushina stop beating Minato and got a relieve face since Yang just wanted to shop like any other girl. Meanwhile Minato and Jiraiya just pity Naruto and his future role as pack mule.


	19. Blonding

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or RWBY, I am not the author of Naruto the Huntsmen, that is a fic white by fairy tail dragon slayer, who gave me permission to make this reading story.

* * *

><p>Yang and Naruto have neter the store and Naruto was waiting for Yang to change into some of the clothes that she take to the dressing room.<p>

**"So how do I look?" Yang asked with a grin on her face when she came out of the dressing room in a startlingly bright orange dress with a deep v for a neck. It had no sleeves on it, and black flowers near the bottom of the dress, that ended around her knees. She had on orange high heels, and her hair was in a ponytail. Naruto looked at her, before he decided to tell the complete and utter truth. He loved the fact that she looked good in the color orange, and wasn't afraid to wear it like he did. It was something they shared in common, orange was just their natural color.**

"That slut is really trying to make a move on MY NARUTO-KUN!" Shout an enrage Hinata that was getting even more jealous. Tsunade and Kushina try to calm her but were having a little trouble in doing that.

**"Are you mocking me?" Naruto asked without meaning to, referring to the fact that his tail and ears were that exact same shade of orange. Yang seemed to always like teasing him in strange ways, and right now she seemed to be teasing him with her state of dress by commenting on the color of his extra features.**

**...**

**"... How could you tell?" Yang asked with a raised eyebrow as she went into the changing room and closed the curtain. Naruto face palmed at him being right about her mocking him in a good natured way, but she was still mocking him.**

And that tranquilize Hinata seeing that Yang was only messing with him and not really flirting with him.

**"Orange looks good on you, but you aren't the kind of girl that would go with orange as you main color. Not in that shade, because brown seems to be more your style." Naruto said, and he silently cursed himself for actually knowing these kinds of things. Orange had always been his color, and it was Yang's color, but after years of wearing orange he could tell when different colors would look better on people. He was ashamed of this, but he knew how to tell what color would look good on girls.**

This make everyone drop their jaw, they never though Naruto have this kind of ability, everybody except Hinata that was heavily blushing since she knew that Naruto was very good at picking clothes for her, specially lingerie, the kind that she would never chose or wear by her own will before she married Naruto, but that she began to do after a few months of being married to Naruto to please him at first and then because she like to tease Naruto and watch him drool for her.

**"Yeah, like an animal can tell what looks good on humans." The store clerk commented lowly, and Naruto was able to pick it up rather easily. He looked down at the ground for a moment, mostly because he was forced to remember his own childhood at how people would always talk about him thinking he couldn't hear them. If they said to his face he could take that easier, but this secretive whispering reminded him of the secrets that people had always kept from him. He didn't know it, but his tail went limp and his ears pressed against his head while he looked down.**

**He could still hear the faint whisperings of demon, and monster.**

This also depress everyone in that was watching him and all of them mentally kick themselves for not being for him when he was growing up.

**He didn't like to think it, but he would prefer that they say it outright to him and be hateful instead of this sly stuff. This hurt a lot deeper than anything they could say to his face, in fact he wanted them to say it to his face so he could punch them without looking like a violent animal like they were whispering. If he punched them without being truly provoked then he was just like they were saying. He wouldn't give them the satisfaction of being right, but it still hurt that they were being like this. Naruto had spent his whole life trying to get the respect of his village, and he did it... but all of that work had been wasted and he had been set back to stage one, only now pretty much the whole country thought ill of him.**

This get everyone even more depress seeing that Naruto was always curse to live something similar to his childhood over and over again, by this time Hinata, Kushina and Tsunade were crying and Jiraiya and Minato weren't doing too well.

**Naruto tilted his head back in confusion when he felt Yang flick him in the forehead when she came out of the dressing room in her normal clothing. She was smiling at him with a kind expression, and Naruto grinned at her as well.**

**"A sad look doesn't fit those whiskered cheeks Foxy, I would rather see you smile or blush. Come on, lets go somewhere else, the air in this store is a little sour." Yang commented, and Naruto chuckled and stood up so that he and Yang could leave. Naruto and Yang left the store with grins on their face when they passed by the sour store clerk, knowing that they pissed her off was a personal victory for them. **

This make everyone happy seeing that Naruto got a friend that would always try to cheer him in this kind of situations.

**Yang nudged Naruto in the side discretely moments later when they were walking outside of the store and down the street, and with her eyes she pointed towards two people that were walking in the opposite direction. Naruto followed Yang's eyes, before he raised an eyebrow when he saw her looking in the general direction of two men holding hands as they walked down the road.**

**"Really Yang, did you have to point that out?" Naruto asked in a dead pan, and she looked to where he was looking and face palmed. Taking her hand from her face, she grabbed his cheeks with her hand and made his lips pucker.**

**"Not that, more to the left." Yang said as she directed Naruto's face to where she had been trying to show him the first time around. Naruto rolled his eyes, before he looked passed the gay couple and saw a guy with chicken feathers on his face selling chickens.**

Everybody's jaw drop again after seeing the surreal image, finally Jiraiya ask. "Is everyone seeing a chicken faunus selling chickens?" and everyone just nod in respond.

**"Is that... a chicken Faunus selling chickens?" Naruto asked with a dumb look on his face, because he could not understand the stupidity behind what just happened. Yang had pretty much the same look on her face, before she took out her phone and snapped a picture of what was happening.**

**"So **_**Foxy**_**, you have the urge to eat some chicken?" Yang teased with a nudge in his ribs, and Naruto's eyes widened when he realized that she had only showed this to him so that she could make this joke. Foxes hunted chicken that were on farms, so of course she would make fun of his fox part when it came to chicken.**

And that make everyone face palm, Yang was a good friend that would cheer him up and join him in his joyful attitude, but she was also a girl that would make fun of him or tease him.

**"Really Yang, you act so much like a dude these days that maybe I should call you... Wang... since you are always trying to see mind." Naruto failed at joking, and Yang snorted at his failed attempt at teasing him. Yeah, he wasn't the type for on the spot teasing when it came to people like Yang that didn't leave themselves open for it.**

**"Like you don't like it, would a little kiss make it better?" Yang asked mockingly as she leaned in close to Naruto with a suggestive smile. She was even making a mock kissing face, while Naruto rolled his eyes and pushed her away lightly... LIGHTLY for him... by the shoulder so that she backed off a little.**

"She is almost as a female version of Naruto, if Naruto would have been corrupted in his trying with Jiraiya." Tsunade compare Yang and Naruto.

"Hey I did corrupt Naruto, it's just that he only turn into a pervert several years after he return and he was discreet about his perversions, if you don't believe me ask Hinata." Answer Jiraiya from his place.

Tsunade and Kushina were about to beat him for saying that but stop when Minato step in front of them and point to Hinata who was blushing just as much as when she was a teen around Naruto. "He is right, isn't he Hinata?" ask Minato who want them to realize that all the students of Jiraiya were big perverts.

Hinata just blush even more making Kushina and Tsunade faint when they realize that Jiraiya was right.

**"Ha ha ha, I can hardly keep in my laughter." Naruto stated sarcastically, and she just grinned and started to walk away from him, making him walk faster to keep up with her. Naruto stopped though when he felt something grab onto his tail and start to pull on it, while yanking on the fur in a rough way.**

**"Kitty!" A young girl's voice rang out after Naruto yelped in pain, and Yang's attention was drawn to Naruto's tail when she heard the sound of a young brown haired girl wearing a pink dress. She was yanking and pulling on Naruto's tail, while Naruto gave the young girl a sour look. Yeah, he wasn't a fan of having the fur on his tail yanked and roughly pulled like this, even if the only reason he yelped the first time being that he had been surprised. Now this was little more than an annoyance.**

"That looks so CUTE! I wish that Naruto could have a tail when we were alive so he could play with our children with it." Said Hinata with stars in her eyes.

Jiraiya and Minato just chuckle at her reaction but agree that all kids that this Naruto would have were going to have a great time playing with Naruto's tail.

**"Rachael! Let go of that right now!" A brown haired woman that looked just like and older version of the three year old yelled, and Naruto could see that it was this girl's mother when she yanked the child off from Naruto and held her in her arms protectively. Naruto was sending the woman a raised eyebrow when she sent him a dark look. Then the woman looked at Yang with a kind look. "I'm sorry about my daughter. She has a bad habit of touching other people's pets without asking first. I have to ask though, has your vermin had all of its shots, or do I need to get my daughter treated for any diseases your creature might have?" The woman asked, taking full advantage of the fact that most people won't hit a woman holding a three year old even if she earned it.**

**'Bitch.' Naruto thought with a twitching eye, very annoyed that she had called him an 'it' instead of a boy or man. Heck, even being called a fox would be better than just 'it' or 'pet' like she had called him.**

**'Bitch.' Yang thought with a twitching eye, also very annoyed at how this woman was treating her friend and teammate now that they couldn't hit her for her words without risking hurting this woman's daughter as well. She had nothing against Faunus, so it made sense that even if Naruto wasn't close to her she would be a bit pissed about how this woman was referring to another living, breathing person.**

Bitch! Thought in unison Hinata, Jiraiya and Minato who really dislike this woman for treating Naruto as nothing more than an animal.

**"Kitty!" Rachael shouted as she tried to touch Naruto again, and he smiled lightly at how innocent the girl was.**

**"I'm not a kitty kiddo, I'm a-" Naruto started, before he was interrupted by the woman holding the child.**

**"It is a rabbit with a freak tail, and that makes it a vermin. It carries cooties, so don't touch him honey." The woman said to her daughter, cutting Naruto off as she turned her back and started to walk away with her daughter in her arms.**

**"EW! Cooties!" The little girl shouted, and the two blond's sent each other looks.**

**Parents passing on their hate to their children, the reason many fights and blood baths were started. People couldn't... not they chose not to let go of their hate. This woman was tricking her daughter into hating Faunus at a young age, no doubt this was how all of the Faunus hate had originally started in the first place.**

"That is how people keep hating something, but instead of wondering how it all begin you should find a way to end it son." Said Minato and the other two agree with him.

**"If there was anyone I wanted to bite, it would be that bitch." Naruto growled out, and Yang nodded as she took Naruto's hand and led him away before he could hear the woman said anything else as she walked away from the two of them. Naruto didn't resist her leading him away before he could do anything, and he was thankful for her keeping a leash on his temper while he still had control over it.**

**"Please don't bite people, they will only think they were right about you. I know you are better than that... you are the U in Team RUWBY after all, and even though you are the only Faunus among us I like to think you are just as human as Blake or Ruby, even Weiss when she isn't being a bit snotty." Yang said, not knowing that Blake was a Faunus just like him. Naruto wanted to laugh at how she didn't notice by this point that Blake never took off her ribbon for anything. It would be all the funnier when Yang finally learned about what Blake really was.**

"He could laugh right now and just said it was because of the Weiss's comment." Jiraiya give his opinion.

**"... Thanks, you know... you are actually pretty cute when you aren't teasing me for the fun of it." Naruto said, and Yang's eyes widened at how he pretty much called her cute. She then grinned and slugged him in the arm hard enough to make him take a step to the side while rubbing his arm in annoyance.**

"NOOO! Naruto don't flirt with her! She would take any opportunity you gave her to get under your pants!" Hinata lecture Naruto just as if she was lecturing her kids.

**"Heh, looks like we got a regular player here. Smooth talking your way into all of the girl's hearts, maybe I should ask Ruby to just put all the beds together for when you add us all to your harem of beautiful, bodacious, bombshell babes?" Yang teased, and Naruto laughed a little while shaking his head.**

Hinata faint after hearing this, after all it was her worst fear right now. Meanwhile Jiraiya and Minato were grinning like the perverts they are taking advantage that all the women have faint.

"You should be really proud of your son if he manages to get a harem Minato."

"I will be if he achieve it! After all a harem is the secret dream of all men!"

**"Yeah right, like any girls want to be with me. I'm not exactly that good with girls. Velvet even called me out to that cliff so that she could headbutt me in the face... does that scream babe magnet to you?" Naruto asked sarcastically, not knowing that in that moment Yang had just placed Naruto in a list of people that were way to clueless for their own good. Only Naruto could get kissed, and assume that it was a headbutt when it had happened because he was so thick headed. She snorted, before she started to admit to herself that part of his charm was that he was nice to people, and girls, without expecting anything in return. Of course he was unaware that his actions made girls like him.**

"It is going to be even more of an achievement if he manages to do it despite being so oblivious to girls' feelings." Said Minato having Jiraiya agreeing with him.

**Punching him in the arm, she saw a store over at the corner that sold ice cream, so getting an idea she decided that she would surprise him with an ice cream treat.**

**"Go sit on that bench. I will be right back." Yang demanded as she ran off, and Naruto went to go sit on the bench without complaint. His only regret... was that the chicken man was right next to the bench trying to sell his chickens. Naruto saw one chicken walk over to him, and look up at him with those adorable confused eyes. His eyes widened at how cute the chicken was, before he looked at the price of the chicken, and pulled out his wallet to see if he had enough money to buy a chicken.**

**He did, and he was about to buy a chicken before the chicken he had been about to buy fell over and started to twitch like crazy. With a comical horrified look on his face, he watched the chicken go completely still... and before he could feel despair over the death of a chicken the little clucker jumped up and started to cluck at him with a mocking cluck.**

"Did he just got prank by a chicken?" ask Jiraiya not believing what he was seeing but Minato didn't answer him since he was also shock by this.

**"You chicken son-of-a-bitch." Naruto whispered with a low tone, and the chicken jumped before it ran away as fast as it could to get away from the angry Naruto. Naruto was about to jump and run after the chicken, before he felt something cold touch his cheek. Looking up, he winced when the sun got in his eyes.**

**"Ice pop?" Yang asked him as she split a two stick ice pop into two and held one out for him to take. Naruto's eyes widened when he saw it was blue, and that she was smiling down at him gently. With wide eyes, he took the ice pop and stared at it in shock. The memories of both Jiraiya and Iruka sharing one of these with him came to his mind, and know it or not tears began to leak out of the sides of his eyes.**

"Oh no! he is going to have an emotional break down!" exclaim Jiraiya who was fearing this since he saw the ice pop.

What is happening sensei? Why is Naruto Crying?" Ask a worried Minato

"He is remembering the time that I gave him an ice pop, and that is bringing back all the memories of his original life and that is going to depress him so much once he thinks all that he has lost."

"Oh no!" was all that Minato could say.

**He... would never see Iruka... Kakashi... Granny... Sakura... he would never see any of his friends or those he looked at as family again. This ice pop only reminded him of those that he had lost, because the only times he had one of these were in mourning the death of Jiraiya with Iruka, or when he had been given one to share by Jiraiya when he had been sad over seeing a father and son share on of these.**

**His friends... were they okay, and did they miss him? Were they all angry at him for vanishing suddenly, or were they even alive at this point?**

No Naruto, nobody is angry at you, we are really proud of you! Please don't cry son." Beg Minato who was crying along with Jiraiya.

**"Woah!? Naruto are you okay!?" Yang asked in shock when she saw tears streaming down his face as he looked at the ice pop with wide eyes. She had NO idea what she just did to make him like this, but she felt like her kind gesture might have just been a landmine for him that she trampled on. This was not good, she had wanted to cheer him up after he had been angry over what that woman had said. Not make him so sad that he was actually crying without seemingly knowing he was doing it.**

**'Guys... I'm so sorry I broke my promise! I never became Hokage, and never achieved your dream Pervy Sage!' Naruto thought as he dropped the ice pop and placed his hands on his face. He just now realized that he had never done anything that he had been hoping to do with his life in the Elemental Nations, even though he had thought about all of this before, it was only just now hitting him. He had never truly did what he had set out to do with his life, and now that he was confronted with it in this form of his innocent gesture it was like the gates were opened and the tears just wouldn't stop.**

"No Naruto, I… we are really proud of you, you did become Hokage and you achieve peace for the ninja world." Said Jiraiya while crying.

**"Hey Foxy... Naruto, say something? Are you allergic to blueberry or something?" Yang asked in a slight panic, and Naruto rubbed his eyes to try and get the tears out of them. His shoulders were shaking, and his hands were trembling when it seemed like the weight of the world came crashing down on him. His whole world had just come down on him, so of course he wasn't going to be alright. He just felt like his heart had been shattered into a million pieces for a brief moment.**

**"Sorry... I'm sorry Yang. Today was suppose to be fun... the last time I had one of these... was when my godfather was killed. Before that, the first time I had one... was with my godfather. This just brought back memories... some good and some bad." Naruto apologized, and she sat next to him on the bench and placed her arm around him in a one armed hug. He looked at her, before seeing that she had a wide smile on her face as she pulled his face into her shoulder.**

**"It's fine, what kind of friend would I be if I didn't understand when you were hurting... you can cry on my shoulder and relieve yourself... I can tell that you need a good cry. So let it all out, because I promise I won't think any less of you." Yang encouraged, and Naruto's face had an oddly happy and teary expression on it for a few moments. Yang smile went down for a few milliseconds, before she started to smile again before even Naruto could catch her sad expression at seeing him hold it in. She pulled him in tighter, and her hand gripped his shoulder in a comforting manner.**

**Then, for the first time since coming to this world... Naruto shed the tears he had been unknowingly holding back since he arrived.**

**With these tears that flowed down his face and onto her shoulder, it felt like he was letting go of more than his tears. It was like he actually felt the troubles vanishing, because for the first time in his life somebody was actually letting him have an actual cry over their shoulder.**

**'The ones that smile the brightest... can be the ones that are hurt the most. I'm so sorry that I never saw you were in pain... I don't think even you knew you were in pain before now.' Yang thought with a very sad smile when she felt her shoulder getting wet even through the cloth. She had always thought that Naruto smiled brightly because he was a truly happy person that felt like nothing in the world could bring him down, but he had all of the same emotions as any of the others in the team. He felt anger, happiness, sadness, and even hurt in general... she felt bad that she had never seen any hurt in his eyes before now.**

**The ice pops were long forgotten on the ground.**

Minato and Jiraiya were crying inconsolably when Hinata, Kushina and Tsunade awoke, they were really confuse as to why they were crying until they saw Naruto also crying and despite not knowing why he was crying they also feel his pain and so they also began to cry along with Jiraiya and Minato.


	20. Spa DAZE

Sorry for not updating in a long time, I was on vacation and didn't have the time and/or energie to continue to write this story, or any other story, and I just return this week but I have a lot to do at work that I will be staying overtime to finish, so I will use any free moment I get to write and update during the week, trying to get up to chapter 30, but in case I don't acomplish this I will dedicate more time next week to keep updating, so once again sorry for the long wait.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or RWBY, I am not the author of Naruto the Huntsmen, that is a fic white by fairy tail dragon slayer, who gave me permission to make this reading story.

* * *

><p>After Naruto have stop crying so did everyone in the theater, then they continue to watch him.<p>

**"I do not think this was a good idea." Naruto commented, before he moaned deeply when he felt an amazing pressure pressing into a knot deep in his muscles. He was shivering when a wave overcome him, while Yang groaned in joy next to him when she got a very similar treatment. At her suggestion, since his eyes had been puffy and red after he had finished crying, they had gone to the Vale spa so that they could just relax together, and enjoy doing nothing but get pampered. Naruto had never tried out going to a spa before, not counting hot springs, which he went to very frequently. He had agreed, and as luck would have it they had won some sort of contest and gotten a full spa day for free.**

"That is not surprising considering Naruto's luck." Said Jiraiya well knowing his godson luck.

"Yea the gaki could bankrupt any casino if he wanted to, why does he have such luck when mine suck!" complain Tsunade about her luck. Making everybody laugh.

**Apparently, this spa was trying to 'heal' the bonds between Faunus and Human, so when Naruto and Yang had come into the spa center together they had been the first 'couple' that looked passed race. Yang didn't correct her and tell her that they weren't dating, frankly a free spa day was like a trip to heaven for the blond girl. She had always wanted to win something for free, and because of Naruto she had won something amazing. Naruto on the other hand... was perfectly okay with this. He was broke right now anyway, and had just been dragged along by Yang.**

**So what if their teammates knew that he had been crying, he had never been ashamed of his tears before. Sure, he didn't want people he didn't know to see him cry, but his friends were people he knew he could count on if he ever needed a shoulder to shed his tears on. Naruto never had the same views on shame as other people, so to him crying to let it all out was A-okay in his opinion.**

"It is okay to cry Naruto-kun, you don't need to bottle your feelings so let them all out." Said Hinata at the verge of tears again, she didn't like to see him so vulnerable but understand that he need to let it out from time to time to prevent him to explode in the future.

**That wasn't why he thought this was a bad idea.**

**Yang and Naruto were both naked, playing on tables with just towels carefully placed on top of their bodies to keep their modesty covered. Their faces were placed into the holes made for their heads, and they each had people rubbing their nude bodies with their hands... expertly if you asked Naruto for his honest opinion. This lady knew how to get into just those right spots so that Naruto would relax as quickly as possible. Yang was getting a very similar treatment from a girl that seemed to have perfect hands from the sounds Yang was unknowingly giving off every once and awhile.**

"Oh it has been sooo long since I have one of those massages! What do you say ladies if we take one day off and go to a spa for a girls relaxation day?" Ask Tsunade receiving joyful affirmations from Kushina and Hinata and make Minato and Jiraiya sweat drop at how the women could change their mood so fast at the idea of a spa day.

**Funny enough, a Human was massaging Naruto, and a Faunus was giving Yang was good rub down. He had a young lady in her early twenties with blond hair and pale skin with onix colored eyes, and she was really digging into those sensative spots that he had never known about before... the Faunus body was something he was still learning about. Just like how he was now able to bend his body in amazing ways he couldn't manage as a human. The Faunus rubbing down on Yang though was his cause for concern, not because she was ugly or mean, no, what Naruto found slightly concerning were the sucking cups that were attached to the palms of her hands. Naruto was just waiting for her to start sprouting tentacles at any moment to rub Yang down in a different way.**

**He had read Icha Icha: Tentacle Party enough to see where this was going.**

"You wrote an Icha Icha that was TENTACLE PORN! And you made Naruto READ IT!" exclaim Tsunade furious at Jiraiya for corrupting Naruto, she was about to beat him when Jiraiya try to defend himself.

"Wait Tsunade-hime I actually didn't wrote that book!" that stop Tsunade who only give him a glare that says _explain_. "You seem hime Naruto sometimes talk while sleeping, and in one occasion he have a wet dream/nightmare in which he dream that Kurama have capture Sakura and then use his tails to rape her in front of him, he didn't remember anything the next morning, but this kind of dream continue for several weeks so he gave me all kind of material to write the book, but believe me I never intend him to read it, after all it were his dreams and if he remember them he would have beat me for writing a book of them."

"Then how is it that he knows that book?" Tsunade ask while leaking killer instinct at Jiraiya.

"Well he stumbled on it in one town we went and he reclaimed me that why I publish one book without him knowing about it, and despite all my efforts he end up reading it! Don't punch me please!" Jiraiya beg, and while Tsunade was still mad at him she refrain from punching him.

**"Oh chill, how about this, while we are in here I promise not to take a peek at your deep-V-diver, your disco stick, the ding dong Mcdork, the white spewing dragon, your heat-seeking moisture missile, the mayo shooting hotdog gun, your one-eyed wonder weasel, your yogurt shotgun, the single barreled pump action bollock, your pork sword, the musical flesh flute, your one-eyed one-horned flying purple pussy eater, your weapon of ass destruction... I can keep going." Yang said with a wide grin on her face, because she could feel the ladies bodies heat up from her spot just at other multiple mentions of Naruto's naughty bits with the best comments she could think of. Yang jolted when Naruto's tail smacked her in the butt hard enough to make her yelp pretty loudly in surprise. It didn't hurt, but she should have seen it coming with hos she kept referring to Naruto's meat sword like that with all of those very... unique descriptions.**

Hinata have fainted halfway all those names while everybody was heavily blushing at all the names that Yang have use to refer to Naruo's dick while Jiraiya was giggling pervetly and said, "I really like this girl and her attitude!"

**"Yang... sometimes I like you better when you aren't talking about wang. We may be in a gang, and to the group it ain't no thang, but these ladies might not feel the same." Naruto said, pulling a Killer Bee with his bad rhymes. He, unlike Yang, had a nose that was even stronger than the nose of a dog meaning that he could smell the reactions that these girls were having to the topic of his lower weapon.**

"Oh no! Don't you dare to imitate Bee again Naruto!" shout Tsunade who was strongly against Bee's raping and Naruto's imitation of him.

**"Fail Naruto, you shouldn't have used same at the end. Maybe something else, but same totally ruined what you were going for. Okay though, for these ladies sake I won't refer to your throbbing python of love by any other strange names like baloney pony." Yang teased, and not just him, because he was sure that right now she was messing more with the people rubbing them at the moment. He could feel the woman touching him heat up in the palms, meaning her blood was flowing faster through her than before. Her breath had started to deepen as well, and Naruto blamed Yang.**

"How is possible for that girl's vocabulary be so dirty? Was she raise by a sailor and a whore?" think out loud Kushina

"To be fair shinobies also have quite a colorful vocabulary too." Minato correct her only to receive a death glare from her.

**Oh who was he kidding, this sounded like fun.**

And that single idea have infuriate Kushina who have to be restrain by Minato, Tsunade have crouch in a corner depress and mumbling something about Naruto becoming a pervert like Jiraiya, and finally Jiraiya was laughing like a mad man and saying something about Naruto finally accepting his inner pervert.

**"Okay, so I guess that means I can't call your parts things like a pink canoe, the soggy box, a pink fortress, a baby cannon, the cock socket, your chasm of doom, the grandest canyon, the land down under, the crotch sink, a finger warmer, your bottle holder, the penis coffin, the velvet-lined meat wallet, Mr. Happy's flappy garage, the penic fly trap, the trouser trout, your red snapper, a one-eyes one-horned flying pink penis eater, the weiner get wetter, a cum sponge, the fish farm, a bone collecter, Yellow Prick Road, the toothless grin, a glory hole, the pretty little penis purse, the grassy knoll... I guess I won't call your semen locker anything strange either. That would totally be immature of us to talk about each other's privates in public." Naruto explained in just as vivid detail as Yang did, using as many alternate names as he could think of at this moment. He was sure that Yang was barely holding back the giggles that wanted to escape her throat, while also taking some notes on the funny terms that he had used, and recording them for later use in teasing Ruby.**

All those talk have cause to Kushina pale until she have faint and was having foam coming from her mouth at how Naruto could be so vulgar too.

**"Yep, my Slip and Slide and your schlong are off limits topic discussion." Yang agreed, before she started to twitch when she remembered one of the things that Naruto had called her vagina, something that she didn't really agree with. "Hey!? I am hairless, so don't call it a Grassy Knoll!" Yang shouted towards him, and Naruto shrugged it off as nothing important. He could have gone his life without knowing about that, but it wasn't anything important.**

"I really, REALLY like this girl, go ahead Naruto and have wild sex with her!" shout Jiraiya, but unfortunately for him his last comment have revive all the women who were going to beat him when they hear Naruto.

**"Oh my GOD that feels amazi-YIP-ing...!?" Naruto groaned in pleasure as a weird noise came from his mouth when his masseuse pressed down on a strange spot at the base of his tail where it connected to his spine. Yang pushed herself up into a strange position and used her arm to cover her breasts while looking towards Naruto, and where the woman's hands were, with wide eyes.**

**"Da special places on da fox Faunus include da tail and da ears." The human woman massaging Naruto said in a strange accent. Now Naruto knew why they tried to stay silent, because it was freaking hard to understand them with how thick their accents were.**

**'That was so strange.' Yang thought, and she laid back down on her stomach and stopped covering herself now that she was pressed against the table. Her toes curled and she shivered when she lower back was pressed into, and she got spots pressed into that she didn't even know would feel good.**

**'Oh GOD!' Naruto and Yang thought in sync, and even without knowing it they were showing their like traits when their backs arched in surprise and pleasure when the women pressed on the middle of their backs. The amount of tension and stress they had built up in these areas were amazing, and they hadn't ever had the chance to get rid of this stress. They then both came crashing down on their stomachs with blissful expressions, and they just hung their limply with grins on their faces.**

"Okay Ladies we are having a spa day for only us in the future, what do you say we go next week?" Ask Tsunade and they start to discuss when could they go completely forgetting Jiraiya who was trying to hide a nosebleed after seeing Yang's tits.

**"These two suckers are so alike." The Faunus handling Yang commented with a grin on her face, before the two of them cracked their fingers and ready started to get to work on the Huntsmen and Huntress in training. The sounds of popping and moans would be heard for the next twenty minutes before Naruto and Yang were sent to their next area for relaxation.**

**Mineral rich, volcanic ash and seaweed mud bath... the fact that it wasn't normal mud was the only reason that Naruto had agreed to get into the bath in the first place. The entire thing seemed to be a dark gray color, and frankly Naruto felt disgusted that he was sitting in the bath of mud with it covering his entire body. Only his mouth and eyes weren't covered in mud, and he was annoyed at how think the stuff was. Yang had cucumbers on her eyes and was just relaxing into the mud with her arms spread out, the mud being the perfect censor for her breasts without her having to do anything at all.**

"It would have been better for them to go to a hot spring." Said Jiraiya careful to don't raise his voice in order to don't be heard by the women

"Why do you say that Sensei? Is it so you could see Yang naked?" said Minato almost whispering.

"No, well that would be a plus, but I said it because it would be better for Naruto's tail to just be wet instead of cover in a thick mud just in case something happens and he needs to use it." Said Jiraiya not knowing that what he say was going to happen.

**"Now this is just great." Yang groaned out when she felt the warm mud filling her body with heat, while Naruto shook his head.**

**"You don't have a long fluffy tail that is getting soaked with mud." Naruto commented with a wince of disgust when he tried to lift his tail out of the mud, only for it to seem much slower and heavier than it normally was now that the mud seemed to be drying when he took it out of the bath. If Naruto wanted to play in mud, then he would wait for a rainy day and jumped into the dirt before rolling around. This was free, which was why he was agreeing to this in the first place. Mud and awesome orange fur do NOT mix very well.**

"Don't say that son! Don't you know how people would want to be in your place?" ask Kushina.

"While that may be true for every woman and some man, I don't think that it applies to faunus with tails honey." Answer Minato who still receive a glare from her.

**"After this is a sauna experience, so just put up with it for another ten minutes." Yang stated with an airy wave of her hand, while Naruto felt no small amount of irritation in his fur from this mud.**

**"This place gives me a bad vibe... isn't it strange that for a popular place that we are the only ones here and they insisted on not letting us have out weapons?" Naruto questioned with a suspicious look around the room. Frankly, the fact that they had won a contest the second they entered the store had set some major alarms off in his head, but he ignored them for Yang. She wanted to do this, so he would gladly.**

"That actually sounds suspicious, and since Naruto is a problems magnet it is highly possible that something bad is going to happen." Said Tsunade.

"Tsunade-sama with all respect don't say something like that ever again, your luck is bad enough for you to start to pass it to Naruto-kun." Said Hinata.

**"Cluck cluck BUCKAW!"**

**"The hell...!?" Naruto shouted when the same chicken from earlier jumped through the window of the mud bathing area and landed on the ground before running towards them like a chicken with its head cut off. This was the same chicken that had punked him earlier by playing dead and then running off when he had been worried. Yang jumped up out of the bath when the chicken ran passed with a disturbed look on her face, and she was lucky that the mud was covering her up in a way that she wasn't showing much more than her normal outfit showed off, or Naruto would have gotten a very good eyeful of her right now.**

"Really!? The chicken from before is here!?" said an incredulous Kushina.

"It is better than having something even worse happening to him." Add Jiraiya.

**The chicken was going bat shit crazy in front of them, and then it just stopped and started to look at them with... emotion for some reason. Like it was sorry for what was about to happen. Naruto's eyes widened before he saw Yang starting to fall down to the ground. Jumping up, he caught Yang before she could hit the ground. **

"What is happening!? Why did that girl just faint!?" Ask Hinata who seem to be having a panic attack.

"I don't know but this doesn't seem to be something good for Naruto, he better get out quickly." Said Minato also getting worried for his son.

**He was very careful to avoid touching her anywhere bad, but she was still pressing up against him when he jumped away with her in his arms when a group of injections came crashing in the mud bath. Naruto looked down at yang, and he could see that she had a shot sticking from the back of her thigh. Pulling it out when he jumped to the other side of the bath, he lost control of himself for a few moments due to the mud on his feet and the floor.**

**"I don't need my weapon! I have my tail!" Naruto shouted as he pointed his tail towards the attackers and saw they were a small group of people wearing white armor with the symbol of a ragged animal head with three blood claw marks behind it. He had no idea what that was about, but he could tell these people were bad news. His eyes widened when he saw that the mud that had hardened around his tail was keeping him from using his needles or fur as weapons, and with Yang in his arms he wouldn't be able to use his fists, leaving only feet, which he could barely use to stand without slipping around.**

"You know sensei its times like this that make me hate you." Said Minato while glaring to Jiraiya.

Hey I only said that a hot spring would not lead to this situation, something that his attackers seen to have plan to do since the beginning." Jiraiya defend himself.

"Which brings the questions of who wants to kidnap him and why." Said Tsunade who was less emotional and was analyzing thesituation.

**"Come silently brother, the boss wishes to talk with you." The one on the right right in a feminine voice, not like the armor was sexually flattering so it was slightly harder to tell gender with this armor. Naruto felt a few pricks in his back, and turning around he saw the two women from earlier holding onto needles with grim looks on their faces. Now that he was looking, he could see that his masseur had scales on parts of her body. They looked sorry, while Naruto looked at his back and saw that he had about 6 needles sticking from him. He used his aura to force the needles from his body, but his body was very quickly getting heavier by the moment. Groaning, Naruto saw the chicken from earlier giving him a sorry look, so falling forward he flipped himself so that Yang landed on top of him instead of the other way around.**

**He ripped out a lock of his hair, before the chicken quickly grabbed his hair and started to run out of the window as fast as it could before the people started to fire at it.**

**'Go get help... you stupid... sorry... Yang.' Naruto thought as he passed out on the ground with a final groan. It was official by this point.**

**Naruto hated spas.**

Everyone saw with despair how Naruto and Yang were tied up and transport out off the spa.

"Oh no! Naruto-kun is in danger! We have to do something." Said an extremely worried Hinata.

"But we can't do nothing Hinata, remember that we are all dead." Answer her Kushina.

"But we can just stay here and do nothing!" Continue Hinata.

"We also don't like it Hinata, but there is little we can beside trying to scare his kidnapers, and you know that wouldn't do much to help Naruto, especially if they don't believe in ghosts in the first place." Minato try to calm her.

"We may not be able to help Naruto, but that may not be necessary." Said Jiraiya getting weird looks from everyone who didn't understand him. "What I mean is that those guys want him alive which could give the opportunity to Naruto to escape, also that chicken seem to have understand him and has gone to get help."

"That is absurd Jiraiya-sama, he is just a chicken!" shout an exasperate Hinata.

"While I agree with you Hinata that a chicken saving Naruto is absurd, the fact that they capture him alive gives him a chance to scape, we just have to have faith in him." End Kushina giving Hinata a little bit of hope.


	21. The Black Fang

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or RWBY, I am not the author of Naruto the Huntsmen, that is a fic white by fairy tail dragon slayer, who gave me permission to make this reading story.

* * *

><p>For Hinata, Kushina, Minato, Tsunade and Jiraiya have been a really stressful moments since Naruto was Kidnap, they were watching at the edge of their seats hoping that Naruto would escape from this situation uninjured.<p>

**"Yang, you okay?" Naruto asked with his head leaned back slightly so that he could look his teammate in the eye. When Naruto woke up from the poison being quickly burned from his body, he had quickly found out that he and Yang had been tied together with very hard to break steel wire. He could break it, but not without it cutting into the girl strapped to him at the same time. He could easily break this in fact, and could have done it even with his older human body, but if he do it now then Yang could be in more than one piece. He had a feeling that she would not like being Yang cutlets, so he was holding himself back from doing that.**

**He also learned that his tail was surrounded him a few thick leather bags with ropes tied around it tight enough that it was actually painful for Naruto. These people, whoever they were, knew about the needles his tail could eject at his desire and had thought of ways to keep him from using them, or escaping with his insane strength.**

"He can't escape like that!" We have to do something!" Shout again Hinata who was almost at her breaking point.

Tsunade try to confront her. "Take it easy Hinata, you know that Naruto have come out victorious of even more complicated situations, hell remember that he was in the process of escaping the blood prison before we got him out of there, and that prison was design to retain ninjas!"

This tranquilize Hinata a little, but the rest of them were wondering who was behind all this and how have they manage to get so much information about him. Unfortunately Hinata was the only one that could answer that, but right now she was wreck.

**"My head is fuzzy, but I'm fine." Yang commented after a few moments, and the two of them looked around the location they were. Naruto had already done it, but now he was trying to think of a way to escape. They seemed to be on the inside of some kind of holding cell, but from the loud noises outside they were without a doubt moving as well. The swaying of the room mean that they were on a boat, or they were up in the air on some kind of plane. Meaning that escape without a plan would be a bad thing.**

"That would make his escape more difficult, but at least he is maintaining a cool head and analyzing his options before rushing into things." Said Jiraiya who was grateful that Naruto was finally using his head.

"He still needs to find a way to free himself and that girl before he can try anything else." Said Minato while trying to found a way his son could get out of his situation.

**Not to say, but they were still naked for the most part. Their captors had only been kind enough to wrap some ragged white cloth around their important parts. Naruto had a cloth wrapped around his waist and Yang had one wrapped around her chest and waist.**

**"I am sorry about the unfortunate reasons for out meeting."**

**If they could have jumped, they would have when a deep male voice was heard moments later entering the room. Naruto and Yang looked at the man, and saw him wearing a loose black bodysuit with shiny armor with guns strapped to his waist. On his chest we wore an orange plated version of the other people's armor, and on the left breast of the armor were the same symbol as before, but in black. Like the others, he was wearing a themed helmet with two normal orange fox ears coming out of the top. As he walked towards them, Naruto saw that this man had an orange fluffy rabbit tail above his rump.**

"Oh no! not that man!" exclaim Hinata who have recognize this man.

"You know who is that man Hinata?" Ask Kushina who was worried for her son's safety.

"Yes I do, he is Naruto-kun's brother in this life, but he is also one of the biggest extremist of the white fang!" Hinata answer.

This caught off guard everyone in the room, while it was not surprising that Naruto have siblings in his new lives it indeed was surprising that someone so close to him ahd done something like this, excluding that time where his older sister tied him up to take him to the doctor, or that time that another brother have tied him to the tallest building in town as part of a prank, or the time his mother kidnap him si she could take him to a surprise party in his honor.

Okay so maybe things like this did happen frequently, but they would have to wait and see how the situation develop before relaxing.

**"Hey Foxy, it looks like we were kidnapped by your exact opposite. You are a Fox-Rabbit, and he seems like a Rabbit-Fox-" Yang started, before she saw that the man had his gun out and pointed at her to get her to shut up. She just smirked as she stopped talking, knowing that she had gotten to him was more than enough for her.**

**"Who are you?" Naruto asked with confusion, not knowing what to make out of any of this, because honestly he was truly confused. The man took a step back in surprise, and the look on his lower face showed that he honestly seemed to be hurt by that statement. The man then took a few steps forward and got down on a knee in front of Naruto with a smile.**

"He doesn't remember him?"How is that possible?" Ask Minato who didn't have a clue of what was happening and that really bother him.

It was Jiraiya who answer him. "If I had to guess I would say that whatever make him recover his memory partially also screw with his memories of this life."

"We should have expect something like this to happen since he believe that he have been transport to another dimension instead of resurrecting, in fact I'm really surprise that something like this didn't happen before." Add Tsunade.

**"Brother, I am the leader of the Black Fang. We were part of the White Fang who broke off and formed our own group with our own goals." The man said, before seeing Naruto looking confused by what he was saying, like he had never heard any of it before. So reaching into his pocket, the man pulled out a golden locket with the engraving of a fox and a rabbit on it, before licking it open and holding it in front of Naruto's face. The Fox-Rabbit's eyes widened in shock when he saw there was a picture of him as a kid... with a fox tail and rabbit ears. Next to Naruto, who seemed to be about six, was an older boy that looked to be in his early teens at the time pushing Naruto on the swung.**

"Okay what is exactly the white fang and why did he part ways with it?" ask Minato who was getting really anxious for not knowing what was going on.

"I'm not sure but for what I recall the white fang is a gathering of faunus that want the equality of faunus, I think Honey knows a lot more about this subject." Answer Hinata who remember that Naruto's brother told him at one point that he had join them and that he was looking to finally getting what was rightfully of the faunus.

"So we know that it was his brother who kidnap him, but we still don't know why or if he is going to hurt him, but I doubt that." Add Tsunade who was a little relieve that it was Naruto's brother who kidnap him, but still concern that he have to resort to kidnap him in the first place.

**'What... I don't come from this world though!? I was teleported here from my world! How can a picture like that...' Naruto trailed off in his thoughts with his eyes wide. Yang's eyes were wide as well, because from what she could see Naruto was genuinely surprised to know he even had a brother in the first place. Naruto was just going through ideas of what could have happened to him, and then he started to put it together slowly. Maybe, just maybe, it wasn't his body that was sent to another world. Maybe it was his mind that was sent here, and his soul entered a new body. That would explain why the remains of Kurama were in the form of a Grimm, because the remains of his soul had taken over those Grimm that they had come in contact with and mutated them.**

"Keep it together Naruto, don't break apart again, especially under this circumstances!" order Jiraiya who was fearing that his student would have a new emotional breakdown that would leave him completely vulnerable to physical and emotional attacks.

"Don't worry Jiraiya-sama, even this Naruto-kun knows that he shouldn't let his guard down during a fight or any situation that can put his life on danger, I make sure to teach him that during the 4 shinobi war." Answer Hinata with a lot of confidence.

"It's good to see that you have recover your faith in my son Hinata!" daid Kushina with a huge smile to which Hinata blush in embarrassment at how she have act before.

**'I thought he was an orphan!' Yang thought with wide eyes, while the man smiled lightly when he thought that Naruto was starting to remember. The man unhooked his helmet, before he slid it off his head to show a handsome face that looked very much like Naruto's, except his nose was sharper, his face was more angled, and he two whisker marks on each cheek. His eyes were a startling blue color, startling because they were the same as Naruto's and filled with the same kindness.**

**"Litte Brother... I am so happy to have you back." The man said as he wrapped his arms around Naruto, and Yang, with a few tears falling down his face. Naruto was stunned by this new twist, honestly he was, because this man seemed to be in his mid-twenties right now.**

**"Wait, I thought Foxy was an orphan!" Yang shouted in confusion at the older male, and the hug was cut short when the guy heard her. A deep frown appeared on his face, before he looked down sadly.**

**"Yes, Mother died in childbirth and father was murdered by humans. I raised Naruto alone until we had been picked up by the White Fang for the abilities within our blood. Our mother was a Fox Faunus that was blessed with amazing levels of physical strength, while our Father was a Rabbit Faunus that had High-Speed Regeneration abilities when he mixed his aura with his blood. I gained the insane strength from our mother, while Brother gained both traits. We were able to live off the land for a long time, despite being looked down on as animals... then while I worked for the White Fang we had a new home for a few years... before they betrayed me." The man stated as his kind eyes became bloody red in anger, **

"That is exactly what happened to his parents, and he is the one that took care of Naruto when they were younger, but I didn't know that he work for the white fang, or that they betray him and what all of this involves Naruto." Said Hinata to give everyone confirmation that he was indeed his brother.

**Meanwhile Naruto was still too stunned to say anything. He had no idea what was happening, because right now it seemed like he had replaced this world's version of him.**

**'What the hell is going on?' Naruto asked himself as he looked at his bound tail, not knowing what he should be thinking about what was going on right now.**

**"The new leader of the White Fang turned the peaceful group into something monstrous, and he wanted powerful soldiers to fight against humanity. I recently learned that he had you thrown from a plane and blamed it on humans so that I would hate them even more than I already do. I found out right away, because you had never been told that I worked for the White Fang... so I broke off from them and with a few allies that didn't agree with the new goals of the White Fang, we formed the Black Fang... we even wear this symbol to remember who the enemy is." The man said as he pointed to the White Fang symbol on his chest to show off how he knew who the enemy was. Yang narrowed her eyes, when she still saw how shocked Naruto was about all of this information. It was plain that something was off about this entire situation, but she couldn't decide what it was about this situation that seemed so... off.**

"We need to get Honey and Vanilla back here and ask them if they know anything about the white fang and the black fang." Said Tsunade getting nods from everyone.

"I agree Tsunade-sama, but it may be best to wait until Naruto gets safely out of his current situation." Answer Minato not wanting to miss a single moment of what was happening.

**'Something doesn't add up about this.' Yang thought in suspicion, because unlike Naruto she wasn't as conflicted about what was being said to them.**

**"So how about it Brother, will you join me and help me put an end to the White Fang, and after that humanity?" The man asked with a smile, and Yang had her eyes widened at what Naruto was being asked. The first part didn't seem that bad since the White Fang were criminals that were well known, but that second part that was slipped in after the first one startled even her. Having Naruto as an enemy against humanity was not something she would even like to consider, not when she thought of him as a good friend.**

And while this also surprise everyone watching, they immediately start laughing knowing that there was no way Naruto would help him with something like that, not even if they were brothers!

**"No, I won't help you." Naruto answered without a second thought, and the older male nodded with a frown. Then he closed his eyes as a small smile spread over his face, before he pulled a knife out from his pocket and used it to slice at the wires keeping Naruto and Yang bound. He put the knife back into his pocket while Naruto and Yang stood up.**

**"Very well, but I hope we never meet on the battlefield Brother. The White Fang has set their eyes on you every since you survived their attempt at framing your death on humans. I will take you to the outer edge of Vale, but no further. Though our goals are different, both the White and Black Fang are the enemies of Humanity. You are my Brother, and though I would rather have you with me, I will understand and respect what you decide." The man said, before a white wearing soldier came into the room and saluted the leader of this group. Naruto had eyes widened at how he was just going to be let go, just like that. Most villains wouldn't just do that for no reason, but even he found something to be off.**

"Well he is his brother after all, and to an Uzumaki family is really important to us, especially for Naruto." Said Kushina knowing how important family was for her and Naruto.

"it still seems that they would have to fight each other one day, and when that happens it wont be an easy battle for him." Said Jiraiya.

It is going to be one of his more difficult fights, demanding a lot of him, both physically and emotionally." Add Tsunade already dreading the incoming battle.

**"Brother Sog (Maelstrom in German), we have detected unusual activity in the Vale. The White Fang has shown up, your orders sir!?" The member shouted out, revealing the man's name to be Sog. Naruto raised an eyebrow at the name, before he started to uncover his tail from its bindings.**

**"Kidnapping or not, my skin has never felt so smooth." Yang said lowly as she ran a hand across her arm. Like it or not, the enemy had a great spa operation at their fingertips. You didn't have to like an enemy to know they had some pretty cool stuff, and even the kidnapping didn't change the fact that they had been nice enough to dress the two of them up in enough to cover them up.**

Everyone face palm at that comment, they couldn't believe that this girl could think of something like that at a time like this, they were even thinking of NEVER let Yang and Ino meet or they would have a shopping frenzy without a doubt.

**"I see, prepare to engage the enemy. The Black Fang may only have a dozen members, but we will show the White Fang that we are not a force to be underestimated! Brother Hermes, send the ground troops and route a course to the activity!" Sog shouted towards the Faunus that had two bird wings sticking out of the sides of his head, while Naruto and Yang looked at each other in confusion. They expected to take out humanity with only a dozen members to their group, no wonder they wanted Naruto, and didn't kill Yang when they could have. They wanted to stay on Naruto's good side, because killing a friend was one of the few ways to get on his bad side. Sog reached into his bag, before he pulled out Yang's weapon and tossed it to her.**

**"What about Foxy's weapon?" Yang asked, and Sog looked at her with not a small amount of disgust. He put up with her earlier so that he could show his good side to Naruto, but now he didn't have to play nice.**

**"Don't speak to me. There is a change of plans, lets hope you have a Landing Strategy." Sog said as he pressed a button on the gauntlet on his wrist and the floor opened up under both of them, making them start to fall from the sky and towards the ground.**

"Did he just drop them from an airplane?" Ask a surprise Kushina not believing that someone would be so harsh with his own brother.

"I think that he did it because he knows that Naruto can survive the fall, and he may hope that Yang doesn't or at least hurt herself." Said Minato after analyzing the situation.

"I think the reason is that he doesn't have time to waste." Said Tsunade.

"Could you stop debating his reasons and be more concern of the fact that Naruto is FALLING FROM A PLANE!" shout Hinata who was worried sick for Naruto.

"Relax Hinata, remember that you were the one that told us that he have already have been thrown from a plane and survive, and that was with only raw strength, I can guess that having Yang there to help him would make it easy for him." Said Jiraiya who was confident that Naruto would come out unharmed from this and was more worried about the black fang and what a treat could it become for Naruto.

**"You just had to open your mouth!?" Naruto shouted towards Yang, and she looked sheepish at how they were falling from the sky like this because of her mouth. She activated her bracelets and they turned into gauntlets, before she grabbed Naruto's tail and pulled the two of them close together.**

**"How was I suppose to know that... is that the chicken from earlier?" Yang asked with a look towards the approaching ground, and sure enough Naruto saw the white shape of the chicken running towards their suspected falling location with a group of three people whose dress colors were red, black, and white running after the chicken with weapons already drawn. Naruto sweat dropped, before he looked at Yang.**

"That chicken really get help? But how is that possible?" Ask an incredulous Tsunade not quite believing what she was seeing.

"Ha! I told you that that chicken was going to help him, although it wasn't needed in the end, but it is incredible that she did it!" Said an overly excited Jiraiya

**"I am making that chicken my pet, and I won't be taking no for an answer." Naruto deadpanned, before he and Yang entered the trees and started to smash through limbs. Naruto held onto Yang tightly so that he could use his back to take the brunt of the damage, before he smashed into the ground moments later. His back made a crater, and Yang rested on him with a grin on her face and twigs in her hair. They had aura to protect them from most of the damage that they could have taken, but Naruto would have a wicked bruise anyway. She placed her hands on his chest and sat up with a grin, while picking the twigs from her hair.**

**"That chicken seems to like you, maybe we should make it Team RUWBY's mascot or something... hehehehe. The one time I don't actively try." Yang commented, and Naruto blinked at her statement. He then looked to see something white falling from the sky slower than they did, before he looked down with wide eyes and saw that was HIS cloth that was blowing in the wind. Naruto pointed his tail at the cloth, before orange wire shot from his tail and grabbed the cloth before retracting and bring it back to Naruto. He quickly wrapped it around his waist as he stood up and knocked Yang from him, before he sighed in relief.**

"That girl has no shame at all! What were her parents doing when they raised her?!" Ask Hinata before she faint after seeing Naruto's dick and having flashbacks of all the kinky stuff that she and Naruto use to do.

"Well I think she has a healthy attitude, especially considering that this kids are going to risk their lives hunting grims and protecting humanity." Said Jiraiya and no one could argue with him since they were all shinobies and have experience the same thing.

**"Not funny." Naruto commented with a look towards the sky.**

**"It isn't funny... because now I see why you had Ruby blushing like that. I'm very impress you are going to make some girl very happy one day." Yang commented with a teasing grin, while Naruto sent her with stern look. This was going to stay between them, because today had just been one big clusterfuck in his opinion. The crying, the chicken, the spa, the chicken, the brother and Black Fang, the chicken again, hitting the ground, Yang seeing his wang, and if that chicken came out from the bushes with Ruby, Black, and Weiss then he would scream in annoyance.**

**"Maybe you should worry more about yourself." Naruto commented when he pointed at how little she was wearing to cover her modesty, only for her to wave her hand in amusement.**

Hinata, Tsunade and Kushina were all agreeing with him while Jiraiya and Minato took this opportunity to admire Yang's body and try to resist to giggle in a pervert way or they would be beaten into pulp.

**"Yeah, and my normal clothes don't encourage staring AT ALL. Trust me, what is a little skin between teammates? I told you that I'm not that shy about my body, but don't expect me to just get naked at any time. I'm not that kind of girl either." Yang said, and ended with a mock lecture tone. Just because she was fine showing a little skin, didn't mean that she would just expose herself at the drop of a hat. She was a tease, and her clothes were made to make people stare at her. She like the attention to a certain degree, but she had did in fact have things that she wouldn't do. The only reason she had even been obsessed with Naruto's junk was because Ruby had such an amusing reaction to it, and she was curious as to what could cause that reaction.**

**"Yeah, I get it. Despite all that happened today, I had fun with you Yang. We should do this again sometime." Naruto suggested as he started to stretch himself out. Today was indeed a clusterfuck, but that didn't mean he didn't have fun. He also gained a clue about how he ended up in this world.**

**"Yang! Naruto!" Ruby's voice was heard shouting in a panic, and moments later a chicken burst from the bushes with Ruby, Blake, and Weiss following after the chicken with shocked looks when they saw the state of dress the two were in. Yang and Naruto had surprised looks as well, but for different reasons when blushes started to appear on the girls, more so Ruby's, faces and they started to look between Naruto and Yang. Naruto started to twitch in annoyance, and he could feel a scream working itself in his throat.**

**"Did you two just...?" Blake asked, but couldn't even finish her sentence. She had a blush on her face, and some other emotion.**

**"Yang, you didn't!?" Ruby squeaked out in shock. Her face as red as her cape, and she was clearly embarrassed over the situation.**

**"This is the last time I listen to Ruby and follow a chicken into the forest." Weiss commented dryly, a dark blush on her face.**

**"GRAAAAAAAAAA!?"**

This cause Jiraiya to bust out laughing at the bizarre scene, follow by Kushina and while the rest were a little more discreet, they were still laughing, and after a couple of minutes of this they stop and get serious.

"Okay now that this is over and Naruto is safe there are a couple of things we need to do before he gets into more troubles." Said Minato with his Hokage face, meaning that he was all serious.

"What do you mean Minato?" ask Kushina concern to see that Minato have adopt his Hokage faced after so long.

"What I mean is what are we going to do now that Naruto knows that he is not in another world but that he is a reincarnation of the himself in the future, or at least suspects it." He answer.

"There isn't much we can do Minato, we can barely have any interaction with the world of the living and even if go there Naruto will freak out since we will be ghosts, even if we take extreme measures and poses someone he will still freak out." Said Tsunade who wasn't sure what they could really do.

"While I would want to talk with Naruto-kun Tsunade-sama is right." Agree Hinata.

"I'm more worried about this Black Fang group, if they are anything like Akatsuki even a dozen of members could cause a lot of chaos, damage and death, we should check his background and start to monitor them so we can warn Naruto if they plan to do something really big and bad." Said Jiraiya making clear his concerns.

"That was also one of my concerns, but I will also like to know if that creature of before is really Kurama or not, and if not then why does he looks like Naruto using his chakra before taming him, I also want to check on shikamaru and how his research on Naruto regaining part of his memory is going and what does it mean and what does Naruto having Kurama animal features means."

"Okay you want us to do all this, but we are not enough people Minato, besides we already have others doing this stuff." Add Kushina.

Minato never left his Hokage persona and start giving orders. "I know and that is why I want to create different groups that would work on all this things, first Kushina, you go with Gaara and help him with his research on the bijus' whereabouts, ask for anyone that can help you out, specially the last jinchurikis.

Tsunade-sama you go with Honey and help her research this new Naruto family tree, as well as what does it menas that he has a tail and ears that look so much as the ones of Kurama.

Jiraiya sensei you go with her and work with Vanilla to investigate the White and Black Fang, I want to know who they are, what they want, who are their members, everything, se need to know if what they are doing is going to be dangerous for Naruto.

He was going to continue giving orders when Kushina interrupt him. "Minato, I understand you are worried for our son, but what is the point of all this? You know we can interact with Naruto without scaring the crap out of him."

Minato just smile at her say, "and that is why I'm going to work on a way that we can communicate with him that wouldn't scare him, and finally Hinata I want you to go with Sasuke and Sakura and find out how advance are they with their work of making Naruto finally come to us to the afterlife, also inform them of the latest developments on Naruto's life and see if this changes something."

"Ano, Minato-sama, if we all go to do all this things who is going to watch over Naruto?" Ask Hinata with a shy tone, making everyone watch at Minato who only sweat drop because he hasn't considered this. "Eh well… we will just call… Himawari! That's right we will ask Himawari to come here and look at him while we all go and start doing our tasks!"

And with that they call Himawari so they could go and start working.


	22. The snow mission

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or RWBY, I am not the author of Naruto the Huntsmen, that is a fic white by fairy tail dragon slayer, who gave me permission to make this reading story.

* * *

><p>It have been a few days after Minato have given everyone special tasks to do while Himawari watch over Naruto, that is until they were call by her because Naruto and his team were send on another mission.<p>

Right now in the theater there were Hinata, Himawari, Vanilla, Tsunade, Honey, Jiraiya and surprisingly Sakura and Sasuke.

**"See guys, this is so much better than going to class!" Ruby cheered her team on, now noticing the darker looks that everyone was sending her. Ruby had taken a week long mission from Ozpin that would involve them going to a very cold place up north, and while Ruby seemed to have zero problems with the cold, the others didn't share her like for the cold. Ruby had her cape to keep her pretty warm, while the rest of them didn't exactly wear clothes suited for fighting in the cold. Weiss had to wear a white fox fur jacket and white fur leg warmers to keep herself from getting cold. She wasn't bothered, but a week of hunting for a Grimm nest that had appeared in the coldest part of their country was NOT something she would like.**

**On a side note, she was not Naruto's favorite person at the moment when he heard what kind of jacket she was wearing.**

**Blake seemed to be doing okay, but she was a warm person... when you didn't count personality that is. She was able to withstand the cold, but even she was wearing an extra layer of clothes... the same clothes actually. She was wearing a copy of her normal clothes, on top of her clothes. It didn't even look like she was dressed any different. Yang just put on a thermal undershirt and some leg warmers.**

**Naruto on the other hand, he was wishing that he wasn't bothered by the cold. Ever since becoming a Faunus, he had lost his body hair without being able to grow it back. That put him on equal standing as the girls when it came to the cold, he had no extra layer that came with body hair. Not to mention the country he had been born in was named the Land of Fire for a reason. Even in winter it rarely dropped under average spring or fall temperatures, and when it did fall everyone was surprised. He had his hoodies pulled over his head, with his ears sticking out of the holes in the top.**

"You would think that he would have learn how to keep warm after our mission to snow country, don't you think Sasuke?" ask Sakura.

"Hmm, I guess the dobe will continue to be that, but it's good to see that he will never change." He answer in a monotone tone.

**"Well... at least we won't have to go sap collecting tomorrow." Yang tried to help her sister out after a moment, only to sweat a little when she saw that Blake sent her a dull glare. She backed up awkwardly, before her back hit the wall of the train box car they were riding. No luxury plane rides this time, they were in low-class hobo-level riding accommodations. The recent weather up north made it so no planes could safely go into the area. Blake only stared at Yang a little harder, before she sighed lightly and looked at the ceiling above their heads.**

**Yang and Naruto had never told the others what had happened on that day, because Yang had suggested to Naruto that they leave any connections that connected him to the White (Black) Fang out of the story. That meant that Naruto had kept his... brother... a secret from everyone that wasn't Yang. **

"Wait he has a brother?!" ask again Sakura who along with Sasuke haven't been inform of everything that have happen so far in Naruto's life since it was so difficult to get in contact with them.

"That is because you have been too busy with trying to find a way to make Naruto's soul to stop reincarnate and stay with us, seriously you have exclude yourself of the world that I'm still surprise that Hinata manage to convince you to come here?" ask Tsunade.

"If something has change in Naruto's reincarnation that can help us or impend us to get his soul the rest that he deserves we need to know, and it's best if we see it first haded trather than just hearing it from someone else." Said Sasuke as if it was something obvious.

**On a lighter note, Naruto had caught the chicken and made it his pet. Right now he had asked Nora to take care of Miss Feather-Breast the First... Ruby named the chicken such a long and strange name. The name made Naruto hungry for chicken breast, and his chicken seemed to like the name. They mostly just called her Feather, but Miss Feather-Breast the First was the only thing Ruby herself would call his chicken.**

**Naruto had wanted to name her Chick Nora, because the chicken was crazy and did random crap that nobody understood.**

While nobody say nothing about this everyone sweat drop when they remember this chicken and how Naruto interact with it, it didn't help the last comment of naming it like the crazy orange hair girl.

**"So what do we ACHOO have to do?" Naruto asked, continuing even though he sneezed halfway through his question. The last few days he had been showing signs of having caught a small cold because all of that poison in his system had weakened his immune system and then he had been droop in the forest without any clothes on. He had pretty much over dosed on tranquilizer and was now paying for it with a weaker immune system, but nothing he couldn't handle. Once his immune system was back up he would be better in no time at all.**

**Stupid immune system, stupid Yang for only getting shot with one dart while he got like six. That was overkill.**

"How is that possible! That much tranquilizer would have kill anyone! Isn't that right Tsunade-sama?" ask Sakura who couldn't believe something like that was possible without the power of a Biju or something like that.

"We are not sure how is that possible Sakura, but I have seen it happen." Answer Tsunade making Sakura mouth open in surprise.

**"Um... well I don't know what we really have to do... but I think we are suppose to find some Grimm Nests and take them out." Ruby said as she tried to remember what kind of Grimm they would be going up against. Weiss sighed in annoyance, before she looked at Ruby in annoyance as well.**

"Seriously why did that girl get chose as team leader?! Tousan is more qualified than her!" Said Himawari a little upset.

"The headmaster should have his reasons, although I still don't see any indications of them." Said Jiraiya.

"Still the dove would have make a better job, even if it was just barely." Said Sasuke who didn't even flinch after receiving the glares of everyone else.

**"We are looking for Imitation Grimm after getting the map with marked locations from the contact that had issued the request to Headmaster Ozpin. After that we are to confirm the destruction of the Grimm and return to Beacon. Imitation Grimm are tricky, so we are suspected to be searching for a weak... though we might be able to cut down on that." Weiss informed the leader of their team the information that Ruby should have had memorized in the first place.**

**"Imitation Grimm, a rare breed of Grimm that appear in remote places to the north and south. They don't appear often, but finding and killing them are a problem because they can imitate their targets bodies and personalities. Nobody knows what they look like, because they never take their real form when in the eyes of a living creature." Blake said as she turned the page in her book, before she blinked when she saw something orange moving towards Ruby. She raised an eyebrow, before she saw Naruto slowly gaining ground on the red leader with shaking arms wrapped around his sides.**

"Those grims seem to have some kind of ability similar to the henge, this could be a problem for them." State Sasuke as a matter of fact.

"That could be true if Naruto wasn't a master of the henge and didn't know how to fight enemies that disguise themselves." Said Jiraiya confident in the training that he have give to Naruto.

**Naruto hated the cold, he really did.**

**"C-c-cold." Naruto said, and Ruby blushed when he lifted her red cape and crawled behind her and hugged her from behind with both of their heads sticking out of her hood. Naruto's tail curled around both of them, giving them both an extra amount of heat. Ruby face was ruby red, matching her ruby red robe, while Naruto started to regain color to his skin now that he had an actual source of heat.**

Everyone sweat drop at the image of Naruto using the little girl to keep himself warm, he really hate cold.

**"Anyway, Imitation Grimm are ruthless and normally take on human form in the disguise of the one that the target loves most. Then they go for weak points just to make things slower and more painful." Weiss continued now that she didn't think anyone was going to interrupt her or try to show her up somehow. Yang raised an eyebrow, before she looked at Ruby in concern. If this was romantic love, then Yang was pretty sure she knew who Ruby would be seeing. If it were family love, then she was still pretty sure that she knew who Ruby was going to see. Yang also looked at the nervous Blake, who was making it a point to not look at Naruto for this.**

**This was going to be good.**

"Only this girl could think how funny a transforming enemy could be instead of taking this seriously!" Said Tsunade with an annoy tone.

"I wish that someone like Kurenai sensei would have a time alone with her so she can become a more focus fighter instead of a lustful teenage girl." Said Hinata surprising everyone that she could say something like that considering that she was really shy around Naruto when she was younger than Yang.

**"Hmm, well then it is good for me that everyone I love is dead." Naruto said without thinking now that he had warmed up. He was pretty damn sure that by this point Madara had fucked shit up all over the Elemental Nations, so all of his friends and loved ones were dead by this point. Maybe the entire world had been destroyed by this point as well, so if he saw any familiar faces he would be able to do what had to be done and kill the Grimm parading as his loved ones.**

**'That... that one actually hurt a little.' Yang thought, knowing that Naruto hadn't been trying to actually hurt any of them with his statement. She knew that his loved ones were dead from what he had told her, so he was just referring to them, but that statement made her heart stab with pain.**

Everyone in the room feel their hearts break when they hear this, it was really painful for them that Naruto believe that everyone he once knew was already dead and that it was probably his fault, EVEN Sasuke was feeling sorry for his old teammate, something that only fuel his desire to finally being able to grant him the rest that he deserve and make him finally pass away.

**"I agree, it would make things much easier for you to discern friend from foe. Sad as what you said is, if you already know somebody is dead, you won't be taken off guard." Weiss agreed, knowing that she might also see somebody that she knew would be dead. It was sad that a loved one died, but sometimes it actually helped them to understand that they were being tricked. She wouldn't be fooled by an Imitation Grimm taking the form of her loved ones, but she was pretty sure that Ruby didn't have what it took to kill something that looked like a loved one.**

**'Okay, ouch.' Blake thought with a frown when she looked at Naruto. That was a blunt statement, and he had said it without thinking. Of that she was sure, but she could tell that he wasn't thinking of them.**

**"What... what about us?" Ruby asked Naruto with her blush calmed down by his hurtful statement. She wasn't an understanding of the fact that Naruto didn't seem to be thinking of them when he said his loved ones were dead.**

**"Huh? Oh, I just meant that if it takes the form of my old friends I won't be fooled. I know all of your scents by heart, so there is no way that I would be fooled if it took you guy's forms." Naruto said with a wave of his hand, and the pain in the girl's hearts went away when they heard that he had just been thinking about how easy it would be to pick out the enemy from and friends.**

"Well play Gaki! That was an excellent way to save face with the ladies, you have learn well my apprentice." Said Jiraiya with a dark and evil tone at the end making everyone look at her like if he has grown a second head.

**'Funny that both Foxes and Rabbit's fur change from other colors to white in the winter.' Blake thought when she saw Naruto's fur color on his tail, and the color of his ears and hair start to lighten up slowly the longer they stayed in the cold on the train without a heater. Naruto seemed to react to the cold the same way as an animal, with his fur changing color to help him blend in with the area around him. Funny, because Naruto's clothes would still make him stand out by a lot in this environment.**

"Well that is actually something that many faunus base on artic animals experiment, although they do it more gradually than what he is doing now, but most faunus stay in the same place all year long." Said Honey explaining this to everyone else.

"Wait, what is a faunus? And how did Naruto become one?" Ask Sasuke who haven't pay attention to Hinata after she had said that Naruto have suffer some major changes that could hamper any attempts to make Naruto's soul get to the afterlife.

Sakura was piss at Sasuke for being such a jerk for only listening to what he wanted and ignoring anything else that Hinata have said "You would have know by now if you have pay attention Sasuke! So shut up and let us continue to see Naruto's life." Sasuke didn't say anything and he actually seem a little bit embarrassed.

**'I want to tease Sis, but I don't want to ruin the mood between her and Foxy.' Yang thought with a small smile when she saw how close Naruto and Ruby were physically right now. Though it seemed that only Ruby was enjoying the hug for the purpose of it being a hug, while Naruto enjoyed the heat he was soaking up from her. Heat that only increased with her blush.**

**"Weiss, do you know where we are suppose to meet the contact?" Blake asked to break the warm and fuzzy mood that the Leader and the Strongest of the team were giving off. Weiss nodded and pulled out a map with a small area circled, before handing it over to Blake to inspect. There was a blue circle label as the spot they were suppose to be dropped off, and according to the map they would be walking two miles to get to the city they would be meeting the contact. This would be a problem if they encountered the enemy before they could get into the city where the barriers were set up to keep most Grimm from getting in.**

**'Hm, if I had to guess I would see Ruby or Foxy if the Grimm got to me. Weiss I can't really tell for sure, but maybe a parent or something. Ruby would see Foxy or me for sure, while I am sure that Blake would see Foxy... Foxy might see that Pervy Sage guy or one of his friends from the past.' Yang thought, not concerned about the mission they were on. Originally this had been the mission that was supposed to go to another team, Team CFVY to be exact, but Velvet had gotten sick with a very common Faunus sickness... Yang looked over at Naruto for a second at the memory of a Faunus related sickness that had a high effect on animal related beings.**

"Despite being an idiot sometimes that girl can actually carefully analyze the situation whenever she is serious, it is a shame that she isn't like this the whole time, or at least be a little more balance?" Said Vanilla getting a nod of agreement from everyone else.

"I'm more curious as to how Naruto is not being a complete idiot." Sasuke think out loud but everyone hear him.

"It is possible that he is so cold that he hasn't the energy to do anything stupid." State Jiraiya with a sagely tone, but before anyone could said something all of them were distract.

**"ACHOO!" Blake sneezed, before she rubbed her nose in irritation. The last few days she had started to feel a little under the weather, about the same time as Naruto actually. It started when Velvet came to history class and sneezed a few times, but Blake didn't really think anything of it at the time. If she was getting sick, then she would be so annoyed with Velvet.**

**'Bad luck for Velvet, while she is stuck at school our team is going out on a mission and raising our fame. Hahaha, this is amazing. I can rise through the ranks even quicker, and become even more popular than before! I do have to feel bad for her teammates Coco, Fox, and Yatshashi though... I know how much of a trouble it is having a **_**Faunus**_** on the team.' Weiss thought with a look towards Naruto. Ever since he had been hiding something from her, her opinion on him had started to waver. While before she looked at him as a valuable teammate that was strong and dependable, she didn't like the fact that he was hiding things from them.**

**For all she knew, he could be a member of the White Fang.**

"And that is why almost all faunus hate the Schnee family, they don't look at faunus as people but more as slaves and animals. Hell they would sell their own mother if that would mean some kind of profit for them." Said Honey with despise in her voice, this was no surprise since she and naruto have start the latest faunus revolution because they were sick of seeing how faunus were treated around the world.

"It is also a matter of concern that she is only thinking in the rewards of finishing this mission, with a mentality like that she could easily abandon or betray her teammates just to get the mission done." Said a concern Tsunade.

"Just like Mizuki use to be, now that I think about it she kind of resemblance him with that white hair." Said Jiraiya.

"I think he looks more like Kakashi sensei with that scar." Add Sakura.

**The only reason she didn't insult Naruto to his face was because she still had some respect for his skills, and she knew that he had yet to do very much to actually deserve her disrespect at this moment. She would lay into him though the second she had the chance to scold him, or yell at him. She and the others were startled when the train came to a complete stop and tossed them across the floor just as the doors started to open.**

"That girl is an hypocrite!, everyone has his own secrets even her, just because dad keeps one secret from her doesn't mean she should be distrusting him or try to pry on his secrets." Reclaim Vanilla who was disliking Weiss even more.

"What do you expect of a Schnee." Said Honey with a lot of venom in her tone.

"While everyone else agree with what Vanilla have said about secrets, they were also worried about Honey and her hate, but they didn't say anything because they believe what she need was time.

**"Alright brats, this is as far as I take you. My train isn't permitted to enter the territory of this barrier. Not get off and get moving." The train conductor stated as he physically grabbed Yang by her arm and threw her out of the train. This man was pretty huge, and he was able to easily grab Blake and Weiss and throw them into the snow as well, before he yanked on the bundle that was Naruto and Ruby wrapped in his tail and her cloak before tossing them out of the train box and into the snow as well.**

**'Dick/Jerk.' Naruto, Yang, and Blake thought the first word, while Weiss and Ruby though the second one all in unison. The train conductor rushed to the engine on the other end of the train, before black smoke came from the exhaust pipe and the train started to move again. Soon the short train was out of sight again, and they all shivered when a harsh chill went down their spines.**

**This was going to be a long walk.**

"Walking on that weather is not going to help him with his healt." State Tsunade who was getting worried of Naruto's healt.

"Now that I think about it I haven't seen Naruto sick in his life." Said Sakura trying to remember when was the last time she had seen Naruto sick.

"That is because whenever he got a cold he only need a few hours to recover, and he never getting any serious illness other that diarrhea." Said Hinata remembering the stories that Naruto have told her of the times he eat bad milk or rotten food when he was younger.

"Even so he has to be careful or the faunus flu could get even worse." Said Honey who have forgotten his hatred and become worried for Naruto.


	23. A cold town

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or RWBY, I am not the author of Naruto the Huntsmen, that is a fic white by fairy tail dragon slayer, who gave me permission to make this reading story.

* * *

><p>It have been almost an hour since team RUWBY have been kick out of the train, they have finally reach the village they were send to protect, and to the amusement of everyone Weiss was having a nasty surprise for her.<p>

**"Bwahahaha! Oh dust this is so rish... bahahahaa!" Naruto laughed when he looked at Weiss' face upon entering the town. After the two mile run, they had finally entered the barrier protecting the city from Grimm attacks, and Weiss had gained a look like she had swallowed a lemon the second she saw what kind of people were living inside of his town. Yang was holding him up to keep him from falling into the snow with how hard he was laughing at the irony of the fact that Weiss had been one of the more eager to show off on this mission. She didn't say it out loud, but Weiss had wanted to prove herself on the field of battle.**

**This was a Faunus town, and 80 percent of the residents seemed to be Faunus that had grown and adapted to the year round cold. The fact this town was mostly Faunus was simply because the dust mines here had conditions too dangerous for humans, so Faunus had been hired to be the ones to go into the dangerous areas and mine for the dust crystals while humans handled running the stores. Faunus had bodies that could grow fur to help them, and the people in this town had grown layers of fur on their arms and legs so that they move around in comfort despite the cold. That or they were just part of a hairier breed of Faunus, since they all had bear ears on their head with various shades of white or brown fur on their arms and legs.**

Everyone looking was also laughing or giggling, and finally Honey and Vanilla were on the floor laughing at the irony of the situation and giving thanks to whatever god was responsible for this. Also everyone was hopping that this experience would teach Weiss an important lesson.

**The man of the town were large, easily 6 feet with burly bodies built for the cold, while the women were a bit shorter with slightly more chubby bodies made for keeping their heat inside of their bodies. These type of people were those that thrived in the cold, having the perfect bodies for this kind of area. The fur... never mind, that fur on their arms and legs were just fur leg warmer and arm warmers, with fur fingerless gloves. These people must have skinned some native animals to make their clothes.**

**"The people seem friendly at least." Ruby tried to comfort Weiss, while holding back her laughter at seeing the face that Weiss was making. Naruto only started to laugh harder when Weiss glared at Ruby, and the girl jumped behind Yang for protection from the white haired girl's rage. Ruby was correct though, because everyone in the town seemed to have friendly expression on their faces, bearded faces in the case of the Bear Faunus Men. The women seemed to be looking towards Naruto and Blake for moments, while the men openly waved towards Naruto... who by this point looked like both a Snow Rabbit and a Snow Fox with how his fur color and hair color changed to snow white.**

"Of course they are, even in the most dire or miserable conditions faunus always stick together, so team RUWBY will be welcome since they have 2 faunus, and as long that Weiss girl doesn't do anything stupid or says she is a Schnee." Declare Honey having her daughter nod along.

"Well considering the dobe's luck something incredible stupid or amazing is going to happen that will turn this simple mission into a disaster." Said Sasuke and everyone glare at him but no one could refute him since they have seen this happen to him a lot.

**"Hey mister Fox, got your tail!" The sound of a young boy, maybe 7 years old was heard coming from behind them and Naruto blinked before he felt a few heavy thumps on top of his tail. Naruto twisted his neck and looked behind him, only to see three children sitting on top of his tail with grins. All of them had missing teeth in their grins, and extended canines like Naruto, and Blake. They were all Faunus considering the fact that they had white animal ears on top of their heads.**

**The first child was the boy that spoke, and he seemed to be some kind of polar bear Faunus that seemed to be a bit husky for his age. Like the adults he wore white animal fur on his arms and legs, with brown pants and a brown vest. His had pale skin, and dark brown eyes filled in a devious nature.**

**The second child was also a boy, and unlike his friend he had white wolf ears on top of his head. He didn't have a tail like Naruto did, but he was dressed in all white that covered a lean body. He had bright green eyes, and his hair was the same color as his ears like his friend. Naruto guessed they weren't brothers because of their different animals and looks. He seemed to have a more somber look to him, but Naruto and the others could see a small smile on his face.**

**The final child was a female with a wolf tail and wolf ears like the other boy, and her eyes were the same bright green color. Her hair was white, and she had a lean body like what the others guessed was her brother. She wore a white dress with a jacket of animal fur that seemed to be some kind of rabbit stitched together. She was as pale as Weiss, and her tail was wagging back and forth wildly as Naruto hung the three children in the air while they hung off this tail.**

**'They are kind of cute.' Weiss thought, before she took the map from Blake and started to walk towards the building that they would be meeting their contact in. She wanted to get this mission over as soon as physically possible now that she knew she was going to be in a town filled with Faunus... honestly, it made sense that animals would be more comfy in the cold than humans. All of the buildings were old fashion log cabins, and the entire place had an old world feel to it. This wasn't a very modern town, being more like a village in the snow sort of thing than a big city.**

"And there goes any hope we have that this girl would learn to show equality and respect to faunus." Said Vanilla.

"And I told you that a Schnee will never change." Said Honey with despise in her voice.

Hinata have already have enough of Honey's attitude, but instead of confronting her she try a different approach. "Well you have to recognize that at least she is trying to change since she decide to become a huntress and help people instead of just be the heiress of the Schnee company."

Hinata's comment make Honey reconsider his view of the white hair girl and after a moment she said. "Well I will give the girl that, but I won't change my opinion of his family and she would have to make some impressive and unselfish acts before I say she is completely different from his family."

Hinata knew that that was as far as she was going to get in changing Honey's opinion of Weiss, but at least she have make an important beginning in the matter.

**"Hey Mister, mister, hey mister... answer mister, I have something to say mister!" The first child started to yell as he rocked Naruto's tail back and forth in the air. Naruto chuckled, before he curled his tail and trapped all three children together before bringing them in front of him.**

**"Yes kid, what do you want?" Naruto asked, and the boy looked towards Yang, Ruby, and Blake with a strange look in his eyes.**

**"Are you guys Hunters, because that would be so cool if you guys were hunters. I always wanted to be a hunter, and Heart wants to be a Huntress. Kevin wants to become a hunter, but not the kind that hunts Grimm things. He wants to be the kind that sells meat that he catches. Hunters and Huntresses are so cool, they fight against cool things. Have you ever fought something cool, do you have any super powers I have been hearing about?" The kid started to rant on and on, while the others looked rather amused that the kid hadn't shut up since they had met him. He was still talking even now, but he was talking in a way that nobody could understand a word that he had been saying. Naruto raised an eyebrow, before moments later a large woman strut towards them and pulled her son from Naruto's tail.**

**He was still talking.**

"Isn't that kid going to ever shut up?! Seriously who can talk like that!" Ask Sasuke who was getting annoy with how much the kid talk without seem to stop even for air.

"Well if I remember correctly Naruto could be as annoying as that kid whenever he wanted." Said Sakura remembering when Naruto was always asking her on a date and that he never stop no matter what.

"Well that girl Nora can also talk and talk without stopping." Add Jiraiya with a chuckle. They would have to continue with this discussion when they heard the mother of the boy talk.

**"I am so sorry if he caused you any trouble, Barter has a mouth on him. It has been awhile since this little town has seen a Faunus from another region. It is nice to meet you, my name is Bertha and I run the small eatery over that way." Bertha grunted out as she pointed towards a small restaurant a few blocks away that had an open sign on it. Naruto smelled the air, but couldn't smell anything thanks to his slightly runny nose. He really blamed the cold for that one, since he hadn't adapted to the cold besides his fur changing color to fit his surroundings.**

**"It's no trouble, Team RUWBY gets along GREAT with kids!" Ruby introduced herself to the conversation out of nowhere, while Naruto felt the two wolf children just looking on with raised eyebrows when they saw how strangely Ruby was dressed. For some reason, these wolves Faunus did not like the girl wearing the red hooded cape. They didn't know why, but they weren't fond of her. That was why the girl, Heart, bit into Ruby's hand when the red wearing girl tried to ruffle her hair.**

**'Ouch.' Yang thought in amusement when Ruby pulled her hand out of Heart's mouth with slightly teary eyes at being bite by sharp canines. Naruto set the two of them on the ground, before they rushed behind Naruto and away from Ruby with distrust in their eyes for the huntress.**

**'Critical hit.' Blake thought when Ruby seemed to be shocked by the children not liking her, before she started to sulk a little over this fact. Yang had an arm over Ruby's shoulders and the red highlighted girl started to poke her fingers together. It must be hurting Ruby inside those cute children didn't like her.**

"That actually is a fun fact, the kids reaction is something that all wolf faunus experience whenever they see some girl in a red hood and that can be trace down to the almost lost fable of the Little Red Riding Hood, which is actually base in an ancient wolf faunus incident have with a girl." Said Honey.

"What do you mean mom?" ask Vanilla with curiosity.

"Well the fable have different versions, but mast of them says that a little girl in a red hood was crossing a forest to bring food to her grandmother and that a wolf that follow was going to eat her, and here is where the different versions change, but most have the wolf go to the grandma place and eat her, or in the less gore versions lock her in a closet. Then when the girl get there the wolf trick her to believe he was her grandma so he could eat her, or in some of the darker versions have sleep with her and then eat her, and in some of the more child friendly she was rescue by a huntsmen, but at the end she escapes and the wolf almost every time died.

"But what really happen, or as close as I have found to be the real story is that one of the first families of wolf faunus use to live in a forest and scare people so they stole their things when they run away but they never really attack anyone, until one day they scare a caravan of various merchant families that were so scare that didn't realize they have leave a little girl who was sleeping cover in a red blanket. The wolf faunus never realize this until they have taken their things to their huts, and after revising them they found the little girl, they weren't sure what to do next and unfortunately for them she woke up before they could decide something. The girl was so scare to see her family gone and a lot of scary wolf faunus she start to cry, the girl cry so loud that it sound through the whole forest that it guide the huntsmen that were send to find the little girl to the wolf faunus, who were taken by surprise and end with many of them being kill."

"After that the survivors pass the story to the next generations and with time the sight of a girl in a red hood become a bad omen for all wolf faunus." End Honey her explanation.

**"Yeah, I see that kid. Anyway, my Hubby is the one that asked for Beacon to send some Huntsmen up here. If you ever need a good home cooked meal, don't be afraid to ask. You girls are looking a bit thin." Bertha stated with a critical eye over the stomach areas of the girls. Their thin waists and smaller bodies must have looked out of place when the women in this town seemed to be on the 'fluffy' side on things. They had to store up a bit of body fat and muscle for the harsh cold and demanding labor of this town. Her eyes then turned to Naruto, and the children hiding from Ruby behind him. She got down in the snow on her knees, before she smiled at the children. "You are welcome to come to eat Heart and Kevin, if you want. You are good kids... and you... I never got your names." Bertha said, before she rubbed her stomach with a smile. Like the thought of learning their names made her... baby bump. This woman was pregnant, well that seemed to give her a more mature air than before.**

**"I'm Ruby Rose, the fearless leader of Team Ruby(RUWBY)." Ruby introduced herself, seemingly out of her funk now that she was being asked her name.**

**"Yang Xiao Long, Ruby's older sister and member of Team Ruby." Yang said next with a grin on her face, and it was easy to tell she was holding back talking about something.**

**"Blake Belladonna, and the girl that was with us awhile ago was Weiss Schnee." Blake said, introducing herself and the currently gone Weiss. The bear Faunus woman frowned at the mention of the name Schnee for a second, before she smiled and looked at Blake with a thankful look. She could tell that Blake was a Faunus, but she could also see that she was hiding this fact.**

"And there you go, not even 10 minutes after getting to town Weiss was reveal to be a Schnee." Comment Jiraiya in a dark tone, he was really hopping that this mission would not present any unexpected developments except for maybe a girl confessing to Naruto and they would end up having mind blowing sex, but apparently that was even more unlikely now.

"Well at least the women faunus didn't overreact and she seems that she isn't going to tell anyone else about that or that Blake is also a faunus." Comment Hinata.

"But she shouldn't have to keep it a secret in the first place if Blake had shown everyone that she is a faunus, I don't understand why she keep that as a secret." Said Honey who thinks that any faunus that try to pass as a human was betraying them as specie.

"Well she actually does it to hide herself in plain sight since she use to be part of the White Fang and even participate in some of his more violent acts." Answer Jiraiya who have already assemble an information network (not a spy network since it take his information in most part from people already dead and he could not consider it any longer spying since the information gather was going to be use by dead people and not for any country) to gather everything he could on Sog Uzumaki and the White and Black Fang.

Honey was about to reply when they hear Naruto shout his introduction.

**"Naruto Uzumaki, the Unstoppable Idiot of Team Ruby ACHOO!" Naruto said before sneezing and pointing his nose towards the ground. Like a chain reaction, Blake sneezed not much later while Ruby sneezed simply because she felt left out with her friends sneezing. Yang looked at Ruby, and the girl looked sheepish for sneezing when she hadn't been showing signs of being sick.**

**'Unstoppable Idiot, what kind of title is that?' The children all thought in unison as they looked at Naruto shivering now that he remembered how cold it was. He had been numb to the cold for awhile and hadn't noticed, but he was no longer numb to it now that he was starting to get used to the warmer air around the town.**

"Agh! The gaki ruin a perfect opportunity to make a big and flashy intro, and what was with that title!? Couldn't he chose something better like the second toad sage, or the child of the prophecy like he use to be known?" ask an indignant Jiraiya.

"Jiraiya you have to remember that those titles don't apply to him anymore, he has fulfill the prophecy of the toads and he no longer is a sage.

"Yeah, but at least the tittles like the number one hyperactive and unpredictable ninja that he have when he was a genin would be better." agreed Sakura.

"But the dobe has never act as a real ninja so he can't use it." Said Sasuke who have to evade a junken strike from Hinata and Himawari who weren't happy that he insult Naruto so easily, of course nobody help him because everyone think he deserve a little punishment, even Sakura.

**"Those are good strong names, but aren't you too young to be leading a team of Huntsmen little Ruby?" The woman asked in concern, while Yang and Naruto were sending Ruby wide condescending grins that show that they wanted her to answer the question. They wanted to see how she would react to being underestimated because she was two years younger than her friends. "Oh well, if Ozpin thinks you are ready to lead, then you would make a better leader than your teammates." Bertha said with a shrug, and the 'teammates' seemed to take a little offence to that.**

**"Thanks?" Ruby stated, or rather questioned now that she was being complimented by the large Faunus woman.**

"And we may never know what Ozpin see in her to name her team leader." Said Vanilla.

"No, she is going to show whatever make her been chose, that or we are going to see the lack of leading abilities in her." Said Tsunade.

"But sensei, if she doesn't have any leading abilities would that not put in danger the whole team?" ask with a little concern Sakura, making everyone to look at Tsunade with a worried look.

"It is a possibility, let's just hope that if Ruby doesn't have any leading skills they realize before something serious happens." Answer Tsunade making everyone else become worried because Tsunade use to have really bad luck with this kind of predictions.

**"Um, sorry if this is a bother, but..." Naruto said as he pointed to the kids clutching at his legs, and Bertha looked down at them sadly. Naruto just wondered if anyone was going to take them from his legs, because he couldn't see anyone coming to get them.**

**"Heart and Kevin are orphans, the Dust mine to the west of here collapsed awhile back and both of their parents were crushed. A few years ago in fact, with the tunnel being only recently uncovered." Bertha explained the reason why nobody was coming, and Naruto looked at the children in sympathy. Naruto reached down and pat the sad kids on the head, and the girl's tail started to twitch and wag. The boy seemed to look away in embarrassment, before both kids let go of him and started to run along without saying anything.**

**They must be the shy types around new people.**

This make Hinata and Himawari stop chasing Sasuke, and finally Hinata said. "Poor kids, that is why Naruto feels so much affection to them, he sees himself in them."

"Yeah, Tou-san always have a soft spot for orphans." Add Himawari while everyone, including Sasuke agree.

**"Poor kids." Yang said tenderly, before they all saw Weiss walk right by them again with a new map in her hands with multiple placed already marked with red circles. She grabbed Ruby by the back of her hood, before she dragged the team leader along with her. It was obvious that she was still not very comfy with this town.**

**"Lets just stop wasting time and finish this mission." Weiss commented with a sharp tone, before she was followed by Yang. Naruto and Blake stood behind for a moment, before they looked at each other. They ran after Weiss and the others, since it would seem that they were going to be getting no rest for the moment. They had seen enough red circles to know that this was going to take more than one day though.**

**"I hope those dearies will be okay." Bertha said as she carried her son back towards their home.**

**They both seemed to be a little sick to her.**

"Something tells me that this mission is going to get a lot more complicate that what everyone think about in the first place." Said Jiraiya with a solemn face, and nobody could say anything different because everyone have the exact same feeling.

"Let's just hope that this mission doesn't turn like the one that they found that creature that resemble him in his early attempts to control Kurama's chakra." Said Hinata with a little bit of hope, and seriously what could be as bad as that, the only possibility is if that creature decide to follow them to this forsaken place, and that was unlikely since have never hear that the creature have leave the forest.

"What creature are you talking about?" ask Sasuke and Sakura at the same time and then it start the long process of explaining to them all what have happen in Naruto's life in full detail.

* * *

><p>And chapter end!<p>

I would like to tell that I try to put everything of the different stories of the Little Red Riding Hood as simple as I could, but if I miss something or got something wrong I apologize.

Also I make my own version of the story in the universe of RWBY so try to understand that it was an attempt to retold a fable trying to told an old event lost in history, so don't be too hateful to it.

And that is all the writing I will do for today since I will go out with some friends latter, so I hope you like it, but expect at least another chapter tomorrow, bye.


	24. Sickness

Hello, sorry for not updating sooner or not getting up to chapter 30 as I promise but a have a lot to do at my job. But all this show me that if I work on the story about an hou every night a can finish a chapter in 2 or 3 days, so now I will be working like that, also I'm doing this in hopes of catching up with fairy tail dragon slayer, although not immediately since is more than a hundred chapters ahead, but hopefully I will start to catch up by june or july.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or RWBY, I am not the author of Naruto the Huntsmen, that is a fic white by fairy tail dragon slayer, who gave me permission to make this reading story.

* * *

><p>Everyone have spend the time that team RUWBY stay in the town to bring Sasuke and Sakura up to speed on the events on Naruto's life. Right now they were seeing them walking in the snow hunting for the grimms.<p>

**"We should have stayed in town for awhile... I am not your biggest fan right now Weiss." Naruto said with a small glare towards Weiss when his stomach growled at him loudly. He already felt like crap, he was largely sleep deprived at the moment, and he felt like his head was going to explode from the amount of pressure building up behind his eyes. He couldn't even breathe out of his nose, he was so stopped up. He was freezing, his body wouldn't even stop shivering despite the fact that they were taking refuge inside of a cave at the moment so that they could come up with a plan of action.**

"That girl is an idiot! She is so concern in finishing the mission and getting away from this faunus town that she never consider dad's health! And now he looks really sick! Just look at him!" Shout Vanilla who had said what everyone was thinking.

**Ruby, Naruto, and Weiss had formed one group, while Blake and Yang teamed up to going from spot to spot on the map checking and labeling what type of circles house what kind of Grimms. The Relfecters as they were called only inhabited one circle, and there were only three of them inside of it. The other circles had different kinds of Grimm inside that had begun to form a nest, or pack, of sorts. Yang had volunteered to go check things out since she wasn't cold at the moment, while Blake had rushed along with Yang to make sure that Yang didn't run into any danger. The two worked well enough together, and had fighting styles that would work with each other.**

**"Forgive me for wanting to not waste any time and finish this mission as quickly as possible. The sooner I am out of here the better." Weiss commented with her nose turned up at Naruto, and he could feel his ire raising at how she was making things hard for the entire team with her dislike for his... his? When had he started to think of the Faunus as his race? Before now he just understood that he was a Faunus, but he had never truly considered himself one of them before with how he had been raised human. Now though, for some reason he was truly thinking of them as a family of sorts.**

"That was to be expected since he was a jinchuriki and had have suffer a life of discrimination similar to what faunus have live." Said Honey.

"Not to mention that he has always have an incredible ability to bond with people and have some empathetic abilities." Said Tsunade remembering the first time that she have met Naruto and how he have made her believe in him.

"Still that Weiss girl will need to do something really nice for Tou-san or something really selfish for the team in order to make up to the rest of the team, dad and us to trust her again." Comment Himawari who have join team _Hate Weiss_ along with Honey and Vanilla.

**"Ruby was the perfect leader for this team. I am glad you weren't chosen... you let your own BIAS get in your head and mess everything up for the rest of us. You would have been a horrible leader." Naruto said with a dark look. Weiss had put her own wants over the needs of the team, and in his sick state he just would not let that go now that he was dwelling on it. Now he knew why Ozpin had picked Ruby for the position of team leader, she was the most pure of them. She made the right decision because she was one of the few that wasn't biased towards other choices. She would listen to her teammates and not go into a situation with extreme stubbornness. She was talented, if not a little naive, and thought about her friends before herself. She was a lot like a female version of him with more innocence.**

"That actually makes a lot of sense and explains why Ozpin chose her as the team leader." Said Tsunade who was also mentally kicking herself for not thinking this sooner, she have been a Hokage and been in that position many times before! She should have at least thought of this reason.

"Yeah, but Ozpin make the a really stupid mistake not explaining to everyone why he have chosen Ruby as team leader, that way everyone, especially Weis, would understand why Ruby was select and would follow her without questioning her." Said Jiraiya analyzing the situation.

"Maybe he did it so she could discover this and boost her confidence." Said Hinata remembering when she had confidence issues, and although Ruby didn't lack of confidence like Hinata, the fact that she was new to the responsibilities of leadership was something that cause anyone to have doubts about their abilities.

"I agree with Jiraiya-sama, Ozpin should have told them this early, at least they would have work more efficiently in the beginning and maybe Naruto wouldn't have end up so injured that he almost died when they faced that starnge grimm creature." Said Honey remembering how bad Naruto was injure in that mission.

They couldn't continue to discuss this because they hear Weiss shout.

**"What!? How dare you!" Weiss shouted at Naruto for his actually kind of hurtful commented, before she took a step back when she saw how pale Naruto seemed. He had rings under his eyes, and he didn't seem like he was completely awake at the moment. He looked like he was getting even sicker, sure he had a little bit of a cold when they started this mission, but for it to evolve this much in so little time. Something wasn't right with him, that much was for sure.**

**"Weiss, Naruto! Lets just talk this out calmly. I am sure that you are just hungry Naruto, and you are just tired Weiss." Ruby tried to calm them down, before she noticed the concern in Weiss' eyes as she got down at Naruto's side before Ruby could see what was wrong. Blood was leaking out of Naruto's nose, and he was breathing deeply and slowly. Like he was having trouble keeping his breath, and when she did notice she rushed to Naruto's side as well and started to worry over him just like Weiss, but with more of a panic to her face.**

"You just notice this NOW! you're doing an AWFUL job as a leader girl! YOU SHOULD notice this sooner!" Shout a furious Hinata who was soon follow by Honey, Himawari and Vanilla.

"Laidies calm down, its not entirely her fault, if Naruto haven't been so stubborn and have said sooner how bad he felt none of this would have happen." After that Jiraiya was hit by two powerful punches and 2 very powerful junken jabs, making he remember to never discuss with a furious woman, much less with four, since you will never win and you just become the target of their fury.

**"This isn't a cold... this is too bad to be a cold." Weiss said as she placed a cold hand on Naruto's forehead now that she noticed that he seemed to be drifting in and out of sleep. The four hour hike in the cold hadn't done him any good. Weiss frowned before her eyes widened when she felt just how high of a fever Naruto seemed to be having. He was burning up, no wonder he had been feeling even colder in the snow than he had been before. Those hurtful statements were no doubt a reaction to him being in pain, she would be giving him a piece of her mind anyway though... when he got better. He better get better so that she could give him a piece of her mind.**

"And just NOW you start to get worried for Naruto-kun / Tou-san / dad!?" Shout four furious women, the rest of the conscious people in the room just back down from them not wanting to face their wrath.

**"The nurse said he just had a cold." Ruby corrected Weiss in response, while Weiss pointed at Naruto's bleeding nose and put Ruby's hand on top of his head to show her for herself just how hot he was. Ruby's eyes widened when she felt that Naruto was burning up, and if it weren't such a critical moment she was sure that Yang would have made a 'Naruto is Hot' joke about this. This wasn't funny though, they were about four hours away from town and they were hungry. That same hike had been what put him in this position in the first place, so Ruby was sure that he wouldn't be able to make the trip back.**

Tsunade and Sakura were really worried after hearing how bad Naruto's fever was along with all the other symptoms, and while they weren't expert in faunus anatomy it was so similar that make them pretty sure Naruto's condition was so bad that it was life threatening.

**"I don't know for sure... but I think he got this from the Velvet girl. She had been showing signs of getting sick in class for days now. The stress of the mission, the cold, and the unrest only made it progress even faster." Weiss said with narrowed eyes. She should have known about this before now, and requested for Ozpin to not allow Naruto on this mission. She had overlooked such an important factor, that even if Naruto only had a cold that he would only get sicker during this mission. Now the entire mission was at stake because she had been rash about this... and her entire speech had been lost on Ruby. Huffing over this fact, Weiss looked at her with frustration. "The walk here made him sicker than he was. He should have stayed in town or at school." Weiss commented to Ruby.**

**"I... wouldn't have stayed... I don't abandon my friends." Naruto said, showing that while tired, he was still awake. He just felt like complete crap, and his aura was all out of whack. Rather, his aura only healed his actual injuries. His immune system was shot to hell, something that he had to actually let strengthen naturally. Naruto tried to stand up, but Ruby easily pushed him back down before she looked at him sternly.**

"Stop being so stubborn Naruto and admit that you're sick and that you need help!" reclaim Sakura, she and everyone else admire Naruto for his loyalty to his friends and family, but sometimes it was just ridiculous to which extend he take it.

Sasuke jus smirk after hearing this and said. "Hmp, the dobe will never change, no one will ever change him, and that is alright because that is the Naruto we all love and respect."

This take everyone by surprise at first since they never thought that he would say something so emotional of Naruto, but after recovering from their initial shock they realize how true his words were and couldn't help to be touch by them.

**"Weiss, go get Yang and Blake. I will use my Semblance and get him to town. I am the fastest, even faster than Naruto. I can do this, I know I can." Ruby ordered Weiss with a very sure look on her face. She couldn't use her semblance in battle very much without a high amount of concentration, but if she did concentrate then she would be able to carry Naruto and run really fast at the same time. She pushed Naruto down again when he started to stand up, and his groan was heard. Of pain or annoyance was yet to be seen, while Weiss looked at Ruby with a frown.**

**"I think that you should go get Blake and Yang, you can find them faster. If I run, I might be able to get Naruto back to town." Weiss said, and Naruto slammed his fist into the ground at how they were treating him like he was helpless. He could stand a little pain, he just needed some rest.**

Everyone was so concern for Naruto's health that they didn't say anything, they didn't question Ruby's plan or even reclaim Weiss for questioning her they just keep watching the screen and silently praying for Naruto.

**"I don't need to go... to town. I can handle some... pain. Just let me rest a little." Naruto said with a groan, but Ruby poked his nose lightly with a small smile on her face at how determined he was. She could give him more points for being able to push through pain... though she already knew that from the time with the shark fangs. Those things were big, like really really big.**

**"Oh no you don't, you're sick and need to rest. I'm going to be the one to take care of you now." Ruby ordered as she placed her hand on his forehead and pushed him to the ground. If he had been at full strength she would NOT have been able to do this. He looked at Ruby, before his chest heaved and he started to cough into his hand. Naruto nodded with a smile when he was done coughing, and he quickly wiped the blood from his hand before Ruby or Weiss could notice it.**

**"Faunu-flu, the bloody nose. The weakness and everything else add up. How did you get this!? Only Faunus that are under a lot of stress can even get this!" Weiss said when she finally remembered what Naruto's symptoms had been pointing to. It was a sickness that was very common among Faunus, and usually appeared in times of emotional stress. When they went under a lot of stress and had nothing to help reduce the stress. Most Faunus caught it when young, so it was much less severe if they caught it when they were older. She was very surprised that Naruto was getting it... his immune system was way too good for his own good. If he had a high immune system and never got this flu as a child, then it would make sense that if his immune system ever got lower he would feel the full brunt of Faunu-flu.**

"Oh crap not that! Everything but faunu-flu!" Said almost Honey almost crying whit Vanilla already crying I with despair.

Hinata was really worried and immediately ask her. "What are you talking about Honey? What is faunu-flu and why is so bad?"

Honey respond to her. "As the Weiss girl said it is a illness that almost all faunus get as kids, and that is not too serious if the sick kid gets treatment and rest a lot, but if an adult faunus gets it he gets seriously sick and he even is in risk of dying!"

"It makes sense, ther e are some diseases that work that way since the immune system isn't properly develop in the childhood the disease isn't serious and even let the body debelope antibodies, but in a fully develop immune system this just fights with too much force that it even hurts the body and intensify the disease." Clarify Tsunade.

**"Is that bad?" Ruby asked in concern as she grabbed her cloak and took it off of her body, before she draped it over Naruto's shoulders. He had been his hoodie over his head, and now her hood over his head as well. She was going to try and keep him as warm as possible until she could get him to the town. Then they would find out for sure what was keeping him down like this.**

**"Not very bad for children, but it can be fatal in adults... you go and take him to the town Ruby. I will get Yang and Blake and bring them back. We can hold out a few days before taking down the nests. You were right, we need to get him into town fast... I hate Faunus, but I like Naruto. If going to a Faunus filled town will help him, then lets do that." Weiss told Ruby plainly without telling the reason that she hated Faunus, and it wasn't for the reason that they were different from humans. She hated Faunus, she really did, but Naruto had gotten under her skin despite him being so... strange. He wasn't what she had come to expect from a ruffian that couldn't be trusted.**

Jiraiya smile and said. "And there is Naruto's hidden power to make friends with almost everyone." And everyone nod at that knowing what the toad sage was referring to.

**"Why would they have anything to help, doesn't he just need a warm place and some rest?" Ruby asked, since that was what she did when she had the flu. Yang used to feed her chicken soup... and she was pretty sure that Naruto couldn't eat chicken right now that he had his pet Miss Feather-Breast the First... she said first because she was sure that Naruto might eat that chicken if it ever pissed him off enough.**

**"Just go, do NOT waste any time!" Weiss said as she grabbed Naruto's arm and picked up him, despite the fact he was being dead weight at the moment. She tossed him onto Ruby's back, and she had to blush when she felt his HOT breath going across her ear and the side of her face. She forced her blush down and gained a determined expression before she started to concentrate on increasing her speed with her aura.**

**Then she ran.**

"RUN RUBY, RUN!" Shout Hinata and Honey, probably being the most worried persons right now and just wanted that Naruto return to full health, and while the rest of the peopke share their concern they were the only ones that speak out loud their concerns.

**Red petals travelled behind her as she ran, and she held onto Naruto's thighs as tightly as she could while the ice cold wind bit at her face. The only thing keeping her warm was the fact that she had Naruto's hot body pressed against her, and his burning breath was hitting her face every few seconds. Naruto had finally passed out by this point, or rather he had let himself start to rest. She felt Naruto's arms around her neck, having them placed there by Weiss for balance. Naruto was heavier than Weiss or Ruby had thought, and his tail was dragging in the snow behind them so that was slowing them down. He stirred again when she made cold water splash him in the face when she stepped in a shallow creek by mistake. She felt his breath grow quicker and with a little more force.**

**"Ruby..." Naruto whispered in her ear, quickly so that even as she ran she could barely hear him.**

**"Stay quiet Naruto. Save your strength. Yang and Blake will be with you soon, they will know what to do. Until then I am taking you to the town." Ruby said in the genuine belief that Blake or Yang would have the answer to this problem. More so Blake, since she had this amazing knowledge about Faunus and the way they lived their lives.**

It should be obvious that she knows so much about faunus because she IS a faunus! Seriously how hard is to realize this!" said an exasperate Honey.

"Wait that girl is a faunus too? But she looks so normal." Said a surprise Sakura while Sasuke just nod.

"Well I was going to say that to a shinobi it is obvious because we are use to see underneath the underneath, but you just ruin my explanation Sakura." Said an irritate Tsunade to her disciple who could only laugh nervously.

**"Sorry... I'm sorry... I keep causing trouble. I keep getting hurt, and making you guys worry... I'm so sorry." Naruto whispered gently, and while Naruto did get hurt more often, that was just because he used his own body to protect them so much. Against those sharks he jumped into the water and broke the chain so that he could throw Blake to safety. Against the Fox Grimm thing he had taken a heavy attack and cancelled out most of it so that he could save them. He had nearly died the second time saving their lives. Every time he got hurt, it was always because he was protecting those weaker than him.**

**Ruby... loved that trait about him. He was what she wanted to be, a true Huntsmen that would protect those that were weak because they couldn't do it themselves. He was kind and strong, with a noble heart and innocent soul. He lived to make others happy, even at the cost of his own happiness.**

"Hm… that is just typical of the dobe, always thinking of everyone else before himself. Why can't he just grow up and stop been so naïve." Said Sasuke knowing quite well this characteristic of Naruto and even blaming it for Naruto's reincarnation situation.

"Uchiha-san everyone else here love that aspect of Naruto, so please keep your opinions about what you don't like about my husband to yourself." Said Hinata while being surround by a dark aura, Sasuke just was scare of Hinata's reaction but didn't show it since he have Uchiha pride.

**He sacrificed so much of himself to be of use to others, and even now that he was sick he was saying sorry to her. She hated this part of him, because he had no sense of value for his own life. She wanted to change this part about him, so that he would see the value in his own life to see that it was worth protecting as well. Nothing against him still helping others, but he should also defend himself even more.**

**"Don't fret, the amazing Ruby will make sure you get better." Ruby said with an innocent smile, and Naruto smiled and rested his head against hers.**

**"Ruby... I think I know what that Grimm would look like in front of me." Naruto said lightly, lightly because he seemed to be drifting off into sleep again. Ruby's eyes on the other hand widened at both his words and the weak tone he said them in. She started to move faster, and she knew that this would exhaust her quicker, but she would have to deal with it and push herself to her limits to get Naruto back to the village. She would keep Naruto talking though, even if it slowly sapped his strength it would let her know that he was okay enough to talk. His health was her top priority, but she needed to hope that her running fast in this cold wasn't making things worse.**

"What is happening Tsunade-sama!? Is Naruto-kun getting worse?" ask a worried Hinata.

Tsunade saw her with sad eyes and said "I don't know Hinata, I would need to examinate him to know how sick he is, but I think he is just sleepy since his body just need to rest." And while Tsunade have said the last part to tranquilize Hinata and Honey, along with their daughters, but everyone else see that she was just lying.

**"What would like look like? A pretty girl, your mom or dad, maybe a sibling. How about a girl that you like? Don't leave me hanging." Ruby asked with a wide, forced, smile. It was obvious that she really wanted to know, but was forcing herself to smile.**

**"A pretty girl I think I might like... her name is..." Then Naruto went silent as he lost his strength, or maybe he was just too tired to let himself continue and decided to prank her while he still could. Her eyes widened though just in case this wasn't a prank, and now she had another reason to want to go to the town as fast as possible.**

**You can't just leave a girl hanging like that!**

Meanwhile everyone in the theater was quiet, what Naruto have said have leave them speechless for different reasons, but everyone was asking the same thing, _who does Naruto likes?_


	25. The Fake

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or RWBY, I am not the author of Naruto the Huntsmen, that is a fic white by fairy tail dragon slayer, who gave me permission to make this reading story.

* * *

><p>Ruby have manage to get Naruto to town and now everyone was expecting the doctor to tell them how bad his situation was and if he was going to recover, some of them were optimistic about this, and even Sasuke said that Naruto was too stubborn to die of a sickness, but others as Tsunade and Sakura were more worried since their medical training was telling them that Naruto's condition was delicate.<p>

**"Sorry, but this town just doesn't have the medical supplies needed to cure him. The shipment of injections, IV drips, and the other objects needed to save your friend were attacked and destroyed by Grimm weeks ago." Doctor Fall said with a sympathetic tone, and on her face Ruby could see she was truly sorry about having to tell Ruby that she wouldn't be able to cure Naruto. Fall was a woman in her late forties with the signs of age catching up to her, and she had snow white skin with dark brown hair and green eyes, a popular color in this area it would seem. She was dressed in scrubs and a medical jacket, with her nametag on her left breast. She had a clipboard in her right hand, and she was looking at it intently.**

Everyone gasp when they hear the doctor, the fact that Naruto was so sick that he was going to die make them all feel useless! Of course Hinata and Honey were on the verge of crying.

**"You have to save him! You just have to!" Ruby shouted out in a panic. She had run all of this way in twenty minutes so that they could save Naruto. Along the way he had coughed up blood! If that wasn't a bad sign, then she had no idea what else would make this worse. Then she learns that there is a lack of medical supplies because the Grimm had been attacking the people that had been bringing them to this town. The town was way out there, so they needed to order supplies from Vale. That would explain why the situation was so desperate here for them to wipe out the Grimm as soon as possible. The death rates from the attacks on workers that travelled by foot to the mines every day had risen now that they couldn't get properly healed, infections had been on the rise, and people were losing loved ones and friends because of this... she was losing one of her loved ones as she thought about it!**

All the shinobis in the room have grim looks, all of them have experience this in their lives and how awful it feel, with the exception of Sasuke who was as expressionless as ever.

**"We don't have a shipment of injections for that, and we don't have any here either. The people here don't often get Faunu-flu, and everyone has been exposed to it as a child. Those that hadn't are part of Faunus species that are immune to this strand of Faunu-flu. There is nothing that can be done about this." Doctor Fall said with her sympathy for the girl growing as she saw how worried that Ruby really was for her sick friend. Ruby took a step back in shock, before she look at the ground with tears starting to gather at the edges of her eyes. After everything she had done to make sure that he would get here in time, and because of the Grimm there was nothing that could be done. Ruby saw another doctor come into the room, before gently closing the door behind him. This one was clearly a Faunus, and he had light brown hair with green eyes and two antlers sticking from the top of his head. He was leaner than the other Faunus in the town, and he was dressed similar to Doctor Fall.**

**"June, there is a man here to see the recent patient. Should I let him in?" The doctor asked, and Fall blinked before looking at the surprised Ruby. She was surprised that a man had come to see Naruto, mostly because the only guys Naruto was friends with her Ren and Jaune, and there was a complicated friendship with Jaune considering how much Naruto picked on the other blond.**

"Who has come to see Naruto? Nobody knew he was that sick, this is really suspicious." Said Jiraiya who was trying to think who could have visit Naruto.

"You don't think it is Sog, do you Jiraiya?" Ask Tsunade concern that this mysterious visit could be Naruto's brother.

"Although Sog is an overprotective brother and wants to protect him he isn't watching him all the time, so it's highly unlikely that he has come to see him." Answer Kimawari remembering the times that she have seen Naruto and Sog interact before he recover his memories.

"But if the person visiting Naruto isn't Sog then who is?" Ask Sakura, but before anyone could answer her the doctor speak.

**"Name?" Doctor Fall asked with a hard look.**

**"Kong, and he is here to visit that young man that was injured this morning in the mines... one mister Dyson." The doctor said, and Ruby twitched at how she assumed that the person had been visiting Naruto just because recent patient had been said. She just assumed that somebody was visiting, when the only people that even knew that Naruto and the rest of them were up here would be the headmaster and Team Juniper. They had been the only ones informed about this, while the nurse had a slight idea they were on a mission. She had just been informed to tell if Naruto was healthy enough to go on a mission.**

"Now I feel really stupid for thinking that someone have come to see Naruto." Said Jiraiya after he had face palm.

"Don't feel so bad Jiraiya, we all assume the same thing." Try to conform him Tsunade.

"Yeah but we are shinobis Tsunade! We should have known that the person that has come wasn't visiting Naruto."

"Well none of us have use any shinobi's abilities in several thousand years, so it's understandable that you would make that mistake Jiraiya." Said Sasuke who didn't want to accept that he have also thought that someone was visiting Naruto.

**"I see, Dyson is in no danger of dying, so let him in." Doctor Fall said, before she turned to Ruby with a glint in her eyes. "You know, when I checked the blood of your friend I found some interesting results. His immune system seems to have taken a drop, and he had traces of a powerful tranquilizer inside of his body." Doctor Fall informed Ruby, while the girl raised an eyebrow. That was a weird bit of information to learn about Naruto, and something she had no way to explain. The only time something weird had happened in awhile was when they had followed Miss Feather-Breast the First into the forest and found both Naruto and Yang pretty much naked.**

**"Uh...?" Ruby tried to ask a question, but her words didn't really form right.**

"You have no idea how much you don't know kid." Said Jiraiya.

"You can really blame her Jiraiya, she is only a kid, besides she doesn't have access to a spy netmork as you do."

"Still she is the leader of the team, she should be better at knowing when something is wrong with them or they are hiding something." Clarify Sasuke who wasn't impress with Ruby's leadership. Sakura hit him in the back of the head before scolding him for being mean to a little girl that is too innocent.

**"I wouldn't worry though, while the symptoms of Faunu-flu look fatal, he is still rather young. It shouldn't be fatal for him without treatment, I would say less than a 60 percent chance of him actually dying from this... and that is only because he had travelled in the snow so much. A lot of rest will do him good." Doctor Fall told her, and she did smile lightly when Ruby let out a big sigh of relief and fell backyards into the waiting room chair.**

**That was the best news she had heard all day.**

"She considers less than 60 percent of dying good news!? Is she fucking retarded?" Shout Sakura who was shock by the high probability that Naruto would die.

"Sakura calm down, remember that Ruby doesn't have any medical training, also she seems to be the kind of not being good at school unless it is something physical." Tsunade said to her apprentice.

**"Thank you, you have no idea how much that means to me." Ruby said, and she looked at the door to the waiting room. She had pushed herself to get here as fast as possible, so now she thought the others wouldn't be here for a few hours depending on how fast Weiss was able to find them. Then she would have to think about what would happen if they all got attacked on the way back. Ruby blinked, before she pulled out the emergency phone that had been given to her just in case she ran into any problems that she couldn't handle on her own. She knew that this might now be a good idea to involve others, but she was going to call for help. There were 5 Grimm nests forming, and they were just a group of four people right now.**

"There is nothing shameful with asking for help when you need it." Said Tsunade.

"Especially if they are as inexperience as she is." Simple state Sasuke surprising everyone that he didn't say anything despiteful against Ruby.

**"It is my job." Doctor Fall said, before she left the room to look after other patients. She left Ruby alone to herself now, while the red tipped girl looked at her emergency contact phone with a thoughtful expression. Should she really contact help when they might not even need it? Naruto needed time to rest, but the four of them should be enough to take out each nest one by one. It will take longer than before, but she was sure that they could do it if they tried. She didn't think that they would need to get help, but maybe the headmaster would be able to send some kind of medical help with the backup team. Something that would increase Naruto's chances, because honestly, 60 percent chance of death was not a very pleasant thought.**

"Finally she realize it!" said an exasperate Honey.

"Mom don't be so harsh with that girl, you know that I was as naïve and innocent as her when I was her age." Said Vanilla who was more comprehensive of Ruby.

"Lets just hope that Ruby learns from all this experience and becomes a better leader once dad gets better and all return to Beacon." Said Himawari who have calm down now and was already thinking that her dad would survive despise his odds.

"I agree with Himawari, the gaki will survive this despise the odds being against him." Said a confident Jiraiya making everyone else believe in this.

**'I'm going to make the call.' Ruby thought with determination. Her pride had no business here, not when it was partially her fault for letting Weiss take charge and make them start hiking towards the nests right away.**

In that moment the image change to Weiss that have finally found and reach Yang and Blake.

"Wait, why did the image change? Why aren't why watching Naruto anymore?" ask a panicked Sakura who along Sasuke was starting to think the worse.

Seeing the panic attack that Sakura was entering Tsunade decide to calm her. "Relax Sakura, while this is not the first time that this has happen, it's nothing bad or serious. This just happen Because Naruto is just sleeping and nothing important is going to happen to him that the image has change to the rest of his team, he is going to be fine and the will return to him when he wakes up." This tranquilize Sakura and Sasuke and they continue to watch along with everyone else.

**"Weiss, this is all your fault!" Blake yelled at Weiss as the trio ran as fast as they could towards the town. Weiss had just gotten to them and informed them that Naruto had gotten a very bad case of the Faunu-flu, something that could prove fatal for those above 15 years old. Blake herself had gotten it as a child, so she wasn't worried about herself getting a very bad case of it, but there was no proof that Naruto had ever gotten it or gotten a shot for it. Blake knew that she had a light case of it right now, but it was only a light case due to her higher immunity to it at the moment.**

**"How was I suppose to know he had the Faunu-flu!? He had only been showing signs of a cold, not anything serious!" Weiss yelled back at Blake, knowing that this was her fault, but she wouldn't let somebody yell at her for this. It was an honest mistake after all.**

**"Regardless of your excuses, it is up to Naruto to decide if we forgive you or not. If he gets better or worse... if he dies though..." Yang trailed off with a shiver. She didn't even want to imagine Naruto actually dying, mostly because she was sure that every one of their friends would be devastated. Naruto didn't seem like he would like to die in a bed like this, because in her humble opinion Naruto was the kind of guy that would much prefer dying in a fight. He wanted his last stand to be against an enemy, and he wanted to take the enemy out in a way that it wouldn't be able to hurt any of his friends. He wanted to put his own death to good use. He wouldn't like to have such a pointless death like this.**

Hearing this make Honey smirk and said, "while she certainly is the one that knows Naruto the best she is partially wrong."

Everyone was confuse by that with the exception of Hinata who knew what Honey was talking about and when she saw the confuse expressions of everyone else she decide to clarify what Honey have said.

"She means that a young Naruto would think that way, but whenever he found someone that he loves and wants to start a family with he would change his priorities and would want to pass the time with his wife and kids and die surround by them."

"Not that he wouldn't fight to the death to protect their love ones, because he would die happily in order to save them just as he died to protect me when I was giving birth to Vanilla." Honey continue.

**"Weiss, you have had a horrible attitude to people different than you. This time your attitude might get somebody killed!" Blake lectured Weiss, before she went silent so that her words could sink deeply into Weiss' mind. The three girls all jumped out of the way when a tree went flying towards them. Yang jumped over the tree as it sailed over, while Weiss ducked under it while Blake avoided the tree by jumping to the side. They all looked back and saw the tree crash through two trees before sticking into the snow covered ground like a flag in the sand on a sandcastle.**

**"Okay, who threw that?" Yang asked as she landed on the ground, while the other two regrouped with her as soon as they could. The answer came as a very unpleasant surprise when not too much longer later the sound of the crunching of snow made its presence known. Yang and Blake gasped when they saw a figure emerge from the woods, while Weiss groaned at perhaps the worst possible outcome for this entire thing.**

**Naruto.**

"WHAT!?" ask every shinobi in the room, while they all wonder how was it possible that he was there when not long ago he have fall sleep in the village.

Honey realize what they were thinking and explain the situation to them. "That is not Naruto, that is an imitation grimm that have taken the form of Naruto, and appears to have his strength too.

While this answer their question it also make them really nervous for the girls, if this grimm have Naruto's health that would make it a difficult foe to kill, and if this grimm have more of Naruto's abilities it will be almost impossible for the girls to kill it or even escape.

**Not Naruto though, this Naruto had Naruto's normal fur color of orange, instead of the color it was right now with it being so cold. This was how one of them pictured Naruto, his usual orange self. The long orange tail, and those orange rabbit ears sticking from the top of his head only inspired fear at this moment when F-Naruto (Fake Naruto) opened his eyes to show that the color of those eyes were pitch black. There was nothing, no white, no blue... just pure black. Like the inky depths of the abyss were staring at them, and in the middle of those black abyssal eyes appeared a white dot that showed that those eyes were looking at Blake, before its eyes drifted to Yang, then finally landed on Weiss for a moment.**

**"Well, this is going to hurt me, but lets kill it." Yang said with a frown as she activated her gauntlets and sent a punch at F-Naruto. The copy of their friend just ripped a tree out of the ground and held it in front of his body when the explosive shot gun shell blew the tree up in that part. F-Naruto pointed his tail at Yang, before a barrage of orange glowing needles shot at her at high speed. Yang crossed her arms in front of her face and her aura reduced the damage to almost nothing, but she was launched from her feet and sent flying.**

**"That is annoying... if this thing has his healing we have to retreat." Weiss said, before F-Naruto vanished in a blur and appeared in front of her with a fist already drawn back. Weiss swung her rapier in front of her, expecting this copy of Naruto to pull a Naruto and punch her aura and dust powered sword. His fist collided with her sword, before she blinked in surprise when he withdrew his hand with smoke coming from it, a growl escaping it's throat at the burning hand... that showed zero sign of healing. Weiss gained a widened set of eyes when she remembered something.**

"Oh no! It can also shoot needles from his tail!" Exclaim Hinata who was getting more worried by this development.

"They should run instead of fighting it or they would end dead." Said Sasuke with an annoyed expression.

Jiraiya start to laugh at this and barely manage to answer. "You are the last person that should say something like that kid, if I remember correctly when you were 12 you blindly charge against your brother with a chidori even though you have not a chance to defeat him."

Sasuke just grunt and stare at the floor unable to retort Jiraiya's comment.

**Naruto, and that tailed Grimm creature... both of them were weak to being hit with certain aura and dust related attacks. It would seem that Naruto's healing was related to his aura, meaning that without that... he wouldn't heal. It also meant getting hit by aura attacks or dust attacks would negate his healing to a certain degree.**

**This was a Grimm in Naruto's form, but a Grimm all the same. It had no aura to power Naruto's healing ability with, his tail needles and super strength didn't need aura, so those could be used freely.**

"Jiraiya, tell me do they have any chance to kill that thing, or even get away?" Ask Tsunade with concern in her voice.

"Honestly hime, I don't think they can even hurt it, much less kill it, they could escape but only if they manage to distract it for long so it won't follow them." Answer Jiraiya.

"Tsunade sigh at that, she have conclude the same thing but have hope that he would samething else.

**"Everyone, hit it with aura!" Weiss said, before she found herself in a tight spot when F-Naruto's fist slammed into her gut and sent her up into the air. She gacked up blood from the force, but her own aura protected her from most, if not the majority, of the damage. It would seem that F-Naruto was NOT a big fan of her saying that, because with a second to tense Naruto's legs, F-Naruto jumped into the air next to Weiss.**

**"Weiss, look out!" Blake shouted as she threw her weapon at F-Naruto's tail and wrapped around it with ease. Yang ran next to her and both of them yanked on the line, and stopped F-Naruto from going any higher. Weiss summoned a glyph under her feet, white in color, before she jumped off of it and landed on the ground safely while F-Naruto came down crashing into the snow covered earth. Yang fired a few shots and peppered his landing spot, while Weiss flipped her sword into a different dust mode and stabbed the ground.**

**Spears of ice started to form on the snow and head straight into the area that F-Naruto was located in. They weren't surprised when they saw that F-Naruto ran out of the way of the ice, so Weiss switched to a different sword mode. Blake pulled the other half of her weapon before she flipped her gun and a short sword popped out of the end. Then she used the other half of her weapon in its cleaver form to give her a dual weapon.**

"They seem to be doing a good job defending themselves, why did you say they can defeat him Jiraiya?" Ask Himawari with Honey and vanilla agreeing with her.

"And if they were just defending a position or waiting for backup they would be fine, but since they can't hurt it, or even go on the offense it is only a matter of time before they make a mistake that would end with them injure or dead." Explain Tsunade and all the shinobis agree with her.

**"Guy's, I will hold it off. Try and find the right time to finish it... it isn't Naruto... it isn't him." Blake whispered to herself at the end as she started to run at F-Naruto with a determined frown. She stopped and started to spin on the ground, before her sword collided with the side of F-Naruto's open hand. The blade sunk in deeply, and blood splattered on her face. Her eyes widened for a second, before she ducked under a claw swipe and rolled out of the way of a barrage of needles. Standing up, she swiped with her cleaver, before swinging her sword when the cleaver was dodged.**

**She was punched in the face, but instead of going flying like Weiss, she tossed her cleaver at the ground and grabbed the rope firmly so that she was rooted to the ground and able to swing her sword and cut F-Naruto across the upper left arm so that a gash appeared. She jerked her weapon out of the ground, before she pointed the cleaver at F-Naruto and pressed the trigger so that bullets started to come out of the cleaver when it turned into a more gun-like shape. F-Naruto seemed to be smart, and used his tail with iron-like tail needles forming a sort-of barrier that blocked the bullets.**

**A shadow clone of Blake appeared next to F-Naruto, and it glared at the clone before the clone vanished just as F-Naruto made a swipe at it. His attention was returned to her when he felt her blade start to pierce his chest, so lashing out he scratched her forearm before she jumped back and made another shadow version of herself in front of her to take a barrage of needles that killed her double, so with her double gone she rushed forward and clashed with F-Naruto's claws again with her sword. The two struggled for a moment, before F-Naruto smelled the air and jumped away when Yang punched and destroyed the ground he had been standing on.**

**"Dang, it has his sense of smell... no sneak attacks then." Yang said with a frown when she looked at F-Naruto running at Weiss.**

"Oh no this is getting worse by the minute, if that grimm continues to show more of Naruto's abilities they will be kill!" Said a worried Hinata.

"That is what makes an imitation grimm so dangerous, because they copy a person so good that is almost impossible to distinguish it from the real one, fortunately as the Schnee girl said they can't use aura aura, so it won't be able to regenerate at the same level as Naruto or use his aura base attacks that are quiet powerful.

**"It has everything that Naruto has!" Weiss shouted at Yang for her mistake in assuming that a clone of Naruto wouldn't be able to use his sense of smell. Yang looked sheepish, before a REALLY bad idea form in her mind and she punched the ground behind her with both hands and got a major speed boost. She was able to beat Naruto to Weiss, and she looked at Weiss with determination... before grabbing Weiss' skirt and lifting the entire thing up far passed her stomach so that her panties and bra on her pale skin was showing to everyone around them.**

Everyone except Sasuke turn to see Jiraiya expecting to see him with a perverted look, but instead they found him with a serious expression surprising everyone, even Sasuke, Jiraiya seeing their confuse looks he told them.

"What? I prefer that my women have curves in all the right places, not to have tomboyish bodies, I would prefer to see Yang or Blake in their underwear, not that I need it when they wear such revealing and skin thigh clothes!"

He start to pervertly giggle and do some groping movements only to be beat by all the women while Sasuke just look away with a light blush and hoping that Sakura wouldn't see him or she would nag him to no end.

**Weiss went bright red out on shock, before everyone heard the sound of feet stopping to see the F-Naruto staring right at Weiss for a few seconds, and the look of conflict came over the copy of Narutp's face.**

**The sound of flesh being pierced was heard, and blood splashed on the snow when a black blade pierced through the back of F-Naruto's throat and came out of the other side. The black eyes turned white and blue, before the creature turn's it head to Blake standing behind it and coughed up blood... and Blake looked on in horror when she saw the look of utter betrayal on the Grimm's face that it had stolen from Naruto. The tears going down its face and blood coming from its nose and mouth would be forever etched into her memory, with those accusing eyes asking her 'why', and even though she knew it was a Grimm stealing Naruto's form and abilities, to see him looking at her with those eyes while she was stabbing him in the throat from behind, his blood going down her sword and covering her hands and parts of her arms.**

**She couldn't look away, and she couldn't close her eyes.**

"She seems to be going into shoock Tsunade-sama! We need to so something!" exclaim Sakura.

But Tsunade didn't answer, instead Jiraiya was the one who did it. "That is not the look of someone going into shock for killing another person Sakura, that look of shock is of someone that have betray their friends,"

This make everyone realize what Blake was feeling, and it made Sasuke feel a sense of guilt that he haven't feel in a long time, something that remind him that he was trying to find the way to make Naruto's soul to rest in peace so he can finally apologies to him.

**More blood splattered on her face, before the light died in F-Naruto's eyes before falling limp with the sword piercing through the side of his neck and coming out of the other way so the body fell to the snow and dyed it red with blood.**

**'It isn't Naruto... it isn't Naruto... I think I'm going to be sick.' Blake said as she covered her mouth and forced herself to keep from throwing up. That Grimm may be dead, but it had gotten the last laugh in the end by messing with her mind.**

**"Okay, lets get moving-OUCH!?" Yang shouted when Weiss slapped her across with face with a furious blush.**

"That slap was to expected, after all no perverted act perform on a woman can go unpunished." Said Jiraiya in a sagely way making every women, specially Tsunade, watch him as if he have grow a second head.

"If you know this then why do you always act like a pervert in front of women Jiraiya?" ask Tsunade who was really intrigue by what Jiraiya have said.

"Well hime that is because it's because life is more interesting and funny this way!" said Jiraiya while he smile like a fool making everyone face palm.

**"WHY!? Why did you have to do that?" Weiss growled out at Yang, and the blond girl rubbed the back of her head.**

**"Well, if it thinks like Naruto, and has parts of his personality, then it wouldn't dare think of hitting a naked girl. Naruto is a bit of a perv, while the Grimm may be controlling Naruto's body, parts of Naruto would naturally leak through... I just knew that part would take over for a few moments." Yang reasoned, and Weiss huffed and looked away, not wanting to admit that it was a good idea to use Naruto against the Grimm that was using Naruto against them.**

**"Naruto! Hurry!" Weiss shouted out when she remembered why she had gone to get them in the first place. The two girls also looked at each other, before they all started to run together.**

**They needed to hurry!**

"Yes go see my dad now before something else happens!" shout Vanilla.

"At least they now have a way to defeat this imitation grimms if they run into any more." Said Sasuke who couldn't believe that they have defeat an enemy that overpowers them so much with such an idiotic move, although in retrospective he should have seen this coming since Naruto use the Sexy reverse harem jutsu with Kaguya in order to distract her.

"I'm just glad that this grimm fight is finally over and now that are able to return where Naruto-kun is and we are going to see how he is doing." Said Hinata who really didn't give a shit about the girls and only want to know if Naruto was ok.


	26. The calm before the malestorm

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or RWBY, I am not the author of Naruto the Huntsmen, that is a fic white by fairy tail dragon slayer, who gave me permission to make this reading story.

* * *

><p>The rest of team RUWBY have finally make it back to the village after several hours and now they were with Ruby in the waiting room, everyone in the theater were waiting to know how Naruto was doing.<p>

**"Is he going to be alright?"**

**That was the first that that Yang asked when she saw Ruby in the waiting room when she and the rest of the girls got to the clinic. Ruby sighed in relief that her sister was here, before she saw they were all looking at her for the answer to the question. She honestly didn't know what to tell them either, because Naruto had been given a 60 percent chance of dying, not very good odds. It had taken them hours to get here, and Ruby was too nervous to go into Naruto's room for fear that she might actually see him die with her own eyes.**

"Just tell them the truth kid, lying to them is not an option." Said Tsunade and everyone else agree with her.

**"He... might not make it." Ruby had to be honest with them, only for them to be interrupted by Doctor Fall coming into the room moments later with a small smile on her face. Ruby didn't even know that Doctor Fall was behind her until she felt the woman tap on her shoulder, something that made her jump and turn around in shock.**

**"I have very good news for you then. Your friend has a very good body, he has lowered his own chances of death by placing his body in a coma to allow him to heal. I say his current chance of death if only 20 percent now. You can visit him if you want." Doctor Fall said with a small smile at the miracle of medicine. Somebody had actually placed himself in a force induced coma so that they could recuperate from illness with less chance of death, all of the nutrients in his body going to trying to restore his immune system now, boosting his chances of survival. It was something that was rarely ever seen in medicine, so as she lead the quartet down the halls and into Naruto's room, she watched them with a careful eye as they lined up to his bed, two of each side.**

"That actually was really cleaver! Tsunade-sama do you think he did it on purpose or it was just his body's natural response to the illness?" Ask Sakura with a lot of curiosity.

"This is Naruto we are talking, the kid is not smart enough to have done this on purpose and was just lucky that his body react that way." Answer Tsunade really surprise that Naruto's body have react that way in order to survive.

"Then he is going to be alright, right Tsunade-sama?" Ask Hinata.

Tsunade just smile at her and reassure her. "Hinata, we said early that he was going to be fine already, he going into a coma just confirms it, so don't worry so much."

**"Naruto." Blake muttered as she leaned in on his right side and grabbed his hand, his cold hand from the large amounts of blood he had lost during the run with Ruby. There was an IV drip connected to his arm. She closed her eyes, and she started to glow as she activated her aura so that she could inject it into his body through their hands. She had the most compatible energy with Naruto, being that neither of them were human.**

**"Girl, I would suggest that YOU stay away from him. He has the Faunu-Flu, and you being a Faunus would get it from him if you aren't... hmm?" Doctor Fall started, before she noticed that Blake had started to glare death at her for revealing her secret. The others were looking at the Doctor strangely, before they looked at Blake in shock when the doctor plucked the bow from Blake's head to show that the girl had two black and purple cat ears resting on top of her head where her bow normally rested.**

This revelation took Sakura and Sasuke by surprise since no one have told them that Blake was a faunus and they didn't ask or even took the time to look for the signs.

"And now the cat is out of the bag, literally!" Joke Jiraiya but nobody laugh and even Honey and Vanilla glare at him for making a joke at expenses of a faunus.

"This was going to happen sooner or later, and I'm actually glad that it has happen, now she won't have to keep hiding and start to show some pride of being a faunus!" Said Honey showing that she was already sick of Blake's secrets and attitude.

"While I agree with you mom, I'm more concern with how the Schnee heiress will react." Answer Vanilla, and before anyone could answer, or in the case of Tsunade try to bet, Weiss speak up.

**"You... you're a Faunus!? Why didn't you tell us something so important!" Weiss shouted with what she thought was a justified anger.**

**"... That explains why she likes tuna so much." Ruby said, accepting Blake as a Faunus without any trouble, and the girl sent her a very grateful look for not judging her because of her race. Weiss was looking at Ruby like she was some kind of idiot for accepting this so easily and Yang just shrugged. They had actually been knowingly living with a male Faunus for awhile now, so a female Faunus being made known was no issue with her. She didn't hate the Faunus, but she was going to start making a lot of cat, fish smell, and pussy jokes around Blake now that she finally had teasing material on her.**

**"I always did get a 'pussycat' vibe from you. I just thought it was because you were so possessive over Naruto, and liked fish... Ruby, first order of business, buying cat toys." Yang teased to keep the mood light, needless to say that annoyed Blake on a personal level... because she was affected by those toys to a certain degree.**

"She reacted as we expected, in fact they all react as I suspected, Ruby being so naïve and innocent would not care at all, and Yang would also accept her but would tease her a lot." Said Honey to her daughter.

"Well that part were Ruby plans to tease Nlake was actually a surprise." Said vanilla and before they could start a discussion on how they thought the girls would react to Blake's secret they hear Naruto talk.

**"Ruby... don't... touch... that." Naruto muttered despite being in a coma... maybe he was just sleeping. Sometimes people mistook those in a coma for those in REALLY deep sleep. They had seen Naruto get tossed out of the window in his sleep, thanks Weiss for that one, hit the ground four stories below, and remain sleeping in his boxers in the cold of the night. The doctor blushed in humiliation for being wrong, before she very quietly left the room before anyone could call her on her mistake.**

"Actually it wouldn't surprise me if he just got out of the coma and now is just sleeping, after all Naruto always heal really fast." Said Sakura giving another explanation.

"He could even have heal completely and now he is only teasing them with that comment." Tsunade state another possibility and making Jiraiya grin with that idea.

**"Wow, and here I thought he would be having sexy dreams about me or Blake, look at you go little sis." Yang congratulated her sister, making everyone completely forget about the startling revelation of Blake being a Faunus.**

**"Don't forget that Blake has been hiding her race from us this entire time!" Weiss shouted out with a finger pointing at the culprit, before she saw Yang give her a dumb look.**

"And there she goes again and let her prejudice against faunus rule her, that is why I said that no Schnee can change their way of thinking." Said an irritate Honey, nobody told her otherwise not because they believe she was right, but because they knew that change was something that took time and in the end Naruto was going to change Weiss way of thinking one way or the other.

**"Who cares? Foxy here is a Faunus, and he doesn't have the best past. We still accepted him with open arms. Blake could have been with the White Fang and I wouldn't care. She is still my friend." Yang stated simply, much to Blake's shock. Of course, Yang only mentioned the second part because Naruto himself had been somewhat of a White Fang member, and his brother was leading a group that wanted to slaughter the White Fang and then kill the rest of humanity. At least the White Fang were just fighting to make humans fear them, and then give them better treatment. The Black Fang wanted to kill humans, plain and simple.**

**Of course, Yang was sure that she was one of the few people that even knew about them.**

"And that is one of the scariest things about the Black Fang." Said Vanilla getting a shiver just thinking how secretively the Black Fang operate.

Jiraiya saw the confuse looks in most of them so he decide to give his opinion as a spy master. "What Vanilla mean is that the operate in such secrecy is not a good sign, it either reflects that they are too small to draw attention to them, or that whatever they are planning is so big and nefarious that it needs to be done in the most utterly secrecy or they would be target by the hole world to stop them."

"They kind of remind me of the Akatsuki." Said Sasuke making everyone who knew who the akatsuki were flinch and curse whatever god that have make Naruto face another megalomaniac organization bent on destroying humanity.

**"I... I guess you have... a little bit of a point. Blake, you better not be hiding anything this important from us again... teammates have to... trust each other." Weiss said through grit teeth, meaning that she didn't really mean it, but she was willing to work with Blake at the moment. It was a step in the right direction, but the distrust was still there, and plainly visible to Blake at this time.**

Honey frown at that, she really think that Weiss wouldn't change even after hearing her say that. meanwhile the rest of them agree that it was a step in the right direction, a small one but as they say, all big journeys start with a single step.

**"Hmm, Ruby... you are... getting it... all over you." Naruto said in his sleep, the twinkle in Yang's eye when she looked at the blushing Ruby said that this was prime teasing material. Ruby was ruby red in the race, and her completion was like a rose. That red rose blush had even started to spread down her neck, showing that she was getting even more embarrassed.**

**"Well, at least we know he's straight." Yang muttered to herself, now confirming that Naruto was indeed straight, well of course he was straight or Weiss would be dead when the copy Naruto had fought them. It was Weiss' T and A that had saved the day for them, and a lot of battling. If he had been gay, then his clone wouldn't have been affected and just straight up killed them when it had the chance.**

**"Please make it stop." Ruby said to herself as she pulled her hood over her head to hide her blush, only to blush deeper when she realized that her hood smelled like Naruto. She buried her head even deeper inside of her hood, before she heard Naruto start to mutter again.**

**"Don't... you'll choke... Blake... you too?" Naruto muttered as he turned over on his side, and it was Blake's turn to look mortified that she was being included in the dream. Yang looked like she had just struck oil in the desert, because the smile on her face was so devious that Blake actually took a step back from her to keep her from.**

"I knew it! Naruto is really a pervert! Oh I have waited so long to see my godson finally embrace the way of the pervert!" said Jiraiya with anime tears.

"JIRAIYA! What have you done to Naruto!"

"Me? If you remember he return fine after I train him for 3 years, if someone has the fault of him being a pervert, other than himself, it should be… his wifes!" answer Jiraiya trying to avoid a beating from Tsunade.

Hinata and Honey could retord this since they were heavily blushing remembering their sex lives with Naruto, it also seem that Jiraiya had successfully avoid a beating since Tsunade have also clam down, until she hear Jiraiya mutter. "Oh what I would give to be able see Naruto's dream!" and then she start to beat him for being a pervert and trying to blame others.

**"Weird dreams are apart of Faunu-flu... it's like stage four. Next his fever should break after rest." Blake tried to cover herself as she got her bow back onto her head. She was telling the truth, but the blush on Naruto's face could be either from his dream, or his fever. She was hoping fever, she really was.**

**"Yeah... that's how you... eat ramen." Naruto said, and both girls fell to the floor when they heard that. Ruby's blush, completely gone when she had heard that he had been talking about ramen that entire time. She was both thankful and annoyed that he would rather have ramen dreams about her, than sexy dreams like Yang had been talking about.**

Everyone freeze in their place and sweatdrop at this, only Naruto could make a dream about ramen sound dirty, Jiraiya was the first one to recover and immediately shout. "Dam you Naruto Uzumaki and your Ramen addiction! Why don't you have sexy dreams with girls instead of ramen theme dreams!"

This make everyone laugh and Tsunade sigh after saying "Why do I even bother."

**"See, the idiot isn't able to have-" Weiss started, before she was interrupted.**

**"Keep sucking... on that... cock Weiss." Naruto said lowly, and Weiss stood up, before she stomped over and out of the room without another word being said. Yang punched Naruto in the arm, and his eye opened up as a small smile worked onto his face.**

**"How long have you been awake?" Yang asked with a raised eyebrow, and Naruto started to cough into his hand with a small amount of a blood. He didn't look very good, but he smiled lightly at Blake.**

**"Not long, but -coughing fit- Blake needed a distraction at the moment. That, and I wanted to mess with Ruby and Blake both." Naruto said, before he was slapped in the fact of the head by Blake for messing with them, before the very same girl smiled at him sincerely.**

"Dam you Naruto and your adorable idiot attitude." Chuckle Jiraiya making everyone else laugh. (Meanwhile in another part of the afterlife Guy stop his training and with tears of joy he says that he can feel someone embracing the path of youth!)

**"Thank you for that Naruto, but are you really feeling better than before?" Blake asked seriously, and Naruto didn't respond for a few seconds before he lifted his arm with the IV in it.**

**"I am warmer... other than that. I don't really feel much better, but the rest I got on Ruby's back was really helpful... thank you Ruby." Naruto said honestly as he looked at the smiling girl. He was still sick, but he was doing a little better with some rest and a warm place out of the cold. Naruto looked at Blake again, before he noticed that she had a strange aura about her. He would have to ask about that later, but he was still very tired right about now. He was about to go to sleep again, before Ruby grabbed his hand with sparkling eyes.**

**"When you were on my back, you said you knew what the Grimm would turn into for you! So! Who are you in love with, or who do you love the most?!" Ruby asked earnestly, something that caused everyone's eyes to widen and look at him with an expecting look. Naruto looked like he had been hit, because he FULLY remember what he had told her, and who he had been about to admit to starting to fall in love with.**

Everyone else was also looking with their undivided attention wanting to know who Naruto love, especially Hinata and Honey. But of course Sasuke was the one that react different and he chuckle a little before saying. "Knowing the dobe he would find way to avoid answering that."

Sakura was going to refute that but once she open her mouth she could say anything, she realize that Naruto was an oblivious idiot whenever it comes to love affairs and that it was almost certain that he would tdo anything to avoid answering this.

**"Foxy is in love!? Who is the lucky lady... or man. I won't ju- ow." Yang moaned in pain when Naruto's fist clipped her in the arm to shut her up before she could finish that sentence. Blake was just staring at Naruto with a serious gaze, wanting to know this as well. Naruto started to sweat... no wait, he was already sweating before now. He was still almost fatally sick after all, with a sickness that could put him down for a long time. He was just 'in the eye of the storm' at the moment, the point where things seemed like they were getting better.**

**He could only see one way of getting out of this.**

**Naruto punched himself in the face so hard that he knocked himself in his weakened state out, and the girls around him looked at his knocked out form in shock.**

**Oh yeah, he remembered, and he was NOT willing to say it.**

**Now they HAD to know!**

Everyone was silent after seeing Naruto have punch himself, while they were expecting him to avoid telling who he love they never expect him do that, after a few seconds Jiraiya start to laugh follow by everyone else, it was so hilarious that even Sasuke was laughing!

Of course while everyone was happy and relieve to se Naruto act more like himself and starting to get better, Hinata and Honey still have one question in their heads, _who Naruto Love?_


	27. Crescent Rose V2

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or RWBY, I am not the author of Naruto the Huntsmen, that is a fic white by fairy tail dragon slayer, who gave me permission to make this reading story.

* * *

><p>It have been a couple of days since Naruto have knockout himself in order to ovoid answer to the girls who he like, since he need a lot of rest the screen was now showing the rest of team RUWBY fighting the grimms that they have been sent to exterminate. And while they really didn't care too much about them they knew that Naruto was out of danger and knew that the image would change once Naruto get healthy enough to get out of the bed.<p>

Sasuke and Sakura have already gone since they consider that they have already seen enough to continue with their work trying to make Naruto's soul rest with them. It also have return Kushina with Gaara and Minato.

**"Yes, last nest! We are awesome!" Ruby shouted as she looked at all of the X'ed out areas on the map that they had added upon completely wiping out each nest. They had been able to wipe out two nests a day, and today they should be finishing up since this was the last known nest of Grimm in the area. In the end, Ozpin had told her that back up wouldn't be able to come at this moment. Team Cardinal and Team Juniper, and even Velvets team were all wrapped up with their own troubles at this moment, and the other teams just didn't want to help them at this point in time. They had ended up being forced to take care of the nests with just the four of them, though Naruto was showing drastic signs of improvement, the doctor said it would be better not to push it and get him to get sick again before he was fully healed.**

**"Beowolves, Boarbatusks, and Ursa. The only things that were a challenge were those Mimic things, and I know the trick to defeating them." Yang said, while Weiss looked like she wanted to punch Yang in the face. She honestly wanted to punch Yang, because every time they ran into a F-Naruto she would lift her dress and show her body to the F-Naruto before either Ruby or Blake would behead it, while making sure NOT to look at the face. As it would turn out F-Naruto's are dicks, and they will try and make you feel as horrible as possible that you killed them.**

"While not being the most conventional way of fighting I can't argue its effectiveness." State Gaara with his monotonous voice.

While nobody could argue that the women were already sick of watching it happen and could believe that another woman have develop this strategy.

**"I would like this to be over." Blake muttered, having just fully recovered from the same sickness as Naruto, but having gotten it before she didn't really have to worry about it affecting her like it did him. Her only concern right now was getting who Naruto was in love with out of the guy, and then... well after that she didn't know what she was going to do. She guessed that she would try and talk to him about it or something like that, but beyond that she had no idea what she was going to do. Blake's attention was changed from Naruto to combat when she heard something coming from the woods around them. She turned around and her eyes scanned the snow landscape with a sharp gaze.**

**"What do you see?" Weiss asked, knowing that Faunus had much better eyesight than a human. Now that she knew there was a second Faunus in the team, the plans for finding Grimm using Naruto's sense of sight and smell could be changed so that they could rely on Blake's sense of hearing and sight.**

**"I don't know what I see, Ruby move!" Blake shouted, and Ruby ran forward when a shot of some kind of thick and sticky webbing shot from the forest and struck the spot where she had been, mixing into the snow and making the webbing harder to see than before. The sounds of clicking her heard, and they saw eight glowing red eyes appeared out of the woods when a pure white armor plated spider appeared from the woods, and it was the exact same color as the snow.**

"What the hell is that thing!" Shout Himawary while she jump to her mother in fear. Hinata just catch her and answer the question that everyone was silently asking. "She is terrify of spiders." And that make everyone understand why she react that way.

**"Lets hit it!" Ruby ordered as she used her Crescent Rose in its sniper mode and started to shoot the spider in the face as many times as she could. Next to her was Weiss using her sword and firing projectile dust blasts at the spider Grimm. Blake was pointing her gun at it and open firing with a sword ready should it fire back at them. Yang was punching the air and sending explosive shells at it. "Its armor is too hard, switch to close combat." Ruby shouted out, before swinging her gun and turning it into its red scythe form. She fired at the ground behind her and sped towards the spider and slashed at one of its legs with her scythe. Her attack caused a small scratch in the white armor.**

"While changing tactics to close combat is the smart thing to do, it is useless if they don't have the strength necessary to bypass their armor." Exanimate Tsunade the strategy of Ruby.

"Although they don't seem to have any attack powerful enough It still is too early to say that they won't be able to defeat Tsunade-sama." Said Gaara.

"While this spider grimm have a strong armor and its web can be annoying they can be easily defeat if you attack the legs or eyes first." add Vanilla.

**The spider screamed, and Yang kicked one of its swinging legs away from Ruby before she punched at the crack in the leg armor and shattered the white bone platting with a fiery explosion. She grinned before she felt Ruby grab her and launch them both back when it fired webbing at them and hit the ground where they had been.**

**"Thanks little sis, any weak spots Blake?" Yang asked as they started to retreat back when it kept spitting webbing at them, covering spots on the ground in sticky white webbing that blended well with the snow.**

**"Resistant to bullets, not as resistant to cutting and fire." Blake said as she ran towards it and jumped over one of the legs that swiped at her in a fury. She slashed at it with her cleaver, before she cut it in the eye with her sword and dodged a wave of webbing when it started to twitch in a rage when it started to bleed out of its damaged eye. She ran under its main body and started to slash at the legs, even though she wasn't cutting them off she was causing a good amount of damage. She left on the other side, before she jumped onto its back and stabbed her sword into an area between platting. She hung for dear life as it trashed around, while Weiss and Yang rang towards the spider as well.**

"At least they are smart enough to look for any weak points in their enemy." State Hinata who was still holding her daughter.

"They have already show us that when they use that Schnee girl to distract the imitation grimm." Said Honey with a small smile in her face remembering how embarrassing that was to Weiss.

"They still need to show us if they have enough raw power to finish a grimm with such strong armor." Said Kushina getting everyone else to agree with her.

**"I have the legs." Weiss commented as she pointed a hand at the spider and eight white glyphs appeared under its legs, before they turned black when she pulled her hand back and threw the spider up in the air. Ruby jumped into the air with Yang, and then Yang grabbed Ruby and threw her towards the spider so that she was spinning in the air. Blake jumped off the spider as Ruby passed by under the spider and cut off three legs of the spider. The first leg on the right, and the middle two legs on the left fell to the ground at the same time and Blake and Ruby, and they jumped away when the spider landed on its remaining legs.**

**"Whoops, I meant to cut off all of the legs. Sorry guys." Ruby said with a sheepish expression on her face, while her friends rolled their eyes and focused their attention on the bigger problem. Weiss started to run towards the creature, before she couldn't move her feet when she saw she was standing in webbing. She groaned to herself, before she stabbed her sword into the webbing and froze it so that she could break her feet out of it without trouble. Yang was already in front of the spider Grimm, punching it in the fangs, breaking both fangs from its mouth before she grabbed them and shoved them in two of its eyes.**

"Figures that the Schnee girl would be careless enough to be trap into the spider web." Said Honey who was making it clear her despise to the girl.

**Ruby was seen falling from the air, before her scythe pierced through the top of the spider's head and caused her to be hanging in the air, before she kicked off the spider and yanked her weapon out of it's now dead body.**

**"Was it really that easy?" Yang just asked with a kick at the fallen spider's body, before nothing happened to them. They had faced it with confidence, and as a team, so of course a single spider would fall to them. They all twitched though when more glowing red eyes started to appear from behind the trees and look towards them. They ran to the middle of the clearing to give themselves more room, and as suspected a group of identical spiders started to follow them.**

"Now we will see what their teamwork can truly achieve having to defeat many enemies at the same time." Observe Jiraiya who wanted to see how strong these girls were.

Tsunade was the one who answer him. "the correct question would be if they would be able to defeat them without getting injure Jiraiya."

Jiraiya and Tsunade would have continue to talk if Kushina didn't shout first. "What the hell is that thing doing here now!?"

**Five spiders in total, and something that was NOT a spider.**

**"SHIT! Not another one!" Blake actually cursed when she looked at a strangely mutated Grimm that had some very similar looks to Naruto.**

**Its skin was reddish and black at the same time with glowing white eyes, and it gave off the horrible smell of blood. Had had spiky hair like Naruto, in the same Naruto fashion, but sticking out of its head were not the rabbit ears they had come to know Naruto with, or the fox tail sticking from behind him. This Grimm creature had steam pouring out of its mouth, and on top of its head were four various horn-like objects protruding. It had a strangely long tail coming from behind it as well, and it shared Naruto's general build.**

"Wait its form seems different one it have the other time, could it be a different one? Or can it change forms?" Ask Hinata making everyone watch closely, even her daughter who have been avoiding to see the giant spiders.

"Actually Hinata while that creature resemblance Naruto's first fail attempts to control Kurama chakra, the features that that creature have are more similar to the ones of Kokuo, also known as the Gobi." Said Gaara.

"Wait, are you saying that that thing can adopt the forms of other biju!? But what does that means!?"" Ask Kushina who almost shout surprise by this as everyone.

"It is possible, it could also be that there are different creatures with the characteristics of the biju, although I have no evidence to confirm either hypothesis." Answer Gaara making everyone think if knew anything that could tell them what these creatures were or their origin.

**"Horse-Dolphin thing... it kind of reminds me of a horse and a dolphin." Yang said after a moment, before the spiders were all killed in a moment when the creature swung its arm and stretched that very arm so that it completely destroyed the other Grimm in the area, as well as knocking over at least a hundred trees in the area. They covered their eyes when they felt the wind sting at their eyes. The spiders dead bodies were knocked away, before the Grimm Beast Naruto looked towards them with white eyes narrowing.**

Everyone was surprise with what the grim have done and it was Honey who recover first and ask what everyone was thinking. "Did that grim just help them?" of course no one answer her since they were still in shock.

**"I hope that these things only hate Naruto, or else we are screwed." Weiss said after a moment when the creature walked towards them with slow steps. It passed by Weiss without paying her any attention, before going straight to Ruby behind Yang without paying either Blake or Yang any attention... why would it? None of them were any threat to it since they didn't have Naruto's needles or aura to deal it any real damage. Ruby backed away from the creature and pointed her weapon at it, before it growled at her and she lowered the weapon so that she wasn't making any sudden moves.**

Vanilla was the next one to recover from the shock and said. "It appears that that grimm doesn't want to harm them, and it even seems to be intelligent, but I have never hear of a grimm that small to ignore humans or being intelligent!"

At this Himawari, while still in aw at the grimm actions had recover enough to answer. "well you learn something new everyday."

"Still it was really rude of the Schnee girl to said that of Naruto, it only shows that she would abandon him to save her ass!" said Honey.

"She didn't say it with that intention, besides, if this creatures are somehow connected to the Biju then it's Naruto's presence that a tracks them." State Gaara.

**It raised a hand to her, before she could defend herself she flinched when it only placed a burning hot hand on her cheek and leaned in close to her with sharp teeth scaring the hell out of her. It started to walk around her after a few moments, before it smelled her and then sniffed at her weapon with a light growl.**

**"... Weapon... better." The creature growled out in a layered voice identical to Naruto's voice, really playing on the fact that this creature seemed to be some kind of mutated Grimm version of him. Ruby yelled in pain when her weapon started to grow hot in her hand, before the snow around the area it landed started to melt.**

"What is it doing? And how is it possible that it can talk? I thought that Grimms couldn¿t talk!" Ask Tsunade.

"Grimms tend to get smarter the longer they live, it has even been theorize that if one of the very first grimms that appear on the planet is still alive it would be intelligent enough to speak to humans, that is if he had any contact with humans that allow it to learn our language." Said Vanilla being the one that knew more about grimms.

**"What do you think it is doing?" Yang asked Weiss, the admittedly smartest of the group when learning animal behavior. The Grimm placed a hand on the weapon, before red and black energy started to move from its body and spread across her weapon like blood staining snow. Ruby almost screamed in horror at how her weapon was being destroyed by this creature, before the blood red and black skin of the creature started to vanish and show tanned skin underneath it for a few moments... the same tan as Naruto's skin actually, before the skin ripped off and the blood started to leak out of the skin and turn into steam, before becoming part of her weapon.**

Seeing a human hand that have the same skin tone as Naruto make everyones minds start running like crazy trying to think what that mean, they were so lost in their own thoughts that they almost miss Ruby speaking.

**"Crescent Rose, please don't destroy my weapon." Ruby almost begged the Grimm, before it looked at her with almost... hurt eyes.**

**"Naruto... make... better. Protect... Naruto... with weapon." The Grimm said, honestly startling them all when it's arm on the other side started to vanish and dissipate into nothing as the energy began to rush back towards the city for some reason. The weapon had started to change shape, before it became smaller, and the blade on the end shrank.**

**With the Grimm completely destroyed itself moments later, and Ruby saw the steam coming from her weapon moments later before it showed her Crescent Rose in its new form. The weapon had lost its ability to shoot bullets, but it was now much thinner and stronger than before, with a spearhead at the non-scythe end with two cross prongs. The top of the handle had a silver and red cross on it, and it looked like the pole of the scythe would sink in to itself to make it smaller and easier to carry. The top of the scythe had a small blade on it, with a smaller blade in the back... the metal blade had a crescent moon shaped hole, and it seemed to have slits in the blade.**

"Does that grimm kill himself?" ask Jiraiya still not sure that what he was seeing was real at all.

"I think it just fade away, but are grimms capable of doing that?" answer Tsunade while asking something that was bothering her as well-

But before Vanilla could answer Kushina beat her to talk. "I don't think it just simply fade away, it's more like he enter the weapon."

Everyone look at her really confuse about what she had said, not because they didn't believe her, after all they have seen the grimm doing something to that weapon, but because Kushina said it with such a confidence that leave no room for doubts.

Gaara was the only one that understand her so he add, "It was as if a biju was seal inside a human similar to how a jinchuriki is made."

They couldn't believe what they have hear, it was something so ridiculous that it seem to come out of an over the top plot of a fanfic, but it also explain somethings about this grimms, also the fact that 2 former jinchurikis said this make it easier to believe.

**"Wow... this is really light!" Ruby said as she picked it up and swung it around, before her eyes widened when the two small blades seemed to glow before out of each end of the scythe blade much longer and curved scythe blades forms. The two scythe blades weighed nothing, and added together they were shaped like a red crescent moon that was as long as her entire body. The weapon weighed only a tenth of what Crescent Rose weighed, but the metal seemed so much stronger than before, and this one had red energy blades.**

**'That Grimm... it just sacrificed its life to change Ruby's weapon... for Naruto?' Weiss thought with narrowed eyes as she looked at the weapon herself. The weapon seemed to sacrifice long range for increase cutting ability, light weight, and speed of the user. This weapon was a dangerous one, even more so than the first Crescent Rose.**

**The Crescent Rose Version 2 was born.**

For a moment nobody talk, until Hinata just say wow, taking everyone out of their stupor.

After that Gaara just said, I think that those Grimms are really the tailed beasts." And while nobody answer they all agree with him.


	28. Well

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or RWBY, I am not the author of Naruto the Huntsmen, that is a fic white by fairy tail dragon slayer, who gave me permission to make this reading story.

* * *

><p>While nobody have spoken since Gaara told them that the strange grimm creature may be a tail beast, Kokuo, they were all deep within their thoughts. They have been like this for so long that now the girls of team RUWBY have come back to the village.<p>

**"I didn't expect to come back to this." Weiss said with slightly widened eyes when she looked at the levels of destruction that were back inside of the city. The buildings were all covered in spider webbing, and the blood of dozens of spiders was covering the ground, proof that a battle had gone down. She wasn't the only one surprised, but she wasn't looking in the middle of the town to see the large pile of dead spiders that had been stacked up in the middle of town, and being set on fire to burn away the corpses.**

**"Who did this?" Ruby asked, before she groaned when she stepped in some sticky white webbing and it stuck to her shoes. Yang grabbed her shoulders and pulled her from the webbing so that she was standing on the snow again. The group of girls walked through the city and saw the Faunus and humans alike cleaning up the mess in the town that they didn't know what caused. Just that something had caused the barrier to fail and Grimm to invade the city in a group. They were even more surprised when they saw that there didn't seem to be any causalities of this incident, something to be thankful for.**

**"That sick friend of yours. The Arachnephopias had broken through the barrier, and he rushed out of his hospital room and started to punch them. You should have seen him in action. They all exploded when he punched them. Took care of them in a flash he did." A large bear Faunus male said with a gruff tone of respect when talking about Naruto, while they all blinked and started to look at the bloody chunks of Grimm on the ground that were being thrown into the fire. They should have known that the second they leave Naruto alone, something like this was going to happen.**

The mention of Naruto took everyone out of their thoughts and finally saw what have happen to the village. They have many questions but before anyone could said something Blake spoke.

**"Where is he now?" Blake asked with that serious tone of her, causing a gulp from the MUCH larger male.**

**"He said something about being all healed, so he was getting lunch." The man said, pointing at the same building that the woman had suggested to them the moment they first came to the city. They looked between the spider corpses, before back at the building he had pointed to, before they saw Doctor Fall getting her hands dirty helping clean up some of the chunks in the road by throwing them in the fire. Ruby and the gang ran over to Doctor Fall with eager expression.**

**"Doctor doctor! Is it true that Naruto is all better now!?" Ruby shouted in excitement, before the doctor raised an eyebrow at her, before she nodded.**

**"Yeah, turns out the reason for his extended sickness wasn't just Faunu-flu. Once the boy's immune system rebooted, he was completely better in a few hours after you left. Not only that... but yeah this weird energy entered his sleeping body and might have been the reason behind him healing." Doctor Fall said awkwardly as she pointed to the every growing pike of dead giant spiders. She herself had her arms covered in blood from the cleaning up of the spider body parts. Weiss started to go towards the restaurant quickly to avoid having to see any of this any longer, while the others went behind her very quickly.**

"See I told you that he would be okay after some rest." Said Jiraiya glad that his apprentice have recover in time to save the village and return to be the goofy idiot that he knew.

"I didn't doubt that Jiraiya, but I'm more concern with what the doctor said about a strange energy that enter Naruto's body." Answer Tsunade who was trying to figure out what that energy could be.

Once again it was Gaara who provide them with could be the most plausible answer. "It could be that that energy was the energy that dispel from Kouko when he meet the girls."

**"You know... all this Grimm really puts into sight just how large the gap in strength between Naruto and us is. If those fake Naruto's were actually as powerful as the real one, and I hadn't been flashing Weiss' body at them to stun them, then we might not have prevailed." Yang commented, and Weiss twitched in anger at how she was being reminded that it was HER body being flashed to stun the fake Naruto's they had run into. She was still trying to figure out what connection Naruto had to these mutant Grimm. They looked WAY to much like Naruto to be anything other than related to him, and this one had even asked Ruby to protect Naruto. There was no way that... wait, why did it only upgrade Ruby's weapon.**

"She is only thinking of that just now?" Ask Himawari who couldn't believe it.

"If what Gaara said is right then that weapon have become a new version of a Jinchuriki." Said Jiraiya analyzing the situation.

"It is ironical that for centuries the shinobis did try to weaponize the bijus and it was only when one of them voluntarily seals him away create a weapon that anyone in the elemental nations would have kill to have.

**BOOM!**

**"YIKES! Sorry everyone!" Ruby shouted when the snow behind her exploded and melted when the crescent moon hole in the top of her scythe shot a small red blast made up of concentrated red steam. The steam wasn't as powerful as her bullets, but she wouldn't have to reload it because it seemed to happen when she used her aura and placed it into the hole in the top that always seemed to glow red lightly, before it would form steam inside of the moon shaped hole and shoot it out in a burst of powerful heated steam. There was even a burn in the ground, and her feet left a trench in the snow from how it forced her to move forward in the snow.**

**"You need to learn how to use THAT as soon as possible." Blake commented as she looked at how quickly the steam had melted the snow that it had touched. It would seem that the energy scythe blades and the hole were able to release super heated steam when Ruby wanted it to, increasing her momentum just like how she used to do with bullets. It would take some adjusting to, but the lighter weapon was a much better cutting and Grimm killing weapon now that it could slice through bone armor with immense ease... they had learned that when they encountered another spider on the way back, and Ruby ran at it faster than she had before and cut through it like a hot knife through very warm butter.**

"You are right Tsunade-sama, but I think that a jinchuriki with full control of the buji's powers, like Killer Bee, is more powerful than Ruby's weapon." Said Kushina who was skeptical of the power of Ruby new weapon.

"It's too early to tell if Ruby's new weapon is not as strong as a jinchuriki Kushina-san." Said Hinata trying to defend Ruby.

"I just hope that she learns to control her weapon before she seriously hurts someone." Said a worried Vanilla considering how clumsy Ruby could be.

**"I wish I had a Grimm thing make my Ember Celica better than before. You got steam powers with your awesome new scythe... I wonder if maybe I could get lava powers or maybe something even cooler than that." Yang said, throwing around some playful punched to make a bigger point of what she was trying to say. Blake agreed with her on some level with wanting to get a weapon made more powerful, and since Blake mostly used her sword and cleaver she would prefer that her weapon change stick to the sword theme she had. Cutting was where she shined, while guns were a secondary skill of hers.**

"If Kokuo have seal himself inside a weapon in order to protect Naruto then it is quite possible that the rest of the of the bijus would do the same thing." Said Kushina remembering what Kokuo have said when he encounter the girls.

"But then why the first creature that they found try to kill them instead of talking to them like Kokou did?" Ask Honey who didn't knew the bijus at all.

"Since that creature was mostly focus on fighting Naruto and its resemblance to Kurama I would say that he was actually testing Naruto, but he wasn't ready to defeat him and reclaim his power." Said Gaara who knew what Naruto had to do in order to control Kurama's power in the first place.

**"I would like to be able to grow Dust crystals, and then I could use them with my weapon even better than before... I am getting a change of battle clothes though, because SOMEBODY can't respect my privacy." Weiss said with a dark look towards Yang, who was grinning with an innocent look to her eyes. Like she hadn't been guilty of exposing Weiss' body to the fake Narutos... multiple times. Now she was going to have to get a whole new battle wardrobe to avoid getting that taken advantage of again, while others didn't have the same problem. Ruby wore black tights under her skirt, so she was safe. Blake and Yang both wore shorts... really short shorts but shorts all the same.**

"Why can't those girls use short skirts that would show their asses if they bent over!?" question Jiraiya out loud which grant him a beating from Tsunade.

**"A sword... a sword that can cut anything and never break. That would be my style." Blake said lightly as she looked at her weapon for a moment, ignoring what Weiss said about the clothes. They went over to the doors of the restaurant, but two large guards stood in front of the door and looked down at them.**

**"Sorry kids, but ma boss is in there right now and wants to have a talk with the dirty Faunus inside." The large goon-like man said with a deep frown, and Yang stepped forward and was about to talk, before the second man help up a hand.**

**"Sex appeal ain't gonna work kiddo. You will be let in, when the boss is done in there." The guard said with arms crossed and a scowl on his face. Both of these men had their arms crossed and looked down at the four girls, before they lifted their shirts lightly to show they had guns attacked to their belts, meaning they were not against the use of violence should they be forced into using it.**

"Who the hell are this does this men think they are!?" ask an irritate Kushina who just wanted to see her son.

"I'm more concern with the people that is inside with Naruto." Said Himawari who was a little bit concern.

"Don't worry Himawari, I'm sure he is a fat ass that depends in its goons to do hard work." Said Vanilla, and while they knew that the fat and coward boss clique was quite frequent in this age, they still were wary enough to not let their guard down, even if their life wasn't in the line.

**"By dirty Faunus, do you mean the 'dirty' fox faunus that has a stupid look on his face, and rabbit ears?" Weiss asked, wearing a glare from Blake even though she herself knew that Weiss didn't mean what she said.**

**"Yeah, that is the one." The second goon said with a sharp look at them.**

**"Is your boss Sog?" Yang asked with crossed arms of her own, before the goons looked at her in suspicion. Blake looked at Yang in alarm, major alarm, when she heard that name.**

And with that everyone remember Naruto's brother and leader of the Black Fang and were about to panic before Vanilla correct them.

"Their boss can't be Sog. First Sog would never work with humans and these goons are not only humans but seem to despise faunus, and second Sog would never expose himself like this just to talk with naruto."

This calm everyone knowing that Sog wasn't talking with Naruto, but leave them with one question, _who was talking with Naruto?_

**Sog, when he had been a member of the White Fang he had been blood thirsty. He believed in the wiping out of all humans, so that Faunus could be the dominant race. He left the White Fang because while they used violence against humans, they only wanted to gain a higher standing with humans in the end, not wipe them out as a whole. Yes, wipe out those against them like the Schnee family, but they knew that humans outnumbered them and were useful fighting the Grimm. Sog was the stuff of nightmares, and had killed tons of people in cold blood... it was one of the contributing reasons why she left the White Fang. Sog scared the hell out of her, the Bloody Sog was a horrible person that could kill even children without blinking.**

**She hadn't even heard of him since he broke off from the White Fang, until Yang just said his name.**

**"I don't know who you are talking about kid." The goon grunted out truthfully, and Yang frowned for a moment. It would seem that they weren't going to get into that shop without a fight, and they couldn't just start a fight, they might embarrass Naruto if this was a friendly meeting.**

**"Can we please go in, Naruto is our friend. I am sure your boss wouldn't be bothered by his friends seeing the meeting." Ruby tried to reason with them for a brief moment, before they both grunted and looked away from them in annoyance. They stopped paying attention to the girls from that point on.**

"I knew that Ruby is really innocent and naïve, but I never thought that she would just ask for permission to get inside." Said Hinata who despite being the nicest and most polite in the group could imagine someone doing that.

"And I will say it again, that girl better mature really fast if she wants to survive in the eal world." Said Hiney more concern that Ruby's decisions will end up with Naruto injure or dead.

**'Sog... that name sounds... familiar. I think that he... no, I can't confirm it yet.' Weiss thought as the girls started to walk away from the guards and try to see if they could find another way inside without guards.**

**"Harley, Bill... that is enough. I am ready to leave now." A woman wearing a red dress with yellow markings on the arms said as he black hair moved in the wind, her yellow eyes glowing with satisfaction. Ruby and her team couldn't be anymore than a general look at the woman, but her seductive dress even in the cold make Blake a bit annoyed... the woman seemed very familiar to Ruby for some reason. With that, the woman started to walk away from the restaurant with her goons following behind her, stopping them from seeing her form any longer.**

"Who was she?" Ask Tsunade who have a bad felling with just seeing this woman go away.

"I don't know Tsunade-hime, but I intend to find out her identity." Said Jiraiya, Tsunade of course interpret that comment as something perverted and was going to hit Jiraiya again but stop when she saw the look in his eyes, a look that he only had when he took things seriously.

**They hurried into the restaurant, only to see Naruto glaring at the table with his fists gripped. His hair and fur colors were back to their normal shade of yellow and orange. He seemed to calm down when he saw them, but he shook his head and stood up with a smile. Giving them grins, he was not expecting to meet up with them so soon. He had been about to go out and try to help them with the job they were sent on, even though he himself had just finished about two dozen of those weird spiders off in the time they were gone today.**

"Whoever that woman was she said something that Naruto didn't like at all." Said Gaara knowing well Naruto's reactions.

"Yeah, but what did she say to him, Ugh why didn't this thing show us that conversation!" exclaim Himawari who didn't like not knowing what that woman said to her father.

"I would like to say that it wasn't anything important but that lady gives me a bad feeling." Said Kushina who also wanted to know what they have talk about.

"Well there is nothing we can do besides continue to watch and see if the girls ask him" said Tsunade and everyone continue to watch the screen.

**"Who was that?" Ruby asked as she jumped Naruto and wrapped her arms around him in a tight hug, which Naruto returned with a raised eyebrow.**

**"What happened to Crescent Rose, and why do you all smell like bloody death... and I don't know who that woman was. She was in town talking about something to somebody, and then saw me punching Grimm. She asked a few... questions, and then left. She never gave a name." Naruto said as he let go of Ruby, before he laughed a little when Ruby didn't let go of him. Naruto felt Ruby start to squeeze harder than before, until a light cracking sound was heard for a brief moment.**

Everyone watching sweat droop at the image of Ruby hugging Naruto and not letting go as if her life depend on that, of course nobody was worried since they all knew how resilient and strong Naruto is.

**'I think she is trying to break his spine.' Yang thought in amusement when Naruto started to pat on Ruby's head with a light smile on his face, before Ruby jerked back so that she was actually lifting Naruto in the air with her hug.**

**'I think she is trying to break his ribs.' Blake thought in very light amusement, since Ruby had been the most worried about Naruto. Naruto was letting this happen, mostly because he was able to easily break out of this if he wanted to.**

**'I think she is trying to break his back.' Weiss thought with a twitching eye when she watched the somewhat sweet scene.**

***Crack***

**"Ow?" Naruto questioned more than said when Ruby dropped him and started to hold her shoulder while running in a circle. She had actually hurt herself by trying to hug him as hard as she could... that crack had not come from him.**

An with that everyone start to laugh, from Jiraiya and Kushina who were in the floor laughing without a care in the world, to the most discreet ones as Hinata who was hiding her giggling with a hand, even Gaara had a smile and was laughing quietly.

**Gets out of hospital, kills maybe two dozen giant spiders, a wierd woman speaks with him, and Ruby tries to break his back.**

**Today was a weird day**

And it really was a weird day that was about to get weirder when they all saw a beat up Minato entering the theater, immediately Kushina ran to him and start to ask what had happen to him.

* * *

><p>And cue to clifhanger, in the next chapter the explanation of Minato's beating will bring some surprises for the development of the story, as well as a really fun chapter.<p>

Also I'm going to start to more characters of the Naruto universe, including some villians, so if you want to see someone in particular just tell me so I can work on it.


	29. Chapter 275 Minato's idea

Hello, I made this chapter as an in between chapter, that is the reason for the .5 in the title, so I could explain Why Minato was beaten and my idea of how will everyone will be able to reach Naruto.

For obvious reasons this may not be taken in the original story of fairy tail dragon slayer, although I have already mention this to him and he seem to be okay with it but at the end of the day is his story and he decides what it stay and what not, and even if he use it I would not use this or even mention it until he use it in the original story.

So enjoy this chapter as it will also be a test to see if I add more chapters like this to give the characters of the Naruto universe a little more to do than just watch Naruto's life.

Also a little spoiler, I'm bringing Itachi in the incoming chapters so keep reading!

* * *

><p>Minato have return all beaten up and after Tsunade check him and said that it was nothing serious, not that it really matter since they all were dead, he start to tell them what have happen.<p>

"Since I would need a lot of help to figure a way to be able to talk with Naruto I went to ask the help of some of the most intelligent people that I know, and so I went to visit the previous hokages, so we were the four of us at Hashirama-sama place discussing a way to contact Naruto when Tsunade's grandmother enter the room and she start to beat us up as if she was trying to kill us again!"

This surprise everyone who knew Mito Uzumaki, especially Tsunade since she remember that her grandmother being nice and polite, and only getting mad whenever someone made what she consider a stupid mistake of enormous proportions, like when her grandfather teach her to gamble.

"Okay Minato, what did you do to make her beat you so bad, and don't lie to me since I know that it would take something really stupid to make her so mad at you." Said Tsunade who was curious at what Minato have said.

"Well we were discussing ideas of how contact Naruto when Tobirama-sama suggest that we may use some modify form of the edo-tensei in order to bring us back to the world of the living, which happen to be the time that Mito-sama enter the room bringing us some tea and she hear us and proceed to beat us, although she only beat Hiruzen lightly because he was against the idea but didn't put more effort in stopping us." Answer Minato.

And of course all the shinobis react almost the same as Mito Uzumaki at the idea of using the edo-tensei, they were not fond of the idea of returning as zombies just for being with Naruto, and it was Jiraiya who show his discontent.

"Have you gone mad Minato! That was a terrible idea, you completely forget the cost of using that jutsu but also disregard how all of us fell about that jutsu!"

Minato try to defend himself but his bruise face didn't help him "I didn't forget it sensei, we were just asking if we could use the edo-tensei as a base to be able to contact Naruto without freaking him out."

This exasperate Kushina who start to nag him. "Minato stop talking or I'm going to end what Mito start! I can tell you so many things why this was a terrible idea beside what Jiraiya have already told you but I would tell you right now the biggest problem that your idea have, there is nobody in the afterlife or in the real world that CAN USE CHAKRA!" And then Kushina began to nag him.

Everyone nod at this except for Honey and Vanilla who didn't know the jutsu, and while Himawari didn't see the jutsu in person she have hear enough stories from his father to know how it work.

But Minato have already stop listening to her wife since he was thinking in something else, and after a minute he jump and exclaim. "Kushina-chan you are a genius! I'm such an idiot for not thinking of that sooner!"

Everyone was startle by this and look at Minato with confuse look since they didn't knew what he was thinking. It was Himawari who ask him what everyone was thinking. "What are you talking about jiji?"

Minato quickly recover and start to tell them his newest idea. "I have just realize that we don't have to do something too complicated, we also can have someone in the land of the living helping us!"

This still leave them confuse so Minato got into details of his idea. "What I mean is that all we have to do is contact Orochimaru and work with him to create some device that would allow us to speak with Naruto."

This make everyone realize that Minato was right, this was probably their best option and the most viable one. It was Honey who broke the silence. "It could work if you do something similar to a phone that could connect us to Naruto's scroll."

"And even if it doesn't work we could still send him messages through Orocimaru, although he would have to approach Naruto carefully if he doesn't want to beaten by him first." Add Tsunade.

And with that Minato along with Jiraiya and Tsunade go to contact Orochimaru and start making the arrangements necessary to contact Orochimaru.


	30. Chicken Choking

And doing his debut in the story is... Itachi and Anko! hope you enjoy their reactions and this chapter.

On another note since Obito has been request to be include in the story, along with some other characters, I will also bring him back, although I can't decide if he should have his Tobi persona or not.

Keep reading because now I will start to keep changing the persons watching Naruto's life and even will bring some villians (Right now I only have think of Madara for a specific ark but I will try to bring others as well, as some sort of punishment.)

* * *

><p>Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or RWBY, I am not the author of Naruto the Huntsmen, that is a fic white by fairy tail dragon slayer, who gave me permission to make this reading story.<p>

* * *

><p>After Minato, Jiraiya and Tsunade have gone to look for a way to contact with Orochimaru and work with him, the plan was quite simple, but also extremely complicate, they would work on a way for them to talk to Naruto with his scroll, as if it was nothing more that a common telephone call, but the problem lays in the fact that this will be a call between the afterlife and the world of the living, something unheard of in the scale they were planning to do.<p>

This leave Kushina, Hinata, Himawari, Honey, Vanilla and Gaara to watch team RUWBY make the long journey back to beacon, and just before they reach beacon some surprise guest arrive.

Sasuke had ask his brother Itachi to come and see Naruto's life and report him any important change in it while he continue to work with Sakura, but to the surprise of everyone Itachi didn't come alone, with him was Anko, the two have been dating for years now and were as close as one could get.

Itachi was dress in something similar to his ANBU uniform without the mask while Anko have return to wear her trench coat with the mesh shirt and miniskirt under it (For me this is the real Nako, not that hideous fat drawing of her at the end of the manga). After saluting everyone and they were told what had have happen so far, and calming a little rage from Anko after hearing that Minato was going to ask Orochimaru for help they sit down to watch Naruto and his team as they enter their room.

**"Home sweet home... my hammack!?" Naruto shouted as he ran over to the wall that had once houses him hammock on it, only to find that his hammock was torn to shreds and scattered on the floor in front of the corner in the room that he had made his own. Naruto picked up some of the shredded remains of his beloved hammock, before he started to sniff with tears in his eyes... he fucking loved sleeping in that hammock! That was like setting a man's luxury recliner on fire, and sitting on the man's back and making him watch as his favorite chair was burned in the flames that could very well be the flames of hell.**

_AN: if Jiraiya were here he would also be crying for the loss of Naruto's hammock since he consider the hammock the best invention of all history, even above his Icha Icha novels!_

**"Who could have done this!?" Ruby shouted as she rushed over next to Naruto and started to help him pick up the pieces, while Weiss ignored them and groaned over to her bed before she laid down and pulled the covers over herself. She didn't even care enough to change out of her clothes, she was so tired from the ice cold train ride back to Beacon that she couldn't care less right at this moment. Maybe in the morning when her hair was a total mess, but after hiking in the ice and snow again, the multiple hours icy cold train ride again, then the bus ride back to Beacon she was just too tired. She was out like a light moments later when she commanded herself to fall into a deep slumber.**

"If this is the way she feels after one long mission outside of the city then she is not fit to be a huntress!" Said Honey trying to put Weiss in a bad light.

"She is only tired of the long trip girl, even badass shinobis like me would be death tire after a long mission and the trip back!" Said Anko who act pretty much the same way as Weis after some long missions.

**She was slumbering so deeply, one could mistake her for a dead beauty. Like one of the fairy tales where only the kiss of a handsome prince would be able to wake her up from her curse. Too bad if she woke up she would become a curse upon them and bitch them all out for waking her up.**

**Weiss... loved to sleep whenever she got the right chance.**

"That is exactly the way I use to feel after a long mission, or after a long night of wild sex with Itachi!" Said Anko with a huge grin.

"Anko! Please refrain from revealing any detail of our private life!" Said Itachi while blushing, something that everyone thought it was impossible.

The interaction from both make Kushina grin and decide to join Anko in her teasing, "Oh look at little Itachi being shy about his relationship with Anko! I wonder what Mito would say to you if she hear you?"

Itachi was at least smart enough to stay quiet and don't let the teasing continue.

**"Five guesses on who did it, and the first four don't count." Blake said as she looked at a very smug Ms. Feather-Breast the First looking at her owner with what might be described as a pout on her peak. She was sitting in her next in the other corner of the room, right next to another nest that had a few (6) eggs inside of it. It figured that this was one of those pets that would throw a fit if their owner was away for long amounts of time.**

"That Chicken has some temper!" Said Vanilla who was still amuse that his father being a fox faunus have a chicken pet.

"Well pets tend to reflect the personalities of their owners, so his chicken reacting like this shouldn't surprise us." Said Gaara making everyone to look at him surprise of his attempt to joke, which was failing miserable.

**"Feather, why would you do this to your loving owner!?" Naruto asked as he scooted across the room on his knees and stared at his chicken... not his first choice in pet, but hey, free eggs for as long as she produced eggs. She pecked him right in the cheek a few times, before she started to flap her wings up and down rapidly. Naruto took a cross legged stance and started to sit in front of the chicken with a concerned look on his face.**

**"Cluck cluck becAW clucluck!" Feather clucked out with a irritated look on her face.**

**"I see, yes yes." Naruto said with a sage-like face when he started to nod in agreement with what the chicken was saying. Yang and Blake looked at each other with raised eyebrows, while Ruby looked at Naruto himself in amazement at this skill he was just now showing.**

"Can he understand what his chicken is saying? Did he ever show he was capable of doing this before?" Ask Itachi trying to comprehend Naruto's newest ability.

"He never show it before, although it could be that he is relying in empathy more than understanding his chicken." Answer Hinata giving her own theory which was more realistic than him being able understand what animals could say.

**"Did you just understand what a chicken was saying?" Blake asked with a dead pan tone of voice, with a hint of disbelief. Yang was pointing at Blake in that 'what she said' kind of body language, while Ruby was hopping up and down in anticipation of his answer.**

**"... Not a single clue. My old teacher just told me that if you let a girl bitch at you, and then agree with what she was saying, then you could get yourself out of trouble quicker... and if she was hot you could have angry-!" Naruto started, before being slapped in the back of the head before he could mention sex in front of Ruby. Yang herself even had a very small blush on her face, while Blake seemed the least affected... why the hell was Yang affected by a talk of sex?! Normally she was the first one to laugh at this kind of thing, so her blushing like Ruby would have if she knew what the hell Naruto had been about to say was stranger.**

Everyone face palm after hearing that, they knew that the teacher Naruto had mention was Jiraiya, after all only him would teach Naruto of ways to get laid. And while the women were angry that Jiraiya was right about them, with the exception of Anko who have come a secret fan of his Icha Icha novels and his new series in the afterlife, while Itachi just took a mental note of this for later use.

**"I don't get it, what could have have while angry that is a good thing?" Ruby asked innocently, while Yang grinned to herself and grabbed Ruby over the shoulders and led her inside of the bathroom for what would no doubt be a very enlightening talk about angry sex. Naruto and Blake looked at each other, before he looked down at Feather with a light glare.**

"With this Ruby is going to have a rude awakening of her sexuality, and about good dam time!" Exclaim Kushina who was tired of questioning this girl for his naivety.

"I don't know about that, but I already like the blond girl and her attitude, I wouldn't mind to invite her to a threesome with Itachi and me once she kick the bucket, what do you think Itachi?" Ask Anko to Itachi who have now turn a shade of red that they have only see Hinata achieve before.

Hinata decide to help Itachi and she said to Anko. "Anko please restrain yourself of teasing poor Itachi in public, both for his sake and ours." To which Anko just smile nervously while trying to apologize.

**"If you do this again, I will give new meaning to the phrase 'choking my chicken' and you aren't going to like it." Naruto threatened his life saving friend that would be providing them with breakfast. The chicken started to back away from Naruto slowly, while Blake took off the top layer of her clothing while Naruto was distracted with his chicken, and threatening to choke it. She put her pajama's on over her clothes, before she stripped her clothes off under it and took them off without revealing herself to Naruto.**

**"Oh my DUST!? That can't go in there, it shouldn't fit!" Ruby's voice was heard shouting from the bathroom, and Naruto chuckled.**

**"Hey Red! I hear it feels GREAT for you ladies to be stretched out, not only will it go in there, but you will get stretched good and loose!" Naruto shouted towards the bathroom. There was a crashing noise coming from the bathroom, meaning that Ruby had fallen and knocked something over, with Yang roaring with laughter at the surprising statement from Naruto, even from the other room. Naruto was chuckling with laughter for a moment, before he groaned when his cock tackled him in the cock and sent him to the ground holding his cock in one hand, and clawing at his cock with the other to beat his cock for hitting his cock... his chicken tackled him in the dick, and now he was holding it while trying to choke the chicken that took a moment of distraction and turned it into pain.**

Anko start to laugh at Ruby's reaction and after calming a little she said. "I like the kid new attitude, and I can't wait to meet that blond girl and take her to my bed!"

Everyone have different reactions to Anko's words, some have their mouths wide open (Kushina and Himawari), others have a heavy blushing (Hinata, Honey and Itachi), and others have just their brains shortcut (Gaara), but before anyone could say anything Itachi explain. "Anko and I have an agreement that she could go and have one night stands as long as she told me first, also from what Anko said before she is going to have me involve as well."

"You are dam right Itachi!" Shout Anko making everyone else to ignore her antics and continue to watch the screen.

**"I think Foxy will stretch you out very nicely Ruby!" Yang's voice was heard when Ruby came out of the bathroom with a blush that was 'red like roses' as she jumped through the air and crawled under her sheets to cover herself. Yang came back into the room with a grin on her face as she looked at the downed Naruto holding both of his cocks, the dick and the chicken, one of which he was choking... she burst out laughing again and pointed at Naruto. "HahahahahaHA! I knew you were frustrated, but to choke your chicken at a time like this! There are girls... I can't do it... this is just too funny!" Yang shouted as she got on her hands and knees and banged her fists on the ground.**

**'Annoying... loud... idiots.' Weiss thought in irritation, something Blake was agreeing with right now.**

But in the theater they have the opposite reaction, some of them were laughing as hard as Yang, while others were just discreetly laughing, after all they were really old and have to take any opportunity they get to be amuse.

**Miss Feather-Breast the First broke out of Naruto's grip by clawing his hand, before she ran over to Yang and got behind her, before she stuck her head forward.**

**...**

**"Yikes! Your cock just touched by butt!" Yang shouted with a jump into the standing position, while Naruto broke down laughing this time when Yang grabbed the chicken by the neck and laughed it to eye level.**

**"HaHA! It looks likes you are going to choke my chicken for me!" Naruto shouted as he stood up and pointed at Yang with a red face from his earlier laughing. Yang tossed the chicken onto her bed, before she walked over to Naruto with a grin on her face before she grabbed his shoulders. She let go of his shoulders with one hand... before reaching right into his pants and causing him to freeze when she grabbed onto something that caused Blake to jump out of her bed in alarm at the very awkward moment that was about to happen.**

Everyone stop laughing and keep watching at the screen with wide eyes, and in the case of Anko with a huge grin.

Hinata and Honey have their mouths open and were trying to shout to Yang to stop and that was their Naruto not hers but weren't able to say it.

And of course Himawari and Vanilla have close their eyes and cover them with their hands since their father sexual life was something that neither of them wanted to see.

**"That isn't the only chicken I will... choke... I took this to far... didn't I?" Yang asked with a slightly growing blush when she saw Naruto's slightly blushing face, and with his meat in her hand she could see WHY he was blushing. She had taken this joke way too far, something she hadn't meant to do. It was just she kind of forgot that Naruto was in fact a guy most of the time, instead viewing him as a really close friend... yep, and a gentle squeeze later she had confirmation that she had indeed taken this too far.**

Everyone was still silent looking at how events have folded, their brains still processing all this shenanigans with the exception of Anko who had a grin so wide that seem to almost split her face.

**"Too far Yang, way too far." Blake commented with a twitching eye, before Yang looked at her hand STILL in his pants... she wanted to take her hand out, she honestly did, but her hand seemed to be frozen in place. Naruto's brain was frozen, and he wasn't able to think straight at the moment.**

**"Yeah... I went way to far... I really did. I am about to make this even more awkward though. Hey little sis, this huge piece of man-meat will 'stretch' you out nicely!" Yang shouted over at her sister as she took her hand out of Naruto's crotch, a blush still on her face from the fact she had gotten way too caught up in the moment.**

And after hearing that Hinata and Honey start to leak killer intent for about 3 seconds before their brains completely process what Yang had said, and after that they faint with extremely strong blushes, nose bleeding and a perverted smile on their faces.

Meanwhile their daughters decide this was the best moment to flee and avoid getting even more mental scars.

**"Way too far." Blake commented again as she heard the sounds that Ruby was making, before she peeked out from under her covers and looked towards Naruto, before covering herself up again. Naruto looked around, before he started to shake his head to clear his thoughts. Blake looked away from Naruto, before she coughed to grab his attention. "Hey Naruto... you can share a bed with me... for the moment until we can get a new hammock for your room corner. Just try not to touch anything you shouldn't like Yang." Blake commented, while Yang looked at Blake with dull eyes.**

**"I am not saying sorry, too far or not, it happened. What happens, happens, and that totally happened. I must now live with the fact that I grabbed this guy's one-eyes one-horned giant throbbing pussy wrecker." Yang said, before she got into bed and started to rest away the troubles from the day, before she face palmed when she realized that she hadn't changed into her pajama's... what hand did she just face palm with? Yang looked at the hand she face palmed with, before she went pale when she realized that she had just touched her face with the hand she used to grab Naruto... she shrugged and grabbed his night clothes before she started to strip down on her bed... which was currently out of Naruto's sight so he couldn't see her change.**

**Today... was an awkward day for not only Naruto, but Ruby, Blake, and Yang as well.**

**One could only hope the next day would not be as bad.**

The theater was completely quiet, no one have react so far until Anko put a hand around Itachi's back and with a huge grin say. "I'm so glad that your little brother convince us to come here and watch this Itachi! This is better than any novel or tv show!"

This make everyone brains reboot, after a couple of seconds they were all back to normal and Kushina said. "That was a lot more that what I wish to see of my son, lets just all pretend that this never happen and never talk about this again, agree?"

All agree immediately except Anko who voice out her discontent for this, it wasn't after Itachi have talk to her, and bride her with buying her many dangos, that she agree with all of them but stating that she still plan to get Yang to join Itachi and her in a sexual marathon.

After this Gaara was the one that realize that they were missing some people and ask. "Shouldn't we get some medical help for Hinata and Honey? And where are Himawari and Vanilla?"

Realizing that Hinata and Honey have fainted at some point and that Himawari and Vainilla were missing Kushina was about to give them some orders but Anko beat her. "Let the princess and the bunny sleep, they seem to be having some REALLY good dreams, and if you want to go an look for the two munchkins that are missing be my guest, but I'm not leaving! And neither is Itachi!"

Kushina look at Gaara for advice at what to do since she didn't want to leave, Gaara just said to her in her monotonous tone. "I'm sure that Himawari and Vanilla are fine and they can return whenever they want, so let's keep watching." And with that they continue to watch the screen although Naruto have already fall sleep and wouldn't wake up until morning.


End file.
